Sail Away With Me
by lilbit89
Summary: A woman that gets talked into going on a 'singles' cruise only to find herself surrounded by the TNA roster, what has in store for her when bunking next to a member of the Motor-City Machine Guns? Alex Shelley/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I was in my bedroom packing the last of my things in my suitcase for this 'singles' cruise that my best friend is dragging me on. My phone begun to ring, I reached over picking up the house phone hoping it was my friend when my son ran in carrying his two dinosaurs making 'roaring' noises.

"Stephanie, where are you?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"I can't go this weekend, sorry Tara…" Stephanie said. Stephanie has been my best friend since kindergarten and she was the one that talked me into going on this 'single's' weekend cruise in hopes that I could pick up a guy.

"What do you mean you can't go?"

"I'm sick with the flu, you can still go…"

"No, its fine…feel better and call me if you need anything." I said a little upset because I was looking forward to a weekend with my best friend, a weekend without working or worrying about my son. I loved my son, but it would be nice to spend a weekend without constantly worrying about him. I hung up putting the phone back on its charger, my son climbed onto the bed beside the suitcase.

"When are you leaving mommy?" He asked.

"I'm not, aunt Stephanie is sick so mommy can't go." I said.

"Why can't you go? She's sick and you can go by yourself." He said when the doorbell rung, "Grandma is here!" He yelled jumping off my bed getting my heart skip a beat afraid he will fall and hurt himself, he ran out of the room and I was close behind him as he opened the door seeing my mom on the other side of the door. "Grandma!" He exclaimed, my mom bent down picking him up and giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you been good Xavier?" My mom asked.

"Yes, I got a new dinosaur set!" He said showing my mom the now one dinosaur he was holding, he always tends to leave ones laying around so it didn't surprise me that he now had one instead of two.

"I see that…why don't you go get your bags?" My mom asked setting Xavier down.

"Why do I need my bags?" Xavier asked.

"I'm not going, Stephanie is sick…"

"Just because she's sick doesn't mean you can't go…it's a cruise and it's already paid for, you worked so hard to pay for this cruise and it'll be a waste. I drove the two hours to be here to get Xavier, he'll be fine with me for the 4 days you will be on the cruise…" My mom said.

"It won't be fun going alone…" I said.

"That's why it's a single's cruise so you can meet other people…"

"I don't know…" I said turning around running my hands through my hair, my mom came into the house shutting the door behind her.

"Mom, you can take me." Xavier said as my mom and I chuckled.

"You're a little too young there buddy." I said.

"You should go mommy, it will be fun…grandma will watch me and we can play dinosaurs." Xavier said.

"Yeah Tara, just go, it can be fun and if it's not, then you can blame us and you don't have to go on another cruise." My mom said.

"Fine, I'll go…I got 30 minutes to get there…I should make it in time…" I said messing with my watch after checking it. I went into my room closing my suitcase, I zipped it up and grabbed my purse and keys heading out of my room. Seeing Xavier sitting on my moms lap telling her stories of his daycare with his best friend that he has made there, my mom loved Xavier as her own grandson even if he's not blood related to us.

"Do you want me to give you a ride that way you don't have to pay nor leave your car at the dock?" My mom asked.

"If you don't mind." I said as my mom set Xavier down as she grabbed her keys, we went out to her car putting Xavier in the booster car seat she had purchased to keep in her car. He is 4 years old, almost 5 and I keep him in a booster seat until he turns at least 6. My mom buckled him up and secured him as I was putting my suitcase into the trunk before I climbed into the front seat praying my mom can get me there on time. My mom drove us over to the dock where I was supposed to be at seeing the ship I was to get on and I begun to get nervous, I never really been on a ship much less by myself. I helped Xavier out of his seat while my mom grabbed my things, my mom and Xavier walked me down to the ramp that led up to the ship. "Behave Xavier…I love you." I said squatting down in front of him.

"I love you too mommy, have fun and buy me a souvenir." Xavier said before he hugged me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I stood up hugging my mom walking up onto the ship just in the knick of time before they begun the process of pulling the anchor up and detaching itself from the dock. I stood on the deck waving my good-byes to my mom and son while I was stuck on this giant ship. I took a deep breath and found a map of the ship finding where I was supposed to go to check in. As I went my way to the check-in area, I kept seeing giant posters that had half-naked men, there were very few women who had more clothes on, on these posters with 'Impact' written on it.

"I didn't know this ship would have strippers…" I thought to myself out loud, but it was soft enough for no one else to hear it then I saw a poster with a guy that had to be in his 50s or 60s, "Ew, I do NOT want to see that…" I said grossed out and kept walking finding the line to check in and got in line. I waited in line texting Stephanie that I went on the cruise without here and hoped she didn't mind, but I kept my phone on silent for most of the time and my mom knew not to call me unless it was an emergency. My mom is the same person that wanted me to go because she wants me to get married, but I was kind of iffy about this whole cruise. I looked around seeing a lot of men, not very many women and a lot more kids than I thought there would be which made me think this was a weird singles cruise, why bring kids on a singles cruise and how would you have kids if your single? I have no room to talk, but mine is a different story, maybe this is a gay and lesbian cruise for singles, explains why there is a lot more men strippers than female strippers and why there isn't a lot of females on this ship. "I'm going to kill Stephanie…" I said not believing I fell for this, but hey, some of those strippers were good looking and gay or not, I can still enjoy watching them do their thing. I tried to entertain myself as I went through the line and being called up to the counter to the only guy that was stressed out.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of tense…" I said as he just now looked up at me from all the paper work he had in front of him.

"Well, we put someone in one room and he can't be in that room because he broke his leg previously and needs a handicap accessible room and we don't have any more left unless if we push out a family of four or two…" He said.

"Well, I was a party of two and it's now a party of one, if that helps you can move me about…" I said trying to be helpful and understand how that can be stressful.

"What name is it under?" He asked.

"It'll be under my friends name, Stephanie Ortiz." I said.

"You aren't Stephanie, your Tara…" He said.

"Yep…" I said.

"Let me see….okay, I can move you here and move this family here and move him here…" He said.

"Everything figured out?" I asked.

"Yep, your in room 4873." He said as he shuffled about giving me a key and printing out receipts for me to sign.

"Thanks." I said smiling before I grabbed my things following the map he gave trying to find my way to my room. I climbed onto an elevator going up the couple of floors to the 4th floor and walked down the hallway that looked out over the Lade level below that was the mall area with the food court seeing a suspicious man that was an inch or two taller than me wearing his jacket zipped up to his neck and his hood flipped up like he was trying to blend in, I kept glancing at him trying to make out what he looks like when we past each other and a few steps away I noticed his wallet laying on the ground. I bent down picking it up and turned around, "HEY!" I yelled, he turned around to look at me, "You dropped this…" I said showing his wallet running after him leaving my suitcase where it was.

"Thanks…" He said smiling finally making out his smile, his beautiful hazel eyes and the dark hair that was barely falling out from the hood that he started to fix.

"No problem…" I said smiling as I turned back around heading back to my suitcase in search of my room finding it and letting myself into my room. I walked in shutting the door behind me and locked it so others couldn't get in, I left my suitcase to the side of the door. "I have a connecting room, your being locked because I don't want whoever it is letting themselves in." I said as I locked the connecting door on my side as I looked at the one bed room and looked out the window seeing the ocean, "Ocean view, not bad…" I said shrugging as I went into the bathroom that came with the room checking everything to see how it is and made sure there was water pressure before I went back out and begun unpacking my things. I carried things into the bathroom when I heard someone banging on one of the two doors in my room.

"Open the door!" I heard a man yell, I walked out slightly afraid and nervous, I looked out the peep hole of the main door not seeing anyone so I knew it was the connecting door when I heard the man banging on the door again, "Just open the damn door Chris…" The man said as I unlocked the door and slowly opened the door seeing the same man from earlier that dropped his wallet facing me but this time he wasn't wearing his hood and his jacket wasn't zipped up. "Whoa, your not Chris…" He said.

"No, I'm not Chris…hi, I'm Tara, I guess we are going to be neighbors for this weekend." I said sticking my hand out to shake his hand, he went to grab my hand when the boat jerked causing both of us to stumble and I fell into his embrace, luckily he was stronger than I and caught me before I fell face first into the ground. "I'm so sorry…" I said embarrassed as he begun to help me to my feet.

"No problem sweetie…I'm Alex…" He said doing a half smile.

"Hi Alex…sorry about taking your friends room, there was issues at checking in, something about a man breaking his leg or something and this room not being handicap accessible…" I said shrugging.

"Yep, that would be Chris…" Alex said nodding.

"It was nice to meet you Alex…" I said turning to go back into my room and close the door behind me but he walked into the room with me.

"What is a girl like you doing on a cruise by themselves?" He asked.

"What makes you think I'm here by myself?"

"The fact you took a room with one bed, if you came with someone else you would have a spare bed….so I'm assuming your single considering the circumstances."

"Isn't everyone on this cruise single?" I asked turning to look at him with a dirty look as I begun pulling out things to put in the room for the next couple days but his phone begun to ring.

"Chris is calling, I got to go…nice meeting you Tara, will I catch you later?"

"You will see me around considering we are neighbors for the next 3-4 days." I said smiling.

"True…" He said as he walked through the connecting doors, I closed mine locking it before I finished unpacking my things and decided to go out and explore the boat when I was seeing more posters for these strippers seeing one that looks like Alex with another man on the same poster, at the bottom it said 'The Motor City Machine Guns.' I could have sworn that I knew the other man from my work but I couldn't be 100% certain because I didn't think he would be stripping. I grabbed some food finding my way back to my room, I sat on my bad eating my food watching some television and looking over the agenda for the weekend not understanding how any of this could be related to being single.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

I heard a knock at the door, I got up opening the connecting door and allowing Alex to walk into my room with me.

"Are you a stripper?" I asked not thinking it through, he gave me this dumb-founded look like I was high or something.

"What?" He asked confused and he chuckled a tad.

"Are you a stripper?" I asked dead serious.

"No! Why, do I look hot enough to be one?" He asked shaking his hair that went to right above the ear that had a streak of blonde down the back of his hair.

"Well…I'm not going to answer that…I could have sworn I saw a picture of you hanging down in the mall area…" I said turning walking further into my room and he followed me.

"Well, that is good and all because that was me in that picture."

"So you are a stripper."

"Am I missing something about my life that I need to know about?" Alex asked.

"Apparently, this is a single's cruise and the people in the posters are strippers, aren't they?" I asked.

"You have been lied to…"

"What do you mean I've been lied to?" I asked.

"This isn't a single's cruise, this is a wrestling cruise…"

"Wrestling? You're a wrestler?" I asked more shocked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No, my friend booked the cruise…I'm going to kill her…" I said running a hand through my hair pacing, this weekend is going to be fun, I don't watch wrestling but I guess now will be the time to start and since where I work we have a wrestling promotion, maybe it will give me reasons to go support them.

"It isn't that bad…come on, we have emergency procedure pre-caution class and I have to pick Chris up…"

"Chris?"

"My friend and tag-team partner…" Alex said.

"Right…" I said nodding as I grabbed my purse and my room key following him out of my room and to pick up his friend Chris.

"Do you watch wrestling?"

"Honestly?" I asked as I gave him a side glance.

"Honestly, I won't get offended."

"No…but I do watch hockey if that is any better."

"Who is your favorite team?" Alex asked as we waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Tampa Bay Lighting, they are my home team." I said.

"So you live in Florida…"

"Born and raised…" I said smiling, "What about yourself?" I asked.

"Born in Michigan, have a house there along with sharing an apartment in Florida since my work has me in Florida."

"You travel a lot being a wrestler?" I asked curiously as we climbed onto the elevator.

"Rarely, but it does happen. The only travelling I do is from Michigan to Florida, but maybe I'll stay in Florida more if that is where you'll be…"

"Stalker?" I asked jokingly.

"Do I look like the stalking type?" Alex asked as I looked him up and down.

"Can't any of us be a stalking type?"

"Not a truer statement." Alex said as it went quiet and the elevator tinged symbolizing we were at the bottom floor, Alex let me walk off first and he led me towards Chris's room. "Your friend told you this was a single's cruise?" Alex asked still in disbelieve.

"Yeah, don't ask please…" I said.

"I was right when I came to the conclusion that you were single."

"Maybe…" I said smirking when we got to a door and he stopped but I didn't bumping right into him. "I'm so sorry." I said embarrassed that I pretty much ran him over.

"It's fine, people like us don't stop suddenly, how tall are you? 5'8ish?"

"Yes, how do you do that?"

"I have a measuring eye…" Alex said when the door flung open without us knocking.

"About time Alex, Tara, what are you doing here?" Chris asked getting me to turn to look at the blonde haired blue eyed guy that I work with weekly at my job.

"You know Chris?" Alex asked looking at me shocked.

"Yeah, I know him through my job…

"If you know him through work, how did you not know he was a wrestler?"

"He never told me, I don't ask people…."

"You asked me…"

"Your different…" I said giving him a weird look before turning back to Chris who had NO idea what was going on, "How is your leg doing?" I asked.

"I got another 3 months until I can get a walking brace." He said leaning forward against the crutches.

"That sucks…why are you on the cruise?" I asked.

"Work…what are you doing on the cruise?" Chris asked.

"My friend set me up…" I said.

"Her friend said this was a singles cruise and she thought we were strippers." Alex said laughing.

"You thought we were strippers?" Chris asked shocked.

"I hate you two…" I said turning to walk away shaking my head in disbelieve when an announcement came over to remind everyone about reporting to the deck A for the emergency procedure review.

"Tara wait for us, I can only move so fast." Chris said, I stopped waiting for Chris and Alex only because I felt bad for Chris and thought he would need help with his leg being the way it was. "I told you she will slow down, she's a worry wart." Chris said.

"Am not Chris…" I said as I helped him down the stairs and over to his seat as Alex went to find the life vests. "I'm going to set your crutches here, I wonder if they have any wheelchairs for you to use…" I said.

"Oh yeah, a wheel chair will be so much safer on a ship I will be randomly rolling around due to the currents…" Chris said.

"You want to hobble around this big cruise ship?"

"Maybe…" Chris said.

"Your so weird Chris…" I said.

"I'm weird, I am only grateful you took the room next to Alex, he's just as weird."

"I bet…"

"You have no idea…." Chris said smiling as Alex came over handing us our vests.

"You know how to put this on?" I asked.

"I may be handicapped, but I'm not stupid…you may need to help Alex though." Chris said.

"Shut up Chris." Alex said as he grabbed my hand leading me to a blown up raft that was ours, Alex held his hand out helping me into the blown up raft that was supposed to resemble the boats we would be in during such evacuation. I started putting the life vest on seeing that I was the only girl in that whole boat that wasn't muscular or sexy, I was getting kind of uncomfortable about it too.

"If you and Chris work together, how come I never seen you?" I asked.

"I can ask the same thing with you…" Alex said.

"Are all these people wrestlers?" I asked looking around us.

"Yeah, don't you feel oh so comfortable being in the same rescue boat with all of us?" Alex asked.

"Yes and no, I'm the only non-wrestler…it can be good because I can use you or that guy as my floatation device but it can be bad because all the weight from how muscular you guys are…" I said nodding towards the man across the boat from me that was very muscular and had to be at least 6'6.

"Dang, we are muscular but we aren't that fat…" Alex said.

"Muscles weigh more than fat…but still, if this ship is going down you're my floatation device…"

"Hell no, I'm hanging onto you…HOLD ME TARA!" Alex said grabbing me and holding me to his embrace.

"Get off me Alex!" I said trying to push him off but he won't budge.

"Tara, save me!" Alex said by this time he started to climb on me.

"Alex, leave that poor girl alone…" A blonde haired man said.

"But Mr. Jarrett." Alex said.

"Yeah Alex, he'll kick your ass…" I said chuckling.

"Shut up Tara." Alex said climbing off sitting beside me.

"You have your vest on wrong…" I said reaching over to fix it.

"OooohhH, lower…oh yeah…right there…" Alex said as I was playing with the fasteners on his vest.

"You are so weird…" I said rolling my eyes, I was trying not to laugh and from the moment I had met this guy it has been very interesting.

"Am not." Alex said as I fixed it and we listened to the precautions and I could tell that fans were staring from their areas. "Besides Hockey, you watch any other sport?"

"Sometimes baseball…"

"You will be watching wrestling after this weekend."

"Will I?"

"It will pull you in…"

"Will it pull me in or will you pull me in?"

"A little bit of both…" Alex said smirking.

"I hate boats…" I said as the boat rocked a tad and grabbed onto the raft below me.

"If you don't like boats, why did go on one?"

"I thought cruise ships were different and I haven't been on one since my s-" I begun to say when I quickly stopped and had to change what I was saying, "My sister almost drowned…"

"How does your sister drowning involve a boat?" Alex asked.

"She jumped over board and she almost drowned…" I said.

"I can see how that can be scary…what's the age difference?"

"Oh…um…what is the age difference?"

"How do you not know the age difference between you and your sister?"

"We are 4 years apart." I lied.

"Not that much of a difference." Alex said.

"You have any siblings?"

"Nope, only child…but I look to Chris as a brother from another mother…"

"I look to my best friend like that, we have been best friends since kindergarten so we have grown up together…" I said.

"She's the one that was supposed to be here today?"

"Yep…"

"What a bitch, you don't leave a sister hanging like that…"

"She has the flu…"

"Oh…well….then that is fine…we don't like the flu near us…"

"I bet…" I said chuckling a tad from his facial reaction, Alex and I weren't paying attention to the safety precaution procedures instructions they were giving us.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

I climbed out of the raft, and walked over to Chris helping him with his life vest and helping him back to his room with Alex.

"Your in my room?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I have a connecting room to Alex….he thought I was you earlier that is how we met." I said.

"Like we weren't going to meet any other way." Alex said.

"Yeah, she would have met you while you were working that pole later…" Chris said chuckling.

"Will I ever live that down?" I asked.

"No…I got some moves, watch this…." He said grabbing onto a pole that was holding up the roof/level grinding against it, I covered my face blushing and kept walking. "Aw, push it…push it real good…" Alex started singing along to his dancing.

"Go Alex, go Alex, go! Where is my dollars?" Chris asked as he was trying to dance on his crutches.

"You guys are ridiculous, come on Chris…" I said trying to grab him and help him to his room.

"Tara…Tara…" Alex said as he was walking and thrusting behind me getting me to speed walk and try to get out of his path but he kept following me.

"Leave me alone…Alex, stop it…Alex!" I said as Chris was standing still laughing so hard his face was turning red, I was trying to smack Alex to stop it from behind me but he wasn't that close to me.

"Am I sexy now?" Alex asked as he begun lifting his shirt up.

"Don't!" I said trying to cover my face when he grabbed me wrapping his strong arms around my waist picking me up a tad, "Put me down!" I said kicking when Chris was trying to catch up.

"Alex Shelley, put that poor girl down!" The same blonde man from earlier said.

"Yes sir." Alex said dropping me.

"Whoa!" I said dropping landing flat on my butt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Alex said realizing that he just totally dropped me trying to help me to my feet.

"I'm fine…" I said slowly getting up to my feet trying to use as little help from him.

"Do I know you?" The blonde asked.

"I'm Tara, I'm in the room next to Alex and I know Chris from work." I said hoping I didn't get them in trouble.

"They aren't harassing you are they? They are two of our most rambunctious tag teams…" He said.

"Oh yes, that Chris is so rambunctious with that broken leg and all…he's running all around this ship and everything…." I said jokingly.

"You caught me, when your not looking I'm running all over here like a mad dog." Chris said.

"A mad dog?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, a mad dog, gr!" Chris said.

"Okay…well…Alex, you got a match with Kendrick, you need to go get suited up…" The blonde said.

"Will do…" Alex said nodding.

"Nice meeting you Tara, and thanks for coming onto the cruise." He said as Alex and Chris chuckled.

"Shut up you two…" I said nudging them.

"I don't want to know….." The blonde said waving his hand as he turned and walked away.

"I can walk Chris back to his room if you want to go up and get ready for your wrestling match." I said.

"Will you come watch?" Alex asked.

"I'll think about it…" I said smirking as Alex headed towards the elevator with a smile on his face and I walked with Chris back to his room.

"You know you don't have to help me, I am a grown man." He said as I grabbed the crutches from him after he sat onto his bed and was moving himself to prop his leg up.

"I know, but I want to help and its part of my job to take care of you."

"We aren't at work, which means you don't have too…"

"I want too…I like helping…" I said smiling as I leant his crutches against the wall near the bed in case he needed to grab them to move about his room.

"I feel bad if you base your whole 4 day weekend around me."

"I won't base it around you, but by the looks of it my weekend will be anyway…" I said.

"Don't be afraid to tell Alex no…he deserves to hear no once and a while." Chris said chuckling.

"I will keep that in mind…I'm in room 4873 so feel free to call my room, you still have my cell phone number?"

"Yeah, I still have your cell number."

"Okay, so if you can't get a hold of me in my room, call my cell and I will be around."

"Thanks Tara." Chris said smiling.

"You need anything?"

"Nope, I'm fine here…" He said smirking.

"Alright, I'm going to head back to my room…" I said patting his upper leg before I headed out of his room and up to my room trying to get used to the small sway of the boat but it was hard. I went into my room laying on my bed hoping that laying down will be better but it wasn't that better since I can feel the swaying more getting me to not feel well. I laid there holding my stomach hoping the feeling will go away but it wasn't, so I got up making my way to the bathroom kneeling beside the toilet continuing to hold my stomach until I vomited into the toilet flushing it then move to where I sat beside the toilet leaning back against the wall hoping I didn't have to vomit again but I stayed in there because I still felt as if I was sick. I couldn't help but to think about Alex, I wanted to go down and see his match but I didn't want to leave my post and have to get sick again. I sat there for Lord knows how long until I heard the connecting door opening and knew it must be Alex.

"Tara?" Alex asked.

"I'm in here." I said as I saw Alex step into view in the doorway, he was instantly concerned and pretty much ran into the room kneeling down beside me.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"I don't feel so well, I think I may be seasick…" I said.

"What do you want me to do?" Alex asked.

"Is there a store on this ship?" I asked.

"This isn't a time to go shopping."

"Not that type of shopping…" I said trying to get up, he helped me get to my feet and he wrapped my arm around his shoulders helping me out to the main room where I sat on the bed.

"What type of shopping?"

"I need to get something to make me feel better." I said as I reached for my wallet that was in my purse.

"Don't worry, I got it…" Alex said as he made sure I was situated before he ran out of the room, I laid down on the bed trying to stay still and an half hour later Alex came rushing into my room through the connecting door carrying a brown bag filled with things.

"Alex, what the hell did you get?" I asked sitting up onto my elbows regretting it on some level.

"I didn't know what you needed…" Alex said as he set the bag down pulling out the first item being a pack of pads and tampons, I started to blush and roll my eyes.

"I'm sea sick, not on my period…" I said, Alex tossed them aside before pulling out a pregnancy test, "I'm not pregnant…" I said laughing now at this.

"It's not funny, I don't know what you need…I even called Chris for help."

"Did he say to get all this?"

"No…"

"Then why'd you get it?" I asked chuckling.

"I wanted to be on the safe side." Alex said as he pulled out Pepto Bismuth, "I know this works for upset stomachs." He said as he set it down on my bed.

"I'm curious what else you got."

"I got some ginger ale, crackers, and dredomine patches." Alex said as he pulled them out.

"How much was all this?" I asked reaching for my wallet to grab some cash.

"Don't worry about it, I want my buddy to feel better."

"Buddy?"

"Yep, you're my ship buddy for this weekend." He said smirking and gave me a quick wink before he poured some Pepto into the small cup to the dosage line handing it to me for me to drink. He went into the bathroom to rinse out the cup as I opened the box of patches and put one on my arm in hopes it will start working before tomorrow. I was embarrassed to be like this in front of Alex, the one guy that I PROBABLY had a shot with and now he has to take care of me because stupid me can't handle a simple sway of a cruise ship. Alex came back out setting the Pepto aside, I wiped at my face chuckling a tad. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm so sorry, just embarrassed and when I get embarrassed I tend to laugh…" I said.

"There isn't anything to be embarrassed about…" Alex said as he moved the ginger ale so he can sit on the bed across from me.

"Yes there is…a person of my age shouldn't be sea sick."

"A person my age shouldn't be afraid of sick people."

"Your afraid of sick people?"

"Afraid may not be the right word, I get uncomfortable around them and I worry too much about their well being."

"As most people do." I said smiling.

"You want to split some ginger ale with me? We have a whole bottle here, it may not be as good as wine, or beer for that matter but its still good." He said smirking pulling the ginger ale bottle out from behind his back.

"Sounds good." I said smirking, he went into the bathroom grabbing a couple of the plastic cups that was placed on the sink before he walked out with them. "How was your match?" I asked curiously as he handed me a cup to pull the plastic off of.

"It was good, I have had better matches but it went well, no one got injured so that is always good…" Alex said.

"That's a good sign when no one gets injured…"

"It is…" Alex said as he opened the ginger ale as I held the two plastic cups while he poured the ginger ale for us, "Is that enough?"

"Yeah, I'm not a big ginger ale fan so the less is merrier."

"You were the type of kid that never wanted to drink or eat what is best for them when they were sick…"

"Yep, I was the kid that wanted to go out and play even if I was sick as a dog…" I said as he put the ginger ale bottle on the night stand and moved the box of crackers.

"Scoot over…" Alex said as he was shoving me, I begun scooting over giving him room to climb onto the bed next to me, he grabbed my remote turning the television on flipping it to the cruise's channel where it was designated for all of the Impact matches that you wanted to watch.

"Who are those guys?" I asked noticing the two big men in the ring.

"The red head is Crimson and the other is Matt Morgan."

"Their huge…" I said sipping my ginger ale.

"And I'm not?"

"Sorry Alex, but they got some height and muscles on you." I said smirking.

"Psh, whatever…" Alex said rolling his eyes, he was instructing me about each move and the thought/technique behind it. I slowly laid down and he laid over my head onto his elbow that was propping him up from the pillow on the left of my head. "You feeling any better?" Alex asked after a few hours of watching these wrestling matches, he put the back of his hand on my forehead, I looked up to him smiling.

"Yeah, a tad…"

"Your head is a little hot, I'll go get you a wet wash cloth." Alex said climbing off the bed.

"You're a good Mr. Mom." I said chuckling.

"Well, you know…" Alex said shrugging as he went into my bathroom and came back with a drained wash cloth resting it over my forehead before he climbed back onto the bed with me, I slowly fell asleep unintentionally with him laying with me and under his watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

The next morning, I woke up to the bed moving and I fluttered my eyes open to see Alex climbing off the bed and he looked as if he hasn't slept a wink of sleep.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I asked rubbing at my eyes.

"I'm going to use the bathroom…you were out…" Alex said.

"Did you stay up all night?" I asked curiously as I propped myself up.

"Don't flatter yourself." Alex said as he smirked before he went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. I reached over to my phone opening the flip phone seeing 8:30 AM on it, and I knew that he must be very tired. I sat up leaning against the wall bringing my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them watching the door area until Alex emerged from the bathroom.

"You washed your hands right?"

"Always…" Alex said.

"Why don't you go take a nap?"

"I'm a man, we don't nap." Alex said.

"Bull shit, your tired and you need some sleep if your going to do a match today…"

"Well, maybe I can go get some coffee and would love to have some company…" Alex said smiling.

"I'll keep you company, let me put a new patch on…" I said as I climbed off the bed pulling on my shoes as he did the same.

"You were zonked out…"

"Sorry, medicines always knock me out and that is why I never take any unless if I absolutely need to." I said as my phone begun to ring, I pulled it out seeing my moms name.

"Who is it?"

"My mom, I'll meet you down there in a moment." I said.

"I'll wait."

"Nah, why don't you go get Chris?"

"Great, I love waking him up this early because he hates mornings…" Alex said smiling evilly as he headed out of my room and I picked up the call before it went to voicemail.

"Hey mom." I said as I kept an eye on the doors.

"Hey, how is the cruise?"

"Well, I got seasick but now I'm wearing the patch…"

"Have you met anyone?"

"Well…."

"Well?"

"Sort of, but this isn't a singles cruise…"

"What type of cruise is it?" My mom asked.

"It's a wrestling cruise…"

"You don't watch wrestling…"

"I know mom, but I kind of roped into it now aren't I?"

"But are you having fun?"

"Yeah…I guess you can say I am having fun…" I said.

"You guess?" My mom asked as I heard Xavier screaming and running around in the background.

"What is Xavier doing?" I asked curiously.

"He is pretending to be a dinosaur." My mom said chuckling.

"Look, I'm eating the plants!" He said.

"He's not really eating them is he?" I asked concerned.

"No, he's eating them with his hands…Xavier, your mom is on the phone." My mom said.

"Mommy!" Xavier said as I heard him running and grabbing the phone, "Hi mommy, how is the big boat?"

"It's fun, it's a little too big for me…"

"When can I go on a boat?"

"Next year, I'll bring you on the boat with me." I said.

"What do you do on the boat?"

"We play games, and we swim, we dance…we do anything you can think of…" I said.

"I want to go! I love to swim and dance…"

"I'll take you next year…what did you do last night?"

"Grandma and I camped in my room, we put up a tent and everything, we made s'mores but we didn't cook our marshmallows since we didn't have a fire, we made popcorn and watched my Dinosaurs tape, and grandma made me hot chocolate."

"Sounds fun, what are you guys doing today?"

"Grandma is taking me to the gym with her and then we are going to Chuck E. Cheese."

"Behave and don't run off from grandma."

"I won't mommy, I miss and love you!" Xavier said.

"I miss and love you too, I'll be home Monday."

"When will that be?"

"2 more sleeps."

"Okay mommy…" He said as he handed the phone over to my grandma.

"I got to let you go, I got to get ready for my spinning class."

"Okay, take it easy and please keep an eye on him."

"I will, he is my grandkid."

"I know, but I worry."

"Don't worry too much and have fun."

"I'll try."

"It shouldn't be that hard…love you."

"Love you too." I said as I hung up the phone only for it to begin ringing again seeing Chris's name on it. "Hello Chris." I said answering it.

"How come Chris has your number and I don't?" Alex asked.

"Why do you have Chris's phone?"

"Because he's in the bathroom and I like going through peoples phones." Alex said and I could tell he was smirking.

"He has my number in case of an emergency and he needs help."

"Nothing else?"

"No, what else would we do?"

"I don't know…" Alex said when I heard a door open on the other side.

"Why the hell are you on my phone?" I heard Chris ask.

"Good-bye Alex." I said hanging up heading out of my room and down to the main floor waiting for them to come from Chris's room.

"Give me the number!" Alex said loudly as I turned around from my position seeing Alex walking beside Chris who was hobbling beside him.

"No, you should have gotten it when you had it."

"Dude, come on!" Alex said.

"What are you guys fighting about?" I asked.

"I'm trying to get your phone number from Chris." Alex said.

"No, your not allowed to have my number." I said smirking.

"I'll have it by the end of the weekend…from either one of you…" Alex said.

"Ooohhh, we are so scared of you Alex." I said.

"You should be…" Alex said.

"Lord knows I am." Chris said as we approached two steps, I stepped in front of Chris helping him down the two steps and making sure he doesn't fall as he did the two steps. "Are you feeling better?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, much…and how nice of you to suggest to Alex to buy me pads…." I said chuckling a tad.

"I didn't know..." Chris said shrugging.

"What'd your mom what?" Alex asked.

"She wanted to know how the cruise was going and if I met anyone…." I said as Alex pulled open the door letting me walk in and shut the door on Chris.

"What the hell man?" Chris asked from outside the glass door.

"Alex!" I said slightly smacking Alex.

"What, just because he has a busted leg doesn't mean he can't open a simple door." Alex said, I rolled my eyes as I pushed the door open holding it open for Chris.

"Thank you Tara." Chris said smiling before he turned to Alex sticking his tongue out at him. I helped Chris to a table and I put his crutches to the side so no one will be able to trip over them.

"What do you want?" I asked Chris.

"Um, just black coffee."

"Ew, seriously?" I asked grossed out that he drunk his coffee like that.

"What is wrong with that?"

"I never met anyone that drunk it straight up black." I said.

"I do, don't be hating." Chris said as I rolled my eyes going to join Alex in line, he looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry about you staying up last night…" I said as I stood behind him, he looked over his shoulder at me smiling.

"No problem….your a weird sleeper, you know you talk in your sleep right?"

"I do not."

"Do too, want to know what you said?" Alex asked.

"What did I say?"

"You said 'Alex, your so hot, oh Alex, your so muscular…'" Alex said trying to say it in a girly voice.

"Shut up, I did not…"

"Did too…."

"I have never talked in my sleep before, why start now?"

"How do you know you never sleep talked, you were asleep so you won't know…"

"I don't, but no one has ever complained about it before…"

"I wasn't complaining." Alex said as he stepped up ordering his drink, "I'll have a café Americano." Alex said.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"I'll let you have a sip of it…"

"What makes you think I want a sip of it?"

"That is the only way to truly understand what it tastes like."

"I'll think about it…" I said as he paid and stepped aside letting me order mine and Chris's.

"Iced Vanilla Latte? I sure hope that's your drink and not Chris's." Alex said as he was handed his drink.

"It's mine, I think it's a little too girly for Chris."

"I won't put it past Chris, he is more girly than he lets on." Alex said as I chuckled.

"Your so mean to him."

"Am not, that is what brothers do." Alex said as I was handed to the two drinks carrying it back handing Chris his coffee.

"Thanks, how much was it?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry about it, you can bring me coffee when we get back on the ground and you come back to my work." I said.

"Well, that's smart…he can barely walk with crutches much less would he be able to carry coffee, that is very dumb of you." Alex said sipping his coffee.

"I use a wheel chair at the park dude." Chris said.

"But still…" Alex said.

"Your just jealous she asked me to bring her coffee…" Chris said.

"Am not…"

"Do you guys do this all the time?" I asked looking between the two men.

"Not really, why is it annoying?" Alex asked.

"No, you're the first pair of friends I have seen that bickers." I said as I sipped my coffee.

"We don't bicker, we just love getting under each others skin." Chris said as he sipped his coffee.

"You know what I was thinking about last night?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure you will tell us anyway." Chris said.

"Tara, what made you think we were strippers? I mean, I understand the posters show all the men topless and in trunks, but why does that scream stripper and with the name 'Impact?'" Alex asked.

"Well you got to think at the time I thought it was a singles cruise, when your on a singles cruise you won't be expecting wrestling, would you?" I asked.

"True…but Impact? What did you think Impact meant?" Alex asked.

"I thought you guys made an impact, I don't know…" I said feeling my cheeks turning red.

"Impact where?" Chris asked.

"Chris, do you really need to ask that?" Alex asked.

"Obviously…" Chris said as Alex leant over whispering things into his ear, "Ooohhh! You are one dirty girl, how come we weren't friends before?" Chris asked smirking.

"Because we were professional and that is something I don't say 'let's talk dirty.'" I said.

"If you did to me, it would have been instant friendship…" Chris said.

"It was kind of hot hearing you say that." Alex said as he took a sip of his coffee and he wasn't able to make eye contact with me

"I'm leaving." I said standing up going to leave not wanting to take this anymore.

"No, don't leave me with him, he won't help me." Chris said grabbing my hand.

"You have my number, this time don't let him call me." I said nodding to Alex smirking.

"Why can't I call you?" Alex asked.

"Because you know enough already." I said smiling.

"Do not…" Alex said.

"Whatever…I want to go shower and at least brush my teeth…" I said.

"I'll walk you back, I got to get ready for our Q & A session and my match after that." Alex said standing up.

"Guys, I need help here." Chris said

"You got it Chris, you don't need us." Alex said standing up, the look Chris gave Alex was great.

"Alex, let's help the man." I said as I grabbed his crutches handing it to him and Chris pulled himself up and rested against the crutches as I grabbed his coffee.

"Chris is just being a baby." Alex said.

"Am not, I just can't do everything by myself." Chris said.

"Can you still go to the bathroom by yourself?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm not that handicapped." Chris said as I opened the door holding it open for Chris to walk through and shut it on Alex, he stood on the other side giving me this dirty look.

"That was payback for doing it to Chris earlier." I said making a face back at him through the glass door.

"Payback is a bitch." Alex said before he pushed the door open walking through when a father and a son were walking towards us.

"Machine Guns!" The son said pointing to the two men beside me, both Alex's and Chris's face lit up with joy.

"Hey buddy!" Alex said squatting down to be the same height as the kid, I watched this situation take place in front of me.

"Hi Alex, may I get a picture and an autograph?" The son asked.

"Absolutely, your even wearing a Machine Gun shirt, you're an awesome kid…" Alex said.

"He's a big fan." The father said and the son nodded.

"Why don't I take the photo for you?" I offered.

"You don't mind?" The father asked as Alex looked up at me with a smirk.

"Not at all…" I said as the father handed me the camera, and I switched positions with him and Alex picked up the little kid.

"You got to pose, show me your muscles." Alex said showing off his own getting the little boy to do it too for the photo. I snapped the photo and made sure it came out okay before handing it back to the father, Alex set the boy down. "Will I see you later at our Q & A?" Alex asked.

"Yeah!" The boy said excitedly.

"See you then." Alex said sticking his hand giving the kid a high five before the father grabbed onto the kids hand leading towards the main deck where I presume the ring is.

It was nice to see that Alex was good with kids, especially if we end up becoming more than just friends since I have a son myself and I would want a guy that is good with kids so he won some brownie points with that.

"Your good with kids." I said towards Alex.

"Well I deal with one everyday…" Alex said nodding towards Chris.

"I'm not a kid, your more of a kid than me…" Chris said.

"We are all kids at heart…" I said smirking as I bent down picking up the two coffee's I had set down to take the picture. "Your doing the Q & A too?" I asked Chris.

"Yeah, it shall be fun trying to get into that damn ring." Chris said.

"It isn't that hard." Alex said.

"For you, if you haven't noticed this cast on my leg." Chris said as he lifted his leg up to show off his old cast that he has another couple weeks or more to go on wearing.

"Cast be damn, your getting in that ring." Alex said as he sipped his coffee as we approached the stairs.

"Why do we always take the stairs? There is a ramp right there and I always fall for this." Chris said.

"Walk around then…." Alex said as Alex and I awaited at the top of the ramp watching him hobble up the ramp.

"Are you sure you don't want to try and get a wheelchair? It'll be easier." I said.

"No, I'm going to power through this." Chris said.

"Fine…." I said rolling my eyes sipping my coffee.

"He's the most stubborn." Alex said.

"He's just strong willed….I remember the first day he came into my work, he hated asking for help." I said.

"It's part of our egos. We are supposed to be these strong muscle men that are able to take care of themselves, not afraid of anything, and unable to get hurt because we are like superheroes to these kids but when we get hurt, we need the help from others to do normal day things." Alex said.

"Not all injuries are that bad, ribs and such like that you don't need that much help." I stated.

"Yeah…but it does hit our egos having to ask for help, plus being men makes it harder." Alex said.

"The best was when AJ broke his arm and he couldn't button his pants so we had to take turns going to the bathroom with him to help do up his pants." Chris said.

"That is what friends are for." I said.

"Have you broken anything?" Alex asked.

"When I was 6, I chipped my one front tooth, I broke my wrist in three spots at once…." I said not wanting to bring up the leg my son had broke.

"You're an overachiever…" Chris said.

"I try my best." I said as we approached his room, "You need help?" I asked as he stopped and moved his one crutch to pull out his key.

"I got this part at least." He said as he unlocked the door, I opened it and held it open for him so he could hobble in and Alex followed in behind him. I set our coffee aside helping him sit down before I moved his crutches aside but yet somewhere where he could easily grab them if he needed to move about.

"You know my number, we'll be back to get you for the Q & A." I said as I picked up my coffee.

"Alright, I will try to be ready by the time it begins…when is it?" Chris asked looking to Alex.

"Ours is at 2, you have a few hours…" Alex said.

"Enough time for me to at least do a shower." Chris said.

"If you can't do a shower in 4 hours, I'll be worried." Alex said.

"Come on Alex, let him do his thing…" I said pushing Alex towards the door, "Remember, anything…" I said.

"Okay Tara…." Chris said as I followed behind Alex out of Chris's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

Alex and I walked out of Chris's room, I shut the door as slow as I could making a small click sound leaving just two to head up to our room.

"So he gets your number and I don't." Alex said.

"He's a special case, I don't see you with a broke leg needing special care."

"I'll try to break my leg in my match today."

"Please don't…" I said as I sipped at my coffee.

"You will stay for my match won't you?"

"Isn't it right after your Q & A?"

"Yeah…"

"Wouldn't it be rude of me to leave you?" I asked as I smirked and didn't want to look over to make eye contact.

"Yeah, it'll be rude but I don't see you being a rude person…"

"Well, I can be rude but I choose not too because I have to be a role model…" I said.

"Role model for who?" Alex asked curiously, 'Oh shit, I forgot he doesn't know…' I thought to myself.

"I met, set example for those at my work since I am sort of the boss and everything…" I said lying to him.

"Oh…" Alex said as the elevator doors opened and he let me climb on first before he stepped on pushing the proper button as I mentally wiped my brow knowing that was a close one. "So, you're a manager of sorts?"

"Manager in training…." I said.

"Of what?"

"Of services."

"What type of services?" Alex asked when the doors opened and he let me climb off first and he climbed off behind me.

"Medical services, not those type of services Alex." I said.

"I wasn't thinking about that, you big pervert." Alex said as he chuckled, he smiled and ran a hand through his hair before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Why did you stay up all night last night?"

"Does it matter why I did what I did? Everything is done for a reason and I honestly can't explain why I did what I did…" Alex said as he would glance over at me.

"You seriously don't like sick people?"

"Seriously…" Alex said.

"Thanks…no one has ever took care of me before besides my mom when I was younger…I can never afford to be sick, I need work…"

"Aw, you're the type of person that never misses a day of work and your there even if you don't need to be…how many days of work have you missed since you got hired?" Alex asked.

"1, but that is not counting the days I took off for this but still sort of working if you count me helping Chris." I said as I sipped my coffee when we approached my room.

"So what, 3 days? Why don't you take more time off?"

"I can't, okay?" I said as I unlocked my door going in and closing the door on his face feeling tears in my eyes not wanting to explain to him why I worked so much. I closed the connecting door locking it because I wanted to be alone. I put my coffee down as I climbed onto my bed opening the small window I had in my room to get some cool air into the room before I brought my knees up to my chest as I called my mom to talk to her, my mom always talked me through these moods and this is why I never date, because I am afraid they judge me or won't understand if I tell them the truth. I loved my son but it take its toll on my dating life, maybe that is why I have been single for the last so many years because I was afraid of finding someone that I was truly attracted to, liked and someone that was good with kids but will hurt my feelings after they find out about Xavier, why don't men never want to date a girl with kids? I thought to myself when I heard the phone clicked, and that meant my mom had picked up.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on?" My mom asked.

"Everything mom…" I said, I honestly don't know why I feel the way I feel when I heard a knock at the connecting door.

"Tara, can we talk? I'm sorry if I made you upset…can we talk?" Alex asked.

"Who is that?" My mom asked.

"No one…there is this guy and I may or may not like…"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with him…"

"Come on, you always find that one thing that is wrong with him…" My mom said when Alex knocked on the door again.

"Tara, I'm sorry….I would still love for you to come to the match today…Chris may need some help…." Alex said.

"Nothings wrong with him, that's just it…"

"Then why are you crying?" My mom asked.

"How do you know I was crying?"

"You always cry when you get in this funk when you meet a great guy…what did he say?"

"He was asking me why I didn't take that much time off…."

"Seriously Tara? Don't let these things get to you, not all men are jerks and will leave you because of Xavier, you need to not let this expectation of them leaving you….I think your trying to get mad and get upset over stupid things thinking it will give reasons not to want to date these great guys….for this weekend, you don't have Xavier, I'm not saying lie to them but don't let a good guy go…" My mom said.

"Is that mommy?" I heard Xavier ask in the background.

"Yes sweetie, tell your mommy to have fun and make friends." My mom said handing the phone to my son.

"Hi mommy, have fun and um…make friends!" My son said.

"I will sweetie…are you having fun with grandma?"

"Yes, we are going to camp tonight…"

"Where?"

"In my room and we are going to make s'mores." He said excitedly.

"Sounds good, don't make a mess."

"I won't….love you mommy, I got to go pee!" He said as I heard him hand the phone back and him running away in the background.

"Just have fun, calm down and don't let things get to you….your there to have fun and to meet guys."

"I know mom…it's just hard…"

"You just make it hard, your very attractive and very likeable." My mom said.

"Your supposed to say that…."

"Only because it's true…"

"Okay mom, love you…" I said wiping at my eyes.

"Love you too, suck up those tears and go be with that lucky guy." My mom said hanging up, I just chuckled before I set my phone aside and knew my mom was right. I was upset over nothing, seriously all Alex asked was why I didn't take many days off and nothing about that is bad. 'Why do I always do this? I always over-react and am sensitive about everything people say thinking they are trying to pry at personal information. I mean, why do I care what Alex thinks? He's just some stranger I met today…maybe I care because he's friends with Chris and I care what Chris thinks…no, I don't care what Chris thinks since he's only a customer and I don't need to vouch for myself to him. Alex is just my neighbor for the weekend and we both just want to have a good time, he probably has a girlfriend and he's here to work, not to try to make a love connection.' I thought to myself as I was getting angrier with myself, I leant my head back against the wall looking out the window that I had open drowning in my pity when a knock came to the door.

"Tara, I'm sorry for whatever I said which I still don't know what that was, but would love for you to come with me if you would only open this door…." Alex said, I looked to my clock seeing that it was only noon and was curious why he was leaving early but realized him and Chris will probably go grab some lunch. A few moments passed thinking he was done, but Alex continued "I guess your not opening the door. I hope you have a change of heart, I would still love for you to be out there…" Alex said through the door, I stood up going to the door to open it but he was already gone. 'Shit!' I thought to myself as I then went to where I had put the clothes I had unpacked from my suitcase trying to find a new outfit but realized all I had packed were my sexy clothes because I thought it was a single's cruise. I grabbed the knee length black skirt with a purple spaghetti strap and pulled out the jean jacket to wear over it. I hurriedly took a shower in hopes not to miss too much of his Q & A or match already, I brushed my teeth and blew dry my wet hair drying it enough so I could style it with a few curls and sprayed some hairspray over my hair to keep the curls and waves that were in my hair, it did not matter every time I got my hair wet it made my hair more curly or wavy than it usually is. I applied the small amount of make-up that I usually try to apply everyday, as in small amount I mean eyeliner and that's it. I went out sliding on the pair of tennis shoes that I had brought with me, that was the only pair of shoes I had considered to bring with me and out of the corner of my eye I noticed the dinosaur toy that Xavier had put into my bag.

"Oh Xavier…" I said as I grabbed the toy holding it but I couldn't help the smile that was creeping upon my face. "Do this for Xavier, Alex is great with kids and I think Xavier will love Alex." I said smiling trying to give myself a pep talk as I grabbed my purse and room key heading out of my room checking my phone seeing that it was now 1 PM, and I wanted to take my time to get there. I was taking deep breaths trying to think how to explain my freak out to Alex, I mean if he is anything like Chris he would understand but he isn't just like Chris. I took the long way around so I won't take the chance of running into them, when I found the ring he was helping Chris into the ring and I checked the time and it was 1:30 so it was earlier than planned so I leant against the wall watching the two men in the ring now being handed a microphone and I could tell Alex was searching the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Alex's Point of View-**

Tara and I were walking back to our connecting rooms after getting Chris situated in his, I sipped at my coffee in hopes it will make me more awake but it was barely making any effort towards that. I was digging this Tara girl, kind of glad she gave up her room to switch with Chris because I don't think we would have met if she didn't.

"Why did you stay up all night last night?" Tara asked.

"Does it matter why I did what I did? Everything is done for a reason and I honestly can't explain why I did what I did…" I said glancing over at her trying not to smile at how beautiful she was.

"You seriously don't like sick people?"

"Seriously…" I said.

"Thanks…no one has ever took care of me before besides my mom when I was younger…I can never afford to be sick, I need work…"

"Aw, you're the type of person that never misses a day of work and your there even if you don't need to be…how many days of work have you missed since you got hired?" I asked.

"1, but that is not counting the days I took off for this but still sort of working if you count me helping Chris." Tara said as she sipped her coffee when we approached her room.

"So what, 3 days? Why don't you take more time off?" I asked curiously.

"I can't, okay?" Tara said offensively as she went into her room, the moment I stepped forward to apologize for offending her she slammed the door on my face.

"What did I say wrong?" I asked myself as I went into my room, I went to open the connecting doors but her door is closed and already locked, I put my ear up against the door hearing her crying, I could tell by the sniffling. I knocked on the door before I said

"Tara, can we talk? I'm sorry if I made you upset…can we talk?" I hoped that she would open the door so I can try to explain myself but I didn't know how to explain myself if I don't know what I did wrong. No response when I heard her begin talking, I assumed she probably called her mom. I went to my bed plopping down closing my eyes trying not to let this bother me but I hate making girls cry especially over something I don't know that I did wrong. I couldn't fall asleep even with how tired I was so I pulled out my phone calling Chris knowing he knew Tara better than I did, "Hey man…"

"Hey, what's up?" Chris said.

"This Tara girl, is she usually really emotional?"

"I have only seen her cry once before, but that was because she was stressed to the max and she cracked. You made her cry didn't you?" Chris said, I didn't say anything and he knew, "Damn you Alex, thanks a lot man…what'd you do?"

"All I asked was why she didn't take more days off…"

"Your so insensitive Alex….some people aren't as well as off as us, and they can't get the multiple days off a week like we do and still get paid as much as we do. Some people can't afford to fly in an airplane, some people can't afford their house….I know for a fact it took Tara this whole year to save up for this cruise…"

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"The second time I met Tara, she had a jar on her desk, you know what that jar was for?"

"What?"

"With every paycheck, she would cash it and whatever change she got back she would drop that into the jar along with others in her office to help pay off the cruise expenses." Chris said.

"I thought she was a manager in training."

"She is, her job is really good trust me but even with her job and her life, she isn't like us Alex, she doesn't get all the privileges that come with it. Some people have to work hard towards nice things."

"But, is that something worth getting this upset over? I mean, I didn't know….I've never seen someone cry over someone asking about days off."

"I don't know…she may be missing her family, I don't know man…women are weird."

"Yeah, I feel so bad…she won't talk to me and won't let me apologize…"

"Give her time…she will come around…." Chris said.

"Give me her cell number."

"No, you can't call her…not now…" Chris said.

"I wasn't going to call her…" I said as I stopped pacing to run my hand through my hair.

"I can tell you are lying….Alex, I know you don't like making girls cry, no man does…she'll come around, go shower up and we'll go grab lunch before our Q & A bud…" Chris said.

"Sure…" I said not wanting to but knew he was right, I hung up tossing my phone aside going in taking a quick shower getting into my ring gear, pulled on a MCMG shirt before I pulled sweat pants over it so no one knows I will be in the ring later. I ran a comb through my hair and brushed my teeth before I grabbed my bag, phone and keys. I stopped in front of the connecting door, "I shouldn't bother her but I can't not bother her…" I said as I dropped the bag that held my boots, my ring jacket and other things before I went to the door putting my ear up to the door hearing her on the other side. I knocked on the door before I said "Tara, I'm sorry for whatever I said which I still don't know what that was, but would love for you to come with me if you would only open this door…." I waited for a few moments to pass to see if she would open the door but nothing so I continued, "I guess your not opening the door. I hope you have a change of heart, I would still love for you to be out there…" I said hoping she takes that offer, I picked up my bag heading out of the room and down to Chris's room. I knocked on his door and he answered it with just one crutch, "What would Tara say if she saw you like this?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"She will tell me to sit my ass down and use two crutches, because if I use just one I will damage my knee more?" Chris said.

"She sounds like your mother…." I said jokingly as he hopped out of the way letting me walk in behind him closing the door behind me. "You'll think they will have that handicap button to push to get the door to open for you." I said as I made sure the door shut and I turned back around seeing him now sitting on the bed.

"One would think, could you help me out and grab my ring gear."

"Your going to wear your ring gear?" I asked as I dropped my bag and went to the hanger holding his ring gear.

"Their pants that are cut along the side unlike yours…" Chris said as I tossed it to him and I turned around distracting myself with the paper that was hung on his bulletin board.

"What's this?" I asked looking it over.

"It's a list of numbers and people I can call if I need any services….but I will never call them because I have Tara here, I trust her….the only person on there I will call is the person for the emergency evacuation…" Chris said.

"Yeah, I would say so, I don't think Tara would be very helpful during that, but this guy sounds like he can throw you over his shoulder…his name is Butch, I'm thinking a big boy that will throw you over his shoulder and runs...you'll be his football that day…" I joked.

"Butch does sound like a big boy, like a football player that can break me in half if I piss him off…" Chris said.

"Watch it'll be a very muscled lady with a unibrow." I joked.

"That would be one scary lady if her name is Butch…what kind of joke would that be?"

"A good one…" I said chuckling.

"Alright my pants are on…" Chris said as I turned around seeing him adjust it and he swung his legs over pulling on one of our shirts to wear under the jacket he was going to wear.

"You want to put some sweat pants on or something to cover it from the food?"

"I can't with my cast…"

"Right…" I said looking at the cast that went to mid thigh to hold his knee still for the time being.

"Can you throw my boot into your bag?"

"Just one?"

"I can't wear both." Chris joked.

"Right…" I said smiling as I put his boot into my bag as he was putting his shoe on and pulling a sock over his cast. "Let's go drop our bag off before we go grab some food."

"Why?"

"I can't carry that much bud." I said.

"Oh yeah…." Chris said as I led him to the door holding it open for him and do what Tara would do, I felt bad because I felt like I ruined Chris's help from Tara because of my big mouth but I honestly didn't know what I had said wrongly to her. We went down the ramps instead of the stairs, we waved and posed with fans on our way to the backstage area near the ring seeing Eric and Rob Van Dam back there getting ready for their match against each other.

"Hey, how's your leg?" Eric asked as he pulled his arm over his head to stretch it.

"Hopefully this will be off soon and will start rehab…."

"How much rehab will you have on that thing?" Rob asked.

"At least a couple of months, they already told me I will have to continue using the crutches during the first month….I won't return to action until March the earliest." Chris said.

"But at least it wasn't too serious…you can still wrestle after this…" Eric said.

"Thank god for that…" Chris said.

"That is what all of us are thankful for….good luck out there, we're going to go grab some lunch, you guys want anything?" I asked.

"Nah, we're good thanks…" Rob said as I opened the curtain letting Chris walk out first before I walked out behind him leaving our bag there knowing it'll be safe.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked not really wanting to eat, this whole thing with Tara was still bugging me which was odd.

"You want to grab some Subway?" Chris asked.

"Sounds good…" I said as we went to Subway, it was the closest restaurant to the ring which was probably the reason why Chris had chosen such restaurant and I didn't care.

"Are you going to be able to wrestle?" Chris asked.

"Yeah man, why wouldn't I be able to wrestle?" I asked as we waited our turn in line to order our subs.

"You seem kind of out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine….just trying to put Tara out of my mind." I said.

"Alex, why are you so strung out about this? I know I hate when girls cry too but you need to focus on your match because when your not focused is when things go wrong in matches." Chris said.

"I know I know, but I think when I get in the ring I will push it out of my mind…are you worried about me?" I asked smirking a tad looking over at him.

"No, I'm not worried." Chris said.

"Yes you are, your worried that I will hurt myself….aw buddy." I said hugging him.

"Get off me!" Chris said trying to push me off of him and I was just trying to tease him a tad.

"What do you know about Tara?" I asked as we stepped up to the clear glass to look at the multiple ingredients that they have to make the sandwiches.

"She's a hard worker, she cares about people, and she loves the color orange and polka dots." Chris said.

"Orange and polka dots?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, but she's not a girly girl type girl who is obsessed with them and has them everywhere but she does love them." Chris said.

"I think I can handle those, at least it isn't Hello Kitty or pink." I said as we both chuckled, we walked through the line ordering our sandwiches and I help Chris by carrying his tray and got his drink for him.

"Do you like this girl?"

"Chris, come on, look at who you're talking to…" I said as Chris gave this dirty look as he unwrapped his sub. "It's only been what? A day and a half if that…."

"Well it's a day and a half more than none…people have begun liking each other less than that…" Chris said picking up his sandwich to take a bite.

"I mean she's attractive but I don't know her that well…" I said, which was a lie.

"Just do me a favor…"

"What's that?" I asked wiping the sides of my mouth.

"Just don't treat her like the past girls you had, one night stands or date them until you got what you want then leave them….I still have months of seeing her and I don't want anything to be awkward." Chris said.

"I have changed Chris….why do you think that is all I do with women?"

"Because I know you Alex, hell I am the same way, we are both players but this time it's different." Chris said.

"How? I mean, I know you and her are close but how is it going to affect it?"

"Just that we are work friends, if you hurt her then it'll get awkward between us and I don't want that…." Chris said.

"I won't, friend's code." I said smirking as I stuck my fist out letting us do a fist bump making a promise with him. Our lunch was pretty quiet besides random burst of conversations when we were horsing around like usual, I loved Chris like he was the brother that I never had and we laughed at everything. "Come on, we don't want to be late." I said as I stood up taking both our trays tossing the trash into the trash cans and going back handing Chris his crutches and grabbed both our drinks to carry for him heading back to the ring seeing fans gathered around the railing near the ring listening to Jake that was doing the announcing this weekend for us.

"Rob's and Eric's matches ended quickly." Chris said.

"No crap, something wasn't planned right." I said as we went around the back way that the fans won't recognize us, I opened the curtain to allow Chris to walk in before me and I walked in behind him trying to not let Tara ruin my focus.

"How was the match?" Chris asked as he sat down on the empty chair next to Eric who was tying his shoe.

"Good…Rob landed wrong and he is getting checked out by medics now." Eric said.

"Ouch, hopefully it isn't nothing too bad." I said as I put our drinks down aside on the table hoping they won't get knocked over as I sat down across from Chris opening the duffel bag handing him his solo boot and I begun to pull mine on lacing them up focusing on other things trying to get Tara off my mind, Chris did a good job at lunch for doing so. James and Bobbie walked into the curtain carrying one duffel bag, "Hey guys." I said as I sat up enough to shake their hands before I went back to lacing my other boot and they shook Chris and Eric's hand as well.

"You ready for our match boy?" James asked before he took a sip from his beer, it was probably water because he is known to put water in his beer bottles and give the persona that he was drinking alcohol but he wasn't.

"Yep…" I said hoping that I was and that Tara would come.

"How much longer will you be out?" Bobbie asked nodding to Chris.

"A few more months, should be back around March." Chris said.

"Man, you did do a number on that knee…" James said.

"But it was awesome though…" Chris said.

"It was pretty gnarly." I said.

"I bet…" Bobbie said as I stood up stretching before I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my jacket on in hopes to warm me up from the cool breeze that we were getting from the ocean and from the boat travelling. I begun to do push-ups and jumping jacks to warm-up for the match along with stretches before Chris did our ritual of reciting all the states in alphabetical order when our names were then announced and our music hit.

"No thinking of Tara, you will deal with it afterwards." Chris said.

"Yeah…" I said nodding but it just kept putting her back in my mind, I walked out holding the curtain open for Chris before I ran and jumped onto the apron watching him pull himself up the steel stairs meeting me on the apron where he was sliding himself along trying not to lose his balance, I sat on the ropes for him and he leant against me for support as I held his crutches as well while he stepped in with his good foot standing up on the other side. I lifted his casted leg sliding it into the ring where he was trying not to stand on it and I slid in with his two crutches handing it to him for him to lean against while doing the Q & A. I stood next to him looking out to the screaming crowd when the music slowly went quiet and I didn't see Tara anywhere and I knew then that I must have really messed up this whole thing but I was trying not to let it bother me now since I had to get into my match state of mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Chris's Point of View-**

Alex and I stood behind the curtain reciting the states alphabetically when our music hit, we both looked to the curtain we were supposed to be walking through right now and if I knew Alex as good as I do, he isn't fully focused because of Tara and I don't know why he is letting her get to him other than the fact he may be falling for her.

"No thinking of Tara, you will deal with it afterwards." I said in hopes he will do just that, we don't need him focusing elsewhere and getting injured.

"Yeah…" Alex said nodding and made slight eye contact with me, I knew he won't be listening to me, Alex opened the curtain holding it open for me and he ran jumping up onto the apron as I slowly pulled myself up the steel stairs and slid down the apron trying not to lose my balance and fall backwards. I handed Alex my crutches holding onto the ropes for dear life as Alex sat on the middle rope for me and I leant back against him for support as I was putting some weight on my cast as I stepped through the ropes with my good foot and he picked up my bad foot sliding it into the ring. He climbed in handing me my crutches putting them under my arms searching the crowd hoping that Tara showed up but I personally didn't see her at that moment as our music slowly faded out and the crowd stopped cheering when Jacob went to begin the Q & A session.

"Hey guys, Chris what's going on with your leg?" Jacob asked.

"My knee is still recovering, they put the cast on after surgery so I won't mess up the stitching or anything like that…I should be back by end of March…I am hoping the sooner the better." I said smirking.

"Me too…I miss my buddy." Alex said.

"Alex, with your tag partner gone out of action, has things changed?" Jacob asked.

"Obviously…I can't take part in any tag team matches as of late now that Bobbie Roode is healed and there is no one better to tag with than Chris here but I hope that I can find a solos feud to keep myself busy until he can return to the ring." Alex said.

"Alright, ready for some fan questions?" Jacob asked.

"Bring it on." I said as I looked amongst the crowd scanning more closely when I saw someone standing in the shadows in the back way we had took watching us and from the looks of it, it possibly was a girl.

"How do you prepare yourself for matches? Tommy asked." Jacob said as he put that index card in the back of his pile.

"Well, we stretch and warm-up before any match because you need to be on top of your game physically, we recite all 50 states alphabetically and have our minor argument over if Puerto Rico is a part of the 50 states…and we try to mentally get into the mental state of the match." Alex said.

"Mentally? How do you get mentally ready for the match?" Jacob asked.

"We try to push everything out of our mind and just focus on the match we are about to put on, if you aren't focus on what is taking place in the ring it puts risk of injuries higher because you aren't thinking about what you are doing and while your wrestling in the ring all you can and need to think about is the match, if not then you can wrongfully do something causing injuries by doing a move badly." I stated.

"Mental state in the match is just as important as your physical state in the match." Alex said.

"Are you guys single? Margaret asks." Jacob asked.

"Currently, yes." I said smirking and felt like I was blushing a tad.

"Dude, why are you blushing?" Alex asked.

"Shut up and answer the question." I said nudging him.

"Yeah but I'm currently interested in someone." Alex said.

"Who is the lucky person?" Jacob asked.

"I care not to say…" Alex said when I looked back to the area seeing such person smiling and slowly stepping out of the darkness but stepped back into the darkness quicker than she did step out of it and I only caught a glimpse of her.

"Same person asks, would you want kids?" Jacob asked as he moved the card behind his pile.

"I would love kids of my own some day…I want one boy and one girl, but would totally do adoption or foster care as well if the girl would be interested in that as well…I love kids…" Alex said.

"That's because you're a giant kid yourself." I said.

"That I am, I am a giant kid myself so I tend to love kids." Alex said.

"What about Chris? How do you feel about kids?"

"I love them, I would love to have kids of my own one day." I answered.

"Okay…what is the one wrestler, past or present, would you love to wrestle?"

"I would have to say Bret Hart." I said.

"Good choice, Alex?" Jacob said.

"I would have to go with Andre the Giant." Alex said.

"He will kick your ass." I said.

"I don't care, he's a giant and giants are awesome." Alex said.

"Why not Big Show, Great Kahli or Matt Morgan, he's big?"

"They aren't as cool as Andre the Giant though." Alex said.

"Here is a good one, out of all the big and famous tag-teams, which one tag-team past or present do you think Motor-City Machine Guns are most like?" Jacob asked.

"I personally think we base a lot of our stuff from the Rockers." I said.

"But not as bright, we don't dig the bright colors as you couldn't tell."

"And more rocker." I said chuckling.

"Another good one, how did you come up with the name Motor-City Machine Guns?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we are both from Detroit, at least we reside there, which is nicknamed the 'Motor-City' due to all the vehicles made there…" Alex begun.

"And for machine guns because in the bad part of town, that would be the weapon of our choice." I joked.

"You guys are bad ass if you will use machine guns…" Jacob said.

"We will never use machine guns…" Alex said.

"Do you guys own any guns?" Jacob asked.

"I think we each own one, at least I own only one and I keep it near my bed for in case emergencies and only for defense." I stated.

"Me too, I hide mine near my bed for protection." Alex said.

"Makes us feel safer." I said.

"In today's society it is always better to be safe than sorry." Jacob said when Beer Money Inc.'s music begun to play and Bobbie and James walked out holding a microphone that they must have been handed before they walked out, I looked out to the crowd seeing the mysterious girl slowly walking towards the crowd of fans recognizing her as Tara, I smiled knowing she would show up and she did.

"Look here fools…how is having a gun make you safer and we are rednecks for being beer drinking fools? I think people with guns are truly redneck…." James said as he went on his spill why owning a gun is more redneck than beer drinking while Jacob climbed out and this was supposed to lead to Alex's match against James. Alex and Jacob helped me out of the ring and I saw Tara stop at the edge of the crowd, I waved for her to come closer but she shook her head no. I went to the edge of the ring tugging at Alex's pants and he knelt down. "I'm not done talking to you…" James said.

"Look…" I tried to tell Alex.

"I'm busy Chris." Alex said ignoring me and Tara still hadn't budged from her spot. I waved for her to come closer, she shook her head no so I waved for her to come again but she shook her head no again. I hobbled to the empty seat next to my security guard that was supposed to help me throughout this weekend.

"Frank, there is a girl I need you to go get…" I said as he stood up, I pointed Tara out, "She is my assistant for the weekend and they won't let her in here because they say she isn't an employee of TNA but she's employed by me and you can have rest of the match off…." I said as he nodded.

"I got it…" He said as he walked around the ring going through the backstage curtain and up to her talking to her, she looked at me and I waved. The look she had given me, I knew she was mad at me but she followed Frank anyway and joined me ringside sitting in the now vacant seat.

"What the heck was that?" She asked as she came around the ring and I could tell she was nervous being that close to the ring, it is always nerve wrecking being close to a ring when you aren't a wrestling fan because you aren't used to the sounds and you fear for your life.

"You're my assistant, sit…if you see me duck, you duck, if you see me lift my feet lift your feet." I said as she sat down nodding her head. "Are you hiding anything from me?" I asked curiously.

"Chris, we all have our secrets and things we hide…." She said.

"Are you an alien?"

"No, I'm not an alien…" She said chuckling.

"You aren't male are you?"

"No, wait…no I'm not a male…" She said.

"Are you a zombie or a vampire?" I asked.

"No…" She said.

"Have you ever had sexual feelings towards a horse?" I asked.

"What the hell is up with these questions?" She asked confused.

"I realized I don't know the real you, I just know the girl that works hard and helps me walk or pushes me in a wheel chair daily." Chris said.

"Chris, I'm a 28 year old female that works for a living, I have a college degree at University of Tampa in hospitality. I have one sister, a mother and a father that abandoned my family when I was 4 years old. I was not hatched by an egg, fly to earth on a spaceship, nor have I had any sexual relations with any animals in my life time." She said.

"Okay…but have you ever had an out of body experience?"

"I wish I was having one right now and I'll be standing on the other side of the crowd watching…." She said.

"Okay…"

"What's with all these weird questions?" She asked curiously.

"Because…" I begun when Alex was thrown out of the ring and he fell on the ground rolling over and landed on her feet.

"Alex?" She said smirking.

"Hi Tara!" He said smiling and shocked to see her, a smile crept onto her face.

"Dude, match." I said pointing to the ring.

"Right…" Alex said as Tara chuckled, Alex got to his feet and got back into the ring to finish the match.

"Because why?" She asked turning her attention back to me.

"It's nothing…" I said.

"It's obviously something…" She said.

"It's nothing, trust me." I said smiling, I was happy that those two had met and honestly I didn't think those two would dig each other. I sat there enjoying the match and her expression to all this, I didn't realize how fun it was to watch new fans watch these matches. She jumped and screamed a couple times when they did suplexes or slams, but I think it was mainly from the loudness of the hit. "They are okay, you know that right?" I said.

"I know, Alex explains to me that you are trained to how to take the hits." She said.

"It doesn't hurt that bad…" I said.

"How does that not hurt?" She asked.

"It's going to sound weird but the harder you throw yourself down the less it hurts but the less you throw yourself the more it hurts."

"That doesn't make sense…"

"That's how it is…" I said as I rested my arm on the back of her chair.

**A/N: I DO NOT KNOW HOW THEY GOT THE NAME MOTOR-CITY MACHINE GUNS, SO I WENT WITH THE BEST I COULD THINK OF SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ON ME.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

I slowly walked closer to the back of the crowd when the tag-team was making their way to the ring and climbing in as Alex was helping Chris out of the ring, I wasn't 100% sure if either of them saw me and I thought Chris would see me more than Alex by the way he was looking at me. Chris was patting Alex trying to get his attention but Alex wasn't paying attention. Chris waved for me to come closer but I shook my head no and he waved at me again, and yet again I shook my head no. I watched as he hobbled to the security guard that had helped him down earlier speaking to him and I see him point back at me and the guard nodded. 'I'm going to kill him' I thought to myself as I shook my head biting my bottom lip when I watched the guard walk out of the curtain area which I was assuming was backstage and walked right up to me.

"Chris has requested you to come sit beside him." The guy said.

"Did he say why?" I asked.

"He said you were his assistant for the weekend…." The guy said.

"Fine, whatever…" I said kind of upset but yet excited, he escorted me through the curtain area trying not to trip over things and he escorted me to where Chris was sitting hoping I won't get hit from the match that was taking place. "What the heck was that?" I asked as I walked around the ring and was nervous about being that close to the ring.

"You're my assistant, sit…if you see me duck, you duck, if you see me lift my feet lift your feet." Chris said as I sat down nodding my head. "Are you hiding anything from me?" Chris asked curiously.

"Chris, we all have our secrets and things we hide…." I said truthfully.

"Are you an alien?"

"No, I'm not an alien…" I said chuckling at how stupid that sounded.

"You aren't male are you?"

"No, wait…no I'm not a male…" I said pretending to grab myself through my pants, I wasn't even paying attention to the match but staring at Chris not knowing what was to come out of his mouth next.

"Are you a zombie or a vampire?" I asked.

"No…" I said.

"Have you ever had sexual feelings towards a horse?" Chris asked.

"What the hell is up with these questions?" I asked confused about why he is asking all these questions.

"I realized I don't know the real you, I just know the girl that works hard and helps me walk or pushes me in a wheel chair daily." Chris said.

"Chris, I'm a 28 year old female that works for a living, I have a masters degree at University of Tampa in EMT, I'm a registered nurse and have a bachelor's degree in business. I have one sister, a mother and a father that abandoned my family when I was 4 years old. I was not hatched by an egg, fly to earth on a spaceship, nor have I had any sexual relations with any animals in my life time." I said.

"Okay…but have you ever had an out of body experience?"

"I wish I was having one right now and I'll be standing on the other side of the crowd watching…." I said as a joke.

"Okay…"

"What's with all these weird questions?" I asked curiously.

"Because…" Chris begun to say when Alex was thrown out of the ring and he fell on the ground rolling over and landed on my feet.

"Alex?" I said smirking when our eyes met.

"Hi Tara!" He said smiling and seemed shocked to see me, a smile crept onto my face.

"Dude, match." Chris said pointing to the ring.

"Right…" Alex said as I chuckled and rolled my eyes, Alex got to his feet and got back into the ring to finish the match.

"Because why?" I asked turning my attention back to Chris.

"It's nothing…" Chris said.

"It's obviously something…" I said.

"It's nothing, trust me." Chris said smiling. I jumped and screamed a couple times when they did suplexes or slams, but I think it was mainly from the loudness of the hit than anything else. "They are okay, you know that right?" Chris said.

"I know, Alex explained to me that you are trained to take the hits." I said glancing over to him.

"It doesn't hurt that bad…" Chris said.

"How does that not hurt?" I asked.

"It's going to sound weird but the harder you throw yourself down the less it hurts but the less you throw yourself the more it hurts."

"That doesn't make sense…"

"That's how it is…" Chris said as he rested his arm on the back of my chair.

"Weird…what is the ring made of?"

"Well, the frame is steal, then there is wood that fills in the empty space in the frame then an inch or so of padding then the mat that rests over it that the logo thing is attached to by Velcro. The poles are steel obvious, the ropes are steel cables wrapped multiple times with certain colored duck tape and where they meet on the steel cable is covered with a padded turnbuckle." Chris explained.

"How does that stuff not hurt?" I asked.

"It doesn't if you do it right."

"Is that why you have to be trained for months or years?" I asked.

"Yep, like any sport you need to practice and learn everything, wrestling is more complicated than other sports and it takes a whole lot longer to learn it, because you don't only need to learn the physical aspect of it but you need to learn the mentality behind it."

"It sounds hard…" I said.

"It isn't the hardest job…" Chris said.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem hard coming from the one that has a messed up knee…" I said chuckling.

"Hey! Injuries happen…"

"Like how life happens?" I asked.

"Yeah, you got to live life on the fast lane and take risks even if it results in injuries…it's just a step-back." Chris said.

"I'm not that risky…I don't take risks because I'm scared of the smallest things." I said.

"Is that your biggest secret? It's that your scared of everything?"

"There are a lot of things that I keep secret, we all have those secrets we don't tell people." I said.

"Alex has a lot of secrets." Chris said.

"Alex isn't a part of this conversation." I said as I was kind of uncomfortable talking about Alex because I didn't know how I felt towards Alex.

"Oh he is…"

"How so?" I asked looking to Chris from the match we were supposed to be watching, and of course that was the moment Alex got the pin.

"Nothing…" Chris said as I looked back to the ring seeing Alex's hand being raised in victory, I stood up grabbing the crutches that security had put aside bringing them to Chris and helped him to his feet. I stood there helping put the crutches under Chris's arms when I felt an arm wrap around my neck and I looked at the hand that was on my left shoulder before I looked to my right seeing Alex with a smirk on his face and his face was just glowing with happiness.

"You came…" Alex said happily as he pulled me into a hug, I didn't know what to do so I didn't wrap my arms around him from shock that this was happening.

"I promised I would, I never break a promise." I said after he let me go but continued resting his arm on my shoulder.

"Never?" Alex asked.

"Not yet…" I said.

"Challenge accepted." Alex said as Chris rolled his eyes and we let him walk in front of us around the ring and Alex kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I would have felt rude to push it off, plus I didn't mind, it was a simple friendly gesture. When I got into the curtain, I saw the mess of all the things yet again and what was I to suspect because they were men and wrestlers, they don't have much time before their matches to make sure everything is put away neatly. I stepped out from Alex's embrace and helped Chris sit down holding onto his crutches before I tried putting them under my arms, surprisingly I was able to and was swinging myself on them. "Well, we found a way to keep her entertained." Alex said smiling as I looked over when I saw him noticing me as he was sliding his one foot out of his boot.

"Sorry…" I said sliding off the crutches when the two other men walked through the curtain.

"Good match." The one that was in the match said.

"Same for you…" Alex said smacking his hand before fist bumping it.

"Who are you?" The other said.

"Oh, I'm Tara." I said sticking my hand out to shake theirs.

"Are you allowed back here?" The first guy said.

"Yeah, she's cool…she's my assistant..." Chris explained.

"I am NOT your assistant…" I said.

"Yeah, you kind of are…" Chris said.

"Your not paying me…" I said.

"Dang, she has an attitude…" The first guy said.

"It's not an attitude, it's just her…" Chris said.

"I just don't like being called something I'm not…I'm a friend." I said as I stuck my hand out to shake theirs.

"Oh…nice to meet you, I'm James…" The first guy said shaking my hand finally, "This is Bobbie." James said pointing to his tag partner.

"In wrestling terms, they are Beer Money Inc." Alex explained.

"Oh, that will explain why he had a beer bottle when he came out and their music begun with 'Beer Money.'" I said rolling my eyes.

"She doesn't watch wrestling." Alex said.

"Alex." I said smacking him.

"What? It's true." Alex said.

"If you don't watch wrestling, how does a pretty girl like you end up on a wrestling cruise?" James asked as he sat down and begun undoing his own boots.

"It's a long story in which ends where I will end up killing my friend and Alex is close to second on that list." I said.

"All that matters is that you're here now sweetie." Bobbie jumped in.

"Yeah, that is all that matters." I said when Chris was finished switching his shoes and I helped him to his feet. "I'll walk him back to his room, nice meeting you James, Bobbie." I said.

"Pleasure was ours." James said smirking.

"Is all wrestlers flirts?" I asked looking to Chris.

"Nah, just those two and Alex." Chris said as I opened the curtains for him to walk through and I stepped out behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

I walked out of the curtain behind Chris to walk him back to his room and allowed Alex to finish what he needed to do.

"After seeing your first wrestling match in person, what do you think?" Chris asked.

"It was good…a sport I could get used to watching…" I said shrugging.

"Why are you shrugging? You always shrug when you don't know." Chris said.

"How do you know me so well?" I asked.

"We have known each other for months now, we have spent too much time together." Chris said smiling.

"Just don't share that information with Alex, he seems to be the kind of guy that will get a kick out of it." I said.

"Kick out of what?" Alex asked as he ran up behind us stepping between us.

"Nothing…" I said.

"Know some of the information that I know about her…." Chris said smirking.

"What type of information is that?" Alex asked smiling as he looked from me to him.

"Chris, I will bust your other knee…" I threatened.

"You won't bust my knee." Chris said.

"Miss goody tissues." Alex said as he smiled with a chuckle.

"Am not, I have a bad side." I said as Chris almost lost his balance as he was trying to pull himself up the stair. "Whoa there…" I said catching him before he fell back all the way pushing him up further to the step.

"Thanks…" Chris said.

"Dude, you almost fell…" Alex said giggling as he was already at the top of the four steps.

"Shut up." Chris said as I helped him up the remaining steps.

"You have a bad side?" Alex asked.

"I can…" I said as we got to the top of the steps and Chris was able to move by himself.

"What is the worst thing you have ever done?" Alex asked.

"I stole a piece of candy from a store when I was a kid." I said.

"Seriously? That's it?" Chris asked stopping and looked at me with an intrigued look.

"Yeah, that's my bad side." I said.

"Psh, that isn't that bad…" Alex said.

"What is the worst thing you've done?" I asked.

"We've vandalized a club once…" Chris said laughing.

"Vandalized? How?" I asked in a worry about how much I truly know these people.

"We got in a fist fight with this pair of guys that was harassing these girls, we ended up throwing one through the window and the other guy went through a table." Alex explained as he put his hands in his pant pockets.

"Those guys were jerks." Chris said shaking his head in disbelieve.

"You guys did it out of protection of those girls…." I said smirking a tad that they only did it out of protecting the two girls from jerks like those guys.

"We got arrested and was in jail for one night, but the charges were dropped when the girls came forward. We replaced the table and the window at the bar, but we got free beers at the bar from now on." Alex said.

"I bet that is worth it, huh?" I smirked.

"Especially after hard days at work." Chris said.

"Your not supposed to be drinking with your medications." I said in my motherly tone and put my hand on my hip as I stopped where I was.

"Yes mother….I haven't drunk a beer since I took those medications…plus, I'm almost done with my medications…" Chris said.

"Good…when was the last time you took your medicine?" I asked reminding me of such thing.

"She does a good job at her job." Alex said as we turned down a walkway to go down to Chris's room.

"Doesn't she?" Chris said.

"A lot better than you guys." I joked.

"Ouch…" Alex said putting his hand over his heart pretending that it hurt, "That really hurt…I may shed a tear." Alex said.

"As you should." I said as we stopped in front of Chris's room.

"He will literally cry…" Chris said.

"Do you cry often?" I asked looking over to Alex after Chris made that statement.

"Real men cry…" Alex said.

"Like real men wear pink?" I asked as Chris unlocked his room and I opened it for him, I stepped in holding it open for him as he hobbled into his room.

"Real men do wear pink and have a good cry…I never had a full out cry fest…" Alex said as I let go of the door as he went to step through, "Hey, I'm walking here…." Alex said as he caught the door before it shut fully and hit him.

"I forgot about you…" I said.

"You just aiming to make me cry now, aren't you?" Alex asked smirking.

"It's not working if your smiling…" I said chuckling.

"Is she really this hardcore?" Alex asked pointing to me with his thumb looking at Chris, I walked over to Chris helping him scoot onto his bed and I grabbed a spare pillow sliding it under his knee and foot to elevate his cast.

"She can be…." Chris said.

"Hey…" I said.

"She isn't mean of sorts, she just loves joking around…" Chris said as he made eye contact with me smirking as I was fixing things on his bed.

"You want to change out of your ring gear?" I asked noticing it.

"I can do that on my own…" Chris said.

"We all know where her mind is this weekend, first she thinks we are strippers and now she wants to help you out of your clothes…" Alex said snickering a tad in a joking manner, I grabbed a pillow tossing it and he caught it before he was hit with it.

"Damn, good reflexes." I said impressed of the catch.

"He's a wrestler, he's supposed to have good reflexes, if not he won't be a good wrestler." Chris said.

"Is that a compliment Chris?" Alex said taking it as a compliment the way Chris said.

"Duh, we are a bad ass tag-team…" Chris said.

"Yeah, you guys are bad ass…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes we are…" Alex said.

"Well, if you need anything you know my number and room number…I'm going to go get something to eat before I explore rest of the boat." I said as I patted Chris on his good leg.

"Yep, I'll call you if I need anything…" Chris said smirking. I turned around seeing Alex standing at the end of Chris's bed and I simply nodded my head yes as I walked past him and out of the room as I headed over to the food court I had went to the other night grabbing some food to eat and I ate it at a table by myself in the restaurant before I tossed the trash away walking around the ship taking pictures of the posters and to the railings to outlook the ocean taking pictures of the beautiful ocean we were in.

"There you are…" I heard the familiar male voice say, I turned around seeing Alex and I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

"Hey…" I said looking back at the ocean.

"Is this really wise for a girl that gets sea sick?" Alex said stepping beside me leaning against the railing and stared at the ocean as well.

"Not really, but wearing the patch and looking at the ocean doesn't make me feel sea sick." I said.

"Thank god your not feeling sick anymore…was heading to go do the meet and greet with all the guys, you want to come?" Alex asked.

"Chris going?"

"Does Chris have to go for you to go?" Alex asked in a somewhat offensive tone.

"No, but I was wondering if he needed help." I said as I felt my cheeks slightly turning red.

"Nah, Chris is already there, TNA's security came and helped him to our table." Alex said.

"How does this meet and greet go?" I asked as we both turned following him to this meet and greet.

"You walk around meeting all the stars that you would want to meet, like myself…" Alex said smiling.

"I've already met you…" I said smirking.

"Touche, but you can take a picture with me without me having to say no."

"Who would want a picture with you?" I joked.

"I don't know, to show your family…"

"I'll think about it." I said smirking as he walked beside me.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful in that outfit?" Alex asked.

"No…but thank you…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No problem…" Alex said.

"How often do you guys do these cruises?" I asked curiously.

"This was our first cruise ever, does that make you feel more special?" Alex asked.

"How is it supposed to make me feel special?"

"To be a part of this…" Alex said as he pulled open the doors to the banquet room of the boat that wasn't set up for dinner but set up with multiple long tables rounding the room with multiple wrestlers sitting on the opposing side of them and fans were surrounding the middle of the room. "phenomenon." Alex continued.

"You guys truly have a lot of fans." I said glancing over to him as we stepped into the room.

"This isn't half of it…" Alex said winking as he left me at the door heading towards the table Chris was already sitting at signing items and taking pictures with fans with a sign behind him that read their tag team name. I watched him walk over there rolling my eyes and smiling slightly before I stepped forward into the madness of the fans trying to go line to line to meet the different stars, I walked around the room at first reading all the different names and trying to remember the faces with the names that I read before I got in line for the tag team Beer Money that were sat on the opposing side of the room as Alex and Chris. As I got to the front of the line, I stuck my hand out to shake their hands again.

"Hi." I said smirking.

"Hey there sweetie, you came to see us instead of those fools?" James said smirking before he looked down at an 8 x 10 photo of both of them signing it for me.

"Yeah, I spend enough time with them, I figure they will be last on my list to meet…" I said smirking.

"People can only take so much of them." Bobby said.

"May I get a photo?" I asked in hopes they would say yes.

"Absolutely honey." James said as they both stood up pressing their cheeks against mine as I stuck my camera out doing the classic 'facebook' type photo with them.

"How'd it turn out?" Bobby asked as I turned the camera around seeing that it got me and James perfectly fine but Bobby was too far away for me to get in the camera.

"It cut you off." I said.

"Hold on, Sara!" James said waving for the female security that was standing aside, there was a security guard at every other table for protection, she walked over towards us.

"Yes sir?" Sara asked.

"Could you take a picture of us three?" James asked.

"Absolutely." Sara said as I handed her my camera, James and Bobby leant onto the table and I smiled until I saw the flash go off again.

"Thank you so much." I said smiling as the guard handed me the camera.

"No problem." She said as she headed back to her post.

"Thanks guys, good match earlier." I said.

"Thanks….will we see you again?" James asked.

"Yeah considering I'm apparently Chris's assistant." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't take any of their shit." Bobbie said as I grabbed the photo they signed before I moved on to the person beside them, I waited in line meeting the other wrestler that was sat beside them. I went around the room making sure Alex and Chris were the last two people I had met, I was happy with the people I had met thus far, they all seemed nice and down to earth. I was standing in line to meet Alex and Chris as I was looking through the pictures I had took on my camera stepping forward and when it was my turn Alex's face lit up with a smile.

"Finally decided to come see us?" Alex joked.

"I guess we aren't that important to her, I thought you loved us." Chris said.

"I wanted others to meet you before I got my chance…" I said as Alex grabbed their photo to sign.

"Sure….we know the real reason." Alex said in a teasing manner.

"You think you do." I said.

"I do know…I'm smarter than you think." Alex said.

"No he's not." Chris said as Alex slid him the photo to sign.

"Am too." Alex said offensively.

"I think your smart…to an extent." I said chuckling.

"You want a picture?" Alex asked willingly before I could say anything.

"Um…sure." I said unsure if I wanted to, Alex stood up to pose for the picture and I turned around, Alex pressed his cheek against mine as I put the camera out doing a facebook type photo like earlier.

"Guys, I can't stand up here…" Chris said.

"Hold your horses Chris." Alex said turning to look at him right when I snapped the photo.

"Way to ruin that photo." I said laughing as I turned the camera waiting for it to process and when it showed on the screen I cracked up laughing showing Alex and Chris the picture which got them laughing.

"Another one." Alex said as he wrapped his arm around me holding me tightly to his embrace as he pressed his cheek against mine smiling widely and I smiled just as wide as I snapped another photo turning around waiting for it to show up. When the new photo popped up, Chris photo bombed the photo by 'accidently' placing himself behind Alex and put a pout on his face with his arms crossed over his chest, he MADE the picture, I just laughed harder.

"You made that picture." I said showing Chris and he chuckled.

"Good." Chris said as I squatted down in front of the table and he leant forward to where our faces were mere inches to each other and we took a picture, this time Alex photo bombed us by sitting in the back flicking the camera off.

"Alex!" I said as I saw it and he just laughed.

"You're a dick." Chris said smacking him.

"Is there anyway I can get one of all three of us together?" I asked.

"Later." Alex said winking.

"Kinky." Chris said a little grossed out from Alex's wink.

"You know it." Alex said.

"Wow….I'm going to leave now…" I said grabbing the photo.

"Don't leave, just pull up a chair…I need help back to my room." Chris said.

"What happen to your guard?" I asked curiously.

"He's a little under the weather." He said nodding to the guard that now has his head shoved into the garbage can.

"Yeah…don't need to see that." I said quickly turning away.

"Your one of those people that gets sick seeing someone else do it." Alex said.

"Yes, I do…" I said holding my stomach.

"Please don't." Chris said grossed out.

"Got ya!" I said laughing at their reactions.

"That is something Alex would do." Chris said.

"Your the type of guy that splashes water on someone and pretend to sneeze?" I asked looking to Alex as I stepped aside to let other fans come up.

"Yeah, it's fun entertainment." Alex said.

"Go grab a chair and pull it up." Chris said nodding to a pile of chairs stacked aside.

"Will I get in trouble?" I asked.

"You scared?" Alex asked as he looked up to me smirking from the picture he was signing.

"No…" I said.

"Liar." Alex said as Chris was signing the picture.

"Watch this." I said leaving the table going to the stack of chairs pulling one out without getting any trouble carrying it to the table they were at.

"Good girl…." Alex said clapping a tad in an arrogant type way.

"I am…" I said as I sat down crossing my legs when I pulled out my phone that was vibrating seeing my mom calling, I ignored the call and put the phone aside.

"Who did you ignore?" Chris asked.

"My mom." I said.

"OoohhH, your going to get in trouble by your mom for ignoring her." Chris said.

"Am not." I said.

"I would be…" Alex said.

"Mama's boy?" I asked.

"No." Alex said.

"Yes." Chris said as they were posing for pictures and signing their pictures until fans were slowly leaving the room.

"Were you a daddy's girl?" Alex asked.

"Nah…that was my sister." I lied.

"You were mommy's girl?" Chris asked.

"I was neither…well, when I was younger until about age 10 I was my mom's girl then I was neither." I said.

"You were a rebel?" Alex asked.

"Not really…" I said as I texted my mom explaining I was out and mingling.

"It's that dang puberty that gets to everyone." Alex said.

"I hate puberty." Chris said.

"I wouldn't say that." I said giggling about the way he said it.

"It was a bitch, but now I love the fact I went through puberty." Chris said smiling.

"Why are we having this conversation?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Chris started it." Alex said.

"I was just stating the obvious, after puberty it gets a lot better." Chris said.

"Puberty was awkward but I don't want to discuss it further." I said.

"Me neither…" Alex said.

"What? I'm not a pervert you guys…" Chris said.

"Anyways….I just didn't do the things that my mom liked, either my mom enjoyed what I did or my mom didn't like it…" I said.

"Isn't that how it always is?" Chris asked as fans were pretty much gone by now.

"Parents are strange…I vow to support my kids in whatever even if I dislike it." Alex said, I smirked a tad hearing that and that is the way I would want to raise Xavier.

"You say that…I think everyone says that they will raise their kids one way but they don't." Chris said.

"Not really." I said not thinking.

"You have experience raising a kid?" Alex asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh no…my sister has a kid and she has stuck to what she had vowed to do." I lied as I stood up putting up my chair.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

Before I came back to the table, I saw Alex standing up stretching and Chris was trying to get up but was having trouble.

"Alex, your not going to help him?" I asked as I stepped in front of Chris across from the table sticking my hands out crossing one over the other and Chris did the same before he grabbed my hands.

"Sorry…" Alex said as he watched me help pull Chris up to his feet and he tried not to stand on his cast.

"Where are your crutches?" I asked.

"About that…" Chris said.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't bring them." Chris said.

"Why didn't you bring them?" I asked in my motherly tone that I would use on Xavier.

"Mother, I was carried…" Chris said in a mocking tone.

"By who?" I asked looking to Alex kind of shocked that he would be able to Chris along with that heavy cast of his.

"Not me, I'm not that strong." Alex said crossing his arms.

"My guard." Chris said nodding to his guard that still didn't look that well.

"You think we can carry him?" Alex asked.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Why not? I can lift Chris's weight alone on weight machines but you'll be there to help."

"Well, this will be fun…" Chris said.

"It's not a bucket of roses for me either sweet cheeks." Alex said as Chris wrapped his arms around Alex's shoulder and Alex picked up his legs like a man and a wife would on the wedding night, I just chuckled.

"I got to get a picture of this." I said snapping a picture with my cell phone instead of pulling my camera out of my purse.

"That will come back and haunt us." Alex said as I put my phone up as I moved the table so Alex could walk through and tried to help as much as I could by holding the doors and stuff for them until we got to Chris's room when Alex gently set Chris down so he could pull his keys out. "No one must find out about that." Alex said.

"Tell that to all the fans that saw you doing so on the way here." I said smiling.

"Well, they won't find it that weird…" Chris said.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"It's us…we are always caught doing something stupid…" Chris said.

"That's because you start it…." Alex said as Chris handed me the keys for his room, I unlocked the door and opened it. Alex wrapped Chris's arm around his shoulders and just let Chris jump in on his good leg while I held the door open for them and Chris sat himself on the bed.

"Next time you don't bring these with you, I'm going to hit you with them." I said grabbing his crutches.

"No you won't…your all talk." Chris said as he gritted his teeth as he lifted the heavy cast onto the bed.

"Are you trying to rip the stitches of your scar?" I asked rushing over to him.

"They won't rip, they are still taped together under there." Chris said as he pulled himself up the bed with the help of his other leg.

"Tape doesn't mean anything." I said.

"You a doctor?" Alex asked.

"I can't say." I said smirking.

"She's a paramedic." Chris said.

"Chris, you don't know nothing…" I said smacking him.

"You haven't told me what you do." Alex said.

"I have a masters degree in EMT, a registered nurse and a bachelors degree in business. I work as a manager in training of health services and EMT response at Universal, sometimes I work as an EMT when needed at Universal." I said.

"She is the person thats always there when I have to get a wheel chair." Chris said.

"I made Chris my special case…" I said glancing over to Chris and he gave me his goofy smile.

"He certainly is special." Alex said as he crossed his arms over his chest looking at Chris's cast to me for a moment.

"Why haven't you had people sign your cast?" I asked.

"What for? It'll be cut off soon enough and I won't keep it after that, you know how stinky this thing will be afterwards." Chris said.

"You know, your probably right, that thing will be stinky…" Alex said.

"I dare you to smell it when it gets cut off." Chris said.

"Your on." Alex said as they shook hands.

"Oh gross." I said rolling my eyes as I headed to the door to head to go get a snack.

"Where you going?" Alex asked.

"Do I need to tell you everything?" I asked.

"Yes, you make him tell you everything." Alex said pointing to Chris.

"Well, he's different…" I said smirking.

"I'm not different…" Chris said offensively.

"I meant a good different…" I said as Chris smiled.

"No seriously, where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I'm slightly hungry, so I'm going to go get snack." I said honestly.

"I'll come with." Alex said.

"Uh, no." I said.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Because…"

"Because why?" Alex asked curiously.

"Because I don't do well eating around people." I said honestly, Alex and Chris started laughing, "It's not funny." I said.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked calming down his laughter.

"Yes, I don't do well eating around people that I don't know that well or trust." I said honestly.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, I just get self-conscious about it." I said shrugging.

"That is a weird self-conscious issue you have." Chris said as I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"This is why I don't tell people." I said as I re-opened the door heading out, I could hear them burst out in laughter yet again, "Laugh it up guys." I said to myself after the doors had shut. I went and grabbed a pretzel before taking it up to my room. I let myself into my room, I set my drink onto the nightstand before I climbed onto my bed getting comfortable before I turned the television on watching the match that was playing at that moment that involved Beer Money. I started eating my food enjoying the match trying not to spit food out whilst I was yelling at the match that was being played when a knock came to the connecting door and it started to open slowly.

"There you are, I was looking for you…wait, are you uncomfortable? I can leave…" Alex said pointing back in his room when he realized I was eating, he started to chuckle a tad but cleared his throat trying to make sure I didn't hear the chuckles.

"Nah, it's fine. What's up?" I asked putting my food aside.

"Nothing, I was bored and wanted to see what you were doing." Alex asked when his phone begun to ring, "Ugh! Who's calling me now?" Alex asked pulling out his phone, "I'll be back…" Alex said stepping back into his room leaving the door open so I could hear his conversation, from the sounds of it he had to replace someone in a match before we anchored for the night near the Bahamas. We were a tad behind since we were supposed to anchor earlier this morning/afternoon but at least we got to our destination. "Great, RVD's ankle is sprained and they don't want him wrestling on it so I got to go do his match." Alex said stepping in, I covered my mouth as I chewed at my food.

"You already wrestled today though." I said.

"Yeah, but apparently all the other wrestlers are booked doing other things and I have an open schedule this weekend thanks to Chris." Alex said smiling.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Since he's injured, he can't do much and they often pair me with him due to us being a tag team so since he can't do much, they have me doing nothing either."

"That must be awesome but yet sucks." I said.

"Yeah, but after my match I am able to head in to the Bahamas if I want or I can stay aboard and attend the ball." Alex said.

"You still have to attend the events though?"

"They highly suggest us talent to do so." Alex said.

"Where are my manners, come and sit." I said pulling my legs into an Indian style so there would be room.

"It's fine, I got to get ready for my match. You want to come down when you finish your pretzel?"

"I'll think about it."

"I'll appreciate it." Alex said smirking as he headed back to his room.

"Alex…" I said as he stopped leaning looking back at me.

"Are you going to this 'ball' or are you heading to the Bahamas?" I asked.

"I haven't decided."

"Let me know what you decide."

"Why? Whatever I do, you'll do?" Alex asked.

"No, I'll do the opposite."

"You'll do whatever Chris does, and Chris will do whatever I decide."

"Will not."

"We'll see about that." Alex said as he went into his room shutting the door, I truly wanted to hate his annoying moments but yet I couldn't help but to smile and begin to like his personality, much less not want to spend more time with him. I finished eating my food, I sipped the rest of my drink before I turned off my television and headed out of the room making sure I had everything when I felt my phone vibrating pulling it out seeing my mom's photo along with her name illuminating.

"Hello?" I said when I picked it up.

"Hey sweetie, how is everything?" My mom asked.

"Great, we are about to anchor in the Bahamas, we are a tad behind so I might get in later than usual."

"Well, call me when you dock and we will be there in 20 minutes."

"20 minutes? Aren't you at your house?" I asked.

"We decided to stay in your house if you don't mind." My mom said.

"No, not at all." I said.

"Yeah, so it shouldn't be so long for us to get there from your house. Did you take my advice about that guy friend?"

"Kind of…I have to wait and see how this pans out." I said as I waited on the elevator to open.

"I hope for the best….Xavier is staring at me intently wanting the phone." My mom said.

"Hand it to him." I said smiling, this is the longest time I have ever spent away from him and it's hard, but truth be told that thanks to Alex and Chris, I haven't been able to think about Xavier or work besides when things relating to that comes up.

"Mommy! How's the boat?"

"It's nice, big and I've gotten lost. The ocean is beautiful."

"Have you seen dolphins? Grandma showed me pictures of dolphins and whales…I got scared of sharks." Xavier said.

"I'm scared of sharks too, not yet sweetie, but if I do I will try to snap photos for you." I said stepping onto the elevator seeing a man that towered over me with red hair, he was carrying a gym bag so I assumed he was heading to the gym or getting ready for a match. He smiled at me and I smiled back before I turned around facing the doors that were open and begun to close shut a few moments later.

"When you going to be home mommy? I miss you."

"I'll be home after two more sleeps. Are you camping tonight?"

"Yes! We went and bought chocolate bars, marshmallows and graham crackers to make mores again tonight." He said.

"It's s'mores…you know not to play with the fire right?"

"Yes mommy, grandma said she will do the marshmallows."

"Good. Are you behaving?"

"Yes! I helped Grandma clean my room."

"Good boy!" I said smiling at that fact when the doors opened, the guy let me walk off first and he walked off behind me.

"I like cleaning….I helped fold laundry."

"Your doing real good."

"Yes mommy, ooohhh Dinosaurs is on T.V." Xavier said as I heard the phone drop to the floor, I just laughed a tad and rolled my eyes when I heard my mom quickly picked up the phone.

"Sorry about that….I hope you don't mind about me helping clean up around here."

"It's very appreciated, Lord knows I didn't have the time….thanks mom." I said.

"Your welcome, have fun and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Will do, love you." I said as I hung up, I slid the phone into my pocket as I walked by a store that sold pretty much anything it looked like. I walked into the store hoping to make a quick shopping trip for souvenirs to take home with me. I found a plush dinosaur for Xavier, I found a few things that my mom and Stephanie would like purchasing it before I headed out of the store and found my way to the ring seeing Alex climbing to the second turnbuckle pointing to his palm yelling something that I couldn't make out due to how far away I was. He saw me, we made eye contact long enough for a smile to creep upon both our faces and he jumped off the turnbuckles but leant forward against the top one just smirking, he didn't stop staring at me as I felt my cheeks burning from how bad I was blushing. Another music hit, Alex looked over to the curtain seeing the man I was on the elevator with emerge from the curtains making his rounds and climbed into the ring posing for photos before the ref signed for the bell to ring. I stood in the back of the crowd crossing my arms over my chest not wanting to waste my battery on my camera to snap pictures, I wasn't sure if I would want Xavier to watch this even though I allow him to watch Hockey. I watched the way Alex was able to move in the ring, he was very flexible and was very good at the aerial tricks, but unfortunately the other guy got the pin over him. He had his arm raised in victory before he turned looking at Alex who was laying there probably trying to catch his breath, he climbed out of the ring and headed back to the curtain. Alex then started to get up slowly with some help from the ref, I couldn't tell if he was faking his injuries or if he was truly injured. Fans begun to clear out to go do other things, I walked to the side leaning against the railing looking out over the ocean feeling my phone going off again and I thought it was my mom yet again. "Hi mom." I said not looking at it since I was on the look-out for Alex.

"Hi daughter." I heard a male voice on the other end say.

"Your not my mom, and this isn't Chris…who is this?" I asked.

"Alex…where are you?"

"How'd you get my number?" I asked curiously.

"Tell me where your at and I'll tell you how I got your number."

"I'm on the ship….now how'd you get my number?" I asked.

"Good one, no seriously, where are you?"

"I'm on the ship, now seriously how'd you get my number?"

"I stole it from Chris's phone when he was using the bathroom earlier while you left to get your snack." Alex said.

"Ugh! Dang him and leaving his phone everywhere." I said rolling my eyes.

"Now where are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm leaning against the railing across from the curtain." I said as I turned to look at the curtain he was probably still sitting in.

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment." Alex said.

"Okay…" I said as I hung up putting it back in my pocket turning around to watch the curtain seeing the curtain open a few moments later seeing the mostly black haired man that I was waiting on. "Good match." I said smirking as I met him half way between the curtain and the railing.

"Thanks, sorry I'm all sweaty and stinky…you want to head into the Bahamas? I think I overheard someone say the boat will be docking in the next half hour." Alex asked as we turned heading back to our rooms.

"I would like too…never been outside of the United States, I haven't even been to Hawaii or Alaska." I said honestly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously….I've never flown, never been on a boat, honestly I have never been out of Florida…well besides once to attend a funeral, but that wasn't much because it was in Georgia." I said.

"You need to travel more…."

"Do I?"

"Yes…you can come on tour with us as Chris's assistant…" Alex said smirking.

"Well I won't be his 'assistant' for long…" I said doing air quotes around the word assistant.

"Why?"

"He won't be injured for too much longer." I said as I put my hands in my pockets and Alex clenched his fist on the strap of his duffel bag pushing the strap off his chest kind of similar to when kids do it with their backpacks.

"Well, you can still go on tour with us, you can be my posse…"

"I can't just quit my job and stop everything to go on tour with you guys."

"Why not? What is so special about your job?" Alex asked.

"I enjoy my job, I love what I do…plus, that is the only thing I know and that is where I'm supposed to be. What is so special about wrestling?"

"I honestly don't know what is so special about wrestling. What made you decide you wanted to be in the medical field, or do the business side of it?"

"I have seen enough injuries in my lifetime along with illnesses that I learned to enjoy being in hospitals, I loved helping people and what better way than to be in the medical field?"

"But that doesn't explain why you are trying to be in the business side of it at Universal."

"My dad was a lawyer, my uncles and aunts on my dad side all own their own businesses and big into business so I took a few business classes and made me feel smart opposed to how stupid I truly am."

"Your not that stupid…" Alex said smirking.

"Thanks, but I do my own amount of stupid things. What made you decide to wrestle?" I asked curiously as we stepped up a couple of steps.

"It was destiny, ever since I was a kid watching it on television I knew that it was where I was going to be."

"You were that kid that would attempt the things at home even they said not to, huh?"

"Yep…but I was safe about it."

"How can you be safe about it?" I asked chuckling a tad.

"Attention all cruisers, we are now docked for the night. If you want to head inland, please come on down to the Laredo deck, boats will arrive and depart every 15 minutes until 11 PM." A man announced over the intercoms throughout the boat, it got Alex and I to stop our conversation for a moment.

"I had adult supervision…." Alex said.

"That is so much better…what else do you do besides wrestle?" I asked.

"Chris and I have a band…I love music."

"Me too…"

"You have a band?" Alex asked giving me a questionable look.

"No, I love music…" I said as we turned the corner going to the elevators I just rode down that seemed like no more than 10 minutes ago.

"Who do you listen to?"

"I'm too embarrassed to say." I said feeling my cheeks turning red just thinking to myself who I usually listen to hoping the elevator would get here soon.

"I'm not going to judge you based on who you listen to, we all like who we like and I can't judge you for you being who you are…" Alex said when a ding chimed before the doors opened, we both walked on turning to look back at the door we walked through and Alex pressed the number four.

"How do I know your not?"

"Do I look like I lie?"

"Yeah…" I said smirking.

"Look, I know that not everyone listens to who I listen to and that no one is perfect like I am. We are all human, we all have flaws but I encourage people to be who they are and do what makes them happy, I don't think it's right to judge people or 'hate' on people for them liking something that may be different." Alex said and that was one of the deepest things I have ever heard him say.

"That is the most deep thing I have ever heard a guy say….you just earned a little bit of respect." I said smirking and not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Does that mean I will get to know who you listen to now?" Alex asked as a ding chimed and the doors opened again.

"I like my boy bands, well besides the Jonas Brothers and the newer generation people, can't handle that Bieber kid." I said as he let me step off the elevator first and he stepped off behind me.

"Most girls do love their boy bands, I have noticed that pattern." Alex said as we walked side by side around the corner heading to our room.

"Pattern? How many girls have you dated?" I asked curiously.

"Not very many….but Chris has a sister and a few of my other best friends had older or younger sisters that enjoyed their boy bands…what are their names?" Alex said snapping his fingers trying to remember.

"Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, and New Kids on the Block are the ones I mainly obsess about."

"That's it…." Alex said snapping his fingers one last time.

"I have a feeling you don't listen to that type of music."

"No, I'm more of a hardcore rock type person."

"I listen to Good Charlotte, Green Day, Fozzy, AC/DC, KISS, and Rolling Stones if that gives me any credit."

"Eh, those are okay bands."

"Okay?" I asked pretending to be offended.

"Fine, they are great." Alex said smirking.

"When will I listen to your music?" I asked as we stopped in front of my door.

"Later…let me shower up and we will decide what we want to do."

"What we want to do?" I asked kind of happy that he wants to spend time with me but yet shocked.

"Yeah…that is if it's okay if we hang out." Alex said.

"Yeah it's fine…" I said smirking.

"Good…" Alex said as I turned around opening my door as he walked the short distance to his room unlocking his door, I pushed my door open walking into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

When I got into my room, I put the bag of souvenirs on top of my suitcase and put a new patch on my arm before I re-opened my window to get some cool air coming into the room. I pulled out my phone storing Alex's number into my contacts for some odd reason but it was nice having his number. I went to my suitcase to put up the souvenirs I had bought, I opened the bag seeing the dinosaur I didn't unpack. I put the souvenirs into the bag and picked up the dinosaur carrying it to the bed where I sat on the edge holding it realizing that this was the longest I have been away from my son, yeah I have worked night shifts at Universal right before a day shift but I have not been away from my son for more than one day. I ran my hand over the back of the dinosaur just smiling remembering when he opened it for his birthday the month before. 'What am I doing? I'm on a boat filled with wrestlers, I know that he is okay with my mom and he wants me to have fun. It's okay to be homesick but don't worry too much about him, he's fine with my mom.' I thought to myself as I put the dinosaur back into the suitcase grabbing my swimsuit that I had packed for the trip, I went into the bathroom pulling the swimsuit on before pulling the attire I had on back on over the suit so I won't be wandering around in just my bathing suit. I went back out to the main room sliding my shoes onto my feet without socks, I just figured without socks would be better than with socks especially if my feet get wet. I got comfortable on the bed after the last shoe was tied, I turned the television on only for a knock come to the door and I looked at the door 'You got to be kidding?' I thought to myself.

"It's unlocked." I said as the door opened and Alex leant against the door frame.

"Why aren't you in your bathing suit?"

"I'm wearing it under this…" I said smirking.

"Oh…you okay with going into the Bahamas?" Alex asked.

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have gotten into my swimsuit." I said as I turned the television off, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed standing up.

"Very true." Alex said as he smirked. I grabbed my purse, phone and room key before he pulled the door open and held it open for me. I walked out onto the walkway that overlooked the mall area below us until he walked out shutting the door behind him, he tested the door making sure it was completely shut and the deadbolt locked.

"Do you always test the doors when you leave?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm very eerie and cautious about those things." Alex said.

"I think I would be too if I stayed in hotels as much as you do…" I said as I sheepishly pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I don't stay in hotels that much….I just don't trust that many people…"

"Do you trust me?"

"I have too…"

"Why do you have to?" I asked not sure to be offended of it or not.

"If Chris trusts you, I trust whoever Chris trusts and after everything you have went through already with Chris and I this weekend, I trust you." Alex said as he put his hands in his jacket's pocket.

"Do you always have trust issues?"

"I don't have trust issues, just that I don't want to worry about things being stolen and I think trust is earned along with respect besides certain obvious people." Alex said as we turned into the mini hallway, Alex leant forward pressing the down button for the elevator before he stood back up zipping his zipper up a little more to lessen the exposure of his black tank top underneath.

"What people instantly have respect?" I asked him curiously knowing a few people instantly.

"The president, I was always taught to respect the president even if you may not have wanted such candidate to win. Military personnel, those people do a lot for this country and go through a lot of shit. And women…" Alex said as the elevator tinged, the doors on the elevator on the left opened allowing Alex and I to climb onto it pushing the main floor level button.

"So, do you use you music to swoon women?" I asked curiously as I leant against the bar that wrapped around the elevator for people to hold onto to.

"That depends…" Alex said smirking.

"Depends on what?" I asked as the elevator came to a stop, doors opened and we climbed off the elevator heading through the mall part to where the boats were departing.

"If the woman digs that music or likes my voice….I don't have a good voice period."

"I doubt that…" I said as I looked the opposite way of him so I couldn't blush more than I was.

"How would you know, you haven't heard it…" Alex said as he bumped into me.

"Do you have some samples with you?" I asked.

"I'll play some samples for you when we board the boat…"

"What's the band called?" I asked curiously.

"The High Crusade." Alex said.

"Wasn't there a book or some sort of science fiction movie called that same thing?" I asked as we got at the end of the line of about five people.

"I believe so, do you like those type of movies?"

"Science fiction? Somewhat…I sometimes catch myself watching the Sci Fi channel, but its usually when my so-" I said stopping myself and bit my bottom lip from continuing on and ruining what I had with Alex with him knowing I had a son.

"When what?" Alex asked.

"When everyone is asleep in my house…I am the only one that tends to like that stuff in my house."

"Who all lives in your house?" Alex asked.

"A few people…but I wouldn't change it for the world, I love being around people." I said shrugging.

"Me too, but after a while being around certain people I tend to want to pull my hair out."

"Isn't that why you work the way you work? What is your work schedule?" I asked curiously as a boat pulled up, people were helped off the boat before the people in front of us started to get helped into the boat.

"We film in Orlando on Monday and Tuesday's, sometimes we may not film there but somewhere nearby like in Georgia. We sometimes travel throughout rest of the week or over the weekend to other states to please our fans, we also have pay per views on Sundays."

"Are the pay per views big events?"

"Well duh! Pay Per Views are events that people have to pay to view and it's usually the big matches that are too special for our weekly broadcast." Alex said when it got to our turn. "Ladies first." Alex said.

"Ugh, I hate ladders…" I said as Alex stuck his hand out helping me to the edge of the cruise boat and I swung my legs over the ladder and begun to climb down the ladder to the smaller boat that would sail us inland, Alex was a few bars up from me and when I got to the bottom, the captain of the boat helped me get onto the boat and I claimed a spot for Alex and I to sit when he got onto the boat.

"Hey it's Alex Shelley!" A male said on the boat.

"Hey guys! How is everyone? I hope you all are enjoying their cruise thus far." Alex said waving as he headed towards where I sat. Everyone mumbled out their 'goods,' or their 'greats,' in response to Alex's question. Alex sat down beside me and he leant back against the back of the boat.

"I am having a horrible time." I said trying to fight the smile creeping onto my face.

"Your such a liar." Alex said poking my side which was my ticklish spot squirming. "Is that a ticklish spot?" Alex asked smirking.

"No…" I said smirking. "You guys have a weekly broadcast?" I asked.

"Yep, every Thursday on Spike at 9 PM." Alex said as he pulled out his iPhone, "I didn't grab my ear buds, they are back in the room." Alex said.

"I have mine…" I said pulling my purse that I had rested on the ground between my feet onto my lap, I zipped it open and Alex leaned over to try and look into my purse. "Do you mind?" I asked pulling the purse out of his eye sight.

"Sorry…I'm nosey." Alex said smirking when I pulled out my ear buds and some gum.

"You want some gum?" I asked as I pulled a piece of gum out of the case, I pulled the gum out of its wrapper putting it in my mouth.

"Yes please." Alex said as I handed a piece to him, he unwrapped it and stuck the piece into his mouth.

"I hope you don't mind the buds…" I said as I put the purse back down between my feet as I begun to untangle the cord.

"No not at all…wait, is that skulls on the buds?" Alex asked grabbing the one red bud I had.

"Yeah, why?" I asked looking to him.

"That is awesome." Alex said smirking.

"I got them at Wal-Greens, who knew they had something that awesome huh?" I said as he was amused with it.

"I have to go get a pair like this, I dig it." Alex said as he plugged it into his iPhone as he was searching for a song on it as I finished untangling it and gave him the left bud and I stuck the right bud into my ear to listen. Alex played the song, I didn't bother to ask for the title of the song because I figured I will figure it out whilst listening to it and I did. It was totally a type of song I would head bang to, Alex and I listened to song after song until we arrived to the dock. We waited our turn to get off the boat, I stepped aside letting fans take their pictures with Alex which I didn't mind and I took pictures with my phone to send to my moms cell phone later along with the pictures I took of Alex and Chris earlier. "How do you feel being out of the United States for the first time?" Alex asked walking up behind me.

"Feels the same as being in United States…" I said smirking.

"It always does, well unless if you go into the cities and no one speaks English then it's a little tough." Alex said.

"Have you learned any other language besides English?" I asked as we headed up the dock to the beach.

"I know a little of everything, had to learn a few words when I was overseas and when we do go overseas we are there for a few days, you need to survive somehow."

"Do you know sign language?" I asked curiously.

"Never learned that…what about you?" Alex asked as we stepped down a couple steps onto the sand.

"I know Spanish, I had to learn it for my job and I know sign language as well."

"When did you learn sign language?"

"I had been taught it at a young age, well at least I was taught the alphabet and as I got older the more interested I got into it and wanted to learn more." I said.

"Did your mom teach you?"

"She taught me the alphabet…"

"Why did she teach you?" Alex asked as he stopped and sat patting the spot beside him for me to sit beside him, I slowly sat down beside him to look out at the ocean that had waves crashing into the beach sand in front of me.

"My grandpa was deaf, my mom, aunt, uncle and grandma all had to learn sign language to communicate with him, so I kind of wanted to learn so I can have a relationship with him."

"That sucks…I think if I was going to lose any of my senses I would want it to be taste…." Alex said.

"Me too...Lord knows there are some tastes out there that I can go without tasting and it'll be nice not to have to taste it anymore."

"Like medicine, I hated those damn cough syrups when I was a kid."

"Didn't we all…" I said laughing, my son hated cough syrups as well so it must be a kid thing.

"When we were kids, we never understood that the stuff would help us….that and our vegetables."

"I still don't like some of the vegetables…fruits I can deal with." I said.

"What is your favorite fruit?"

"Banana's…I can eat those all the time…" I said honestly when I looked at the sand seeing a seashell, I picked it up and started cleaning out the sand that was in it.

"Do you collect seashell's?"

"Nope…but when I was a kid, my mom would take my sister and I to the beach and we would run up and down the beach collecting seashells just to look at the different shapes, colors and just to look at them." I said glancing over to him smirking.

"Seashells are beautiful things…but I know someone more beautiful." Alex said when I felt my cheeks burning from blushing. My phone started to blare through my pocket, I pulled it out trying to make sure it didn't ruin this moment more. When I got my phone out completely, I saw Chris's name. "Who is it?" Alex asked.

"Chris." I said as I answered the call sticking my phone up to my ear, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"I'm sitting on the beach…"

"Ugh! Is Alex there with you?"

"Yeah…you need to talk to him?" I asked looking over to Alex who was staring out at the ocean in front of us.

"Nah, just come back and get me."

"Chris, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come to the beach."

"I can sit on the dock….I hate being locked up in this room all weekend long…"

"Fine, we'll come back and get you….no swimming…"

"I won't." Chris said as I hung up the phone.

"So?" Alex asked.

"Chris wants us to go back and get him, he's bored and wants to come inland." I said as he rolled his eyes standing up and helped me to my feet as we headed back to the dock.

"Here." Alex said as I looked over at the sound of his voice seeing him picking a flower off of it's stem, it was a beautiful pink flower that was full bloomed and it was absolutely beautiful. "You can be an islander and wear it in your hair." Alex said as he stepped in front of my sliding it over the top of my ear locking it there to make it look like it was pinned in my ear.

"Thanks…" I said smiling.

"No problem…let me take a picture of you for your mom." Alex said as he reached out to take my phone.

"Why don't we take a picture together?" I asked in hopes he'll agree.

"Wouldn't that creep your mom out?" Alex asked.

"It'll keep the impression up that it's a single's cruise." I lied.

"Oh…" Alex said as he stepped closer, I wrapped an arm around him and he wrapped his arm around my waist as I snapped a photo of us with the ocean and the lowering sun in the background. "How'd it turn out?" Alex asked as we got to the bottom of the steps leading up to the dock, he held onto my hand to help me up the steps in which I didn't need but it's still a gentlemen move.

"It turned out real good…" I said smirking as I sent it to my mom. "Are you guys going to do this cruise every year?" I asked as we walked down the dock to where we were dropped off no more than hour earlier.

"This is our first cruise, I guess there may be more depending how well this one plays out…thus far I think it has done well…" Alex said smirking.

"Why's that?" I asked as we stood at the end of the dock, I wrapped my arms over my chest trying not to show that I was cold.

"It just is…" Alex said smirking as the boat arrived with about three people on it, we let them climb out first before we climbed aboard, we had the whole boat to ourselves so we sat across from each other. "What boat do you prefer, this one or the cruise boat?" Alex asked.

"The cruise boat." I said holding onto the seats beside on me.

"Why?"

"This boat makes me nervous…" I said as it was rocking with each wave we had hit heading back to the cruise ship.

"Your not going to like boats after this are you?"

"Probably not…" I said smiling.

"You'll get used to it…"

"I'm not on boats often so I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"You will if you slowly work at it…."

"Are you a specialist for curing fears?" I asked sarcastically.

"Little do you know…"

"Bullshit, I'm calling bullshit right now…" I said stopping him before he continues.

"You think I will make stuff up?" Alex asked putting on a shock face.

"Yes…your good friends with Chris and he's known for that type of stuff." I said.

"What has Chris tried to pull on you?"

"I'm not stupid, so I caught him in the act of all his bullshit."

"I bet…he isn't a good liar as I am."

"You lie a lot to perfect it?" I asked as the boat came to a near stop letting us to climb onto the ladder to take us to the top of the boat. "I can't reach the ladder…" I said as I reached above my head trying to grab the bottom bar.

"Here…" Alex said interlacing his two hands to let me step in to hoist me up.

"You can't lift me, I'm heavy…" I said.

"One, your not heavy and two, I'm only hoisting you for no more than five minutes. Do you not trust me?"

"No…" I said.

"I'm a freaking wrestler, I'm not going to drop you and I have perfect balance…" Alex said as I contemplated it before I gave in, I rested both hands on his shoulders before I lifted one foot into his hands.

"One…Two…Three…" I said bouncing with each count before I pushed off and he held me up long enough and high enough for me to be able to grab a bar and pull my other foot onto the bottom bar.

"Your welcome!" Alex said loud enough for me to hear him.

"Thank you…"

"Now you can trust me more than you do now…"

"I'll think about it…" I said smiling down at him.

"Get moving, I need to start my climb…" Alex said as I started climbing up forgetting I was wearing a skirt. "I see London, I see France, I see someone's underpants…" Alex joked, he chuckled a tad.

"Shut up…I hate you…this is why I don't trust you…." I said as I got to the top climbing over the edge and slid off landing on my feet waiting for him to get to the top.

"I didn't look if you wanted to know." Alex said smiling as he got to the top, he swung his leg over to get his balance before he brought his other leg over to jump off onto the deck.

"Then why did you sing the song?"

"To embarrass you…" Alex said smiling.

"It worked…" I said as I looked down at my feet.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about…I've seen worse…trust me…" Alex said as I rolled my eyes turning around heading to Chris's room.

"What's worse than that?"

"I work with at least a hundred men, we all have to share a locker room so you have no idea what I have seen….a lot of things I wish I didn't see…"

"How bad could it be?" I asked shrugging.

"Bad…I don't mind it, I love all of them like they were my brothers but there is a lot that goes on back there that no one wants to witness."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Some of them do walk around naked, some take shits without spraying some kind of air freshener…it's just wow…"

"Ew…." I said grossed out.

"Yeah…"

"What about the girl wrestlers?" I asked curiously.

"They get their separate locker room, but I'm sure they do things that are worse than that…"

"I still think it's embarrassing…."

"Would you feel better if you saw my swimwear?"

"No…" I said nudging him.

"Just trying to make you feel better." Alex said shrugging when we got to Chris's room.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

Alex and I stepped in front of Chris's door before I knocked on it to let Chris know we were here.

"One moment!" We heard Chris yell on the other side of the door along with him cursing and a bang coming from inside the room before the door was opened.

"You okay?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah…fine…" Chris said, I could tell he was pretending to be okay or that something happened and he didn't want to admit it.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…" Chris said as Alex and I stepped apart to give him room to hobble out of his room, I leant in shutting his door for him.

"Are you going to be able to climb a ladder with your cast?" I asked as I turned around to head back to where Alex and I just came from.

"Psh! I am perfectly able to climb a ladder…cast be damned." Chris said.

"I told her about our band." Alex said.

"How'd you like it?" Chris asked curiously.

"It was pretty good…"

"Pretty good?" Alex asked offensively.

"Fine, it was amazing….better?" I asked looking to him.

"Much." Alex said.

"Would you like to buy a CD?" Chris asked.

"Not now…maybe next week when I see you." I said.

"Okay, I'll make sure I'll grab one before I come in." Chris said.

"Do you guys have each other scheduled into each others calendars?" Alex asked.

"No, but like you said you guys perform every Monday and Tuesday at certain times, and it never fails he is always in my office at the same time on the same days of every week." I said.

"It is always during her lunch break too." Chris said chuckling.

"That's because you found out when my lunch break was and became a dick about showing up at that time." I said.

"It was quite entertaining at first seeing you get pissed at me about having to miss your lunch break." Chris said.

"Until I begun to expect you to do that from now on so I rearranged my schedule to where my lunch break is earlier…" I said smiling.

"How much earlier?" Alex asked as I gave him a dirty look.

"If I say, this jerk will make plans to show up and ruin it." I said as Chris chuckled.

"That I would." Chris said as we arrived to the ship waiting area to take us inland, no one was there to board the boat and we saw the boat coming back with a family on it.

"When do we have to be back by?" Alex asked.

"I think the last boat back is at 11." I said honestly as Alex checked his phone.

"What time is it now?" Chris asked.

"5ish." Alex said as I looked out to the sunset to see if that was accurate, I turned back realizing that Alex had his phone up taking a picture of all three of us.

"What the heck? You couldn't have told me you were taking a picture?" I asked nudging him.

"No, because that'll be too easy." Alex said smirking as he was typing stuff into his phone, he was probably going to text it to us.

"Don't we have that ball thing tonight?" Chris asked changing the subject.

"That isn't until 6 if you want to get dinner or 8 if you aren't doing dinner." Alex said as the boat stopped below and the family of four in the boat below begun climbing up the ladder to get aboard the cruise ship.

"I am going to love to see you climb up this later." I said, I figured climbing down would be the easiest but climbing up would be harder.

"I got a lot of upper body strength…it might just take me a little while…" Chris said.

"Don't overdo it." I said.

"That's why your coming with me." Chris said smiling.

"Boy, do I feel the love…." I said as I stepped up to climb down the ladder, "Hand me your crutches, I'll carry them down with me and Alex can help you get over this." I said.

"Why do I get volunteered for this? What if I want to climb down with the crutches?" Alex asked.

"Your stronger than I am." I said.

"Guys, I'm not that heavy." Chris said.

"Fine, Alex you climb down with the crutches and I'll help Chris down." I said as Chris handed Alex the crutches and I wrapped Chris's arm around me for support as Alex begun climbing down the ladder holding tightly onto the crutches. I helped Chris up onto the side of the boat to stand in front of the ladder that will take him down to the boat.

"You better not drop those!" Chris said.

"And if I do?" Alex asked stopping on the ladder to look up at us.

"I will kick your butt." Chris said.

"With what? Your bad leg?" Alex smiled his adorable smile. 'No Tara, don't think that way! I do NOT think he is adorable!' I thought to myself.

"I will do just that." Chris said as I rolled my eyes, I held onto him as he tried to position himself to climb down the ladder.

"Be careful, please." I said as Chris was now facing me on the ladder, I was concerned that he would fall or lose his balance due to the heaviness or instability of the cast.

"I will…don't worry Tara, I got this." Chris said giving me a confident smile.

"You are so crazy." I said not believing that he is doing this as he begun to climb down, I looked over seeing Alex just getting onto the boat and Chris was well on his way.

"Come on Tara!" Alex yelled up to me, I took a deep breath and begun to climb over the ladder. 'Stop worrying Tara, you are not working this weekend and let the medical worries and knowledge you have go for just this weekend. Have fun with these guys and they are just as crazy as you were before you got Xavier.' I thought to myself. I begun to climb down the ladder getting closer to the bottom, when I got there Chris just sat down in a seat holding the crutches that Alex handed him. I climbed into the boat and walked over to where they were sitting down next to Chris.

"Why are sitting next to him?" Alex asked.

"Because he smells better." I said.

"Thank you." Chris said taking it as a compliment.

"We are going to make a Tara sandwich." Alex said as he stood up moving over to sit on the other side of me.

"I do not like this…" I said.

"Why not? You uncomfortable?" Alex asked.

"Yes…this is very uncomfortable…" I said.

"We can make it more uncomfortable…" Chris said as they both started scooting closer to me squishing me between them.

"Stop it…I don't like being squished…" I said as I was trying to push them away but they kept scooting in, I eventually stood up moving further away from them.

"Your no fun." Chris said pouting.

"I am fun…" I said.

"Prove it." Alex said.

"How do you prove that?" I asked confused.

"Move back over here." Alex said.

"Fine…" I said standing up and walking back over to them sitting down between them.

"Much better." Alex said as he rested his arm behind me.

"I don't get how me sitting here is better." I said.

"Because he likes you." Chris said as I looked from Chris to Alex who couldn't make eye contact with me.

"Shut up Chris." Alex said smacking him in front of me.

"Land ahoy!" The captain of this boat said stopping the conversation at that, I couldn't stop thinking of what Chris had just said.

"Land!" Chris said in excitement.

"Calm down woman!" Alex said as he stood up as the boat was anchored, he stuck his hand out to help me to my feet.

"Dude! What about me?" Chris asked as I took Alex's hand as I stood up.

"Ladies first." Alex said winking towards me.

"Whatever." Chris said as we both helped him up and over to the ladder to the dock, Alex climbed up first with the crutches.

"Be careful." I said in a worried tone as I watched Chris pull himself up with his arms.

"Like always…and that's why your below me to catch me if I fall." Chris said looking down at me smirking.

"Chris, seriously." I said as he chuckled before he begun climbing back up the ladder.

"I swear he's going to give me a heart attack." I mumbled to myself as I begun to climb up the ladder stopping to watch Alex help his friend over and prop him up on his crutches. I finished climbing up rest of the ladder seeing a hand being lowered in front of my face.

"Let me help you." Alex said.

"Thanks." I said taking his hand as an offering to help.

"When did you become a gentleman?" Chris joked as Alex helped me onto the dock.

"The day you became a jerk." Alex said.

"I'm not a jerk." Chris said.

"Your being jerk Alex." I added as I adjusted my shirt a tad now noticing that the sun was down more than earlier.

"Why do you get to be so mean?" Alex asked.

"Cause your being mean to Chris." I said as I helped Chris sit down on the edge of the dock across from where we just got onto the dock from.

"I thought you wanted to go back onto the beach?" Alex asked pointing to the sand with his thumb.

"Chris can't, neither his cast nor his crutches will allow for it, we'll stick to being here." I said but Alex went to pout, "Alex, its fine." I said smiling and sat beside Chris putting the crutches behind us, Alex joined us by sitting down beside Chris.

"Only if it was darker, then I will be able to dazzle you with my ability to find the zodiac signs." Alex said.

"I was never good at finding the zodiac signs nor the constellations like the dippers or the North Star." I admitted.

"Have you ever tried counting the stars? There are so many of them." Chris said.

"I have never swam in the moonlight." Alex said randomly.

"Me neither." Chris said.

"I dare you to jump in." Alex said.

"Chris, you can't." I said grabbing Chris's arm.

"Why not? My cast? What's the worst thing that is going to happen?" Chris asked.

"You'll have to get a new cast and your scar may get infected." I stated.

"Would that delay my healing?" Chris asked.

"Who cares? Dive on in." Alex said nudging Chris a tad.

"I do…" Chris said as Alex rolled his eyes and jokingly pushed Chris in.

"Alex! He can't swim due to the weight of the cast!" I said as I jumped to my feet quickly stripping down to my swimsuit diving in and was able to catch Chris bringing him to the surface, Chris begun to catch his breath.

"Your such a jerk." Chris finally was able to say.

"Oops." Alex said before he begun to chuckle, Chris splashed Alex from where we were and I begun dragging him towards the ladder.

"Your such a dick man." Chris said.

"We need to get you back to the cruise ship, ASAP." I said worried about his cast and scar as I helped him up the ladder and begun pulling my clothes back on.

"Your no fun." Alex said.

"Don't talk to me Alex." I snapped.

"OoohhH!" Chris said as he pushed his now wet hair out of his face.

"What's your issue?" Alex asked.

"Sorry, I'm just miffed at you for not listening to me…why would you push your best friend in knowing that he can't swim?"

"I was joking!" Alex said.

"Joking or not, it was very rude and disrespectful…" I said as I saw him lock his jaw, the boat pulled up, I helped Chris down and Alex was the last one in. I got Chris situated before turning to the driver, "Can you go fast? We need to get him to first aide stat." I said.

"Yes ma'am." The guy said as he went to the wheel, Alex was looking out into the ocean and I sat down beside Chris checking his cast for any drying spots but there wasn't any as of yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

We got to the cruise ship just in time, I grabbed Chris's crutches and I looked to Alex who was still sitting there pissed off.

"Don't worry about him, he's not used to being snapped at." Chris said in a whisper.

"I didn't mean to snap."

"I know..." Chris said.

"You need help ma'am?" The guy asked as he held out a stool.

"Yes please." I said as he placed it in front of me, I pulled myself up and grabbed Chris's crutches dragging them with me up the ladder. I got to the top looking down seeing Alex and Chris climbing up the ladder. When Chris got to the top, I handed him his crutches and I stuck my hand out to help Alex but he ignored it.

"Alex dude, you don't have to ignore the lady, she was trying to help and protect me." Chris said.

"Whatever man." Alex said walking past us after he pulled himself onto the ship.

"Sorry Alex!" I exclaimed after him and nothing.

"Don't worry about him, he'll get over it…let's worry about my leg, I think it's drying." Chris said.

"Yeah, let's hurry." I said as we went and found a map finding a way to get to first aide, I led Chris to first aide and he was wincing from the drying of the cast, which led to the cast shrinking in on his skin and the stinging of the salt water in or on his scar and of the salt that was drying to his skin from the water.

"What's wrong?" A female behind the counter at first aide asked.

"Chris here went into the ocean with his cast…he needs a new one or a splint along with rinsing out his scar." I stated.

"Alright, Chris come on over here, I'll call the doctor down." She said as she led him to the one of two beds they had, I checked my phone seeing it was 6 PM now.

"You can leave if you want." Chris said as I slid my phone back into my pocket walking over to stand beside him.

"And leave you?" I asked smirking as I tried not to worry about Alex.

"Why do you care about me so much?" Chris asked.

"You haven't given me a reason not to and once a patient, always a patient." I said smirking.

"I would hug you but I'm in pain." Chris said as the lady rolled me a seat and I sat down holding Chris's hand. "Why are you holding my hand?" Chris asked.

"For you to squeeze when you get pain." I said.

"I'm a big boy and I'm not pregnant with contractions." Chris said when the door opened seeing a male walk into the room.

"What do we have here?" He asked as he went to the counter washing his hands and pulling gloves on.

"I got pushed into the ocean, my scar is stinging and the cast feels like its tightening." Chris explained.

"Let's see what we can do." He said as he pulled out his saw cutting off the old cast.

"Only if Alex was here to smell it." Chris said chuckling.

"He can smell the other one." I said rolling my eyes as the doctor got an anti-septic wiping his scar with them carefully to clean it out as much as he could.

"That is all I could do as far as cleaning it out, I can't cast it but I can put a splint on it. If I do a splint, you have to move a lot more slower and try your best to stay off of it." He said.

"So you just might have to get that wheel chair you have been fighting against." I said smiling.

"That might be the best if you want to be moving around for long distances." The doctor said as he pulled a chair up to the bed before grabbing things to put the splint on Chris.

"Do I have to?" Chris whined as I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yes, you can thank Alex for being stupid for you." I said.

"Katie, can you get a wheelchair for me?" The doctor asked as he sat in the chair he had pulled up to the side of the bed to start putting the splint on Chris's leg.

"Yes sir." She said as she did what he said.

"When you get on land after this cruise ends, you would have to go get your doctor to put a new one on your leg for the remainder of the time."

"He will." I said.

"Am I?" Chris asked looking at me, I nodded and he looked at the doctor, "I guess I am."

"Well, have them check and make sure your scar isn't infected, we don't want that." He said as I helped hold Chris's leg still as the doctor wrapped the wrap tightly around the hard splint to hold the leg still. The nurse came back in with a wheel chair rolling it over to us, Chris moved himself over to the wheelchair and I propped his leg up onto leg extender.

"You hungry?" I asked as I begun to push him towards the door, I opened the door and pulled him through backwards.

"I could eat but I'll get room service, I don't want to burden you." Chris said.

"Your not a burden." I corrected.

"I feel like it and I want you to have the option to go to the ball and have fun without Alex or I, plus you need to go dry yourself off." Chris said as we went up the ramp that led to his room.

"If I leave you alone tonight, will you let me baby you tomorrow?" I asked stepping in front of him.

"Yes, have fun for me tonight." He said smiling.

"I will, where's your key?" I asked as he dug into his pocket handing it to me feeling how wet it was, I unlocked the door pushing it open, I held it open as Chris rolled himself in and I locked the wheels watching him move himself onto the bed and I moved his crutches aside. I helped him prop his leg up on top of some pillows before I moved the wheel chair so it won't be so much in the way "Call me, and you better not hesitate on doing so." I said smiling.

"I won't." Chris said smiling. I headed out of the room, now that I'm done worrying about him, I have to worry about my relationship with Alex, and that is if there is any relationship between us. I didn't stop to get my own dinner because I was so worried I couldn't eat, even though I should worry more about my son at home but I wasn't, I was worried about some random guy I met yesterday. I went up to my room trying not to let my worries eat me alive but it was. I put my stuff aside as I grabbed my pajamas. I went into the bathroom changing into them and hung up my swimsuit over the curtain pole of my shower. I walked out tossing my dirty clothes on top of my suitcase not even wanting to put them up. I climbed onto my bed just getting comfortable and was about to turn the television on when I heard a knock, it was kind of weird. I got up putting the remote aside getting up going to the main door not seeing anyone knowing that it must be Alex knocking at the connecting door. I slowly went to the door and timidly open the door afraid for Alex to see me in my pajamas.

"Alex?" I asked looking around the door and he was on the other side, he was wearing a black shirt with a tux top painted on it with his black hoodie that was underneath his leather one the other day and a pair of jeans, he was holding a rose that lights up that I saw in the souvenir store earlier today.

"I'm sorry about earlier…I never had someone snap at me and I now understand why you were mad. I'll apologize to Chris tomorrow because I put his health at risk. I hope you will accept this rose out of the kindness of my heart and I would love for you to accompany me to the ball. I would hate to waste rest of the night alone due to my stupidity." Alex said.

"I don't have any formal clothes." I said stepping out from behind my door.

"This is as formal as I get." Alex stated.

"Let me change then." I said excitedly but didn't want to show it as I grabbed a new outfit, a pair of jeans and a red blouse with off the shoulder long sleeves. I went into the bathroom changing, I freshened up and pulled half of my hair up into a clip I walked out of the bathroom seeing Alex laying on my bed flipping through the channels, "Don't get too comfortable on my behalf." I joked as I slid my feet into my tennis shoes.

"I won't." He said smirking as he turned the television off as I was grabbing my belongings, he finally handed me the rose and I carried it out of my room with us, "How's Chris?" Alex asked as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"He's confined to a wheel chair for rest of the trip, and when we get back on land he has to go to his doctor to get a new cast along with making sure his scar isn't infected." I said.

"Can he get infections just from the salt water?"

"Yep, if bacteria from that water gets into his unhealed scar it can cause infections and other issues, hence why people with casts need to protect such things." I said.

"Why'd you stop at nurse and EMT? Don't you want to be a doctor?" Alex asked as he pressed the down button for an elevator to come.

"I do but I don't want to work 12 hour shifts a day at the hospitals."

"Maybe you should work with TNA as our personal trainers and first aide crew to make sure we are physically capable to perform." Alex suggested.

"After this weekend I don't know if I can handle it." I joked as we climbed onto the elevator that had just opened before us.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked.

"I won't get work done with you and Chris wandering around."

"Am I distracting?" Alex asked smirking.

"In a good way." I said twirling the rose between my fingertips.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Alex stated as I blushed and we couldn't make eye contact.

"I try…"

"You don't have to try, your naturally beautiful." Alex added.

"I doubt that…" I mumbled as we walked off the elevator finally realizing how cold it was, "It's kind of chilly out." I said.

"Well, we are in the middle of the ocean." Alex said sarcastically.

"I know that." I said as I let him lead me to the banquet hall hearing the music softly playing inside, "Aren't we a little underdressed?" I asked stopping Alex from going in because I felt a tad uncomfortable in the outfit I chose.

"Trust me when I say, we aren't going to be the only ones in jeans." Alex said as he opened the door allowing me to slowly step into the room with him right behind me. "Exhibit A." Alex said as James walked by in a tank top, his tight jeans and a cowboy hat carrying a bottle of beer in one hand.

"Could his jeans be any tighter?" I asked.

"Yes, they can and it's not pretty. Come on, lets find a seat." Alex said grabbing my hand leading me to a table that sat two people, he pulled out my chair and pushed it in while I sat down before he sat across from me.

"Um, I think this is a buffet dinner." I asked looking at the long tables of food and people that were still serving themselves.

"Oh…right." Alex said as we stood up taking our plates to the buffet lines. "What's this?" Alex asked as he was stirring this noodle thing.

"I don't know…I don't want this, if it still has eyes I will never grab it." I said looking at a dish with fish in it.

"A good rule to live by." Alex said smirking.

"I thought so…as far as meat goes, I always do well done."

"Me too, I don't like the vampire feeling with all that blood other wise." Alex said as I put salad on my plate. "Your only getting a salad?" Alex asked.

"I don't see much of anything else I want." I stated.

"Dude, they got cinnamon rolls…cinnamon rolls!" Alex said excitedly.

"I'll have one." I said as he put one on my plate, "Sweets are my down fall." I said as I grabbed a cup of lemonade before heading to the table.

"I love cinnamon rolls, but I'm usually able to have them once a year or more, mainly around the holidays."

"Why's that?" I asked moving my napkin to my lap after I crossed my legs at my ankles.

"My mom makes them homemade for every holiday that I am home."

"Why is food so much better when it's home made?"

"I don't know why it tastes so much better, what is your signature dish?" Alex asked as I took a bite of my salad.

"I think mine would be fried peanut butter and jelly, I'm told it's to die for." I said.

"Did you say fried peanut butter and jelly?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it tastes pretty good." I said.

"I may have to try that….I have a killer recipe for lasagna." Alex said.

"You like to cook?"

"I do but I don't have a lot of people to cook for and the guys don't know, if they do find out I won't be able to hear the end of it."

"I should hire you as a cook, I never seem to find time to cook."

"I may consider it." Alex said smirking as he took a sip of his drink.

"Who said I was actually going to hire you?" I asked smirking.

"I took it as an offer." Alex said as I could tell he was a little offended.

"It could be though." I said before I took another bite of my salad, Alex smiled as he took a bite of his food when a slow song came on and James walked up to our table with his beer still in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your feast, but was curious if this pretty little lady would give me the privilege of dancing with me." He said. I looked to Alex unsure of to say yes or no, I wasn't sure if this was a date or how he felt.

"I don't mind." Alex said as he looked to me, even though his facial expression said differently.

"Sure, why not?" I said standing up walking with James to the dance floor. I placed my one hand on his pretty much bare shoulder and he rested his arm on my waist and our other hands connected. We danced for a few seconds not speaking to each other during that time.

"I'm not ruining anything am I?" James asked.

"No why?" I asked nervously.

"Well because we haven't spoken this whole song and between you and I, I think you and Alex have feelings for each other."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"This whole time you kept glancing at him with oogling eyes."

"I do not have oogling eyes." I said chuckling.

"I have a daughter, I know that look."

"How old is your daughter?" I asked curiously and trying to change the subject.

"She'll be six next month, you have kids?"

"Not really…" I said not wanting to answer truthfully afraid that he may tell Alex if I had answered truthfully.

"Not really?" James asked sort of confused.

"May I cut in?" Alex asked as he stepped up to stand beside us, I looked over at him kind of shocked but smirked a tad and his face was lit up a tad with a slight smirk as well.

"Yeah, sure no problem." James said smiling as he let go of me to let Alex step into his spot, Alex seemed kind of awkward and I know I felt just as awkward for no apparent reason, I was comfortable around James, Alex nervously reached out grabbing my right hand and rested his other on my waist before we slowly started rocking to the slow beat of the song when the song came to a stop no more than 10 seconds later, and we instantly let go of each other backing up a tad and he scratched the back of his head feeling more awkward. The DJ then put on one of my jams, 'Get Down' by Backstreet Boys, Alex turned to head back to the table, I grabbed his arm turning him back around.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to dance?" I said.

"I do but I'm not good at-" He begun before I interrupted.

"No one is good at dancing but it's my jam, please?" I asked pouting.

"Okay…isn't this your band?"

"Yeah, hence why it's my jam." I said smiling as I started to break into their choreographed dance that they do in concert, "Alex you got to thrust more…" I said.

"What?" Alex asked as he stopped.

"Look at James." I said looking over to James who was nailing the dance while dancing with another girl.

"How the hell do you know this dance?" Alex asked towards James.

"I got a wife and a five year old that is obsessed with every boy band alive." James said.

"I bet he enjoys it too." Alex whispered, I chuckled as he grabbed my hand interlacing his fingers with mine and he twirled me and spun me into his embrace before he untwisted me.

"How'd you know that?" I asked as our hands were still locked together and I stepped in front of him locking the other hand together.

"I know a little bit of dancing, I'm just not good at it." He said smiling as he pulled me closer to him by tugging me by my hands.

"I figured you'll be good considering you're in a band and you can recognize the beats to the song." I said smirking.

"I got beat, just not rhythm." He said as we both begun rocking to the beat until end of the song, I gave up trying to teach him the moves to the song. "Maybe you can teach me those moves, what was it?" Alex asked breaking our hand lock to try to mock my moves earlier, I covered my face from embarrassment but was laughing. "Was I close?" He asked as he looked to me.

"Somewhat." I said as we danced for what seemed like hours, I was leaning my head on his shoulder, my hands on his chest feeling my eyes getting heavy and his hands were wrapped around my waist tightly.

"You ready to leave?" Alex asked feeling his breath rustling in my hair, I lifted my head off his shoulder looking deep into his brown eyes.

"Yeah sorry." I said wiping at my eyes.

"No problem sweetie." Alex said.

"Sweetie?" I asked shocked.

"You let James call you it."

"But he's James." I said smiling as we grabbed our things heading out of the room instantly becoming cold, it was much colder than earlier. "Br, it's cold." I said rubbing my covered arms.

"Here, take my jacket." Alex said taking his hoodie off putting it over my shoulders, I pulled the edges closed with my opposing hands.

"Thanks." I said smirking.

"No problem." Alex said smiling.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I blurted out.

"Don't be sorry, you were right. I was being a jerk and I should have listened to you, people won't do that to their friends."

"I know you were playing around and I don't want to get between you and Chris's friendship due to my profession side." I said as we stepped up the couple of steps.

"You aren't getting between Chris and I." Alex stated.

"Has a girl ever gotten between you two?" I asked as we waited for the elevator.

"Once or twice, but we vowed to not let one do so again." Alex said as we climbed onto the empty elevator.

"Don't you guys get offended when the other tells you that they don't like such girl?" I asked curiously as he pushed the 4th button.

"It does hurt, we do get offended as most people would, sometimes we don't listen because we are both stubborn."

"How do you realize to break up with the girl if you can't trust your best friend? I mean, that must be a lot of apology's." I said.

"We do eventually break up with the girls or else I won't be on this 'singles' cruise." He said doing air quotes around singles.

"Ha ha." I said as we climbed off the elevator heading to our room.

"Any previous boyfriends I should know about?" Alex asked.

"None that is worth my breath." I said.

"I should be relieved about that huh?"

"I would be." I said smirking as we stepped in front of my door.

"Well good night Tara." Alex said as he leant forward wrapping his arms around me in a big hug and I slowly wrapped mine around his body giving him one back.

"Night Alex." I said smiling as I let myself into my room forgetting I still had his jacket, I hung it up to return to him the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

After hanging up Alex's jacket, I switched back into my pajamas, plugged my phone in before climbing into bed for what was to be a long night of sleep but it didn't turn out that way. I was woken up by a loud knock at the door, I grumpily reached over smacking around for my phone grabbing it to read '2:30 AM' when another knock came to the door.

"God damn it." I said as I sat up rubbing at my eyes and ran my hand through my hair as I headed to the connecting door opening it to a very wide awake Alex, "What?" I asked.

"Were you asleep?" Alex asked.

"No…like normal people, I like to exercise at 2:30 AM." I said sarcastically as I yawned.

"You want to go get some coffee?" Alex asked.

"I'll need some to get through this day." I said walking back into my room, Alex followed me in and I grabbed my sweats to wear. "I hung your jacket up…" I said nodding towards where I hung it up at.

"I totally forgot about it." Alex said as he grabbed it, I walked past him to change in the bathroom and came out to see him handing me my purse and phone.

"You didn't see my wall paper did you?" I asked nervously knowing that my wallpaper was a picture of me and Xavier.

"No why? Am I in it?" Alex asked smirking.

"No..." I said as I pulled my purse onto my shoulder leading him out of my room, "Is anything open?" I asked.

"We'll find out." Alex said.

"Why are you up at this time?" I asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking too much."

"About what?" I asked as he let me push the down button for the elevator.

"It's nothing." He said.

"It's something if you can't sleep." I said.

"It's stupid." Alex said as I could tell it was bothering him, we climbed onto an elevator that was going down.

"You know, I never expected to be getting coffee at 2:30 AM when I signed up for this cruise."

"But you never expected to meet me either." Alex said smirking as we climbed off the elevator.

"Do you always have long nights?" I asked as I followed him to the coffee shop.

"It depends on if we are travelling." Alex said as he pulled the coffee shop door open.

"How many hours do you guys travel nightly?" I asked curiously as I looked around the empty shop besides the baristas.  
>"Not that many, don't you ever work night shifts?"<p>

"Yep, I've worked an 18 hour shift and that was tough."

"Shit, 18 hours?" Alex asked as I was looking over the choices of coffee to get.

"Yeah, luckily they gave me the next day off to re-cooperate." I said as he stepped up to order.

"I'll have a Cafe Americano with four shots and whatever she wants." Alex said nodding to me.

"Alex, you don't have to."

"It's my pleasure to do so since I woke you up this early." Alex said smirking.

"I'll have the same." I said.

"Do you even like Café Americano?"

"I'll find out." I said smiling.

"Make that a Vanilla Latte with four shots." Alex said to the barista, he turned to me and said "This time I'll let you try it." Alex said.

"Promise promises." I said snickering.

"Shut up." Alex said teasingly smacking me afterwards.

"Until you prove it, I will just keep thinking your making promises you won't keep." I said smiling as he paid the bill and we stood aside watching them make our drinks.

"How many of these did you drink while doing that shift?"

"Surprisingly two and two five hour energies."

"What does your job need you to do for 18 hours?" Alex asked confused when he was handed his drink.

"I did my regular shift, then came back in later to do tasks such as restocking material, ordering back orders, gassing up the ambulances, organizing work schedules, etc." I said as he handed me his drink after he took a sip, I stared at it for a moment.

"I don't have cooties and I didn't lick it all too much."

"Do you lick your lids often?"

"Not that often, lids aren't that tasty…are you going to take a sip?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely." I said grabbing his drink taking a sip, he was shocked that I did it. "Why do you seem so shocked?"

"You're the first girl that would do that." Alex said.

"I like being treated like one of the guys." I said smiling.

"If you only had a sister, why do you want to be treated like one of the guys?" Alex asked as I was handed my drink and we walked the short distance to a table, Alex pulled my chair out for me and we sat across from each other and I crossed my legs.

"I've always acted like one of the guys, I watched and played the sports, since my dad left my sister and I at a young age I kind of stepped up in a male model type figure."

"I would have loved to hear you do the birds and bees conversation as a male figure."

"I didn't do that conversation…it was the reason I never dated…"

"When was the last official date you went on?" Alex asked as he was holding his cup on his arm rest looking at me intently.

"Quite a few years ago, it was when I was in college." I said honestly.

"And that was when? I don't know when you graduated." Alex said shrugging as he shifted in his seat.

"2009." I said softly.

"Did you just say 2009?" He asked leaning forward.

"Yeah…would have been 2008 but rules changed and I had to take a few more classes." I said taking another sip of my drink.

"How old are you?"

"Not as old as I look." I said chuckling.

"We all look older than we are, it's called aging." Alex said.

"Amen."

"You never answered me." Alex said.

"I was born in 1982."

"83, not much of a difference and why do I look older than you?" Alex asked.

"I don't have a 5 o'clock shadow and I have make-up to help enhance my appearance when I want it to."

"I can wear make up too." Alex said.

"I never liked a man that would wear more make up than I do."

"Are you saying you like me?"

"I just said I don't like men that wear more make up than I do, there is a lot of men that fit that."

"Have you met a man that wears more than you?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Are you sure they weren't a drag queen or a clown?"

"They didn't look like those…you seem like you know what a drag queen looks like."

"Have you not seen Orlando Jordan?"

"No, who's that?" I asked curiously.

"You have to see this…he's not a drag queen per say but you'll see." Alex said as he set his coffee on the table and pulled out his phone playing with it before showing me his screen that had a picture on it of an African American man that was just 'wow!'

"He's very pretty." I said as I leant back in my seat.

"Isn't he?" Alex asked putting his phone back in his pocket.

"If you don't mind me asking but is he-"

"Yes, bi." Alex said.

"Gotcha." I said nodding.

"Does that bother you?"

"Absolutely not." I said.

"I think everyone deserves to be happy."

"I feel the same way, I feel that there is someone out there for everyone and it doesn't matter the gender or the situation." I said.

"I couldn't of said it better myself." Alex said, it went quiet for a little while before he asked "What kind of kid were you? The straight A student or the slacker?" Alex asked.

"A mixture of both, I never went below a C in any of my classes, I was on the soccer team and was kind of a loner." I said trying to remember my high school days.

"Aw…you were one of those." Alex said nodding.

"Who were you?"

"I was totally a slacker. I skipped a lot of classes and would rather be skating or wrestling, but now I realized how stupid that was."

"What made you realize that it was stupid?" I asked curiously.

"I missed a lot of education and moments I'll never get back…I just keep thinking what will my kids think when they found out how much I missed and they can use that against me."

"I feel you, never once do you think about that when you're in high school but now that your older you really reflect on your bad judgments that you have made back in the day."

"Exactly…my parents threaten me with the 'wait until you have a kid like you' and I can just imagine, did you ever get that?"

"Yeah…a few times…" I said smiling. "Did you go to prom?" I asked going back to the high school conversation.

"Yes, but man did I wish I didn't. That was filled with drama, I don't like drama."

"Mine wasn't the only one that was drama filled then. I didn't even want to go either."

"I didn't want to go either, it seemed so dumb but my parents insisted that I'll go."

"Mine too…it was like any other dance but more upscale and you got dinner."

"Exactly….now I go to an event similar to that every year." Alex said.

"Really?"

"We either have a holiday party or a pre-Bound for Glory ball of sorts where we all go and we bring our families for a little get together of sorts."

"Bound for Glory, is that a pay-per view?"

"Yep, it's our biggest one and I never liked going to them."

"Why?" I asked.

"There is very few of us that have a lucky person in our lives, there is people like me that isn't that forunate and it's hard going to see all these happy families with kids."

"I see how it can be painful, it's like a constant reminder." I said.

"You ever have that?"

"Much so, life is too short and I'm afraid that my life will cut off too short before I find that person."

"We all have a fear of dying alone."

"At least I'm not alone." I said as Alex and I spent the next few hours in the shop getting refills on our coffees until it reached 7 AM and I was shaking from the caffeine I had put into my body.

"Thanks for staying up with me." Alex said as we stood up, we pushed our chairs in and headed out.

"No problem Alex." I said smiling.

"Let me guess, you are going to go take a nap?"

"Maybe if this coffee wears off." I said chuckling.

"Me too…I hope I'm not doing a match today."

"Why?"

"Because I'm doped up on this coffee."

"Who's fault is that?" I asked giving him a dirty look.

"Shut up…" Alex said rolling his eyes.

"Have you ever drunk that much coffee before in your life?"

"Not in that short amount of time, no…within a week or month, yes…" Alex said as he tossed his to-go cup in the garbage can as we walked by it before heading up the two steps to the elevators.

"Jeez, how much coffee do you drink regularly?" I asked curiously.

"I am a Starbucks Gold Member and Frequent Flyer…." Alex said proudly.

"I have an It's A Grind card where I will get a free 11th drink but I barely have 5 stamps." I said.

"It'll change after this cruise."

"Why's that?" I asked as we climbed onto the elevator after it had cleared out to take it up to our floor.

"Your now addicted to it…"

"How can you get addicted to coffee?" I asked curiously and confused.

"By drinking it a lot which you just did…you want to bet on it?"

"Not really because I know that I will probably lose."

"You will too…" Alex said as I took a sip of my coffee that was almost done.

"I know, that is why I'm not taking it and I know you will have Chris collect on my side of the bet." I said as we climbed off the elevator when it stopped at our floor.

"Not really, I will come collect it for myself…"

"How?" I asked as we went around the corner heading down to our rooms.

"I can find out where you work in the park, I got your number didn't I?"

"You stole my number."

"I can also steal the knowledge of where you work."

"How can you steal that?" I asked curiously as I gave him a side look.

"Chris will tell me, he tells me everything." Alex said smiling. We stopped in front of my door, I looked at the dreadful door before I turn to face Alex who had shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

"I'll make that bet then." I said smiling as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Alright, I win you owe me a coffee and if you win I'll take you for coffee." Alex said.

"It's on." I said smiling as I twirled my finger around the lid of my coffee.

"Well good-night." Alex said as I leant in a little.

"It's good morning." I whispered jokingly.

"It's good-night to us." Alex said smiling as I rolled my eyes before I turned around letting myself into my room, I turned around to see Alex still standing there, I smiled as I made eye contact with him.

"Good night." I said as I slowly shut my door not wanting to stop staring at his face and secretly I couldn't help but want to loot at his beautiful face longer. I closed my door locking that it but I looked at the connecting door, I made the decision to leave that door unlocked.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

I didn't feel like changing back into my pajamas so I climbed into my bed still in my sweats. I put my coffee on the side table and I pulled out my phone calling my mom and my mom picked up after the fourth ring hearing my son instantly giggling on the other side.

"Good morning." I said.

"Can I call you back?" My mom asked in a panic hurried voice.

"Yeah, no problem." I said as I was kind of freaked out and worried, but she hung u without saying anything, I turned the television on and brought my knees up to my chest as I now hold my coffee on my knees. I watched the news for no more than a half hour when a knock came to the door, I looked to the connecting door smiling a tad when I spoke loudly, "It's open." I said when the door opened slowly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Alex asked peaking out from the other side.

"Nope, I just finished this coffee." I said shaking the empty cup before I put it next to my phone on the night stand.

"Sorry." Alex said as he walked in and he looked at the television seeing the news, "You watch this?"

"Yeah, it's always a morning ritual of mine and have missed it yesterday, kind of curious what I have missed." I said.

"Anything exciting?" Alex asked as he begun to sit besides me forcing me to scoot in on my bed.

"Jeez Alex…" I said as we both finally got comfortable on the bed.

"What? Was there a problem?" Alex asked as I rolled my eyes.

"No...but there is a hostage situation in Tampa." I told him as the news came back from commercial.

"If you could hold any one person hostage, who would it be?" Alex asked.

"I don't know…probably my favorite hockey player."

"Which is?" Alex asked turning to look at me as he rested his head against the wall behind us.

"Adam Hall."

"He's a fellow wolverine."

"Huh?" I asked.

"He's from Michigan, isn't he?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" I asked shocked that he knew that.

"I read the newspaper, the sports section is the first stop for me."

"It would." I said smiling as I looked back to the television when my phone begun to ring, I started to panic knowing what picture would be showing when Alex grabbed the phone looking at it.

"It's your mom…who is the kid?" Alex asked handing it me.

"Nephew." I said as I picked it up before it went to my voicemail. "Hello?" I said.

"He's a cute kid." Alex said as he looked back to the television, I hated lying to him but I didn't want to scare him off with telling him that he was my son.

"Hey Tara, you busy?" My mom asked in a teasing manner.

"No, not busy at all..." I said.

"You will be in a little bit." Alex said jokingly as he poked me in the side getting me to squirm from how ticklish it was.

"Who is with you?" My mom asked.

"Alex…" I said.

"The brunette? He is pretty adorable."

"Mom!" I said.

"What?" My mom asked.

"Whatever." I said.

"You want to talk to Xavier?"

"Please." I said as she put him on.

"Hey mommy, grandma burnt my toast."

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes mommy, grandma then did oatmeal with dinosaurs…" He said as he went into detail of what the eggs turned into when the hot water was added to his oatmeal and my grandma's oatmeal.

"Sounds great, I'll be home tomorrow…I miss you." I said.

"Miss you too! Going to go play with my new dinosaur, love you!" Xavier said handing my mom the phone before I could say anything.

"I didn't burn the toast…I just turned it up too high." My mom explained.

"Just glad your okay…"

"We are…see you tomorrow and have fun on your last day." My mom said in a teasing manner.

"Will do, love you." I said.

"Love you mom!" Alex said as I nudged him in the ribs lightly.

"Tell Alex I love him too." My mom said chuckling.

"Don't encourage him." I said as Alex smiled as he grabbed the remote changing the channel to the movie channel.

"I think he's good for you Tara…" My mom said.

"Ugh, don't say that." I said knowing she was right, I did have feelings for him but I didn't want to admit it and if I was, it wasn't going to be in front of him.

"Have fun." My mom said.

"I will, bye mom." I said hanging up and Alex moved my phone for me.

"Your nephew is cute…does he live with your mom?" Alex asked.

"Sort of." I said.

"Complicated?"

"Like most families are." I said smiling as I moved a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Complicate, complex and crazy…" Alex said as he let a chuckle out, "The three C's."

"But it's true, but I won't change the family I have for the world. I love them all dearly." I said.

"You can love them but you don't have to like them." Alex said.

"You have some of those too?" I asked as I looked from my lap to him.

"We all do." Alex said smirking as he bumped into me with his shoulder, I got interested in the movie he had turned it to but unfortunately he had fallen asleep with his head propped up against the wall, I couldn't help but to laugh and snap a picture or two to send to Chris and keep myself entertained. I realized I had to use the bathroom, and the only way out was to climb over him. I slowly moved about the bed and tried to climb over him without him waking up, right when I had straddled his waist thinking I was good when I saw Alex's eyes flutter open. "What are you doing? If you were going to grope me, at least wake me up so I could enjoy it." Alex said smiling.

"I'm not groping you Alex." I said shocked and in a proper tone.

"Then tell me why I woke up to a beautiful lady like yourself straddling my waist."

"I have to pee and I have to climb over you to get off the bed."

"You don't have to lie to me in order to grope me."

"Why do you automatically assume I want to grope you?" I asked as I climbed off him rest of the way.

"Who doesn't?" Alex asked smirking.

"Check your phone is all I have to respond to that." I said smiling as I went into the bathroom to do my business and washed my hands before coming out to see him smiling.

"You got me good on that…you'll fit in well at our shows." Alex said.

"I had to do it."

"I would have done it too…" Alex said when my phone begun to ring again, Alex looked at it and begun laughing as he picked it up, "Thank you for calling Mr. Sexy-rooni's Pizza Parlor, May I take your order?...she's right here…I saw the picture…tonight's game night…will you be able to play?...oh she is going…"

"I am?" I asked as I leant against the wall, Alex nodded as I am assuming he was listening to Chris.

"We will…bye Chris." Alex said as he hung up, "Us three are going to game night…"

"You want to explore rest of the boat?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Alex said.

"Let me shower up and I'll be ready to go."

"I'll wait out here." Alex said.

"You better." I said as I went into the bathroom taking a shower quickly, I got dressed and did everything in the bathroom before I left the bathroom so he won't see my hair wrapped up into the towel. I walked out pushing my things into the suitcase so he won't see my dirty undergarments.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Alex asked.

"Oh…yeah, that is a long story…" I said hoping that is all he saw in my suitcase.

"I won't ask anymore then…" Alex said as he smirked and leant back to where he was sitting.


	16. Chapter 16

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I sat on the end of the bed sliding my socks on as Alex was flipping through the channels.

"Why does the ship not have any good channels?" Alex asked finally turning the television off before he sat up.

"We're on a boat, middle of the ocean, its not like we can get cable." I said as I slid my shoes on.

"What about dish network or something?"

"That's still a lot of boxes and cables, I won't know if they'll get signals out here." I said as I grabbed my phone and purse.

"I'm intrigued to find out."

"Test it." I said.

"I may." Alex said as we headed out of the room.

"How would you test it unless if you own your own cruise ship?"

"Then I'll buy a cruise ship…maybe not a cruise ship because those things are expensive so maybe a smaller boat." Alex said.

"You can't go too small." I said.

"But if I buy one, I can take you sailing again to help cure your boat thing." Alex said as he smirked.

"I don't think so…I don't trust you as a captain or engineer of a boat."

"Why not?" Alex asked as I pushed the down button for the elevator.

"You don't even know how to operate a boat." I said.

"How do you know that?"

"Then prove it, let's go to the captain's dock and see if we can stir the boat." I said.

"Let's do that." Alex said.

"I wander if they'll even let us stir it." I said as we both climbed onto the elevator going down to the main floor.

"I don't see why they won't, at least stand next to us in case we royally fuck up."

"Especially with you, you'll be worse than me."

"No I won't." Alex said.

"We'll find out…do you know where it's at?" I asked as we climbed off the elevator.

"We'll find it soon enough, I think it's this way." Alex said as he pointed to the side of the boat I haven't been this whole trip besides twice since I had gotten onto this boat.

"I think it's up." I said pointing up.

"That's where the rooms are so I think we need to either go further up or a different way." Alex said.

"Wouldn't that crew member know?" I asked nodding to the man that was obviously a crew member.

"You know men don't ask for directions." Alex said.

"Fine, I'll go ask." I said leaving Alex's side approaching the crew member stopping him momentarily, "Sorry to bother you but how do you get to the captain's dock?"

"I was heading there now, would you like me to show you?" He asked.

"Please." I said before waving Alex to come, Alex groaned before he caught up to us. "Thanks." I said to the crew member.

"No problem ma'am." The employee said.

"Ooohhh, you got called ma'am." Alex said looking to me.

"Shut up Alex." I said.

"Do you think that we'll be able to stir the ship?" Alex asked as we joined the employee on the elevator.

"Yes sir, you would be able to stir the ship momentarily."

"Momentarily means a few seconds, not a whole trip." I said looking to Alex.

"I bet I can still drive it better than you." Alex said.

"It's more like a car, no one is better than another." The employee said.

"See?" I said trying to prove my point.

"We'll see." Alex said as we climbed off the elevator with the employee, Alex grabbed my hand and he cupped it instead of interlacing our fingers, I looked down at our connecting hands then up to Alex smiling, "I didn't want to lose you…" He said blushing.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask." I said as I smirked before making eye contact with him again.

"Okay…" Alex said as we begun heading after the employee, I started to run but Alex wasn't, the connection of our hands pulled me back to look at him.

"Come on…" I said as I was trying to pull him to catch up to the employee.

"We aren't in any rush." Alex said smirking as I rolled my eyes and walked at his pace to the open door that led into the Captains dock seeing men in the same uniform as the man that led us here.

"Good afternoon, I'm Captain Harry…" The Captain said walking up to us shaking our hands.

"That's some sight." I said looking out the large windows that filled the front of the room, I walked up to stand beside the person that was driving at that moment. I felt Alex's presence behind me along with a hand resting on my one hip, I slightly looked over my shoulder seeing him and smiled before I looked back out the window.

"Was that a whale?" Alex asked pointing out to a big water commotion ahead.

"Yep, you will see a lot of whales and dolphins in this area, would you like to stir the ship?" The Captain asked.

"May we?" I asked turning to look at the Captain.

"Absolutely." The Captain said as I slid between Alex and a crew member meeting the Captain at the wheel. "Keep it as still as possible." He said as I put my hands on the wheel holding it still.

"This is awesome….Alex, could you take a picture?" I asked looking to Alex.

"Where is your camera" Alex asked as I pulled it out of my purse without taking at least one hand off the wheel, Alex grabbed it taking a picture for me.

"You want to drive?" I asked looking to Alex smiling.

"Well duh!" Alex said as he handed me my camera and he took control of the wheel, I snapped a photo of him. "I want a copy of that." Alex said.

"You will." I said as I put it back up, I looked back out to the ocean and the view from front of the room.

"You want another go?" Alex asked as I looked to him smiling.

"Yeah." I said as I went to the wheel trying to hold it as still as I could and looked out into the beautiful ocean. I didn't notice Alex taking photos with his phone and handing it off to a crew member. Alex stepped close behind me putting his hands on top of mine.

"You okay?" Alex whispered into my left ear, I turned to that side to look at him and I could see the concern look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just so beautiful, look at all those dolphins…just feel so free up here." I said as I looked back ahead at the ocean ahead of us.

"Your more beautiful." I heard Alex mumble under his breath.

"Thanks sir, I think we are going to explore more of the boat." I said as I stepped out from in front of Alex.

"Your very welcome." The Captain said as Alex grabbed my hand as we headed out of the room after he got his phone from the one crew member.

"How was that?" Alex asked as we walked out of the room and he closed the door behind us.

"I loved it…I wonder if they have a viewing deck to look out of." I said wanting to try to see more whales and dolphins.

"You want to whale watch more, don't you?" Alex asked as we headed back down the hall that we came down earlier.

"I've always wanted to but never got around to it…maybe that's why I want to watch more." I said walking slower and he went slower as well, and begun swinging our hands between us.

"I'll take you whale watching." Alex said.

"That'll be fun…worried I'll have worse sea sickness."

"Not if you take your medicine like a patient instead of a nurse."

"Have you been?"

"Once in 7th grade, well it wasn't really whale watching though." Alex said as we got to the elevators.

"What was the trip then?" I asked.

"We all went ice fishing…it sucked because we couldn't go onto Mackinaw Island until everyone had caught one fish."

"How many people were in your class?" I asked as the elevator tinged as the doors opened allowing us to climb onto the elevator, I pushed the right button before Alex pulled me to stand in front of him as he leant back against the railing holding both my hands.

"That went…um…I want to say at least 100 of us." Alex said.

"Where'd you all put that many fish? And if you were ice fishing, were you even able to take a boat?"

"We used a boat, it wasn't completely iced over and I don't exactly remember where our fish went, that was when I was in 7th grade and I could care less about the fish."

"Who would want that many fish? I won't even eat that much fish in a lifetime."

"What kind of fish do you eat?" Alex asked.

"Fish sticks and tuna fish." I said as the elevator doors opened and we walked off.

"No sushi?"

"I can barely stand the taste of tuna without overusing the mayo." I said as I let him lead us, our hands were still connected which I didn't mind, I actually enjoyed it.

"I guess I'm just used to fish due to living in Michigan."

"I should be used to it since I have lived in Florida my whole live but it's an acquire taste." I said.

"Very true, fish is very different from anything else."

"To each their own." I said shrugging when we found the pool.

"They had a pool this whole time." Alex said as we stood at the entrance to the room with the pool.

"I've never been on a cruise ship before but I think everyone has one." I said.

"You want to dip your feet in?"

"Why not?" I asked as we walked to the edge rolling our pant legs up, I took my socks and shoes off putting my phone in my purse putting them far from the edge. We both slowly sat down putting out feet into the water. "I should push you into the water to make it up for pushing Chris in." I said smiling.

"You know what would happen if you do that?" Alex asked as I looked up to him from staring at my feet that was swaying in the water below.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You'll going with me."

"You won't do that." I said.

"Try it."

"I will." I said as I pushed him in, he grabbed my hand pulling me with him getting us to both fall under the water laughing at each other and resurfaced at our own times.

"Told you!" Alex said as we were kicking our feet to stay a float in the deep end.

"You did…it was worth a shot." I said smiling as I went to reach for the side and he grabbed my waist pulling me back.

"Where do you think your going?" Alex asked holding me back far enough so I couldn't grab the edge, I begun kicking and trying to pry his arms off me.

"Let me go!" I said laughing as he tossed me towards the shallow end. I resurfaced spitting out water and pushing hair out of my face, "Thanks for that." I said sarcastically.

"Sh!" He said reaching out putting a finger to my lips to make me go quiet, I looked at him as I was trying to listen to what he was trying to hear, and I heard footsteps and chatter. "Someone is coming, duck." Alex said.

"Why? You scared of being seen?" I said.

"No, but I know that voice and I don't want to get in trouble."

"Who is it?" I asked smiling.

"My boss and I don't want to get in trouble." Alex said.

"Great, does that mean I can tell him that I am having issues with you and that you just ruined my whole outfit?" I asked smiling and trying to tease him, he rolled his eyes pushing me down with him holding my breath as much as I could; Alex and I were making faces trying to stay hidden when we didn't hear them anymore. I pointed up to symbolize I was going up, I went up not hearing or seeing anyone, I looked over at Alex waving for Alex to resurface and I pulled myself out of the water and sat on the new edge of the pool. "I guess now will be the time to head back to our rooms." I said smirking, Alex rested his arms on the edge and rested his head on his arms.

"Why? We still have time to spare don't we?" Alex said.

"Yeah but we are both soaked head to toe, I don't see us being allowed to do much like this."

"You may be wrong." Alex said as he pulled himself up plopping down beside me.

"I'm never wrong." I said jokingly.

"I'm sure you are at some point."

"Like I was wrong about you." I said as I got up heading to my socks and shoes, I pulled out my socks putting them on before sliding my shoes on grabbing my purse, I pulled my phone out checking to make sure I didn't miss anything before putting it back into my purse. I looked over to Alex who was still sitting there and he looked like he was deep in thought about what I said.

"How were you wrong about me?" Alex asked finally.

"Honestly, when we first met I wasn't sure how this weekend would be and thought I would have an annoying neighbor, but you proved me wrong."

"In the good way right?" Alex asked looking up to me.

"Oh no, it's totally in the bad way." I said sarcastically, Alex jumped up from where he was sitting running towards me, "No running near the pool!" I exclaimed as he chased me out of the pool room.

"Ow! I just stubbed my toe." Alex said jumping on his one foot as we just turned a corner.

"That's what you get for running near the pool and for being stupid not putting your shoes on." I said.

"No because you deserved to be chased." He said as I followed him back into the pool area so he could put his socks and shoes on, he grabbed my hand as we walked back out of the pool area to get weird looks from everyone, "Why is everyone looking at us?" Alex asked.

"I don't know…it could be that we are dripping wet for no apparent reason." I said sarcastically. Alex and I went up to our room trying so hard not to drip as much as we could. We tried not to walk along the uncarpeted areas so we won't slip but the challenge would be getting to the 4th floor and the 4th floor alone. We got to a part of the area that was not carpeted, we held onto each other as we were slipping along the hard ground below us and we couldn't help but to laugh as we were slipping and sliding as we got to the elevators pushing the up button leaning against the wall for support as we waited for the elevator to arrive which didn't take that long and we climbed onto the elevator that was carpeted heading up, I looked over to see Alex wincing out his shirt by twisting a piece of the bottom of his shirt and I just giggled, he looked up at me smirking.

"What? I'm just helping it dry…" Alex said.

"Nothing, won't you get in trouble?"

"Why would I get in trouble?" Alex asked as I nodded up to the mini ball in the corner that was obviously a security camera, "Psh, what are the odds that they will be able to find me in one night, we dock tomorrow afternoon and where are they going to kick me off at, we are in the middle of the ocean?"

"Very true, but I don't need you to be in jail for the remainder of this trip."

"Why do you care?" Alex asked smirking wanting me to say it.

"I don't care…I just don't want you ruin the rest of the trip."

"If this is the one thing that gets me in trouble, then I haven't been as bad as I thought I was." Alex said smirking as the elevator doors dinged as they opened at the 4th floor, we climbed off the elevator and he reached over grasping my hand, "What do you have planned for rest of the day?"

"Nothing besides game night tonight with you and Chris."

"Maybe we will go do something else after we change."

"That doesn't include in ending in the pool again does it?"

"Not ending in the pool, I promise." Alex said as he gave a confident smile.

"When does the games begin tonight?"

"5 PM I believe."

"What is there to do for that long on a boat?" I asked as we got to my room, I turned to face Alex and he grasped my other hand holding both hands between us, I couldn't help but to smile.

"I don't know…maybe we'll catch a movie on the television or -" Alex begun to think of things to do when his phone begun to chime, "Or I could get a match that will ruin all of our plans." Alex said as I just let out a couple chuckles, he let go of my one hand pulling out his phone answering it before it went to his voicemail, "Uh-huh…yeah that's fine…may I bring a friend?...yeah I'll be there." Alex said as he hung up.

"Got a match?"

"Nope, I have to go be a part of the Family Feud team and your volunteered to come with."

"Am I really going with?"

"Yes…" Alex said smirking.

"If I don't go?"

"Then I guess I'll have to throw you back into that pool."

"I guess then I'll go so that won't happen." I said smiling as we went into our rooms, I changed out of the wet clothes into a dry outfit and I was lucky I had packed a couple extra outfits.


	17. Chapter 17

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I was about to pull my shoes on when the door connecting Alex and my room opened, Alex was carrying the whole phone receiver, not just the part that you put up to your ear but the part that was connected to the wall as well.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"No, not at all….you want something from room service?" He asked as he moved the phone away from his mouth as he asked.

"What about Family Feud?"

"That's not until 2ish."

"I'll have a cheeseburger." I said, I knew it was something simple and that majority room services have it. He nodded as he walked back into his room, I climbed onto my bed scooting in as close as I could to the wall turning the television on flipping through the channels until I found Criminal Minds.

"It'll be about a half hour until they can get it up to us." Alex said as he walked into the room leaving the door open, I am assuming so we can hear the knock all the way into our room when it arrives, Alex climbed onto the bed beside me getting comfortable and wrapped his arm around me.

"How does that Family Feud work? I understand what Family Feud is but how does it work with you guys?"

"Five of us stars compete against five lucky fans that get chosen, we all have to answer questions about the wrestling promotion or the stars of the promotion."

"I'll assure that the stars would win, but then again you are on their team." I said as his arm hung over my shoulder.

"I can be smart…"

"Can be are the two key terms in that sentence."

"I just choose not to be, life is too short not to have fun."

"Nothing is wrong with having fun." I said smiling as I looked over making eye contact with his beautiful brown eyes peering back at me.

"How often do you have fun?"

"Everyday."

"Why do I not believe you?" Alex asked giving me a questionable look.

"Because you know I'm lying and know that I am nothing more than a workaholic."

"Has this weekend at least been fun?"

"Nope, someone by the name of Alex has ruined it." I said smiling as he climbed on top of me tickling me in the spot he accidentally found earlier.

"Really? Your laughing now, are you having fun yet?" Alex asked.

"No!" I exclaimed as I was kicking trying to get him off of me.

"I'm not going to stop tickling you until you say that your having fun." Alex said as I was trying to pull his arms away from my body but he was getting in random tickles.

"I'm having fun!" I exclaimed as he smiled his wicked smile, "What is with that smile?"

"You are truly having fun hanging with me aren't you?" Alex asked smirking and all of his facial features lighten with happiness.

"Not as much as you are."

"Who said that I was?"

"You implied it." I said when a knock came to the room next door knowing that it must have been room service.

"Lunch." Alex said climbing off my lap and started to climb rest of the way off the bed.

"No, that's the door." I said jokingly, Alex turned giving me a dirty look and I gave him a joking smile. Alex walked over to his room answering his door and got the lunch for us, I maneuvered myself to where there would be room to sit my plate in front of me. Alex walked in carrying the plates with a cover on each plate.

"Cheeseburger for you and cheeseburger for me." Alex said setting the two plates down on the bed, one in front of me and the other in front of where he will sit, "I'm going to go down to the vending machine to buy a drink, you want a drink?"

"Where are the vending machines?"

"Opposite way of the elevators…want to come?"

"Sure." I said climbing off the bed trying to make sure that I don't knock anything from the plates off, he grabbed my hand helping me off the bed before we headed towards the door and I bent over to grab my wallet from my purse real quick before we headed out of the room. Alex grabbed my hand stopping me, I turned to look at him and he gave me a dirty look.

"You don't need that, I got this." Alex said smirking, I went to grab it with my other hand but he grabbed my other wrist pulling me away from it.

"Alex!" I said not liking it as I was getting pulled closer and closer to him as he was walking backwards to the door.

"Listen to me woman, I got this." Alex said as he reached behind him pulling the door open and pushed me out into the hall.

"Aren't you wrestlers supposed to be eating healthy?" I asked randomly.

"We do during training but we all promised that this weekend would be splurge days so we are enjoying the heck out of it."

"What kind of diet do you stick to?"

"Why do you want to know what I eat?"

"I need to be on a diet." I said patting my stomach.

"If you need to be on a diet, I can fly to the moon." Alex said as he pushed me down a hall and into the first room on the right that had different vending machines in it along with an ice machine.

"You can do anything you put your mind to."

"Psh, like they will let me go to the moon, but come on, how awesome would that be?"

"You would find it amazing." I said looking over the different snack choices before moving over to the two or three soda machines they had.

"Like you won't?"

"Oh I would find it absolutely amazing." I said as I looked over the vending machine as Alex inserted money into the machine.

"Would you be able to handle it?" Alex asked as he pushed the Mountain Dew button.

"That's why they have the training…you like Mountain Dew?" I asked intrigued because that is the soda of my choice, I always drink that whenever I can.

"It's my anti-drug." Alex said.

"You know it is rumored to decrease a man's sperm count."

"Well, I lost my thirst for this, here." Alex said handing it to me.

"Yes!" I said before he put more money into the machine pushing the Pepsi button this time.

"Did you say that so I won't want to drink that?"

"It wasn't intended for that sole purpose but it just happened to go that way."

"I'm curious if that is even true…"

"Look it up on Wikipedia, they know everything." I said as he grabbed his Pepsi in the basket below before we headed back to our rooms, I let us into my room as he was looking intently at his phone reading the information that he must have found.

"It doesn't say if it does or doesn't, don't want to risk it on my spermies." Alex said as I just burst out into laughter, I would have done a spit take if I had a drink in my mouth.

"I have never heard a man say that word…please use little soldiers from now on." I said as I got comfortable on my bed putting my soda between my legs so I could hold it.

"I'll try…what are we watching?" Alex asked as he put his soda on the night stand beside him and put his plate onto his Indian crossed legs and put the cover on its top in front of him.

"Criminal Minds, I'm addicted to this show."

"Gideon or Del Rossi?"

"Either, you?"

"They both fit well, it's hard to pick what one is better because all episodes of this show are so good." Alex said.

"I've seen this episode, but it never gets old."

"Don't ruin it, I haven't seen it yet." Alex said.

"I may have to ruin it." I said as I pulled the top bun off my cheeseburger taking the lettuce and the tomato off of my cheeseburger.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't like lettuce or tomato on my cheeseburger."

"It's good for you though."

"I know, but I just don't like it on my cheeseburger."

"Fine, more for me then." He said as he grabbed it off my plate putting it onto his cheeseburger.

"Have it all you want." I said as I put the bun back onto my sandwich before I begun eating it, we ate our lunch watching the episode of Criminal Minds, but the time was not allowing us to finish the episode because we had to go to Family Feud, but by that time I was folded into Alex's embrace with his arm wrapped around me resting on my bicep holding me in his embrace resting my head on his shoulder.

"God, I got to get going." Alex said in a dreadful voice as he checked his phone that was now sitting on his leg.

"Yeah, I don't want you to be late."

"Your making me late."

"Don't blame me." I said sitting up from his embrace even though I wanted to sit like that for rest of the night.

"I will and I can." Alex said as he stood up setting both our now empty plates onto the desk that hasn't been used all weekend, I climbed off the bed behind him, I grabbed my things sliding my shoes back on following him out and we sped walked down to Family Feud he had to be at. I stood in the back of the room watching fans one by one get chose for the fan team to play the first round of Family Feud, needless to say the team Alex was on had me laughing due to their stupidity, it was Alex, Robert, James, another wrestler by the name Eric Young and one girl named ODB, which I have no idea what the letters stand for. The game lasted than any of them expected, Alex met me in the back as the fans were slowly clearing out for them to set the room up for game night. "They are setting up for game night, you want to go get Chris while I stay here to help them set up?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I guess he must be dying having to be locked up all day."

"It'll be good for him to come hang with us."

"Good for you or him?" I joked.

"Me." Alex said smirking.

"I'll be back." I said as I walked out of the room to let Alex help them set up game night, I tried to remember how to get to that room I had just left as I was heading to Chris's room, I knocked on the door not expecting him to answer the door anytime soon.

"Hold on!" Chris exclaimed from inside, I patiently waited for him looking around seeing numerous people walking around and smiled as they all walked by, I noticed when the door opened and begun shutting, I grabbed a hold of the door before it shut all the way and tried to help Chris who was using his wheel chair surprisingly to get through the door. "Where's Alex?" Chris asked.

"He said he was helping set the games up."

"Alex never helps set anything up."

"He may have changed…are you even going to be able to perform these games?" I asked grabbing the two handles pushing him.

"I will sure as hell try my best."

"I wonder what games there will be."

"I hope they are fun ones, and ones that I could at least play." Chris said.

"Just try to have fun, it's the last night here on the cruise." I said smiling and hoped he won't be a Debbie Downer all night, and I knew he usually wasn't like that.

"I'm the life of the party, I have fun everywhere."

"I bet you are." I said rolling my eyes as I pushed him down a ramp before making a very sharp turn to go down the hall almost tipping him.

"Damn, you trying to kill me?" Chris said holding tightly onto the two arm rests.

"No…I promise I have pushed people in wheel chairs before, you have been in them before." I said.

"Without any accidents?"

"Besides that one time where…" I began saying jokingly.

"Don't try to bust my balls."

"Okay okay, I've never wrecked a wheel chair and haven't had any complaints thus far from anyone including you."

"I guess I'm more nervous with us being on a boat and rolling away, specifically overboard."

"I won't allow it to happen, if it does I will jump in after you." I said as I opened the door pulling him into the room where the game night will be taking place.


	18. Chapter 18

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

When I walked in with Chris, I saw Alex stand up the moment he saw us and he was sitting at a table with James, Robert and another girl.

"Why is he sitting with them?" Chris asked as Alex moved a chair away from the table to make a space for Chris so he could roll in under the table.

"I don't know Chris, maybe it was assigned that way." I said not understanding what his problem was.

"Hey bud." Alex said as he stepped aside to let me roll Chris into the spot he just cleared.

"Hey Alex…James, Robbie, Jane." Chris said nodding to those that were sitting around the table.

"Hi Jane, I'm Tara." I said leaning over the table as I was locking the wheelchair to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling as she shook my hand.

"I got you something." Alex said excitedly as he pulled the hand that he has been hiding behind his back the whole time I have gotten here seeing a different plush dinosaur in his hand and I saw that dinosaur earlier in the gift store. "See it's a dinosaur, rawr!" Alex said as he moved the dinosaurs foot to go with the rawr before handing it to me, I couldn't help but to smile even though the dinosaur was for my son but it was cute and Alex liked it.

"You like dinosaurs?" Chris asked looking up at me with a questionable look.

"In plush form, yes." I said as I held it between my two hands as Alex smiled widely in excitement that I liked it, "Thank you Alex, it is very cute and sweet." I said smiling as I played with the dinosaurs fake horn, Alex smiled and seemed very proud of himself. Alex pulled out a chair for me to sit and I slowly slid in it and he pushed it in as I sat, I put my purse between my feet as Alex sat down beside me.

"Well dinosaurs in their natural state can be kind of scary." James said sipping the beer he had.

"Especially if it's right in front of you and could be brought onto a cruise ship." I added.

"I think a dinosaur would make this cruise ship sink." Robert added.

"Like we won't notice such dinosaur wandering around the ship." Jane said.

"Not to change the subject, but how does this game night go?" I asked looking at the number six in the middle of the table.

"There are going to be numerous games we are competing against the other tables for points." Robert explained.

"What games are we going to play or do we not know? I'll hope beer drinking since we have the best two at this table." I said getting James and Robert to smile and chuckle.

"What am I good at?" Alex asked.

"Annoyance." Chris answered.

"Coming from the cripple." Alex stated.

"Guys, take this out in the games." James said.

"I'm curious what games we are about to play in." I said.

"They are about to announce them." James said pointing up to the stage seeing the blonde man from earlier that I believe was named Jeff and a girl that I have yet seen.

"I hope it isn't trivia." I said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I suck at trivia." I stated.

"I'm sure your good at some things in trivia like music or something." James said.

"I guess…" I said shrugging.

"May I get everyone's attention." Jeff said over the sound system getting our whole table to look at him.

"That's your boss right?" I asked leaning forward to ask Alex.

"Yep…" Alex whispered back.

"Okay." I said sitting back up straight.

"Okay, it's going to be simple. You all are now separated into groups by table numbers so always remember that and myself along with Dixie here will keep tally of points that are given to each group on this board. The prize is half of the entry money."

"We're going to win this!" Chris said as he sat forward smacking the table.

"We will, calm down." I said turning from looking at Chris to Alex, "Entry money?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry about it, I got you covered." Alex said smirking, I gave him a dirty look, and said "You should thank me not giving me that evil eye of yours."

"Thanks Alex." I said smiling.

"There will be six games since there are six tables, each person must compete as best as they could and I know we have a few men injured so just do as best as you can. As for scoring, the table that wins gets 5 points and the last place gets 0. Now for the games, we will be playing limbo, musical spoons, passing of the fruit, have you ever, Simon says and twister."

"How do you play some of those games?" I asked not hearing of a couple of them.

"We will instruct you on how to play the game before the game starts." Jeff said.

"This is going to be fun." Alex said excitingly.

"First up, limbo. We will all line you up by table number, and one by one go through until there is two left from each table then we will go by twos, you must completely go under the pole without touching it nor the ground. Let's do this." Jeff said as everyone stood up at their tables, Alex and I slid out of the way and pushed our chairs in to allow Chris to roll between the two tables. Since we were table 6, we were the last table to go under the pole. We put Chris first, then it went Alex, myself, James, Jane then Robert.

"This is going to be easy." Chris said as he rolled himself under the pole being no where close to where it was positioned, we all went through and no one was knocked out that round. It wasn't until the pole was lowered two more times, but it wasn't all one table that was getting knocked out but at least people were getting eliminated from the game. "Dude, help." Chris said as he faced the pole that was leveled with his eyes.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Never mind, next time." Chris said as he rolled himself forward and ducked down under the pole not to get eliminated. Alex, I, James and Jane proceeded through under the pole only for Robert to get knocked out unfortunately where as rest of the tables had one or two fewer people at their tables. The pole was lowered again, more people were knocked out getting two at every table now except ours. Chris stared at the pole that was lower than prior, "Alex, lean me back so I could get through this." Chris said.

"Bud, I don't think you can get through leant back or not." Alex said as Chris growled from frustration.

"Dang you chair." Chris said as he turned and rolled himself back to the table allowing Alex and I go through without a problem but James and Jane couldn't make it through.

"Now that we are down to 2 people per table, if you have 3 pick the best 2 in your group to go under and now the 2 of you MUST go under together." Jeff said as I looked to Alex more nervous having to go under with him afraid that I will mess it up. We watched as the tables in front of us go under the pole, only 2 tables got eliminated unfortunately, then it got to our turn.

"Let's do this high school style." He said smirking sticking his hand out, I grabbed it smiling as we stepped closer to the pole.

"Don't fuck this up." I joked as we both did our thing with our hands attached, we cleared the pole and stood back up on the other side looking back at the pole we had just cleared, Alex rested his hands on my waist as we watched the pole lowered again, "I don't think I can do that." I said seeing exactly how low it is now.

"You can, come on." Alex said pulling me around the pole to watch the other tables trying to go under the pole, all but one other table got eliminated leaving it to us to either make it and go another round or get eliminated and become second place. I was suddenly more nervous knowing it is up to Alex and I to do this, I looked to Alex about to say 'I can't do this' but he put his finger to my lips. "Whatever happens, we will be second automatically." Alex said giving me a confident smile and grabbed my hand as we stepped up to the pole slowly trying to maneuver our bodies under it, Alex then lost his balance and fell all the way back to where he was laying on his back but his legs were propped up bent at the knee.

"Damn, flexible much?" I asked looking down at him from the other side still holding onto his hand.

"Well, you know." He said shrugging as I helped him up to his feet as Dixie wrote 4 points under our table number, "I love how you were afraid you were going to mess up and I did." Alex said as he wrapped his arm around me as we were walking back to our table.

"It is quite comical." I said smirking.

"Table one is officially our enemy." Alex said as he pulled my seat out as I sat down and he sat beside me.

"But it was a close game you guys." James said as he reached across the table giving us fist bumps.


	19. Chapter 19

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

As we sat there recovering from limbo watching them mark up the tallies, Chris was handed one spoon.

"Only one?" Chris asked picking it up.

"Let him explain." I said as Jeff explained how the game went, it was much like musical chairs but whoever ends up with the spoon when the music was cut off was knocked out of the next round, it seemed simple enough. Chris started off the first round getting Robert out the first round and it started again, this time it landed on Alex but he tossed it back to me where it landed in my hands.

"Your out." Alex said.

"No you are." James said.

"She's holding the spoon though." Alex said, I rolled my eyes scooting back from the table handing the spoon to Alex for the next round and he did it again to Jane which now left Chris, Alex and James at our table, I watched at our table but looked around at the other tables to see who our competition might be. Chris ended up being the last man standing, he rolled himself out to the now set up table in the middle of the room to meet the other 5 competitors from the other tables and Chris played against them as all we could do was watch intently hoping Chris had last as long as he did at our table, with each round a sigh of relieve would come over us. When it was his turn to be out, I grabbed onto Alex's shoulder, he turned around smiling at me knowing that we just got second place yet again and we got another 4 points. Chris rolled back and we each gave him a hi-five for bring us another 2nd place and let us keep out place in 2nd place behind table one.

"Okay, next game is 'pass the fruit,' and I can assure you all have played this at some point in your life." Jeff said over the sound system as James was handed an orange.

"An orange? I've played with a cucumber though." Jane said.

"Cucumber? What party was that at?" James asked.

"An adult party…shut up!" Jane said as she was turning red.

"Have you ever played?" Alex asked looking to me.

"Once…never played since then so I don't know how good I'll be." I said.

"Your with us sweetie, we got this." Robert said as Jeff told us to all line up and the person at the beginning must have the fruit.

"Chris, why don't you have the fruit first since you're the crippled." Robert said as he took the fruit from James and handed it to Chris.

"Of course, why not? When in doubt, go with the crippled." Chris said grabbing the fruit and put his chair next to Alex.

"Switch with me." Alex said man handling me to position me between him and Chris.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to get that close to him, he may kiss me." Alex said.

"Oh, I'll definitely kiss you and I'll make sure there is tongue." Chris joked pursing his lips.

"But your ok getting that close to James." I said as Alex turned around and I leant forward seeing James smiling.

"I don't mind…I think you'll be more comfortable with Chris." James stated as Alex man handled me back to my original position.

"No hanky panky." Alex said pointing between James and I.

"I promise." I said.

"I don't…we will totally kiss." James said.

"Oh yes…I love some cowboy…" I said as James pulled out his Chapstick.

"Got to make sure my lips aren't dry….does anyone have some gum or binaca?" James asked.

"I already am eating the last piece of my gum." I stated.

"It'll be in my mouth soon…" James said winking as I couldn't help but to giggle, I looked over to Alex who did not look amused and I could tell he was getting aggravated with our joking manner, "We will soon show them how it's done." James said.

"Oh, we will…" I said.

"I hope you slip me a little tongue." James said wiggling his tongue just a little, I noticed Alex clenching his fists a tad and release them.

"There will always be tongue." I joked as we both let out a few more chuckles when Alex was still mad.

"Are you getting mad there Alex?" James asked.

"No…" Alex blurted out but I could see his face getting red from being called out like that and I knew he was lying.

"Then why are you getting so hot headed?"

"Am not." Alex said.

"Everyone ready?" Jeff asked over the sound system as Chris put the orange under his chin holding it between his chin and his throat when Jeff said go, Alex leant forward positioning himself to get the orange from Chris's grip and Alex successfully accomplished getting it from Chris, he turned around facing me when we both scooted closer where I was pressed up against his hard body finally positioning my neck against the orange he was holding and I was successfully able to pick it from his throat. I stepped back and the orange didn't fall, a sigh of relief that I had successfully grabbed it from Alex. I turned around to face James, we met in the middle where he squatted down grabbing the fruit from me with his throat, I couldn't help but mentally scream in excitement that I successfully moved the fruit from Alex to James, I turned around hugging Alex happily. I let him go meeting his brown eyes smiling, he smiled back at me and he pulled me back in for a hug.

"I did it!" I said as I looked around at the tables who were struggling to get past the second person seeing Robert passing it to Jane now, "We might win!" I said as Jane successfully got it and held the fruit up.

"Table six came in first, who will be second?" Jeff said as he saw it and we both jumped in excitement watching the other tables finish up slowly. Table one came in second.

"Damn that table one, we got to beat them…" Alex said as he pulled my seat out pushing it in as I sat down and Alex sat down beside me.

"Were you getting jealous of James and I?" I asked curiously.

"No…" Alex said shifting his eyes before he made eye contact with me, I good as well knew he was lying.


	20. Chapter 20

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

We sat at our table listening toJeff read over who was in the lead before announcing the next game.

"Next game is 'Never Have I?' Everyone stand up, sit down if what I say fits you." Jeff said.

"I guess you can't play handicap." Alex said looking to Chris as we all stood up to play this game.

"Damn, good luck guys!" Chris said.

"Sit down if you cry during Disney movies." Jeff said.

"Thank God Chris isn't playing, he would be out already." Alex said sarcastically.

"The Lion King is very emotional." Chris said.

"How so?" Alex asked.

"Mufasa died." Chris said as I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I cried at that part…when I was five." I said.

"Difference, five and almost 30." Alex said as I could tell Chris was embarrassed, knowing Chris he will get pay back. The game progressed, it was down to James, Alex and I at our table and two people at table one.

"Sit down if your wearing underwear." Jeff said, I sat down and I noticed that Alex and James were still standing up.

"Alex!" I said kind of shocked.

"What? I'm not…" Alex said.

"He didn't tell you?" Chris said.

"No…and to think you wanted me to pants you..." I said as I was now thankful I didn't.

"Boy, wouldn't you have been surprised." Chris said.

"James, your not wearing any either?" I asked, I would think he would be classier but Robert now seems classier than I thought.

"You think I could wear these tight of jeans with underwear?" James asked.

"Well, he's got a point." Jane said I looked over to her, she was twirling her finger around her cup and we both chuckled.

"You noticed?" James asked.

"Who doesn't?" Chris asked, we all turned to look at him and he shrugged, "What?"

"We might have this, there is only one person left at table one." Alex said.

"We got this." James said fist bumping Alex.

"Sit down if you have never kissed a guy." Jeff said, the guy at table one sat down and James grabbed Alex pulling him in giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"James!" Alex exclaimed rubbing at his cheek.

"Table six is our winner, congrats guys." Jeff said as they walked to their seats, when Alex went to sit down Chris knocked his chair out from beneath him and Alex fell flat on his butt, he looked up at Chris and I was biting my lip trying not to laugh.

"Hakuna Matata bitch." Chris said to Alex who was sitting on the ground looking up at Chris with a shock expression, I couldn't help but to laugh.

"You whore." Alex said as he reached for the table, I reached my hand out to help him, he looked at my hand then up to me smirking, "Thanks." Alex said grabbing my hand as I helped him up to his feet. He pulled his seat back in to sit down without falling yet again.

"Next up is Simon Says, come on up here." Jeff said as we all moaned not wanting to do this game, we all moved up to the empty floor in front of the mini stage that Jeff and Dixie were standing on. "I am sure you all know how to play this game, so I am just going to begin. Simon says touch your toes." Jeff said as we all went to do so.

"Easy as pie." Chris said as he did it easily by stretching his arm out touching the toes of the foot in the splint, I giggled and rolled my eyes at him.

"Do jumping jacks." Dixie said as a few people did it.

"This is ridiculous." Chris said.

"What? That they did the jumping jacks without them saying Simon Says or that your like gumby?" Alex said looking up to Chris from his bent over position.

"You'll be gumby here in a moment." Chris threatened before he rolled himself back to the table as Jeff listed the people that got out.

"Simon says do jumping jacks." Dixie said as Alex and I begun doing the jumping jacks.

"Some date this is…" Alex said.

"Date? This is a date?" I asked stopping to look at Alex.

"Miss, your out." Jeff said as I looked up at the stage before looking back at Alex when he stopped.

"Sir, she isn't out. She only stopped because of something I had said." Alex said as I smirked because of his 'hero' moment.

"I will let this one slide, and miss, beware of that man. He may be charming but he can be very distracting." Jeff said as my face begun to burn from blushing so much as I begun doing jumping jacks trying not to let what Alex said affect my gaming ability. It didn't help any that I did get disqualified at the same time as James a few rounds later.

"Come on sweetie, we will win next time." He said putting his arm around me as we walked to our table, I looked back at Alex who had that same look as earlier on his face. "You want a drink?" James asked.

"Nah, I'm good." I said as we go to our table, he pulled my seat out and I sat down and Chris looked bummed.

"What's wrong?" I asked towards Chris.

"I'm useless due to my stupid leg. I'm so bored sitting her watching you guys having fun." Chris said.

"I'm sorry…hey I think I have cards in my purse. Do you know 5 card draw?" I asked.

"If your playing 5 card draw, I'm in." James said.

"Your both on, now this, this is game night." Chris said as he smiled, I pulled out the deck of dinosaur cards that I had to keep for Xavier and when I saw the dinosaur plush that Alex gave me on the table, I put it in my lap for save keeping.

"Let's make this interesting, lets make bets. How much money you all have?" James asked.

"Um…I have $40." I said as I began pulling my wallet out.

"I can do $40." Chris said as he was shifting in his seat carefully pulling out his wallet as did James as I shuffled the cards as we each anted up a dollar before we begun the first round of the game. We kept playing until we were joined by Jane and Alex who paid their way into the game with us, it was more fun. Jeff announced the list of winners out, our table came in second which put us in second by one point.

"Who won the most money? I am out about $38." James said.

"I got $78." I said smirking.

"I invested in something good then." James said.

"Looks like I missed all the fun." Robert said coming back to our table.

"That you did." Chris said.

"What place you come in?" I asked pretending I missed the announcement."

"2nd." Robert said.

"We need to win this round to tie for first." Alex said.

"Table one is going down." James said as we saw white tarps being pulled out onto the floor.

"What game is this?" I asked not being able to make it out.

"Twister, I'm sure you all know the rules and I or Dixie will spin." Jeff said as everyone made it up to the numbered tarps taking off our shoes to play the game more effectively. "First up is left foot on blue." Jeff said as he handed the spinner to Dixie to spin what we had to do next.

"I can do that!" Chris said excitedly as he was scooting out of his wheel chair enough for he can stretch his left foot to land on the blue circle.

"I'm impressed Chris, so truly impressed." Alex sarcastically said.

"I'm impressed honestly." Chris said as Dixie grabbed the microphone.

"Right foot on red." Dixie said as I moved my right foot staring from the red circle to the hazel eyes of Alex who was facing me and was positioned right in front of me, we weren't as close as we have been nor we have been further apart before, I looked over seeing Chris with his tongue out trying to figure out a way to play.

"Chris, it'll be safer for you not to play." I said.

"God dang it, I hate this damn leg…" Chris began to mumble as he rolled himself back to the table.

"Right hand on yellow." Jeff said as I looked down at yellow that was between my feet, Alex leant back putting his hand on yellow as well when I leant forward putting my hand on yellow not focusing on what the other three people of my table were doing in this game. I looked up to wait for the next move noticing right were my head was position and that was in Alex's crotch area, instant blush.

"Boy is this awkward." I said trying not to turn any redder from embarrassment or to think he's not wearing underwear.

"I don't mind." Alex said smirking.

"Of course you don't mind." I said rolling my eyes as we told to put our left hand on green, which didn't help the situation. We each had to balance off each other for the next couple of spins to the point where Alex was laying over me to keep his hand on the spot, I looked over at him, he was quite adorable as he smirked and winked at me.

"Sup?" He asked nodding.

"Your such a geek." I said rolling my eyes but couldn't help but to think it was cute when James and Robert got out in the next two spins.

"More space for us!" Alex said as we were able to spread out to get more room, slowly Alex and I got out, leaving Jane to stay up there to compete in the finals.

"She can't limbo, but yet can twister…" Chris said shocked.

"With limbo you can't use your arms for balance." Robert said as Jane stood up there with one other person from another table waiting for others to lose to do the last round to determine the final winner.

"It isn't balance in twister per say, it's more flexibility as well. You can be as balance as the next but if you can't twist in different positions then screw it." James said.

"You sound like you know these positions way too well." Alex said.

"I've been in a lot of positions if you know what I mean." James said.

"Oh god." I said rolling my eyes feeling my cheeks blushing as I was staring at the dinosaur that I put back onto the table in front of me reaching out pulling it back to rest in my lap.

"You want to try one sweetie?" James asked sipping his beer as Robert nudged him to shut up and I glanced up to Alex who had his fist and jaw clenched.

"No thanks, the ones I know aren't that bad." I said.

"Do we have to talk about what sex positions we know?" Chris asked.

"I wasn't talking about sex, jeez you pervert." I said jokingly.

"I think your the only one not thinking about sex at this table." Robert said.

"I'm not." Alex said as he was more relaxed now.

"I thought as a wrestler you all need flexibility or learn all these positions to wrestle." I said playing with the plush in my lap.

"We do to an extent, but there are some men that are nothing but muscles and can't be as flexible as us small guys." Chris explained.

"Well it's well known muscles can't stretch." I said jokingly.

"What do you do?" Robert asked.

"I work as a manager in training of health services and EMT response at Universal, but I am also a registered nurse." I answered.

"She's also my bitch." Chris said smiling.

"Am not, I'm the only one that took pity on you." I stated.

"No one likes you Chris." Alex joked.

"Same with you Alex." Chris said.

"We have a tie between table one and table six, this one is for a tie breaker." Jeff announced.

"Dude, it's a tie!" Alex said excitedly.

"The tie breaker game would be rock paper scissors tournament." Jeff said as we all got up going up to join Jane. I looked over at the other six people up there recognizing two of them now as ODB and Eric Young from the Family Feud game earlier.

"We are going one by one doing a game, if you lose your out and if you win stay put and go against the next competitor." Jeff explained, somehow Alex and I ended up being the last two in our line along with ODB and Eric being their last two.

"This is ridiculous, who has a talent in rock, paper or scissors?" Alex asked.

"I do…I have yet to lose a game." I stated.

"Seriously?" Alex asked impressed and intrigued.

"You'll see." I said as it got down to me and Alex, I looked at the man that was obviously taller than me.

"Ready?" Jeff asked, we both nodded when Jeff said "Ram-show-bo!" as we hit our hands three times then the last one was our decision, I decided on paper to defeat the rock that the man had put.

"That is just luck." Alex said.

"Just wait." I said as I turned around seeing ODB grabbing her boobs exclaiming 'Bam!' with each grab, I turned around to Alex saying, "Um…why is ODB grabbing her boobs at me?" I asked.

"Grab your boobs back." Alex said encouraging me.

"Alex! I'm not going to do that!" I said.

"You want me to grab them for you?"

"NO!" I said covering myself so he couldn't.

"What's wrong with grabbing your boobs?" Alex asked.

"Would you think lowly of me?"

"Psh, no! I am encouraging it!" Alex said as I turned around smacking my breast like she would.

"Yeah girl! She knows what's up!" ODB said as she ran and boob bumped me and I went along with it, I turned around and Alex was trying so hard not to laugh.

"I hate you…" I said rolling my eyes turning back around to my competition.

"Are we ready?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah boy!" ODB exclaimed smacking Jeff on the butt.

"Yeah…I draw the line at grabbing your butt sir." I said.

"Thanks…" Jeff said as I put my fist out on my other hand doing the ram-show-bo beating ODB with the rock.

"2 for 2, still think it's luck though." Alex said.

"You'll see." I said turning around ready for the next round beating Eric with another rock.

"Damn, try it on me." Alex said as I turned around beating him.

"Told you." I said smirking.

"That you did." He said smiling as he grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him wrapping his arm around my waist as I stood in front of him.

"The winner is table six, they each win a portion of half of the entry money."

"How much was the entry fee?" I asked looking back to Alex.

"Don't worry, I got it covered and it wasn't much."

"Why are we getting only half of the entry money?" Chris asked as he rolled up to be in front of us.

"The other half is being donated to the Ronald McDonald house." Jeff answered.

"I can't honestly take my portion of the money, I will feel guilty and they need the money more than I do." I said already feeling bad about it.

"I feel the same." Alex said, I looked back at him smiling feeling good that he backed me up and that my character judgment hasn't done me wrong.

"Speak for yourself, I got medical bills." Chris said.

"Christopher!" I said shocked.

"What?" Chris said shrugging his shoulders, then he finally gave in, "Fine, I'll donate mine too…" Chris said as he rolled away, James, Robert and Jane agreed and I had the most fun playing the games. Alex and I walked back to our table where I picked up my purse and grabbed the plush dinosaur he had bought me.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

Alex and I were gathering our things from the table to take Chris back to his room before going back up to our rooms.

"Can you guys hurry up?" Chris asked.

"What is your rush? You're just going back to your room." Alex said.

"Batman is about to come on." Chris said excitedly as he was rolling himself towards the door.

"Oh, how could I forget?" Alex said rolling his eyes as he grabbed my hand resting it between our bodies as we walked slowly behind Chris.

"I had fun tonight." I said smiling.

"Me too…I always have fun when I am with you." Alex said.

"Oh god, I do NOT want to hear this." Chris said as he was trying to roll himself faster.

"Hear what?" I asked curiously as Alex and I went up the two steps next to the ramp to give him his distance.

"Your mushiness, it's sickening." Chris said.

"Mushiness? Is that even a word?" Alex asked.

"It should be, the act of being mushy." Chris said.

"When will that ever come into ones vocabulary?" I asked.

"I just did." Chris said.

"But your weird." I said.

"I'm weird? Look at who your holding hands with." Chris said as I looked over to Alex, I couldn't help but to smile, he just made me happy.

"We are all weird in our own ways." I said as we turned down the hall getting to his door.

"What makes you weird?" Alex asked.

"I'm with you, isn't that weird enough?" I asked getting Chris to laugh as he was unlocking the door for himself.

"I should have saw that coming." Alex said nodding letting out a chuckle when I opened the door, holding the door open so Chris could roll in and let Alex walk in as Chris moved himself carefully to his bed instantly turning his television on.

"Do you need anything?" I asked as I put a pillow under his knee.

"Nope..." Chris said as he turned it to the movie channel.

"Tara, he has Batman, he's good." Alex said as he grabbed my hand tugging me towards the door.

"Do you need help packing tomorrow?" I asked turning back around to continue the conversation as Alex walked back letting the hands that were connected fall back to my side.

"If I do, I won't ask you." Chris said.

"I'll help you don't worry." Alex said as he grabbed my other hand pulling me to the door.

"Night Chris, hope you had fun!" I said looking back at him momentarily as Alex pulled me out of the door as we stood outside Chris's door, he stood in front of me as I looked at the plush toy that was between our hands.

"You tired?" Alex asked running his fingers through my hair.

"No you?" I asked, I felt awkward as I fixed the strand of hair that was now messed up, we were both smirking and it seemed very awkward.

"No, you want to go for a walk?" Alex asked.

"I would love that." I said smiling as he smiled again, he grabbed my hand interlacing his fingers with mine. "Thanks for the dinosaur, it's really cute."

"What's cuter? Me or that dinosaur?" Alex asked as we walked down the stairs that led us out to the main deck.

"Definitely the dinosaur." I joked.

"I could say the same." Alex said, I looked to Alex giving him a shock expression before I started chuckling.

"You really impressed me at those games tonight."

"Well…I tried." Alex said as he blushed a tad as we reached the deck not seeing anyone around besides the ring and the tent.

"Does your company do a lot of charity work?" I asked as I let him lead me to the railing that surrounded the ring.

"We try our best to give back as much as we can…I love it." Alex said as he let go of my hand to start climbing over the railing.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper looking around.

"Going to get in the ring, come on." He said in a whisper back as he swung the other leg over the railing.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble?" I asked looking around again when he grabbed my chin turning to look into his big brown eyes and saw a big smile on his face.

"Look who you're with, do you think you'll get in trouble when I'm around?" He asked as I went to answer but he stopped me, "Don't answer that, I am the talent so we won't get in trouble for being in the ring." Alex said as I let out a sigh still worried but trusted Alex enough after tonight. He helped me over the railing and we both climbed into the ring.

"Why didn't we go through the curtain?" I asked trying to get used to being in the ring, I was looking around seeing what it was like in there coming face to face with Alex who was sitting on the top turn buckle.

"That's too easy…what do you think of being in the ring?" Alex asked.

"It's definitely different…not as soft as I thought." I said.

"Lay down."

"Excuse me?" I asked not sure if I heard him right.

"Lay down, to look at the stars." Alex said pointing up at the night sky as he jumped off the top turn buckle.

"Oh…" I said nodding as I slowly got down to the mat laying down and he laid beside me, I was pulled into is embrace where I rested my head onto his shoulder and his arm was wrapped tightly around me as I rested the dinosaur on his stomach.

"That's the North Star." Alex said pointing up to the sky full of stars not quite sure which one he was pointing to.

"How can you tell if it's the North Star?" I asked looking up at him meeting with his big brown ones.

"It always the brightest star and it's always North to where you are and it can lead you home, so we are going that way."

"So there is no hardcore evidence that is the North Star, so that can be it or that one." I said pointing to other stars in the sky to make my point.

"You've made your point…see that's the big dipper." Alex said as he begun pointing out other things in the sky I could never find normally.

"How do you know all this?" I asked as I cuddle closer to him to get more body warmth looking up to him.

"Took Astrology 105 in college." Alex said smirking.

"What did you major in again?" I asked.

"Liberal Arts…you want to learn a few moves?" Alex asked running his hands through my hair. I looked up to Alex unsure if I heard him right as I rolled over to look up at him more comfortable resting my chin on my hands that rested on his shoulder.

"Why would I want to?" I asked sarcastically.

"To beat me up when you want and to protect yourself"

"From who?" I asked.

"Bad guys like me." Alex said he ran his hand through the roots of my hair playing with it for a little while.

"Your not bad…annoying but not bad."

"You cracked me, so I'm not that bad."

"That your not….your too good." I said smiling.

"I meant bad guys like thugs."

"Will I get hurt?" I asked.

"No, I'm the professional and I'll take all the hits." Alex said as he moved so he could jump up to his feet by thrusting and pushing himself up.

"Impressive." I said as I sat up, he turned around smiling.

"Give it a try." Alex said leaning against the ropes.

"I can't do that, I'm not that talented."

"It takes time and practice…here." Alex said sticking his hand out helping me up to my feet.

"You won't get hurt will you?" I asked worried.

"Psh, don't worry." He said as he turned me around wrapping his arms around me, "If he attacks you from behind, what would you do?" Alex asked as I thought about it before I elbowed him in the face, stepped on his toe then nudged him in the gut before I turned around now that he broke his grip to go knee him where it counts; he grabbed my leg, "Whoa! Not there, I'm not wearing proper protection for that. Let me teach you a move that would do just as well, it's good to turn around to see what they look like but if they have their hands in an area that you are able to grab them and flip them…try it." Alex said sticking his arm, I looked at it then at him.

"I'm not that strong." I said.

"It's not about strength, it's adrenaline. You want me to piss you off? I can piss anyone including you off." Alex said.

"I bet you could, but how would I be able to flip you over?" I asked.

"Turn around and go with what is natural." Alex said feeling butterflies in my stomach as I grabbed a hold of his wrist trying to turn it the way if he would to flip him over and he did the flip by himself landing on his butt then laid back.

"Oh my god, you okay?" I asked dropping to my knees beside him.

"Got you!" He said sitting up and tackling me back to where he was laying on top of me tickling me.

"Alex!" I exclaimed between laughs when a beam of light from a flash light was shined on us.

"What are you two doing in there? You two got to go." The security guard said as we looked at him.

"Way to go Alex." I said looking back to Alex smiling as he looked down to me for a few moments after making eye contact and smiling himself.

"You knew me too well." Alex said smiling more as he got up and helped me up helping me over to the ropes where he stepped down on the bottom rope and held the middle rope up as I slid out. I sat down on the apron and climbed down from there as he climbed out of the ring and jumped off the apron where we had walked through the curtain and the security guard escorted us back up to our individual rooms. When we got inside, he walked through the connecting door and we couldn't help but to laugh.

"Always getting us in trouble, I swear." I said smiling as I walked over to my bed leaning against it and he leant against the door itself.

"What can I say? I'm just bad to the bone…" Alex said smirking.

"I doubt that…I think that you have a good side." I said.

"Only around you."

"I doubt that since you just got me in trouble." I said smirking.

"I got you in trouble because I like you." Alex said as I looked up to him, he was looking down at his feet.

"Pull the pigtails of the one you like, huh?" I asked as he looked up at me making eye contact.

"What they say is true then." Alex said smirking.

"You want to join me, I think Batman is still on." I said.

"Which one is it?" Alex asked as he walked further into the room to watch the television as I turned it on changing it to the movie channel.

"It looks like Batman Begins with the Scarecrow." I said.

"You watch Batman?"

"I've seen them, yes…"

"Which one is your favorite?" Alex asked looking over at me smirking.

"Dark Knight is my favorite thus far." I said.

"Move, I want to sit and watch." Alex said.

"Hold on." I said moving to give him enough room to sit or lay beside me, he climbed onto the bed beside me laying down and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him letting us lay like we were out in the ring. "I liked the Scarecrow character though…" I said.

"I've seen scarier creatures…"

"But I think he is scarier than they had in the original movies…" I said.

"I like the Batman movie with Adam West…"

"That movie always makes me laugh…my favorite part is where he's running with the bomb and afterwards he is like 'Some days you just can't get rid of a bomb.'" I said laughing thinking about it and he laughed too as he leant his head against mine making us closer.

"Do you watch Family Guy?"

"Yes…Adam West makes that show…not as much as Herbert the Pervert or Bruce." I said.

"Herbert the Pervert is amazing…Oh No!" Alex said doing it in Bruce's voice getting me to laugh.

"They are so mean to Meg in that show." I said smiling as I made eye contact with him, were mere inches apart from each other.

"But yet you are laughing about it."

"Yes I do…have you seen the one with that horse?"

"With the crazy eyes?"

"Yeah…" I said laughing.

"I think I've seen every episode."

"Me too…" I said as I moved closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me as my head rested against his chest, Alex reached down pulling the covers over us when it got cold in the room before my eyes closed on their own falling asleep wrapped in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning hearing my phone ring, my eyes fluttered open realizing that my phone that was ringing, I saw Alex leaning back smacking at the nightstand grabbing the phone looking at it then handed it to me.

"It's Chris." Alex said in a mumble as he wiped at his face.

"Why is he calling?" I asked as I answered the phone, "Chris?" I asked.

"Have you seen or heard from Alex?" Chris asked.

"He's right here, why?" I asked.

"He was supposed to come help me pack, we are docking at noon."

"What time is it?"

"11."

"Oh, yeah…I'll send him your way." I said looking to Alex who had propped his head up on his one hand looking at me as he played with the end of a strand of my hair.

"Thanks." Chris said as I hung up.

"Chris needs you to go help him pack, we are docking in an hour." I said smirking.

"That quick?"

"Yep, that quick." I said.

"Alright…don't move!" Alex said as he climbed out of the bed putting his shoes on.

"Where would I go? I got to pack myself." I said smiling.

"Okay…I also have your number." Alex said.

"That you do." I said as I watched him leaving my room, I climbed out of the bed calling my mom and she didn't answer so I assumed she was still asleep or at the gym. "Hey mom, the boat is apparently docking at noon, but I don't know what time I will get off this boat so I'll call you then. Love you." I said as I hung up the phone as I sat on the bed looking at the phone kind of upset that this weekend has finally came to an end, what is going to happen to Alex and I after today? "I knew that this wasn't going to last forever…plus anyways when he meets Xavier he will break off whatever we have." I said to myself as I set the background of my phone to a picture of Chris, Alex and I that I took of us on the boat that took us into the Bahamas. I stood up packing everything that needed to be packed when an announcement came over the intercoms and television saying that the boat was now docked and that we are welcome to stay aboard until 3 PM, that there will be events taking place until then or we are welcomed to leave whenever we feel like it. I zipped up my suitcase when I looked over seeing the plush dinosaur that Alex had given me still hanging out of my purse, I smiled as I went and grabbed it smiling as a knock came to the door. I walked over to the door looking in the peep hole seeing Alex on the other side fixing his hair, I rolled my eyes as I opened the door, "What?" I asked smiling as I said it.

"You want to go grab some lunch? Chris is waiting for us at Subway." Alex said.

"Absolutely, let me grab my stuff." I said as I went back inside grabbing my purse, key and phone. Alex grabbed my hand leading me down to the restaurant seeing Chris already sitting at a table made for four, and Chris was looking at his phone. "You look bored." I said leaning against a chair with Alex standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me.

"I am…I was about to call my doctor to see if he's in." Chris said.

"Call away, we'll go order our food, what do you want?" I asked.

"Alex knows what I want." Chris said.

"I told you I can be smart." Alex said smiling as we went and got into the short line going through it ordering our food, when we got back to the table Chris was putting his phone up.

"Is your doc in?" I asked sitting down across from Chris so he could use the chair on his right for his foot now that he has to walk via crutches.

"Yeah, he has an open spot at 1:45, will you give me a ride?" Chris asked looking to Alex.

"No problem bro…" Alex said.

"You got to leave soon then…your doc is in Orlando right?" I asked.

"It won't take that long to get there, Alex is a speed demon." Chris said.

"I take the speed limit as a suggestion." Alex said smirking.

"Your one of those people huh?" I asked.

"Yep…" Alex said proudly.

"You working tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, are you working tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"You'll find out." I said smiling, I wasn't going to tell them yes or no because I knew Alex would show up if I said yes and if I said no he would ask why I wasn't.

"I guess I would…" Chris said.

"You guys have to film tomorrow even though you were just on this cruise?" I asked.

"Yeah, we film two weeks in advance sometimes but I don't know why we didn't this time." Alex said.

"So why do you have to be there if your injured Chris?" I asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't want him to be there." Alex said.

"You could always leave." Chris said.

"But honestly." I said.

"I have to be there, I'm obligated to be there and I have nothing else to do besides sitting at my house." Chris said.

"At least you do get out of the house and at least you have a friend there." I said.

"Who? Alex? He doesn't count as a friend." Chris said.

"I wasn't talking about Alex, I was going to say me…" I said.

"I think I'm a good friend." Alex said.

"You are…when you are not getting them in trouble." I said.

"Did you get in trouble last night?" Chris asked looking to Alex crossing his arms over his chest as Alex slowly bit into his sandwich.

"He got us escorted back to our rooms because he wanted to get into the ring." I said.

"He took you into the ring? Alex you know no one besides talent are allowed in the ring and no one is allowed in there after dark while on the cruise." Chris said.

"You knew we weren't supposed to be there but we went anyway." I said looking to Alex.

"Testing to see if you believed me and guess what? You did." Alex said smiling.

"Note to self, don't trust Alex or always question everything he says." Chris said.

"Like I do for you?" I asked looking to him.

"Yes…" Chris said.

"Did you call mom?" Alex asked.

"Mom, no one told me." Chris said.

"Yes I called mom, but she didn't pick up." I said.

"I hate when parents do that." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"I understand your parents, I don't pick up the phone for you half the time." Alex said.

"Like this morning?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I ignored them…" Alex said smiling.

"So you waited until he called me to wake me up?" I asked.

"Yeah…." Alex said smiling bigger.

"You two were sleeping together?" Chris asked.

"Not sexually though." I said.

"No, it was totally sexual…" Alex said nodding his head yes.

"I'm going to believe her." Chris said as I finished my six-inch crumpling the wrapper sipping at my drink.

"Thanks for believing me Chris."

"I never believe Alex half the time." Chris said.

"Ditto." Alex said sipping his drink too.

"Well, we got to get going, you want to go get your things?" Chris asked looking to Alex.

"Yeah, we should get going…I'll walk you back to your room." Alex said looking to me.

"First, lets get Chris to his room." I said as I stood up taking care of my and Chris's trash as Alex took care of his. Alex hung onto my free hand as we escorted Chris to his room, he unlocked his door and I held the door open for him. "Are you going to be able roll your suitcase?" I asked.

"Probably not." Chris said.

"Why don't we go get our stuff and we'll come back and help you?" I asked.

"If you want." Chris said.

"Yeah, give us 15 minutes." Alex said.

"You work fast." Chris said jokingly nudging at Alex.

"I'm not that easy Chris." I said rolling my eyes as Alex rested his hand on the arch of my back leading me out of Chris's room. "Don't you have to pack yet?" I asked as Alex closed Chris's door all the way.

"All my things are pretty much already packed, as a wrestler you pretty much live out of your suitcase a lot of times so you learn to leave things in their spot in the suitcase." Alex said as he moved his arm to wrap around me hanging it over my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist. I didn't want to bring anything up about what would happen after we leave this ship or our future because I wanted to enjoy the last few moments with him when my phone begun ringing and I picked it up.

"Hey mom." I said as Alex and I stopped next to the elevators waiting for one to arrive.

"Just got home from the gym, I'll be there about 1 PM, are you going to be okay with that?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, that's fine…" I said.

"Okay, love you sweetie, see you then." My mom said.

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone.

"When is she picking you up?" Alex asked as we climbed onto the elevator, he leant against the railing pulling me to stand in front of him and lean against his hard frame.

"1 PM." I said.

"What are you going to do until then, it's 12:30 right now?" Alex asked.

"I'm probably going to check out of my room and walk you and Chris to your car, between then and when my mom gets here shouldn't be that big of a time difference." I said shrugging.

"What are going to do for that long though?"

"I have my iPod and I'll go through the non-existed pictures." I said.

"Actually, why don't I call Chris and tell him we'll leave at 1 and then I can meet mom." Alex said as we climbed off the elevator heading to our rooms.

"That's up to you." I said trying not to smile that he may have wanted to spend more time with me.

"I'll call him, you get your things together." He said smiling as I smiled back letting myself into my room checking myself out of my room via the television, I left my key on the desk like you would do at an hotel and I grabbed my things heading out of my room.


	23. Chapter 23

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I went down the elevator going out to the main deck seeing a match going on, there were very few fans that were watching this match, I walked around the fans to the railing out looking the ocean that we were just sailing on thinking about this whole weekend, I was sad that it has come to an end now but I knew that it was going to end this whole time but why am I feeling the way I feel? Is it because Alex and I had hit it off and I may not see Alex after this? Is it because I know that Alex won't want to be with me after today because I have Xavier? My emotions were running my mind trying to take in this beautiful sight of the ocean to help calm me down, it never failed whenever I got in a down mood being outside helped me think and clear my mind. I was brought out of my thought when I felt arms wrap around me, I jumped at feeling this and I turned around seeing Alex.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

"You were here the other day, figured since you weren't in your room, you'll be here. What's wrong?" Alex asked as he ran a hand through my hair.

"It's nothing." I said putting on a fake smile jolting my eyes up and down afraid to make eye contact with him.

"You know you don't have to put on a fake front for me, right?"

"I know…" I said nodding as I looked down at my hands that were playing together nervously. Alex gripped my chin lifting my face up to make eye contact with him.

"You can tell me." Alex said smirking.

"What about us?"

"What about us?" Alex asked as the one corner of his mouth perked up in a half smirk.

"I had so much fun this weekend, what will happen between us after we leave this boat? Are we going our separate ways? I'm afraid of what is going to happen to us." I said embarrassed when his phone rung right when he went to say something, he pulled out his phone answering it.

"Hey Chris…yeah…we'll be right there….no problem…" Alex said as he hung up as he slid the phone into his pocket when he looked up to me from his pocket, "Don't worry about it sweetie, I won't let you go that easy…" Alex said smiling winking at me, "But first, we got to go get Chris, he thinks we will be late if we leave at one so he is insisting on leaving now." Alex said as he grabbed my hand pulling me into his embrace for a big hug, he held me in his embrace for a few moments as my head rested on his shoulder and it felt oh so good. He then let me go grabbing my bag with his hand and my hand with the other.

"I can take care of my bag." I said.

"No problem…" Alex said.

"Where is your bag?" I asked.

"In the car already…" Alex said as he led me to Chris's room, we knocked on the door when it opened quicker than it ever has.

"Your ready to go." I said holding the door open for Chris as he hobbled out.

"I'll get your bag." Alex said as he walked in grabbing Chris's bag and I grabbed my bag that Alex had left.

"You leaving too?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'll walk with you guys to your car." I said.

"She's going to miss me." Alex said smiling.

"Am not." I lied smirking.

"You won't miss much." Chris said as I held the door open as Alex walked out dragging his bag out behind him.

"I know I won't miss you since I'll probably see you tomorrow." I said as I walked beside him and Alex walked out to walk beside me hanging onto my free hand.

"You'll see me too." Alex said smirking.

"How?" I asked.

"I'm going to go with him." Alex said smirking.

"Great." I said as I was watching Chris as he was hobbling to make sure he wasn't making his leg any worse off.

"Isn't it?" Alex asked smirking as we got to the ramp that headed down to land.

"Very…be careful Chris…" I said as he went first down the ramp, I walked down the ramp behind him to be there if he needs any help but he made it down the ramp. I left my bag on the sidewalk as Alex went and unlocked the car. I opened the door helping Chris get into the car before putting his crutches into the back seat as Alex put Chris's bag into the trunk with his bag. I walked around going over to my bag watching Chris leaning over the middle rolling down the windows as Alex walked over to me.

"Are you sure your going to be okay until mom gets here?" Alex asked stepping onto the sidewalk with me facing me resting his hands on my hips.

"Alex, I'm an adult, I can handle it." I said smiling and blushing looking down at my feet then up at him making eye contact.

"I bet you can, you could handle me then you'll be fine." Alex said.

"I bet…" I said smiling.

"I'll call you tonight."

"Promises, promises." I said.

"I always keep mine too." Alex said as he was leaning forward pressing his forehead against mine.

"You say that." I said smiling as our noses touched and all I could do was keep eye contact with him.

"I'm not only saying that…I like you Tara." Alex said.

"Liar." I said.

"Kiss her already." Chris yelled from the car, we both looked at him and he was watching us intently.

"Shut up gumby!" Alex yelled back.

"Just do it douchebag!" Chris said.

"I'm sorry about my dicky friend." Alex said as I couldn't help but to giggle but look from Chris to Alex.

"Maybe you should listen to your dicky friend." I said smiling as he smiled back.

"You okay with it?" Alex asked as I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the back of his head pulling him in for a kiss.

"WOOO! Get it boy!" Chris exclaimed clapping, we broke the kiss and Alex rolled his eyes.

"He's such a dick." Alex said as he leant his forehead against mine.

"But he's a good friend…" I said as he pressed his lips against mine for another small kiss.

"Come on Alex, quit making out with the girl!" Chris said.

"I got to go, my gumby is calling." Alex said.

"Go…we'll talk when you 'call' me." I said putting air quotes around call.

"I will sweetie." Alex said walking the short distance to his car climbing in. I waved good-bye as I could see Chris in the front wrapping his arms around himself making a kissy face and Alex smacked him to quit, I rolled my eyes at those two as I walked over to a bench sitting down going through photos on my phone waiting for my mom. I sat there for not even a half hour, it felt like 15 minutes when my mom pulled into the free spot in front of me and I stood up meeting my mom at the curb.

"Thanks mom for coming to get me….where's Xavier?" I asked, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss my little man.

"He's at daycare." My mom said.

"Okay…" I said as I put my bag into the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat.

"How was the cruise?" My mom asked.

"It was fun…besides getting sea sick." I said as I looked out the window remembering the times on the boat even though I had just left it.

"When do I get to meet this Alex or Chris guy?" My mom asked.

"I don't know mom…"

"You didn't tell them about Xavier did you?"

"Chris knew him before the cruise, but I had told both of them that he is my nephew."

"Why'd you tell them that? You don't think they will be mad when they find out that it was a lie?"

"It doesn't matter if they find out or not, Chris is the guy I work with and he doesn't care but I care what Alex thinks…that is why I lied, I am afraid it will scare him off." I said.

"Honey, it won't scare every man away…you haven't dated anyone since you got Xavier so how do you know that he will run away?" My mom asked.

"I don't know, I just know…would you?"

"I'm not a man but I wouldn't…I think he would be more mad that you lied to him…" My mom said as she pulled into my driveway, I took what my mom said as I grabbed my suitcase rolling it inside and took it straight to my room seeing how clean my mom had it. I grabbed the gift I had bought my mom and took it out to her before she grabbed her things to leave.

"I'm going to go get Xavier, you going to stay to say good-bye to him?" I asked as my mom sipped at a cup of coffee she just poured herself.

"Yeah…I may stay the night again tonight and head back tomorrow." My mom said.

"Your welcome to stay." I said as I went back into my room grabbing Xavier's gift seeing the other plush dinosaur putting that on my night stand smiling as I felt my phone vibrate pulling it out, it was a text from Alex and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Who is it?" My mom asked as I turned to see my mom in the doorway.

"Alex…" I said smiling as I read it, 'Why are doctor's offices so boring?'

"He has your number, ooohhh!" My mom said.

"Yes…" I said ignoring her as I wrote him back before I headed out to my car carrying Xavier's gift with me, I was excited to pick him up finally.


	24. Chapter 24

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

When I got to my son's daycare, I walked into the facility, I made my way to his daycare room opening the door to sign him out. The moment I saw him I couldn't help but to smile and he turned around seeing me and his face lit up.

"Mommy!" Xavier exclaimed getting up from the sitting position running over to me, I squatted down hugging him and picked him.

"Look what I got you!" I said.

"A T-Rex! And it's soft!" Xavier said excitedly.

"It's a plush toy…it's kind of like a teddy bear form." I said.

"Thanks mommy!" He said giving me a hug. I carried him over to the sign-out sheet saying that I signed him out taking him home with me.

"Have you ate yet?" I asked.

"Yes, we had a peanut butter and banana sandwich today." Xavier said as he held my hand from the car to the house.

"That sounds yummy." I said as I opened the door to see my mom sitting on the couch watching the television. "Mom can you watch him as I unpack?" I asked.

"I want to help." Xavier said excitedly.

"Alright big boy." I said as he followed me to my room climbing onto my bed as another text came from Alex with a picture attached to it of him pointing at Chris's new cast and Chris was posing behind him. I rolled my eyes as I wrote back before putting my phone aside.

"Is this mine?" Xavier asked picking up the terradactor.

"Nope that is mommy's."

"You like dinosaurs too?" Xavier asked.

"Yes I do." I said smiling as he got onto his knees crawling to my bag, "I even took one with me to protect me." I said pulling out the hard toy he had left in my bag.

"Gary!" Xavier exclaimed grabbing it from my grip hugging it, I don't know why he gave these dinosaurs normal names at least it isn't like princess. "Grandma bought me more dinosaurs, did you see?" Xavier asked.

"No, go get them, I want to see." I said smiling as he slowly and carefully climbed off my bed running to his room to grab the dinosaurs, what else was I to expect other than my mom to spoil the boy. He came back dropping the brand new 5 dinosaurs he had telling me all their name and which one they were and what they can do as I finished unpacking.

"Did you see any on your trip?" Xavier asked excitedly as I put my now empty suitcase aside, that is one thing I need to tell Xavier that dinosaurs don't exist present day.

"Nope…you want to see some pictures?" I asked as he nodded as I climbed into the bed grabbing my camera and phone to go through the photos, mainly those of the ocean, beach and things not including wrestling when a picture of Alex and I popped up.

"Who is that mommy?" Xavier asked when my mom walked in.

"Whose hungry? I made ants on a log." My mom said carrying a plate of celery with peanut butter and raisins.

"I love those!" Xavier said excitedly as she set the plate down for us to snack on.

"Thanks mom." I said answering the text but this time it was Chris, 'Alex told me about your bet, I want in on this bet because I want free coffee.' 'Talk to Alex because I'm going to win.'

"I missed you mom." Xavier said as he hugged me with his tiny arms and I hugged him back along with a kiss on the top of his head.

"I missed you too." I said.

"Are you going on another one?" Xavier asked.

"Not for a long time and next time I may bring you, my little prince." I said.

"I like prince, they save princess and fights dragons." Xaiver said as he yawned.

"Did you take a nap today?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep because I was excited for you to get home." Xaiver said.

"Why don't you go take a small nap and I'll wake you up in a little bit?" I asked.

"Okay." Xavier said as I went and tucked him into his bed for a small nap as I went out to the kitchen to see if I needed to go grocery shopping.

"Tell me about Alex." My mom said getting me to smile as I stared at the door of the fridge after closing it seeing my schedule that this Wednesday is mother-son day at the park and Adam Hall will be there to do autographs, I of course had taken that day off. I turned around seeing my mom sitting on a stool comfortably.

"He's great…he was a true gentleman, but yet he has the best sense of humor and brings out the good in me. I like the spontaneous things that we did our personalities match and I really fell for him, then today we had our first kiss." I said trying to explain Alex to her.

"What does he do?" She asked as I leant against the breakfast bar.

"He is a professional wrestler, you remember that Chris guy I told you about from work?" I asked as she nodded as he is calling. "Hold that thought…" I said answering the phone. "Hey." I said.

"Hey sweetie, your going to lose this coffee bet."

"Am not." I said smiling.

"Are you home?"

"Yes, you want to talk to mom to prove it?" I asked.

"Put mom on." Alex said as I handed the phone to my mom.

"Hello Alex…that's real sweet…nope she never does…yes she does…9-6…" My mom said as I palmed my forehead, "No problem son." My mom said handing the phone back.

"You are working tomorrow."

"You set me up." I said.

"Hooked, line and sinker."

"So I'm going to see you tomorrow then." I said.

"Yep with bells on."

"I'll be expecting that."

"I already have that outfit out."

"I'm sure you do."

"Its for special occasions though." Alex said as I heard a honk.

"Are you still driving?" I asked.

"Heading home, I got lonely between Chris and my apartment."

"I thought Chris and you shared an apartment."

"We do but this week he is staying at his sisters apartment oddly, something about how they will be more helpful…but anyways…"

"Get off the phone, don't you know your not supposed to drive and talk?"

"That's only in California."

"It should apply here too." I said sarcastically.

"Will you stay for the show tomorrow?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Things." I said.

"I miss you and want to hang with my sweetie."

"I'll see what I can do…" I said, I honestly wanted to go to spend time with him because to say I didn't miss him would be a lie and if I wanted to work this out I needed to give a little than fighting with him about everything but I enjoyed the slight cat and mouse game.

"If you don't go, you'll owe me."

"Owe you what?" I asked curiously.

"A date." Alex said as I let out a gasp, "I know it's a shock coming from me."

"Not shocked at all, after finding out you don't wear underwear, there is nothing else more shocking." I said when my mom gave me the ultimate dirty look and I looked to her, "What?"

"I do not need to know anymore." My mom said grabbing the last ants on a log heading into the living room.

"I just grossed my mom out with that." I said giggling.

"Way to ruin my rep."

"Then don't share these things with me.

"I thought you may want to know."

"I do." I said smirking as I jumped onto the counter talking to him for a half hour until Xavier woke himself up. "I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"I WILL see you tomorrow."

"I better." I said.

"Good night and sleep tight."

"I'll text you later."

"Please, I get lonely."

"Bye Alex." I said smiling.

"Bye Tara…*smack*"

"Was that a kiss?"

"Yep."

"*smack* There is a kiss back."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up jumping off the counter, "Mom?" I asked walking into the other room seeing my mom and Xavier playing on the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay an extra week or so?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I have…things tomorrow, work and Christmas coming up..." I said.

"No problem." My mom said.

"Yay! Grandma is staying!" Xavier said excitedly as I sat on the couch relaxing and playing with my son until I went and made dinner for us. I was happy to be home because I missed Xavier but I know that my life would be different now that Alex wants to be a part of my life. I set up the guest room for my mom as she was helping my son take a bath, I walked by the room with the spare pillows hearing a splash and roars knowing he was playing dinosaur wars again to see what one was 'stronger.' After making up the guest room, I went out to start the dishes when Xavier ran in with his green dinosaur towel hanging from his head and his hands holding the side trying to make it seem like he was flying. "Mom I'm a terradactor." Xavier said stopping in front of me.

"Are you a good or bad terradactor?" I asked setting the dishes down gently drying my hands.

"Good!" He said immediately, I picked him up holding him to make him 'fly' of sorts back to his room where his pajamas were already set out, I helped him into his blue set of dinosaur pajamas.

"What book do you want to read?" I asked as I put his towel on the door knob to grab on the way out.

"Three pigs." He said as I grabbed the book and we both took turns reading 'Three Little Pigs' to give him experience and help him learn how to read before preschool next year until he fell asleep, I turned on his night light that was on his night stand, it was of dinosaurs walking along before I slowly got up pulling his covers over him kissing his forehead watching his small body sleep.

"Night Xavier, I love you." I said smiling even though I knew he couldn't hear me as I walked out shutting his door but left it to a crack so I could hear him if he has a night mare. I took his towel to the hamper before continuing the dishes when my phone went off and I ignored it until I finished.

"You going out tomorrow?" My mom asked joining me in the kitchen to help me dry the dishes.

"I don't know but I can't pick Xavier up, will you be able to?"

"I can pick him up, have you done your Christmas shopping, you have a few weeks…" My mom said.

"That is why I want you to stay so on my days off I can make some shopping trips…" I said, now I am thankful for this cruise because let the stress of my normal life come back. I don't regret having Xavier in my life but sometimes it does get kind of stressful, but thank god my mom was always here to help me because she loved Xavier just as much as I did.

"No problem…so, Alex asked you out?" My mom asked.

"He wants me to go to the show tomorrow night and he said that if I didn't, he wants to take me out on a date." I said.

"You should go…do you like wrestling?"

"After this weekend, I realized I could get used to it but I don't know if I want to get Xavier into it."

"If your 'dating,' I say that loosely because I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Xavier is going to have to get used to wrestling because that is what Alex does." My mom said.

"I know…"

"You let him watch hockey, wrestling is just a little more violent but have Alex explain to him how he isn't really getting that hurt."

"Well they do get hurt…"

"I know they do, but you know what I mean…"

"Yeah…I don't know, I get off at 6 and the show starts at 7…"

"Your going down there anyway with that Chris dude anyway right?" My mom asked as I drained the sink as she was drying the last dish.

"Chris is Alex's best friend so I'm going to be taking them both down there, but knowing them we will make a detour to get lunch or something…."

"Like that's a bad thing…have you and Alex ever went out without Chris?" My mom asked trying to remember.

"I'm sure we have, we spent almost every waking and non-waking moment together."

"You guys…" My mom said looking to make sure my son was asleep before she whispered "slept together?"

"Yes and no…we didn't have sex if that is what you meant but we did sleep in the same bed…it was quite comfortable."

"Thank God." My mom said hugging me, I couldn't tell if she was happy we didn't have sex or that we slept in the same bed.

"But I haven't decided if I wanted to go…"

"You should go…I got Xavier…." My mom said.

"I know…you want to come with us Wednesday?"

"What's Wednesday?"

"It's Mother-Son day at the park and Adam Hall will be there signing."

"Yeah, I'll go…" My mom said.

"Awesome…" I said smiling as I felt my phone going off, I pulled it out seeing the second text from Alex smiling for a whole different reason.

"Alex?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Only he can get you to smile like that…" My mom said putting that dish away.

"Shut up." I said blushing as I left the room to go sit on the couch turning the channel to Criminal Minds texting Alex back, we were texting back and forth for hours and we even surpassed the time my mom goes to bed, and she usually goes to bed at midnight. I finally got up going into the kitchen looking at the food we had for a midnight snack when my phone begun to vibrate saying Alex was calling and I answered. "Don't you know people are trying to sleep over here?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I wanted to hear your voice before I tried to get some shut eye."

"Your going to bed this early." I said kind of surprised.

"I got to get up early to hit the gym and I got to pick Chris up before heading to the park to see my boo." Alex said.

"Your boo, huh?"

"I'm trying out new nicknames on you…"

"Do you like nicknames?"

"Yes I do."

"What shall I nickname you?" I asked curiously as I grabbed an apple turning the lights off before heading out of the room turning the television off and turning those lights off heading down the hall, I opened the door checking on my son to make sure he was okay and he was zonked out still.

"I don't like people calling me nicknames, but I will let you because it'll be cute." Alex said.

"Thank you?" I said unsure if I should be flattered or not.

"Are you coming to the show?"

"I think I am…"

"You think?"

"I will be there, I get off at six, I'll work through my lunch so I can just hang with you guys…"

"That will be awesome…when will your lunch be?"

"If I work through it I can be out at 5…"

"We will be there by 4:30 then." Alex said as I knew he was smiling on the other end as I left my door open for Xavier to run in if he needed me, I climbed into my bed and cuddled with the blanket not wanting to change out of my clothes into my pajamas.

"I'll see you then…"

"We can go get something to eat."

"When do you have to be at the show?"

"We have to be there at 5 for a mandatory meeting we have every week." Alex said.

"Wouldn't you be late if we got food before going down to your work?"

"We have catering, after my meeting we can go into catering and have a nice meal."

"I don't want to impose." I said.

"You won't impose…trust me."

"Last time I trust you, we got kicked out and escorted to our room."

"Once, okay?"

"Would I get in trouble?"

"No, because you'll have a pass and soon you'll be like family and a part of our company."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm going to convince Jeff or Dixie to hire you."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"We lost one of our trainers to a different company so we have an open spot." Alex said.

"Don't force it Alex…."

"Do you not want to work with us?"

"I do, but don't pressure him because I don't want my job that way…"

"Okay I won't…well good night Tara…" Alex said.

"Good night Alex." I said smiling as we both hung up, I set my alarm clocks and plugged my phone in as I turned my television on turning it down not to wake anyone, I scooted down to rest my head on the pillow watching the Criminal Minds episode that I was watching out in the living room rolling over to cuddle with what I thought would be Alex then I remembered I wasn't on the boat any more and I felt oddly lonely, I rolled back over to my other side seeing the dinosaur he gave me sitting on the night stand I reached up grabbing it bringing it to my embrace cuddling with it, it had to do.


	25. Chapter 25

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

My alarm woke me up the next morning, I slammed my hand over turning it off before I crankily got out of the bed not wanting to get out of the bed. I gathered my uniform going into my bathroom taking a quick shower waking me up and got dressed going out to the living room turning the television on to the news to see how the roadways and weather was going to be like as I was putting socks and shoes. I got up afterwards going into the kitchen making my lunch putting it in the fridge to keep cool as I started making breakfast for my son and listening to the news from where I was at, after breakfast was made I went and woke up my son for another day at his daycare.

"Good morning prince." I said smiling as he groggily went to wipe at his eyes.

"Morning mom." He said smiling widely.

"I made pancakes…" I said.

"You never make pancakes."

"Today is special…come on." I said as I stood up from his bed letting him climb out and follow me out to the breakfast bar where we always eat breakfast instead of at the dining room table that has been collecting dust over the years, I sat on the bar stool next to my son eating our pancakes after cutting his up for him and he was making his fork be an airplane as he was eating. I finished before he did, I took it to the sink rinsing it off but left it in the sink to wash thoroughly later before I went and pulled out an outfit for him to wear today. I walked out seeing my son running down the hallway going into the bathroom to use the potty, I stood outside the bathroom until he was done, he flushed the toilet and I always stood nearby to see if he needed any help. "Go get dress prince, you want a lunch today?"

"No, today is pizza day!" Xavier said excitedly.

"You need a snack?"

"Nope!" Xavier said as I stood in the door way watching him get dressed himself, I was always careful and couldn't believe he was growing up. I went in helping him pull his shirt over his head rest of the way and zip and button his pants. He climbed onto his bed as I helped him with his socks and shoes, he loved his shoes because they were lit up dinosaurs and I swear these were worse off than my work shoes because he wore them more than I did mine. "Is Grandma picking me up?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, mom has work then I have to do some overtime tonight." I said as he looked very sad. "But, you know what tomorrow is?"

"No, what?"

"It's mother-son day at Universal and we get to meet Adam Hall."

"Adam Hall! The hockey player!" Xavier said excitedly.

"Yep…"

"I'm excited!" Xavier said as I tied the last shoe picking him up off his bed setting him back down on the ground.

"Are you bringing any toys today?"

"Nope, today we are having a party!" Xavier said.

"You need to bring anything?" I asked as we walked out to get ready to leave when I turned the television off.

"Nope, the teacher is bringing everything." Xavier said as I went to the closet grabbing him a jacket helping him put it on zipping it up and put a hat and gloves on him before I pulled my stuff on going and grabbing my purse, keys and lunch before leading my son out to the car. I buckled him up into the car seat before I climbed into the front seat starting the car driving as careful I could to his day care parking in the first spot I could find wanting to go get a coffee before getting to work. Xavier unbuckled himself, I climbed out of the car helping him out of the car holding his hand all the way into the school and to his class signing him in. I squatted down in front of my son giving him a big hug.

"Have fun today, I love you!" I said.

"I love you too mommy!" Xavier said as he hugged me again and I kissed his forehead before I watched him run in playing with another kid smiling at the fact he has already started to make friends. I signed the paperwork that I checked him in, I waved to his teacher before I walked out of the room heading out of the building to my car letting out a breath before I started the car after buckling up and drove towards my work that was half hour away stopping at a Star Bucks to grab a coffee but I had to make sure I had finish and dispose of it before Chris and Alex arrived. I got to work clocking in going to my desk catching up on my work drinking my coffee and worked through my lunch excitedly awaiting Chris and Alex to arrive. When they did I knew that it was time to clock out, my clock on the computer said it was 4:59 so I gathered my things texting my mom that I was about to clock out saying my good-byes as I went to the machine clocking out exactly at 5:00. I got to the door right when it opened seeing Alex and Chris on the other side about to walk in.

"Whoa! That is creepy, don't be Mother Bates now." Chris said jumping in the wheel chair he must have gotten at the front first aide area.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were here, let's go…" I said as Alex held the door open as I walked out.

"Are you going to introduce me to your co-workers?" Alex asked pushing Chris who was hanging on for dear life as Alex wasn't looking ahead of him as he was pushing Chris through the park.

"No, not yet and let me push Chris…" I said pushing Alex out of the way to push Chris.

"You staying tonight?" Chris asked.

"I'm staying…" I said as Alex smiled widely.

"Then you can keep my company." Chris said.

"What makes you think she wants to be with you?" Alex asked.

"What makes you think she wants to be with you either?" Chris asked.

"What makes you think I want to be with either of you? I'm just going to see what it's about…" I said.

"Mmhmm." They both said in unison.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes, "Do you go out into the audience to watch the show Chris or do you stay in the back?" I asked as we arrived to the elevator that we take every week to go down to the studios.

"I stay in the back that way I'll have company and fear that fans will recognize me if I sit out there with them." Chris said.

"Dixie does it." Alex said as I swiped my card entering a code to let the elevator door to open, "Universal is hardcore." Alex said as I rolled Chris in backwards as Alex climbed on the other side of Chris's wheel chair.

"It's to protect the studios and the actors…" I said.

"People like you protect us too…what don't you do?" Chris asked looking up at me.

"Give a crap." I said sarcastically.

"Bull crap." Alex said as he poked at my side getting me squirm a tad.

"No one asked you." I said giving him a look before the elevator doors opened and I pushed Chris off the elevators and down a ramp to a tram that I loaded him on. "Climb on Alex." I said as Alex walked around climbing on the row next to Chris who was sitting in the wheel chair spot, I got into the drivers seat starting the tram and drove it down the streets of the studio going to the designated studio for TNA. "Here we are." I said parking it next to the wheelchair loading, I got off extending the metal thing that landed onto the tram allowing Chris to roll onto the ramp. "You getting off?" I asked Alex as I begun undoing the metal thing.

"Yeah…" Alex said jumping off.

"I got to parallel park this…" I said as I jumped back into the tram driving it to a safe spot parking it taking the keys with me as Alex was sitting on the railing next to Chris. I walked up the ramp to meet them sliding the keys into my pocket for safe keeping.

"Will you get in trouble for that?" Chris asked.

"Nah, the park closes in an hour, they know that it'll be down here since they know that it's routine to bring Chris down here so I think they could find it." I said smirking as Alex jumped off the railing grabbing my hand before he pulled the door open holding it open for Chris as he rolled in then let me go in first and I followed behind Chris, Alex had his arms wrapped around my waist as we walked down the halls, "These halls are dark." I said.

"It's for the backstage promos we have to do." Alex said as we approached a door, I jumped in front of Chris pushing it open for him and Alex walked in behind me seeing a few people in there eating as well.

"You guys eat well." I said realizing how much food they had.

"Yes we do." Alex said we walked around the tables, I helped Chris when he needed it and went to a table sitting down.

"Are all these people wrestlers?" I asked looking around the room.

"Not all of them…" Chris said taking a bite of his food.

"There is crew, creative, business people and others that linger around here…" Alex said.

"Do all of the wrestlers, crew and all these people have to be here every week or at every show?" I asked.

"Not all the time, especially when we are on tour…" Chris said.

"We take shifts and wings, if we don't do one weekend the next weekend we go or so but we all have to be at the tapings no matter what." Alex said.

"Why is it mandatory to be at the tapings?" I asked.

"We never know what will happen, you just never know when a match has to be cut short." Chris said.

"Why would a match end shortly?" I asked.

"For numerous reasons." Alex said as they started naming some of the reasons and explaining each reason, I learned so much more about the sport but yet had to love it more. "Crap, I got to go suit up." Alex said looking at his watch standing up grabbing his plate and cup to throw away.

"Oh…what am I supposed to do?" I asked not knowing what to do now.

"Sit here and be pretty." Alex said as he leant over giving me a kiss.

"I can be prettier." Chris said.

"I doubt it." Alex said as he threw all of our trash away as he headed out not telling me what to do now.

"What do you guys do now?" I asked as I stood up helping Chris move his wheel chair.

"I usually suit up with him and we do our ritual before the match."

"What's your ritual?"

"We recite the fifty states in alphabetical order."

"With or without Puerto Rico?" I asked curiously.

"You know, Alex asks that every single time."

"Does he?"

"Yes…" Chris said as he rolled his eyes, we sat there chatting and we never got to be that personal about each other, it was always casual conversations when he would come in and I helped him it his work, he is a great guy and no wonder he is friends with Alex. "Crap, my sister is calling." Chris said.

"Older or younger?"

"Older, I'm the baby." Chris said smiling as he answered the call, I only heard his side of the conversation as I looked around trying to make it seem like I wasn't eavesdropping on his conversation when technically it won't be eavesdropping since I'm at his table. "Well, my sister is here to pick me up…" Chris said.

"Oh, you need a ride out to the parking lot?" I asked pointing behind me oddly when that wasn't the way we needed to go.

"Nah, she is at the loading zone near the security gate…."

"Oh, okay…well…you want me to walk with you out?" I asked.

"Please." Chris said as I walked with him out and trying to remember key marks of things I could remember to get back to catering as I walked with him out meeting his sister, they looked alike and send them off before I walked back in nervous about walking around back there by myself afraid that someone would ask me or stop me but nothing. I went back into catering sitting at the empty table Chris and I had left earlier looking around nervously not knowing what to do next, what else am I supposed to do other than sit there patiently hoping that Alex would come back and soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

I sat in catering when I saw James walk in with Robert behind him, they were probably going to grab one of the beers that were in the cooler or a bottle of water to hydrate themselves before their match.

"Hey sweetie! When did you get here?" James asked as I stood up from my seat as they approached the table.

"I got here a little while ago." I said.

"Where's Alex or Chris?" Robert asked.

"Alex was getting ready and Chris left…" I said honestly.

"Alex's match is next against me, Robbie, you want to escort her out to sit with Dixie?" James asked.

"Yeah, come on." Robert said as he stuck his arm out for me to hook mine with his. He led me out to the arena during an intermission, he was quite handsome and we talked about where he was from and his wife and kids. "Dixie, this is Tara, Alex's girl." Robert said.

"I'm not Alex's girl…" I said offensively.

"Yet…" Robert finished rolling his eyes.

"Hi Tara, nice to meet you, you two want join me?" Dixie said standing up letting Robert and I slide in sitting down beside her.

"Thanks!" I said and glad that Robert will stay with us for a little while to make it a little less awkward.

"How do you know Alex?" Dixie asked.

"I didn't originally know Alex, I work up at Universal and I met Chris and unannounced to me my friend got me onto your cruise where and by some weird coincidences, I switched rooms with Chris to end up with a connecting room with Alex." I said.

"He behaved right?" Robert asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"He tends to be very hyperactive and annoying to some of us here but he is such a hard worker and very dedicated…" Dixie said.

"I didn't have any problems, I enjoyed his company." I said smiling.

"Weird-o." Robert said.

"Shut up beer drinker…" I said.

"Ouch…" Robert said covering his heart in fake pain.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready with James? Your match is up next isn't it?" Dixie asked.

"Right, catch you later Dixie…enjoy the show Tara and hope to see you soon." Robert said.

"Thanks Robert." I said as he slid out of the row and I took his seat next to Dixie.

"How'd you enjoy the cruise?" Dixie asked.

"It was so much fun…what do you do?" I asked curiously.

"I am the president of this wrestling promotion." Dixie said, I was very impressed that a girl was a president of this type of work and somewhat embarrassed that I even had to ask because I honestly didn't know.

"What exactly does the president do?"

"Many things…I barely sleep, well I sleep but there is so much that needs to be done…"

"I bet…" I said as I can only imagine what she has to do, I have a lot work and I'm not the president.

"You work at Universal, huh?" Dixie said.

"Yeah, if me saying so wasn't enough prove, I'm sure this uniform had given it away." I said smirking as she let out a chuckle.

"How'd you meet Chris through that?" Dixie asked intrigued.

"I do the health services and EMT correspondents, I was on shift when he got injured, I had wrote up his report and every week I escort him down from the park…"

"How much medical knowledge do you have?" Dixie asked.

"I'm a registered nurse and a certified EMT as well, would go get a higher degree to become a doctor but don't have the time nor those kind of funds." I said.

"You'll be a great addition to our company." Dixie said as I looked over to her not sure if she was serious, I knew Alex said he wanted to try to get me a job here but I didn't expect president of the promotion to give me a shot.

"Thank you?" I said not sure what else to say to that when Alex's music hit, I only knew it was his due to remembering it from the cruise watching him emerge from the backstage area doing his normal point and gun before he started make his way down the ramp.

"I'm serious, how would you feel about joining the staff?" Dixie said as we made eye contact with each other.

"May I get back to you? I want to think about it more clearly without all these distractions and I would need to give Universal two weeks notice if I decided to say yes." I said as Alex jumped onto the turnbuckle in front of Dixie and I pointing to a part of his palm before doing the gun pretending to shoot it as he winked. Alex jumped off the turnbuckle looking at me when he mouthed to me 'Where's Chris?' I mouthed back that he went home, Alex rolled his eyes and he seemed kind of mad mixed with upset. James' music hit seeing him and Robert emerge from the back, but this time Robert was wearing a sling over his arm, "What's wrong with his arm?" I asked turning to look at Dixie, Robert hadn't worn a sling on his arm at all when I had seen him.

"Something about a muscle." Dixie said crossing her legs as we watched them enter the ring before the match begun. I would scoot forward on the end of my seat holding onto the railing with each hit and move. "You don't watch wrestling often do you?" Dixie asked.

"How'd you know?"

"The way your acting…"

"Yeah, I started watching on the cruise, still getting used to the whole thing." I said smiling but embarrassed.

"I like it, it can be very addicting so beware." Dixie said.

"I'm already addicted." I said smiling as I turned back to the ring seeing James get the pin, James stood up getting his arm raised in victory as he climbed out slapping hands hugging me before he hugged Dixie then he headed up the ramp to the back, Alex slowly got to his knees holding the back of his head watching James walk backstage. Alex climbed out of the ring jumping down from the apron coming over to Dixie and I, he wrapped me up into a hug and gave me a kiss on the lips, he broke the kiss smiling and I had to get another kiss pressing my lips against his for another one.

"Sorry about…" Alex said as he ran his hand through my hair as our foreheads rested against each other.

"Don't…it's fine." I said as he looked back at the referee signaling to get to the back.

"Stay here and I'll come get you." Alex said kissing me again, I nodded and sat down next to Dixie, I watched the next match but kept looking behind me for Alex.

"It'll take time, he has to be checked by the trainers, then shower and change, then go see Jeff, then has to collect his things, then he has to say bye to everyone telling them good show or good match..." Dixie explained the ritual of a wrestler after their match and before one leaves trying to calm my nerves.

"Would that be what I'll be doing? I mean as in the trainers checking the wrestlers after their matches…"

"That amongst other things." Dixie said.

"What other things?"

"I'll hand the list of duties over to Alex for him to hand to you." Dixie said smiling as that matched ended when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around seeing Alex with his hoodie zipped up, his hood flipped on, sunglasses on and a big smile on his face.

"Excuse me." I said standing up and slid out of the row, "Nice meeting you, I'll let you know." I said shaking her hand.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too. Good night Alex." Dixie said as he nodded, he escorted me to the back where he pulled his hood off, took his shades off and unzipped his jacket.

"Chris is a dick." Alex said.

"Alex, it's fine…" I said smirking as I walked slowly behind him, "I enjoyed the show…"

"You enjoy anything with me though."

"You caught me…" I said as he turned around grabbing my other hand walking backwards through the hall.

"You caught my eye with how beautiful you are." Alex said pulling me closer to his embrace.

"We aren't fishing though…" I said jokingly.

"I have my fish…" Alex said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I do like the water, and my skin can be scaly when I haven't put lotion on." I said chuckling as my hands rested on his hard chest.

"You're not like Aquaman or the Mariner from Water World where you have gills behind your ears or have fins on your arms or webbed feet?"

"Frogs are the ones with webbed feet and I'm very sensitive about my webbed feet." I joked.

"Webbed feet or not…it can be hot." Alex said as he separated his feet a tad to be my height as his hands rested on the arch of my back.

"You would think so…"

"You know me too well." Alex said smiling as we had a quick kiss as he played with the tips of my hair and would kiss at my neck for a few minutes.

"You're not looking for any gills are you?" I asked.

"No…" Alex said.

"You must read a lot of comic books." I said.

"Have you read any?"

"I used to have a gnarly Spider-Man collection." I said proudly.

"Do you have 235?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and it's mint condition." I said proudly.

"I must borrow it…" Alex said.

"Do you have 75? That is the only one I am missing."

"Yep, we shall switch, tomorrow?"

"No, got to get mine out of storage so it may take a while." I said I felt my phone go off.

"That better be your phone." Alex said.

"I sure hope so too." I said pulling out my phone answering my call from my mom. "Hi mom."

"Hey, can you pick up milk on the way home?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, no problem, will you be up when I get home?"

"When will that be?"

"Um…" I said covering the mouth part of my phone, "When are we going to leave?"

"Whenever you want…should be soon before it gets too late."

"By midnight." I said.

"I may, Xavier put that-" My mom said hanging up knowing Xavier was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing, I hung the phone up putting it back in my pocket.

"Sorry." I said.

"No problem, just happy I get to spend tonight with you." Alex said kissing me.

"Me too." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Shall we set up the next date?"

"We'll discuss it later." I said as he smirked as he led me out of the studio to the tram I need to drive back.

"Did you park at employee parking?" Alex asked.

"Yeah but got to do last minute things." I said nodding to the tram.

"Oh right." Alex said as he jumped onto the tram riding it back to its spot before doing a check of the ambulance and fire stations to make sure it was locked up for the night before heading back to the elevator, "Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To the park." I answered.

"I know a short cut." Alex said smirking as he had grasped my hand pulling me to walk along the streets of the back lot, we walked along the New York street and the Western sets, I had never explored that side of the lot besides when I was working as an EMT and even then I never paid attention.

"It is quite creepy on this back lot at night." I said as we turned down another street that was now with sound stages.

"I'm here to protect you." Alex said as he pulled me in front of him wrapping his arms around me tightly feeling safer.

"Oh yeah, your such a strong and brave man." I said sarcastically chuckling.

"I am…haven't you worked nights though?"

"Once or twice, but I am always up in the office and I always go to the parking lot through the park not the back lot."

"You need to live on the edge more." Alex said as we approached the security station walking through it.

"Oh yeah, that is so living on the edge." I said.

"It can be…it's amazing place to play flashlight tag."

"You know, I would normally bash that but you're absolutely right."

"When Chris heals, it's got to happen."

"Wouldn't that be illegal?" I asked as he grabbed my hand as he led me towards the parking lot.

"If we get caught." Alex said smiling.

"If we get caught is always the way it goes…" I said smiling too.

"That's the difference between legal and illegal though." Alex said.

"Good point." I said as we approached the Universal fountain.

"You want to make a wish?" Alex said putting his hand in his pocket pulling out a couple of coins.

"I don't know what to wish for." I said as he handed me a penny for me to toss in, I rested it on the back of my thumb thinking when I saw him toss his in the way I was about to do. "What'd you wish for?"

"I wished that I could kiss the beautiful woman I was with." Alex said smirking.

"Well, consider your wish granted." I said as I leant over pressing my lips to his gently sucking on his bottom lip before I broke the kiss.

"I always believed in magic..." Alex said as we rested our foreheads against each other.

"Especially if you tell them and able to get them."

"What are you going to wish?" Alex asked nodding to my coin as I thought of the perfect wish; 'I wish that Alex and I will work out, even when he finds out about Xavier.' I thought as I tossed the coin into the fountain seeing it land on the bottom. "What was your wish?"

"Nothing that you can fulfill and I don't want to jinx it."

"I hope it will come true."

"Me too…me too." I said in a hopeful manner.

"It will, come on…" Alex said as he led me to the parking lot, "Where'd you park?"

"I'm over there." I said nodding to the white Blazer I had parked earlier today, it was one of the few in there still.

"You drive that?"

"I'm not that rich like you…" I said as he begun walking with me to my older car.

"Rich or not but why go with that?"

"It is trustworthy." I said unlocking the car opening the door leaning against the frame.

"I am sure it is." Alex said as he held the door for me.

"You want a ride to your car?"

"Nah, mine is right over there." He said nodding to the direction of his car.

"You sure?"

"I got it, I hope you had fun tonight."

"I always have fun with you."

"What can I say?" Alex asked shrugging.

"Good night?" I asked questionably.

"That's one thing I could say….good night." Alex said smiling.

"Good night Alex." I said as he leant in giving me a kiss smiling as our lips parted.

"Text me when you get home." He said as I climbed into the car, he shut the door and I rolled down the window.

"You do the same thing."

"Promise, night." Alex said winking at me before he stepped back allowing me to back out and wave good-bye to him as I started to pull out.


	27. Chapter 27

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I drove home stopping to get milk real quick before I got all the way home, but my mind was consumed with the thought of my wish. I got home letting myself into the house seeing a note on the stand next to the door where we rest all of the keys from my mom, 'Tara, went to bed, left overs in the fridge if you are hungry. I set my alarm for 10, if you want to leave earlier, wake me.' I put the note down along with my keys before going into the kitchen putting the milk up. I pulled my phone out texting Alex as I headed down the hall opening my son's bedroom door checking on my son seeing he was still fast asleep before heading to my room laying down after plugging my phone in setting my alarm for the same time as my mom even though I knew my son would wake me up earlier. I fell asleep only to be woke up when my son was climbing into my bed giggling. "Good morning Xavier." I said as I looked at the deep green eyes of my son.

"Morning mommy! Adam Hall!" He said excitedly.

"We'll meet him, trust me…you hungry?" I asked as he nodded, "Come on bud, let's get something to eat." I said climbing off the bed helping him down seeing him run down the hall, I was close behind him helping him up onto a bar stool. "Cereal okay?" I asked.

"Fruity pebbles!" Xavier said as I pulled out two bowls and couple of spoons before I grabbed the fruity pebbles box pouring him a small bowl and poured myself some Special K. I pulled the new milk out pouring some into each bowl setting Xavier's in front of him to start eating.

"What'd you do yesterday at day care?" I asked as I leant back against the counter eating my cereal I was holding onto listening to my son talk about the party and how his friend and he built a city with Legos and destroyed it with a dinosaur. I heard my alarm go off, I ran back to my room turning it off hearing a crash, I ran out to the kitchen as I then started hearing my son crying. When I got to the kitchen I saw the bowl and milk shattered onto the ground. I picked up my son resting his head against my shoulder trying to calm him down as I carried him back to the bathroom resting him on the sink opening the medicine cabinet now that I see the big cut and glass in his hand. I pulled out the pliers pulling out the glass and wiped it clean with a septic wipe before putting a dinosaur band-aid on it. I gave it a kiss on the now band-aid covered injury that he has. "You okay now, come on let me get you a gummy for a good boy." I said as I carried him to the kitchen again giving him a gummy to help him stop crying, even though it was a dinosaur shaped gummy vitamin but he liked them.

"I'm sorry mommy." Xavier said as he looked at the mess.

"It's fine sweetie, what did you do?" I asked.

"I wanted to put my dish up like a big boy." Xavier said.

"Next time ask for help please." I said as he nodded and sniffed up some tears, I set him down walking with him back to his room picking out some jeans and his Tampa Bay jersey. I helped him put his socks and shoes on when my mom walked by the room to go get some coffee I am assuming.

"Morning grandma." Xavier said as I stood up letting him go after my mom.

"Beware of the mess in the kitchen." I said as she walked around the mess.

"What happen?"

"Don't ask." I said as I begun cleaning it up as my mom begun making a pot of coffee for herself.

"Why don't you go shower up and get ready, I'll watch the big boy." My mom said.

"Thanks." I said as I went back to my room showering and got dressed in a matching outfit to my son, I came out to the living room seeing my son watching whatever was on Nick at that time.

"There is some left over coffee if you want some." My mom said.

"I'll get some at the park." I said as she went to take her shower as I begun grabbing some water and snacks to take along with other things we will need at the park for the day.

"Mom, can monkeys talk?" Xavier asked coming into the kitchen.

"No…unfortunately."

"Why does it talk on Dora?" Xavier asked.

"Because sometimes on cartoons and things on the television doesn't normally mean it's true."

"Is everything fake on television then?" Xavier asked.

"No not everything."

"What about the dinosaurs?"

"Those are real buddy." I said.

"Yay!" He said excitedly as my mom came out wearing a Tampa Bay jersey too. "Grandma, you coming too?" Xavier asked.

"Yes I am, if that is okay."

"I love you grandma!" Xavier said hugging her, I smiled as I walked out to the living room with the things we needed.

"I love you too." My mom said kissing the top of his head, we finally turned everything off heading out of the house and I helped Xavier into his car seat before I climbed into the car starting it up and started the drive back to Universal. "Have you talked to Alex?"

"Not yet today, which is never good." I said glancing over to her as I looked into the back seat seeing Xavier playing with the dinosaur we keep in the car for him to play with.

"How was last night?"

"It was fun, want to do it again if I can."

"You should." My mom said smiling as I drove us to the park using the employee parking, we climbed out going into the park, I took Xavier to the bathroom before we could do anything else.

"Dinosaur ride!" Xavier exclaimed excitedly tugging at my arm.

"Mom, can you take him on and I'll go get some coffee?" I asked.

"Sure." My mom said as she grabbed Xavier's hand taking him on the Jurassic Park ride as I found myself a Star Bucks stand to get some coffee then went to sit aside near the exit watching the boats fall when I saw two familiar people heading towards me, Alex pushing Chris in a wheel chair heading straight for me, I stood up and this was my worse nightmare about to happen.

"Alex, Chris, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously trying not to show that I was nervous and scared.

"We came to surprise you at work for lunch but you weren't working today." Chris said.

"We were then told Adam Hall was signing, I knew you said he was your favorite hockey player." Alex said smirking.

"Well you remembered correctly." I said smiling.

"I see you lost the bet." Alex said nodding to the coffee in my hands.

"Yes, I lost. I owe you both coffee now." I said.

"Sweet!" Chris said excitedly.

"Why did you come alone?" Alex asked.

"I didn't…I came with my…." I begun to say not wanting to say the word that might ruin our relationship.

"Mommy!" Xavier exclaimed, now I didn't have to say it as I looked over seeing my son running up to me, I squatted down picking him up into my embrace.

"Where's grandma?" I asked.

"She's coming!"

"You know not to run away from grandma or myself in public, you know why?"

"Because strangers will take me away from you." Xavier recited.

"Yes." I said as I looked over to Chris and Alex not sure how to read their expressions.


	28. Chapter 28

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Alex's Point of View-**

I stood behind Chris's wheelchair waiting for Tara to answer the question about why she was at the theme park alone, I would like to think Tara and I were pretty serious but I'm not sure if we had reached girlfriend and boyfriend status but we have kissed multiple times so she is interested, I would love to consider her my girlfriend.

"Mommy!" A boy exclaimed running up to Tara, I looked at the boy that ran up to her seeing her squat down picking the boy up into her embrace holding onto him.

"Where's grandma?" Tara asked.

"She's coming." The boy responded.

"You know not to run away from grandma or myself in public, you know why?" She said.

"Because strangers will take me away from you." He recited.

"Yes." Tara said looking over to Chris and I, I didn't know what to think nor say.

"This is my son Xavier." Tara said, Tara set the boy down and he walked over to Chris staring at his cast, "Xavier this is Chris and Alex."

"Hi!" Xavier said excitedly looking up at us, he was trying to touch Chris's cast and Chris didn't mind.

"Xavier don't." Tara said.

"What is it?" He asked turning around to look at his mom, all I could do was stare and let it soak in. The boy didn't look anything like her, but obviously this must be her son so either he looks like his dad or something else.

"It's a cast, it's like a giant band aid." Chris explained as she nodded, Xavier climbed onto his lap.

"Xavier, what do you say?" Tara asked.

"May I sit on you?" Xavier asked looking up at Chris from his lap.

"Well, that is something he hasn't heard in a while." I said sarcastically when Tara bit her lip not to laugh and Chris gave me a dirty look before looking down at the boy.

"Absolutely bud." Chris said.

"Is your cast like this?" Xavier said showing us his dinosaur band aid.

"Yep, what'd you do?" Chris asked talking to the kid when an older lady came out of the same place.

"Have you seen Xavier?" She asked panicked.

"Yeah, mom this is Chris and Alex." Tara said as she turned to look at us.

"Oh, hi…." She said shaking our hands, "You guys hungry?" Mom asked.

"I am." Xavier said excitedly.

"Me too." Chris said as those three headed towards the restaurant near by leaving Tara and I there to talk.

"Mom?" I asked as that is all I could think to say, it probably wasn't the smartest thing.

"Adopted mom…"

"Oh…" I said.

"Well…sort of…what happened was my best friend got pregnant, his dad left when he found out she was pregnant and she made a will during her pregnancy saying if anything was to happen I were to take sole custody of her son. Come due date, something gone wrong, he came into the world and she went out." Tara said as she couldn't even make eye contact with me and she was fighting back tears, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me and kissed her temple.

"I love kids…Lord knows I am one." I said.

"You don't mind?" She said into my shoulder, I ran my hands through her blonde hair getting my fingers tangled in it.

"Mind? No, why would I?" I asked as she leant back smiling wiping her eyes, "Come on, let's go eat, I'm starving." I said leading her to the restaurant, mom had already bought all of us lunch and we sat at a table with them, Xavier still comfy on Chris's lap. "How old are you bud?" I asked as he was counting his fingers trying to hold up four.

"I'm this many." He said proudly.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"February 12th." Tara answered.

"Let me see your boo-boo again." Chris said as I leant over seeing the dinosaur band aid. "You like dinosaurs don't you?" Chris said getting the boy to smile wide.

"Yeah…" Xavier said grabbing one of his dinosaur chicken nuggets that he had gotten from the restaurant playing with them as we talked, I could really see the resemblance between mom and Tara.

"When does Adam sign?" Xavier asked as he ate a fry.

"5, we got time." Tara said.

"Spiderman?" Xavier asked.

"He is like you." I said smiling.

"Like mother like son." Tara said proudly.

"You like Spiderman?" Xavier asked looking up at Chris.

"I like Superman." Chris said.

"I like Batman, you want to be Spiderman?" I asked standing up, I picked him up out of Chris's lap standing him on the ground.

"How do you be Spiderman?" Xavier asked.

"Bend these two fingers, that can shoot webs and it makes him swing." I explained as he excitedly shot and I grabbed him pretending to make him swing side to side hearing him laugh, Tara and mom took care of our things following us with Chris. I stopped at the entrance of the Spiderman sitting down seeing Spiderman riding up on a four-wheeler.

"Spidey!" Xavier said as he pulled me to Spiderman, I bent down taking a picture of him with Spiderman sending it to Tara, he held onto my hand as we found our way out of the crowd seeing Tara pushing Chris with mom walking beside them. "How does Spiderman become Spiderman?" Xavier asked looking up at me.

"A spider bites him." I explained.

"I don't like spiders, do you?" Xavier asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked squatting down, he nodded his head excitedly, "I hate spiders."

"They are big and hairy." Xavier said.

"Much like how he is." I said nodding to Chris when Xavier giggled.

"No he's not, your silly." Xavier said giggling as we went into the Spiderman ride where Xavier sat on Chris's lap because he hated when the seats moved during the show, I sat beside Tara and I couldn't help but to rest my hand on top of hers hoping she is okay with it.

**Tara's Point of View-**

I sat in the Spiderman show next to Alex, he reached over resting his hand on top of my hand and I looked down at it then up to him smirking. I was kind of shocked of how he was handling this whole Xavier thing but he could be putting on a front for me. We got up heading out of the ride seeing Xavier fast asleep on Chris's lap.

"I think he likes you." I said towards Chris.

"Who doesn't?" Chris said shrugging as we went to the side locking Chris's wheel chair.

"What is there to do in here until we go meet this hockey dude?" Alex asked as I was telling him all the rides as my mom sat next to the wheelchair relaxing some.

"What do you think Chris?" I asked looking back seeing that Chris was now fast asleep with his head resting against Xavier's, it was truly adorable, I snapped a picture of it and Alex snapped one as well.

"I didn't realize that the Spiderman ride was that boring." Alex said chuckling.

"It is Xavier's nap time, but I didn't know Chris has a nap time too." My mom said.

"Chris always liked his naps…he's very much like a kid too." Alex said smirking, "I can go for a coffee right now." Alex said looking to me smiling.

"I'll go get you a coffee, mom do you want one?" I asked looking to my mom.

"No, but I will have a water please." My mom said.

"Okay…" I said handing her my bag that carried all the snacks and water for her to grab herself a water bottle.

"I'll come with…" Alex said as he grasped my hand walking with me to Star Bucks.

"You think Chris would want one when he wakes up?" I asked as we went around the corner.

"Maybe…were you ever going to tell me?" Alex asked.

"I was…"

"When?"

"When I thought it was appropriate…"

"That would be when? I went over to your house?" Alex asked.

"No…it was just that I didn't want to scare you away…"

"Has a lot of men ran off because of you having Xavier?"

"No, I haven't dated anyone since I adopted Xavier, but I just know a lot of men get scared because girls have kids."

"You think that I am that kind of guy?"

"No, I never thought that…I just didn't want to ruin what we have." I said as we got into the line.

"Xavier will never ruin what we have, he is an adorable boy and I will love him like he is my own, please no more secrets?" Alex asked as he rested his hands on my hips pulling me to him being pelvis to pelvis with him and my hands resting on his chest.

"No more secrets…" I said still unsure about this whole thing when he gave me kiss on the lips. We walked up to Star Bucks buying some coffee going back to where we left rest of our party seeing that Chris and Xavier was now awake, I handed Chris the coffee I had bought him.


	29. Chapter 29

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

We unlocked Chris's wheelchair as we started to head in a certain direction to meet Adam Hall sipping our freshly bought drinks.

"You ready to meet Adam?" I asked Xavier.

"Yes!" Xavier said excitedly.

"Come on!" Alex said handing me his coffee cup grabbing the handle bars of Chris's wheel chair pushing him down the hill and around the corner, Alex was running getting speed and let them go hearing Chris yell bloody murder and Xavier was cracking up but Alex ran after them catching them before they ran into anyone or anything.

"I hate you!" Chris said looking back at him as Xavier was still giggling.

"Do it again! It was fun!" Xavier said excitedly.

"The kid enjoyed it, calm down party pooper." Alex said as he went around the corner where we saw the short line to meet Adam Hall.

"You really ready to meet Adam?" I asked Xavier.

"I am…what about you Chris?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"I'm stoked." Chris said sarcastically.

"You two can just bite me…" I said.

"Bite me!" Xavier said.

"Real nice thing to teach your son…" My mom said.

"I blame them." I said.

"Tara, don't blame these cute things, look at these faces." My mom said grabbing Alex and Chris's faces trying not to pinch them that hard as they smiled.

"Yeah Tara, we are complete angels." Alex said smiling more as he followed behind Xavier and I into the store where we got in line. I let go of Xavier's hand watching my son as he walked around the store looking at the things. "You nervous?" Alex asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Do you have to ask? It's Adam freaking Hall." I said nervously shaking, he was my all time favorite hockey player.

"Your literally shaking woman…look at this Chris." Alex said as he grabbed my shaking hand extending it out for Chris to see.

"You know she thinks he's hot." Chris said.

"Psh, I'm better looking than that…" Alex said cockily as he let go of my hand putting it back on my hip.

"Keep telling yourself that." Chris said rolling his eyes as we walked further up in the line. Xavier walked up to us with a dinosaur toy in his hand excitedly.

"Mommy! I don't have this one, it must be new! May I get it mom?" Xavier asked.

"No Xavier, not today…put it back." I said.

"But mom…" Xavier said beginning to stick his bottom lip out.

"Xavier, don't try that…I said no and that's it." I said, I hated saying no to my son but he needed to learn that he can't always get what he wants.

"I'll get it for you bud, but put it back now and we'll come back later to get it." Alex said.

"Alex!" I said nudging him playfully and pissed that he'll do that.

"What's wrong with getting the kid a little toy?" Alex asked as Xavier ran back putting it back thinking he will get it later from Alex.

"I'm trying to teach him that he can't always get what he wants." I said.

"But I'm trying to teach him that I'm a good guy, trying to win his heart." Alex said.

"You shouldn't be winning his heart, you should be working on me." I said as we stepped up to be next when Xavier ran up attaching himself to my leg as I ran my hand through his dark hair that was a contradiction to mine.

"Next." The employee said as I picked up my son walking up to the table completely nervous and Xavier was digging his head into my shoulder shyly.

"Hi Adam, we are your biggest fans…this is Xavier, you want to say hi?" I asked trying to get Xavier to look at Adam but he shook his head no.

"Hey there buddy." Adam said reaching over grabbing one of Xavier's hands and Xavier looked back smiling, "You are?" Adam asked looking from my son to me smiling.

"Tara…" I said shaking his hand, I felt my hand still shaking nervously, "Sorry, I'm still nervous." I said.

"Oh Chris, I'm so nervous…I hope I don't faint…" I heard Alex say, I gave him and Chris a dirty look who was cracking up laughing.

"I like that name." Adam said smiling as he signed two different 8 by 10 photos. "How do you spell your name buddy?" Adam asked.

"X…A…um…" Xavier tried.

"V…" I tried to help my son.

"V…I…E…R?" Xavier tried looking up to me and I nodded, Adam smiled as he stuck his hand out.

"Good job buddy!" Adam said giving Xavier a hi-five as he slid that photo aside, "H or no h?" He asked looking up to me.

"No H." I said smiling.

"I have to ask."

"I know, it's very common for that to be asked." I said as he slid that one on top of Xavier's handing them to me.

"There you go." Adam said smiling.

"Thank you so much!" I said smiling.

"Would you like a photo?" He asked.

"Please." I said as my mom who was standing at the exit of the store, she wasn't a big fan of hockey and could care less about meeting him, she walked in snapping a picture of Xavier, myself and Adam together. I thanked Adam again before we walked out of the store standing aside as we watched Alex and Chris walk up to him.

"Oh my god Chris, I can't believe we just met Adam Hall…he's such a hunk…" Alex said faking what a fan girl would do.

"He called me bud, I am such a lucky fan…I could cry…" Chris said.

"I hate you guys…" I said.

"I like them mommy…" Xavier said looking up at me.

"I was kidding prince…what else do you want to do?" I asked.

"Dinosaurs again!" Xavier said.

"Jurassic park, you guys want to join us?" I asked.

"I can't…but I will stay off and watch you guys by the bridge." Chris said.

"Oh yeah…you okay with that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can ride it any time I want when I get this off." Chris said looking down at his cast.

"How long do you wear your band-aid?" Xavier asked as we begun walking back to Jurassic Park.

"I had to wear mine for 6 months…" Chris said.

"There are 30 sleeps in a month." Xavier said.

"That there is…" Alex said smiling as he grabbed Xavier's other hand as we walked to Jurassic Park, Xavier insisted on telling Alex and Chris all he knew about dinosaurs but they didn't seem to mind as we parked Chris outside the ride.

"I'll stay off with Chris…get to know him better." My mom said.

"I like mom…we need quality time." Chris said smiling.

"Mother and son bonding time." My mom said giggling as I knew Chris wouldn't do anything bad, he knew how to be tame and leave good impressions as we jumped in line.

"Do you ever get scared? I do." Alex said as he picked Xavier up because he complained about his feet.

"No…dinosaurs are awesome…they kill spiders too…and they aren't afraid of anything…" Xavier said.

"But what about Spiderman?" Alex asked.

"He's not a real spider Alex." Xavier said laughing.

"He got you there." I said.

"Your real smart buddy." Alex said.

"I eat my green vegetables because Spiderman said that helps with his powers to be strong." Xavier said.

"Yes you do, you need to eat all of your vegetables…that is how I got my muscles." Alex said showing off the muscles on his other hand.

"Do I have muscles?" Xavier asked doing the same pose that Alex had.

"Yes, right there…" Alex said poking at a non-existent muscle, "Be careful it might attract girls…" Alex said looking over to me smiling and winking.

"I don't like girls…" Xavier said.

"Girls have cooties…" Alex whispered before he tickled Xavier's stomach getting him to squirm, "Ticklish like your mom I see…." Alex said as Xavier screamed out in laughter as Alex maneuvered him to hang upside down over his shoulders, Xavier was laughing even harder as we walked up to the employee. "2 and a sack of potatoes." Alex said.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes…I'm Xavier!" Xavier said laughing.

"I didn't know potatoes could talk…" Alex said flipping him over his shoulder and carefully set him down.

"That's because I'm not potatoes Alex." Xavier said smiling as the employee let us in to get front row yet again. "Front row is better because we get to be close to T-Rex." Xavier said.

"Is that your favorite?" Alex asked.

"As you couldn't tell." I said sarcastically.

"T-Rex's are big and strong…have you heard them growl?" Xavier asked.

"No…" Alex said.

"It's like this…rawr!" Xavier said trying to mock the growl.

"Whoa! That sounded so real…" Alex said pretending to be scared.

"It's just me Alex." Xavier said tugging at his hand.

"Are you sure your not a real T-Rex?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure…see?" Xavier said as he was opening his mouth wide to show his teeth.

"Your right…" Alex said as he pretended to look as the gates opened to let us onto the ship, Alex climbed in first turning around picking Xavier up setting him down on the ground before he turned back around sticking his hand out helping me step onto the seat so I won't slip on the wet seat. He scooted in to sit down, Xavier sat down and I sat down next to my son pulling the lap bar as tight as it could to help hold all three of us in. Alex wrapped his arm around my son and I resting his hand on my right shoulder. "Are you scared buddy?" Alex asked.

"No, I have rode this before…are you scared?" Xavier asked.

"Yes…" Alex said smirking as he looked up to me, "What about you beautiful?" Alex asked.

"No…but I am not a big fan of water rides." I said, I never liked water rides because they always made me nervous because I always feared that it'll tip on me.

"I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." Alex said.

"Me either mommy…" Xavier said looking up at me with his green eyes.

"I feel safe." I said smiling as we went down the first hill screaming a little as I heard Alex giggle at me. I reached over my son's head smacking Alex to shut up as we went around the corner seeing the doors open to see the mechanic dinosaurs begin moving and hearing recorded sounds that were the dinosaurs, I heard my son explaining to Alex what type of dinosaurs they were and why they were eating the green plants. Alex enjoyed listening to my son and was pointing out other things about the ride that Xavier already knew. We turned around the corner when a dinosaur was mechanically told to pop out from under the water getting all of us soaked to the bone and I jumped out of my seat because the dinosaur scared me, I had forgotten it was there.

"Did that scare you?" Alex asked.

"Not as much as your face." I shot back.

"Ouch…I thought you liked my handsome face." Alex said.

"I like your face Alex." Xavier said looking up at Alex.

"Thanks bud." Alex said smirking as Xavier was proud of himself as we turned down the restricted decorated area of the ride, Xavier covered his ears because he didn't like the loud sirens they had played at that part. "Is he okay?" Alex asked looking to me.

"He hates the loud sirens." I said.

"You have a goodie two shoes here, if he hates them now he won't like the sirens cops have." Alex said.

"I wouldn't say that…but he better not be chased by the cops." I said as we went past the sirens part but the car crashing part was next and after the car fell Xavier uncovered his ears as we went up the hill in the dark tunnel.

"Have I ever said I hate the dark?" Alex said looking over at me.

"Me too." Xavier said as he scooted closer to Alex and Alex scooted closer to me squishing my son between us as the boat fell down the hill a little before we were rushed around the corner to end the ride as it went up another miniature hill seeing T-Rex swing out hearing him growl, "Whoa!" Xavier said in shock and excitement as we were face to face with the giant replica of the dinosaur before we dropped down the huge hill, I grabbed a hold of my son keeping him in the seat as Alex held tightly onto me and Xavier with his other hand as we reached the bottom getting sprayed with water from impact of the boat.

"How come no one told me I was going to get that wet on this ride?" Alex asked running his hand through his now wet hair.

"You never asked." My son said.

"Hey, you taught him well." Alex said not offended as Alex gave my son a hi-five. We waited our turn to climb off the boat, I climbed off first picking my son up and set him down sticking my hand out to help Alex, "I got it…" Alex said as he didn't grab my hand, I shrugged turning around grabbing my sons hand walking towards the store to get out of the ride only hearing Alex yell "Whoa!" before I turned around seeing him grabbing a hold of the railing before he almost went face first into the ground.

"You sure you didn't need help?" I asked, he looked up at me smirking and slightly embarrassed.

"No…I didn't almost fall…" Alex said as I chuckled as we waited for him. Alex walked up to us wrapping his arm around me as we walked through the store finding my mom and Chris sitting outside the store waiting for us.


	30. Chapter 30

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

We found my mom and Chris sitting aside, my mom burst out laughing at something Chris had said when Alex squatted down behind my son.

"Hey bud, go give Chris a big hug." Alex said as Xavier smiled as he ran up to Chris climbing onto him giving him a big hug.

"Ugh, now I'm all wet…" Chris said as Xavier giggled.

"Alex told me to." Xavier said.

"Of course he did." Chris said.

"What do you guys want to do now?" I asked as Alex stepped behind me wrapping his arms around my waist holding me in his embrace.

"Again!" Xavier said.

"No Xavier, let's do something all of us can do…what about the ball pit?" I asked.

"Balls!" Xavier said excitedly.

"Let's go play with some balls…" Alex said.

"Alex!" I said.

"Oh, I mean…" Alex said as he looked to my mom trying to correct what he said.

"It's fine honey." My mom said as she slightly smacked his shoulder as we walked to the kid's play area that had this giant room filled with plastic toy balls that people can throw and shoot with the guns. My mom grabbed two buckets handing me one and Chris the other, Chris set his on his lap as Xavier held onto Alex's hand as they ran around the room grabbing balls tossing them into the bucket I had.

"We are going up top…" Alex said as he picked my son up resting him on his shoulder as he grabbed my hand dragging me with him as we ran up the stairs leaving my mom and Chris below collecting more balls. Alex held Xavier up with one arm as he was putting a ball into the gun, Xavier grabbed the gun moving it up and down and side to side, "Aim for Chris…" Alex said as he grabbed the gun with his free hand.

"But I don't want to hit Chris." Xavier said.

"It'll be fine…" Alex said as Alex pushed the button getting the ball to be shot out of the gun hitting Chris in the chest, I bit my lip trying not to laugh but my son was giggling already as Chris covered his chest with his arms in pain but it couldn't of hurt that bad.

"Guys, stop it!" Chris said rolling to a new spot, but it came a game because now he was a moving target which gave them practice.

"We need more balls." Alex said as we ran out of balls in the bucket I was holding, Alex set Xavier down on the ground as he went to grab the bucket.

"May I do it?" Xavier asked looking up at us.

"Absolutely buddy." Alex said as I handed my son the bucket.

"Go to Chris, hand him this bucket and he'll give you his bucket." I said as Xavier nodded as he begun on his adventure down the stairs.

"He seems like he's having fun." Alex turning to me after we watched my son go down a few steps.

"He loves this place only because of the Jurassic Park ride, he can ride that all day and every day." I said as I turned to lean against the railing, Alex stepped behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"So, do you love dinosaurs too? I mean, I did buy you one thinking that the one you had purchased was for you." Alex said, I turned around to face the man smirking and I can tell he was now doubting himself.

"I loved the dinosaur plush you gave me…" I said smiling.

"At least let me get you something else."

"That won't be needed, I already got everything I want." I said smirking.

"Well, I guess I did good on deciding on the right thing then if you still like it…" Alex said smiling.

"I love it because you chose it and it was given to me out of love…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, he leant forward pressing his lips against mine for a kiss as his hand ran through my hair finding the back of my neck. Our lips broke only for me to press my lips back against his for another kiss.

"Eeewww!" I heard my son exclaim, we broke the kiss instantly and wiped at our mouths looking at my son who stood at the top of the stairs holding the bucket.

"Come on buddy, let's actually shoot the balls at our targets than at Chris." Alex said walking over to my son handing me the bucket and picked him back up as they started shooting the gun again but was aiming for the baskets that were hung around the room. With each one that was made, Xavier screamed in excitement and Alex gave him a high five, Alex set Xavier down when we ran out of balls and Xavier ran towards the jungle gym.

"Be careful Xavier!" I exclaimed after my kid.

"I got him, don't worry." Alex said smirking as he wrapped his arm around me, he kissed me on the cheek as his arm slowly slid away from my body as he jogged after my kid to the jungle gym seeing him climb in after Xavier. I rolled my eyes as I picked up the empty bucket taking it down the stairs putting the empty bucket into the other empty buckets.

"He done?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, now him and Alex are running around in the jungle gym." I said.

"Alex could fit in there?" Chris asked shocked.

"He is a small guy…" My mom said.

"Not that small…" Chris said.

"He has a better shot than me." I said as I sat down next to my mom.

"He always loves running through these things but never had a real reason to do it besides now…" Chris said turning himself around to face us.

"I might have created a monster then…" I said.

"He is a monkey…" Chris said.

"You want to talk about being a monkey, this girl…she climbed on everything and anything that could be climbed…when she was old enough to walk, she climbed up the stairs and sat on the top step and her dad and I had no idea she could climb up the steps we spent hours running around the bottom floor looking for her until we heard her giggling." My mom said feeling my face blushing.

"Mom!" I said covering my face.

"Does Alex know this? He might think your hotter…" Chris said waggling his eye brows.

"We can monkey around…" I said as my mom laughed at it and Chris laughed because of my mom's laughter, she had a contagious laugh when Alex walked up to us carrying my son upside down by his feet, Xavier was cracking up laughing and he was wiggling around.

"Does he belong to anyone?" Alex asked.

"Hi mommy!" Xavier said as Alex pulled him up with the other hand cuddling him before setting him down.

"We ready to go? I got to head home tomorrow." My mom said.

"I got work too…" I said.

"Heading home? You don't live by?" Alex asked as Chris helped pull Xavier on his lap as we headed out of the ball pit to head out of the park.

"I live in Tampa." My mom said.

"I offered to let you live with me." I said.

"I am still considering it…" My mom said.

"I'll come live with you, I need a new roommate." Alex said.

"Please do….I'll appreciate it…" Chris said.

"Who said I would want you to move in with me?" I asked.

"Why not?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Alex asked looking over to me as he wrapped his arm around me pulling into his embrace, my hand instinctively landed on his chest.

"I don't know if I should trust you nor if I like you that much." I said smiling.

"I like him mommy." Xavier said.

"Me too." My mom said as we walked out of the park, "Where'd you park?" My mom asked.

"Employee parking…" Alex said.

"Your allowed to park there?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, they are employees of TNA so they can park at Universal's employee parking or at the Impact zone's employee parking." I explained.

"That's pretty cool for Universal let them do that…" My mom said.

"You work at Universal too?" Xavier asked.

"Sort of buddy." Chris said.

"What do you do? Mommy is a doctor." Xavier said.

"We wrestle." Chris said.

"Wrestle? What's that?" Xavier asked.

"It's a sport, your kid is deprived." Alex said.

"You're the reason why I deprived him of it." I said.

"I want to watch mommy!" Xavier said.

"I'll think about it." I said as we got into the parking garage.

"Aw, there is that beautiful blazer of yours." Alex said sarcastically.

"That's yours?" Chris said.

"Your going to tease me about it too?" I asked.

"No…it's very…um…classy?" Chris said as we went up to the Blazer where I unlocked the car, Alex ran over to the passenger side opening the door for my mom.

"Thank you Alex." My mom said.

"No problem mom, I had fun today…nice meeting you…" Alex said smirking.

"I could say the same." My mom said pinching his cheek as I opened the back door as Xavier climbed into the back seat of the car from where he sat on Chris's lap.

"Look!" Xavier said grabbing his dinosaur turning around showing Chris.

"Whoa, look at that." Chris said as Xavier handed it to him.

"That is a neat dinosaur." Alex said walking around the car, "Oh, I forgot to go grab the toy for you…" Alex said smacking himself in the forehead.

"It's fine Alex, he doesn't need it." I said shrugging as Chris handed the toy back to Xavier as he then put it back aside before he climbed into his car seat and buckled it himself. "Did you learn that while I was on the cruise?" I asked and he nodded, I double checked his seat buckle, "Say good-bye to Alex and Chris." I said.

"Bye Alex, bye Chris!" Xavier said excitedly as he waved at them smiling.

"Bye!" Alex and Chris said in unison as I shut the door leaning against the back part of the Blazer.

"I hope you guys don't mind my family…" I said.

"Nah, I had fun…" Chris said.

"Me too…" Alex said.

"I'm heading to the car to give you guys some alone time…." Chris said rolling away.

"We going to see each other again?" Alex asked.

"We'll see…thanks for today and being not yourself." I said.

"What you mean not myself? I was myself today…"

"You know what I mean…" I said as he stepped in front of me resting his hands on my hips.

"I know, I am good with kids and with parents…trust me, I won't let that ruin what we have…" He said smiling.

"What do we have?" I asked as he pressed his lips against mine for a slight kiss.

"Passion…intimacy…common interests…and that my friend is what we call a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship…" Alex said smirking as he turned around walking away.

"What does that mean?" I asked myself as I watched him walk after Chris looking back at me a few times as I watched him, I climbed into the car kind of stunned and not sure what to think after this whole day. I couldn't process it all and I still believed that Alex was fooling and was afraid that Xavier was going to ruin what we had, I was so self conscious about him finding out and now that he knows I don't expect him to stay much longer.


	31. Chapter 31

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**A Week Later-**

**Alex's Point of View-**

I had been trying to call Tara all weekend and all week but it always goes to voicemail after 2-3 rings. It's not like it's off and goes to voicemail without any rings, it's like she see's its me then ignores it. I stood outside the Impact Zone waiting for Chris to arrive by that tram that Tara takes him on every week. I figured if she wouldn't talk to me through the phone she would at least talk to me this way, but I saw the tram coming so I begun to unlock the metal thing that Chris would use to roll over onto the cement sidewalk to go into the studio when the tram stopped I saw a different girl than Tara.

"Hey bro." Chris said.

"Hey…where's Tara?" I asked.

"She left early today….I'm Stephanie." The brunette said sticking her hand out to shake mine before she begun to undo the cords that held Chris's wheel chair in.

"Hi Stephanie…" I said.

"I'm Tara's best friend, I was supposed to be on the cruise but couldn't make it…she told me all about it earlier today." She said.

"What else did she say about us?" Chris asked.

"That you have a knack for doing things your not supposed to with your hurt leg…" Stephanie said.

"That's him…has she said any reason why she isn't talking to me?" I asked.

"Nope not at all…from what she was saying it sounded like you have been talking a lot lately…." Stephanie said as she undid the last rope letting Chris roll over the metal thing.

"Thanks Stephanie!" Chris said.

"No problem, you have a way out of here or a ride home?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, my sister is picking me up after the show in the Impact parking lot." Chris said.

"Okay, be safe and have a good show." She said smiling as she packed up the cords and started the tram up.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Tara has been ignoring my phone calls and now she leaves work early on Impact taping days….did I do something wrong?" I asked Chris.

"No…what you mean she's ignoring your calls?"

"It rings 2-3 times then it'll go to voicemail….it's not like the normal 5-6 like she doesn't hear it then goes to voicemail nor no rings like the phone is off…" I said.

"Let me try…" Chris said pulling out his phone calling Tara, she picked up after the second ring and he put it on speaker phone so I could hear. "Hey Tara, everything okay?"

"Hey Chris….yeah everything is okay with me, you okay? What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"Nothing is wrong, you weren't at work and you never miss a Tuesday…"

"I'm sorry Chris but something came up….Xavier put that down now…" She said as I heard the boy giggling.

"Mom, may I talk to Chris?" Xavier asked.

"Not now…go get ready to go…" She said.

"How's the boy?" Chris asked.

"He's doing good…he has a recital tonight that is why I missed….did Stephanie take good care of you?"

"Yes ma'am….Alex is here, you want to talk to him?" Chris asked.

"Um sure…" She said with uncertainty in her voice, she sound nervous.

"Hey Tara." I said when she hung up instantly after I said it.

"Your right, she is either ignoring you or mad and upset at you for something…" Chris said.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"I don't know bro…she is supposed to work tomorrow, I saw her work schedule on the wall when I went in there…" Chris said.

"Thanks Chris." I said smiling as I helped him into the studio doing my match of the night before I went home thinking of what to say to her tomorrow or what could have happened to make her mad at me, I would call her to listen to her voicemail just to hear her voice and I left voicemails sometimes hoping she will hear them in hopes she will return them, but no such luck. The next morning I got up early enough showering and making myself the best I could look driving to Universal, I stopped once to get some flowers for her since that always wins girls hearts I've been told. I walked into Universal going straight to where she works but I didn't see her in there when Stephanie walked out from behind her desk.

"Hey Alex, may I help you?" Stephanie asked.

"Where's Tara?" I asked curiously.

"She already left for the day….she had to pick her son up from the day care…."

"Which day care?" I asked.

"The one off of Sunset and Rosa…" She said.

"Thanks…" I said as I walked out heading back to my car hoping I can make it there in time to catch her before she leaves, to say I wasn't speeding would be a lie. I pulled into the parking lot seeing her blazer parked there and there was an empty spot next to it luckily. I pulled in next to her climbing out pulling the flowers with me and leant against my trunk waiting for her to walk out with her son. No more than five minutes later she walked out holding onto her son's hand and her mom close behind her.

"ALEX!" Xavier exclaimed running to the curb looking both ways before he ran through the parking lot to me, I bent down picking him up into my embrace trying not to crush the flowers.

"Hey buddy, long time no see." I said smiling.

"Where have you been?" Xavier asked.

"Busy." I said looking over to Tara.

"What are you doing here? And what do you want?" Tara asked.

"Tara, don't be rude…" Mom said lightly smacking her daughter.

"Yeah Tara, don't be rude…" I said smirking when mom gave me an one handed hug. "Here Tara, I bought you some flowers." I said handing them to her.

"Thanks…" She said smiling.

"Alex, what plans do you have tonight?" Mom asked.

"I'm completely free." I said smiling as Xavier wrapped his tiny arms around my neck.

"Why don't you follow us home and you can have dinner with us? We'll have plenty." Mom said.

"Mom!" Tara said.

"Tara! Don't be greedy, we bought way too much…plus, what's wrong with some company once and a while especially in this holiday season." Mom said.

"Thank you mom, I would love to." I said smiling.

"YAY! I can show you the trophy I got last night!" Xavier said excitedly.

"Awesome!" I said as I carried him to the back seat putting him into his car seat for him and he buckled up, I made sure it was tight enough for his tiny body before I shut the door turning to see Tara.

"No funny tricks…" Tara said.

"I have none…I just want to be with you…" I said.

"Why?"

"Does it matter why?"

"Yes it does." Tara said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I like you Tara, is that so hard to believe?" I asked leaning against her car as her mom reached over rolling down the window.

"Tara, we have frozen foods in the trunk." Mom said.

"Yeah, you have frozen foods…you don't want them to melt…" I said smiling and waggled my eyebrows a tad at her before I walked around my car climbing in and pulled out and stopped to give her room to back out, I stayed on her tail to her house remembering how to get there for later use. I parallel parked outside her house as she parked in her driveway, I climbed out of the car running up to the blazer pulling mom's door open before I went to the back of the car pulling it open grabbing a few bags to carry in when Xavier walked up.

"I want to carry something." He said.

"Here you go big boy." I said handing him a light bag and he felt so proud as he followed mom to the front door as I stood in the back grabbing another bag as Tara grabbed rest of the bags. "You have a cute boy." I said smiling.

"I've been told…I wish I could say that I had a cute boyfriend." She said smirking as I let her go into the house first and I shut the door behind me with the heal of my foot as I followed her into her kitchen.

"You have a nice house." I said looking around.

"It'll do." She said smirking.

"I bet…" I said.

"Alex, look!" Xavier said running into the kitchen holding a trophy.

"What's this?" I asked squatting down looking at the trophy he had, "1st place in Best in Show….what did you perform?" I asked.

"You want to see? Mom, may I?" Xavier asked looking to Tara, I looked up at Tara who was helping her mom put the items away.

"Yeah…mom you want to help him change?" Tara asked looking to mom.

"I can help, it's no problem." I said following Xavier to his room, his room was filled with nothing but dinosaurs everywhere, "You surely do love dinosaurs." I said as I picked one up to look at it closer.

"I love them….they are amazing…" Xavier said as he put an outfit on the bed, he begun taking his shirt off and it got stuck, "Help!" He said as I put the toy down going over helping pull the shirt off and helped put the new one on along with changing his pants. "Boy aren't you handsome in a little tux…" I said fixing this attire.

"Thanks…." Xavier said as he begun scratching, "But why are they so itchy?"

"That is with a lot of things buddy…thank god they are on your arm and not anywhere else." I said smiling as I led him out to the living room where I sat on the couch as he ran around the house grabbing things as he came back to stand in front of me.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes, amaze me." I said as I watched him perform a few magic tricks that I knew how to do before he had shown me, "You sure are a Mr. Houdini aren't you?" I asked as he came over and I pulled him onto my lap tickling him.

"Mom taught me." He said smiling.

"I can't hear you…I have a coin in my ear…" I said pulling out a fake coin.

"Whoa…" Xavier said as I handed it to him and he made sure it was real, he jumped off my lap running into the kitchen, I got up following him into the kitchen seeing mom and Tara working on dinner. "Mom, Alex made a coin come out of his ear." Xavier said.

"Did he?" Tara asked glancing up at me from her son as I leant against the doorway of the kitchen watching Tara flipping a sandwich on the griddle.

"See!" Xavier said showing her the coin.

"How neat is that…why don't you go change back into your clothes, dinner is almost ready?" Tara asked.

"I'll help this time." Mom said following the still hyper kid to his room as I saw the dining room table.

"Whoa, that thing is collecting some dust." I said walking towards it stopping in front of the now carpet area putting my hands in my pocket.

"We never eat there, well we used to but never have the time anymore…" Tara said as I turned around walking back going into the kitchen with her grabbing paper towels and finding her wood duster. "What are you doing?" She asked turning to look at me.

"I'm going to dust it off and we are going to eat there tonight, I can do chores…did you not know that?" I said smirking as I got mere inches from her face when I did so.

"I thought you were only good at annoying me."

"That too." I said smirking as I walked past her to the table cleaning off the table and chairs.

"Do you always eat at a dining room table?" Tara asked as I walked past her tossing away the dirty towels.

"Whenever I am with family and having a home cook meal….right now I don't because I am the only one that eats there besides Chris and we don't cook at home a lot, well we do but its usually not at the same time…" I said as I leant back against the counter.

"Your welcome to eat more home cooked meals with us…Chris is welcomed here too." Mom said walking in.

"Where is Chris?" Xavier asked standing in front of me to look up at me.

"He's at home, he has a doctors appointment tomorrow." I said.

"How is his boo-boo?" Xavier asked.

"He'll find out tomorrow." I said.

"Xavier why don't you wash up now, dinner is ready." Tara said as she pulled down four plates and I helped her put a sandwich on each plate along with scooping corn and chips onto each plate and carrying them out to the table, "Thanks for helping." She said.

"I love setting the tables….it's always my duty at every family holiday get together." I said.

"Where is your family?" Mom asked as she pulled out a seat.

"Let me get that." I said pulling it out more and pushed it in when she sat, I did the same with Tara then helped Xavier into his seat.

"Why are we sitting here?" Xavier asked.

"It is something we should have done a long time ago, this is more family oriented….we are going to start eating her more often." Tara said.

"Okay mom, it's a lot easier for me…" Xavier said.

"So, where is your family?" Mom asked.

"I'm from Detroit but I share an apartment here with Chris when we are filming…" I said.

"Filming?" Xavier asked.

"They film our wrestling and play it on Thursday's….have you watched it?" I asked.

"No…mommy won't let me…" Xavier said.

"We'll watch it after dinner." Mom said.

"I'm liking your mom more than I should…" I said as I bit into the sandwich, "Is this the fried peanut butter and jelly?" I asked tasting the melted peanut butter and jelly.

"Yep, I told you that I'll cook it for you…." Tara said smiling.

"You need to try banana's too." Xavier said.

"Have you had lasagna?" I asked.

"No…what's that?" Xavier asked.

"It's an Italian dish, my family has a special recipe for it." I said.

"Next time you come over, you have to cook us that recipe." Mom said.

"My mom loves her Italian food." Tara said.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Much…I'm surprised I'm not Italian because I love it that much." Mom said.

"You would love my family then." I said smirking as I took another bite, we discussed family heritages and telling Xavier about what ancestors and what heritages are and trying to explain things to him the whole dinner.

"Time to go bathe and get ready for bed Xavier." Tara said.

"But mom, I wanted to watch wrestling…" Xavier said putting his bottom lip out.

"Bathe now and you'll watch wrestling until you fall asleep." Tara said.

"Okay!" Xavier said running to his bedroom as mom went to help start the bath water as I help collect the dishes and help her wash them.

"May we talk?" I asked leaning against the counter next to the sink.

"If you dry." She said nodding to the dry towel.

"Okay…" I said grabbing it and begun drying after she finished washing them.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked.

"I haven't been ignoring you." She said not looking me in the eye.

"Really? Really Tara?"

"Fine, I've been ignoring you….like it matters." She said shrugging.

"It does matter, why have you been ignoring me?"

"Why do you want to be with me?" She asked stopping to leant against the sink letting the water in the sink just run

"Because I like you…."

"What about Xavier?" She asked as she put a hand on her hip, I could tell she was emotional about this and was truly frighten that I was going to leave her.

"I love Xavier, you truly thought I would leave you after I met Xavier didn't you?"

"Yes I did…."

"So much you didn't want to face me….thanks for nothing." I said putting the plate away before I left the kitchen.

"Alex! Where you going?" Xavier asked as Tara came into the door way drying her hands, I looked up to her before I looked down to Xavier and mom came out.

"Chris called and I need to return his call…" I lied as mom looked from me to Tara as I ruffled the kids wet hair going out front going to my car sitting there running my hand through my hair not knowing what to do.


	32. Chapter 32

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

Alex followed me into the kitchen with rest of the dirty dishes, he set the dishes into the sink as he walked around me leaning against the counter next to the sink.

"May we talk?" Alex asked as I glanced over to him.

"If you dry." I said nodding to the towel that he could use.

"Okay…" He said grabbing it and begun drying after I had finished washing them.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Alex asked.

"I haven't been ignoring you." I said not wanting to look him in the eye because he would call my bluff.

"Really? Really Tara?"

"Fine, I've been ignoring you….like it matters." I said shrugging.

"It does matter, why have you been ignoring me?"

"Why do you want to be with me?" I asked turning to lean against the seat to be face to face with him, I didn't care about the running water that was in the sink.

"Because I like you…."

"What about Xavier?" I asked putting a hand on my hip, trying not to get emotional about this, I was scared that he would leave us and with how attached Xavier was to him and Chris, I was afraid that it would happen sooner than I would hope.

"I love Xavier, you truly thought I would leave you after I met Xavier didn't you?"

"Yes I did…."

"So much you didn't want to face me….thanks for nothing." Alex said putting the plate away before he left the kitchen, I put the plate I was washing down and turned the water off following him out seeing Xavier coming out of the hallway as I leant against the doorway.

"Alex! Where you going?" Xavier asked as Alex looked up at me before he looked down to Xavier and my mom came out of the hallway.

"Chris called and I need to return his call…" Alex lied as my mom looked from him to me knowing that was a lie as I knew she was mad. I watched as Alex ruffled Xavier's wet hair going out front. I went back into the kitchen wanting to finish the dishes hearing my mom walk in behind me.

"I know mom…." I said leaning against the sink just staring down into the pile of dishes and soapy water that was in there.

"Then why aren't you out there trying to get him back?"

"Because why would he want a jerk like me back?"

"That guy does….go before he decides to leave for good." My mom said as I took a deep breath sucking it up before I walked past my mom going outside seeing his car still parked next to the curb. He climbed out closing the door and leant against his car from the curb as I crossed my arms over my chest due to how cold it was as I walked down to him.

"Look, I'm sorry….I never fell for someone since Xavier came into my life…he is attached to you and it's just not me that will get hurt if we don't work out…"

"I understand that but to automatically assume that we won't work out or that I don't want to be with you because of that is very hurtful…" Alex explained.

"Are you sure that you want to be with me? I'm not perfect…I'm not rich, I have a hyper kid that won't sit still for five minutes that is obsessed with dinosaurs, I eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches almost every night and my mom is just as weird and trusts anyone in this world…that blazer is my only form of transportation…" I said.

"Who said I wanted more than that? I want you….all of you…I don't care about any of that stuff…let me prove it to you by taking you out tomorrow." Alex said standing up grabbing onto my hips with his hands pulling me with him as he went back to lean against the hood of his car.

"I kind of have plans already…" I said nervously playing with my hands, Alex always made me nervously giddy and I liked him so much, I think I was most afraid that I was going to get hurt because I liked him so much that I was telling myself that he won't stay that way I won't get too hurt when it happened.

"I'll tag along…what are we doing?" Alex asked pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Tomorrow, I got work then after I pick Xavier up we are going to go pick out our Christmas tree…" I said.

"Since I don't work, why don't I pick Xavier up then come get you?"

"You don't have a car seat and what will we do about my car?" I said.

"You got a point…then I'll pick you up at 4? Here?" Alex asked.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"I haven't been surer about anything else besides our relationship." Alex said smirking, "Plus, you need a strong man to help carry this tree of yours." He said as he went to show off his muscles.

"Fine, you can come along…you want to join us to watch this wrestling that you promised my son?" I asked.

"Our son….and yes I would really enjoy that…" He said as I broke from his embrace as he stood up from the car grabbing my hand as we went back into my house seeing Xavier cuddled under a blanket with my mom drinking hot cocoa on this cold night as TNA was already playing. "Is that hot cocoa?" Alex asked.

"Yes, there is some hot water left in the coffee pot." Mom said.

"I'll make you one…with marshmallows." I said looking to Alex.

"Only because you promised marshmallows, I love marshmallows." Alex said smiling.

"Me too!" Xavier exclaimed as Alex went and took the last seat on the couch as I went into the kitchen grabbing two more coffee cups pouring the mix into them then adding the hot water stirring them then poured some of the mini marshmallows into both cups before carrying them out handing one to Alex before I sat on the arm rest next to Alex, I watched the television when I felt a hand grabbing the coffee cup that was still half full with hot cocoa from my hand moving it to the coffee table in front of us when I looked to Alex who then pulled me to sit on his lap. I sat on his lap sliding down some to lean back against his hard upper body but yet I didn't block his view of the television as we watched rest of the episode of TNA wrapped up in each others embrace.

"Alright Xavier, it's time for bed." I said as I felt a pair of lips press against the side of my neck as I turned to look at my son.

"But mom, Alex is still here." Xavier said.

"I was just about to leave." Alex said as I stood up to let him stand up.

"Will you read me a bed time story before you leave?" Xavier asked.

"Absolutely bud, come on…" Alex said as Xavier got off the couch grabbing Alex's hand leading him back to his room where I was assuming Alex tucked Xavier in and begun reading him a bed time story of Xavier's choosing or Xavier probably asked Alex to tell him stories about wrestling or make up some story about dinosaurs as I collected the coffee mugs.

"Did you two work it out?" My mom asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Good, he's a sweet man, he is good for you Tara and I have yet to see any other man make you smile like that for years besides Xavier…"

"I know mom…" I said as I went into the kitchen rinsing out the cups setting them into the sink with the other dishes from dinner that needed to be washed as well, sometimes I hated not having a dishwasher. I plugged the sink filling it with water then added soap to it, I turned the water off then put as many dishes into that side of the sink.

"Night mom, thanks for inviting me over and thanks for dinner." I heard Alex say, I walked out of the kitchen to see my mom giving him a hug, I thought it was kind of funny but yet cute that my mom, and my son to an extent, has already adopted Alex into this family.

"Night Alex, don't be a stranger and come over more for dinner, we love company here….where's your jacket? It's cold out there." My mom said.

"It's in the car ma'am…I'll be fine…." Alex said.

"Right…here, borrow one of mine and Tara walk this man out to his car…." My mom said grabbing one of her winter jackets.

"Yeah Tara, walk me out." Alex said as I rolled my eyes grabbing my own jacket walking Alex out to his car.

"How did you even find me at that day care?" I asked curiously.

"Stephanie at your work." Alex said smiling.

"Well, I know who I need to talk to…" I said.

"I'm glad she told me…please don't ever ignore me again, because I can be very sneaky…" Alex said smirking as we stood in front of his car seeing another car drive by.

"I know, and you'll have Chris call since you know I'll answer to him." I said smiling.

"I will…being in a relationship consists of communication so please tell me whatever is bothering you and I know you would expect the same of me whenever I have a problem…."

"I know, just I haven't been in a relationship in a while and been kind of afraid of them…"

"Afraid or not, it's here and I am willing to work with you because I really like you Tara…" Alex said smiling.

"I really like you too…and oddly enough my mom and son like you as well, which I don't know why they would."

"It's because I'm charming…." Alex said smirking.

"I wouldn't say that." I said jokingly.

"Well good night Tara, I'll text you when I get home and I will call you tomorrow at your lunch break…." Alex said as he wrapped me up into a hug, I wrapped my arms around him then he leant back making our faces mere inches apart pressing our lips together for a heated kiss before we broke it smiling at the fact we had just kissed when he took the jacket off handing it to me, "Give this to mom please." He said smiling.

"I will…good night Alex, drive safe and I'll be awaiting these texts and calls…."

"You better…I keep my promises…." Alex said smiling as he walked over to the drivers side climbing in.

"Thus far you have." I said as I climbed onto the sidewalk turning around to watch him pull away and go on his way before I went back in hanging up the two jackets before going into the kitchen to finish the dishes. I couldn't believe that tonight was happening. I pulled out a beer that I had hidden in the fridge popping it open as I sat at the breakfast bar thinking about everything that Alex and I had said, I just couldn't be happier because Alex is truly the best guy for me and he makes me so happy. He doesn't care that I have a son, he treats my son like his own and he even corrected me and said 'our son.' I don't think I could find anyone better for me right now than him, we could joke around and he is romantic too. I finished my beer before I got up going to my room after locking all the doors, checking on my son and mom before I went into my room getting into my pajamas getting the text from Alex that he had made it home before I had fallen asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

I got up the next morning doing the normal routine before I headed to work for my long shift before my plans for after work that now included Alex, which I didn't mind and I couldn't be happier that he said the things he said but I still was unsure about this whole situation, nervously afraid that he will leave me at any given moment. I went into work seeing Stephanie pouring herself a cup of coffee in the break room.

"Morning Tara…" She said.

"Morning…did you talk to Alex?" I asked curiously as I begun the process of clocking in.

"Yeah, why?" She asked walking out holding the cup that she poured her coffee in.

"Did you perhaps tell him where Xavier's daycare was?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it was a problem since you two were dating….aren't you?" She asked.

"Well sort of….next time please don't tell anyone unless if they are family." I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry…" Stephanie said.

"No, don't worry about it…it's just complicated okay…" I said, I knew that Stephanie would probably understand but I don't want to go into great detail as I went to my desk beginning what needed to be done before I started my other duties. I clocked out at my scheduled time driving over to the day care signing my son out and headed home already seeing Alex's car parked out front and he was sitting in it as I pulled into the drive way knowing that my mom was probably already gone. I climbed out of my car seeing Alex heading up the driveway twirling the key ring on his finger.

"Good afternoon." He said smiling.

"What's with that smile?" I asked opening the back seat seeing Xavier already climbing out of his car seat.

"Nothing, hey buddy!" Alex said grabbing Xavier setting him down on the ground.

"Hi Alex, is he coming with us to get a tree?" Xavier asked looking up at me.

"Yes I am…" Alex said.

"But I got to pee…" Xavier said as he ran through the garage that I had opened by the remote, I turned around from watching my son having Alex pressing his lips against mine for a kiss. After our lips broke, he smirked.

"Are you going to invite me inside?" Alex asked.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"You got to go in some time to check on your son and maybe change out of that bright ass outfit." Alex said.

"Fine, you want to come in?" I asked smiling.

"Thought you'll never ask." Alex said as I led him through my garage going into the house closing the door hearing the toilet flush and the sink water running.

"Will you watch-" I begun to say stopping myself after that biting at my bottom lip.

"I'll watch Xavier whenever you want." Alex said when he chased Xavier down the hallway picking him up and tossing him onto the couch from what I could see, I could hear Xavier screaming and laughing. I went into my room changing into something more comfortable before I walked down the hall seeing Xavier sitting on Alex's lap reading a book and Alex was helping him sound out words.

"What book are you guys reading?" I asked.

"We are reading Dinosaurs En…c..c..cy…" Xavier said trying to sound it out.

"Encyclo…" Alex said.

"Encyclo…encyclope…encyclopedi…encyclopedia?" Xavier asked looking up at Alex and Alex nodded.

"Yep, that is it buddy…good job!" He said giving my son a high five.

"Xavier, where is your jacket?" I asked looking around the living room.

"Um…the bathroom!" He said running past me to grab the jacket he was wearing earlier.

"What are we doing after getting this tree?" Alex asked.

"Um, going to come home and put it up…haven't decided if I want to decorate it yet or not…" I said shrugging as I grabbed a new jacket from the closet not wanting to go back to my room to grab the one I was wearing already today.

"I want to help." Alex said.

"I'll see." I said.

"I'll pinch in for some pizza." Alex said.

"Fine, only because I don't feel like cooking dinner tonight." I said smiling.

"You have a lot of decorations?" Alex asked when Xavier came back in trying to zip his own jacket.

"I can't get it." He said.

"Come here bud." Alex said squatting down helping my son zip up the jacket, he then picked up my son flipping him upside down as we went out the front door. "You want to take my car?" Alex asked.

"What kind of car is that?" Xavier asked as Alex flipped him back over setting him back down onto his feet.

"You have sheltered this poor kid…that is a mustang." Alex said.

"But the-" I begun to fight with him.

"The car seat? I can move it over."

"But the tree? My car would be a better fit for a tree." I said.

"Well, then I'll take him for a ride to go get the pizza." Alex said as Xavier followed me to my side of the car helping him into the Blazer watching him climb into his seat and helped him very little to buckle up. I climbed into the drivers seat seeing Alex already playing with the buttons, glove box and the visor. "Not that shabby." Alex said.

"It does what it does…" I said shrugging as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Mommy, the street boys…"

"The street boys?" Alex asked looking from the back seat to me.

"He means the Backstreet Boys…" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Well buddy, let's not listen to them, I got some better music for you…" Alex said as he was unbuckling himself.

"Alexander, put your belt back on right now!" I said as I turned into the traffic freaking out.

"Ooohhh, using my full name are you?" Alex asked smirking.

"Just put your seat belt on please." I said as he did so after he retrieved what he wanted.

"I am, mother." He said sarcastically as I watched him out of the corner of my eye pulling the seat belt over his chest.

"Click it or ticket." Xavier said from the back seat.

"Remember that buddy." Alex said as he opened the compartment between our seats finding the iPod plug in to the radio that all the Blazer's come with.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I merged onto the freeway.

"I'm going to play my iPod, I promise there isn't anything too bad." Alex said smiling as I was hoping and trusting he was right. He begun playing a song that sounded familiar from the cruise, I smiled because I actually recognized it. "You recognize this don't you?" Alex asked.

"From the cruise…when am I going to get that CD?" I asked.

"Whenever you hand over the money." Alex said smirking.

"I like this." Xavier said as I looked into the backseat by the rearview mirror seeing my son trying to dance in his car seat, his head bobbing back and forth and his legs swinging to the beat of the music.

"Your kid has good taste…" Alex said.

"I guess he does…" I said smirking.

"I've heard kids are good people readers…"

"Your making that up."

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not…" Alex said smirking as I rolled my eyes, "Do you always get a real tree?" Alex asked.

"No, my mom said she wants to do Christmas right this year by getting a real tree since this year Xavier will remember it unlike the previous years where he barely remembers it due to how young he was." I said.

"You prefer the fake trees?"

"Much so, I am Miss Go Green and don't like using the real trees…prefer to reuse my fake tree as much as I can." I said.

"You never picked out a tree before?"

"Nope, when I was younger it was always my mom or dad that picked the tree out and I refused to go with."

"I think this will be fun…" Alex said smirking.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I do a fake Charlie Brown small tree at the apartment that Chris and I share here in Florida but my parents always get a giant tree for the holiday."

"You going home this year?"

"I don't know yet…why?"

"Just asking." I said, I would hate to know that he wasn't going home and would be spending it home alone without anyone, "I'm just saying if you don't go home, that my mom won't mind if you want to spend the day with us because we usually have our big meal on Christmas and we do some festivities on Christmas Eve." I explained hoping he didn't think that was too much.

"I may take you up on that offer." Alex said smirking, "Did you finish your shopping?"

"No, I haven't even begun my shopping…" I said letting out a sigh knowing just how much stress that adds on since I had only a week of shopping before the big holiday.

"Mom, when are we going to go see Santa?" Xavier asked.

"He hasn't even seen Santa yet?" Alex asked.

"Friday sweetie, I don't have work then and grandma shall be here." I said.

"May I tag along?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind my mom coming."

"Not at all, I love mom…" Alex said smirking as I pulled off the next exit, "Are you going shopping then too?"

"Probably." I said smirking.

"I'll help you then." Alex said as I turned right and drove a few blocks to the tree lot parking the car, I unlocked the doors as I climbed out after putting it in park. I opened the back door seeing Xavier standing there, I helped him down to the ground where he ran up to Alex who was standing in front of the truck and Alex grabbed Xavier's hand and as I approached them Alex grabbed my hand with his other hand.

"I don't even know where to begin." I said looking at all the different trees that they had.

"What's your price range?" Alex asked.

"What is normal for a tree?" I asked looking to Alex as Xavier broke from Alex's hand, "XAVIER!" I yelled.

"Mommy, they have a play area!" He said stopping and pointing to the play area that had fake snow along with other toys he could play with.

"Just let him play…" Alex said.

"Fine, be safe and do NOT leave that area." I said.

"I won't mommy." Xavier said as he ran into the area playing with the other kids as Alex wrapped his arm around me leading me down an aisle of trees.

"Whoa, that's a lot." I said reading the price of one tree we had walked by.

"They have cheaper ones….how much you willing to spend?" Alex asked.

"Not that much…" I said as we walked further into the numerous amounts of trees hoping I won't get lost in that maze of trees.

"What about this one?" Alex asked stopping in front of a tree, I stood next to him letting our hands fall between us.

"Looks nice, it's not too small is it?" I asked.

"I've seen smaller…is the price alright?" Alex asked.

"I think this is the cheapest we can find here." I said still not amused with the price but I guess that is what you get for buying a real tree.

"This one it is." Alex said as he went to pick it up.

"What are you doing?" I asked pushing a strand of hair out of my face looking the areas nearby of anyone else that can see this.

"I'm picking it up to carry it over to the cash place to purchase it."

"We can go get an associate to do that Alex."

"Why waste the time? I have muscles and can do it myself." Alex said as he did it anyway, I covered my face from embarrassment as he led the way and I dragged my feet behind him as he carried the tree to the place setting it down where I paid for it and Alex helped them net the tree as I went and got Xavier walking with him back to the netting spot seeing Alex standing next to my car with the tree holding the tree holder and water container. We walked out to the car where I unlocked the doors standing aside as Alex climbed on the edge of the back seat where he begun tying it down so it won't fly off.

"Is that our tree?" Xavier asked as he looked up at the roof seeing Alex finishing the knot he had started.

"Yeah…you like it?" I asked looking down at my son.

"Why do we need a new tree?" Xavier asked.

"Grandma insisted we get a new one…" I said.

"I liked our old one…"

"Me too." I said as Alex climbed down from the Blazer walking up to us.  
>"That should be tied down well and we should be ready to go…" Alex said putting his hands on his hips.<p>

"May we decorate it tonight mommy?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, we'll decorate it tonight." I said as Alex smirked before he leant over pressing his lips against mine for a small peck before I went and helped Xavier into his car seat driving home carefully so the tree won't fly off.


	34. Chapter 34

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

When we got home from buying the tree, I helped Xavier out letting him go inside letting Alex and I untie the strings and figure out how to get the tree down. Alex and I finally got the tree down, Alex picked it up as I grabbed the stuff from the trunk heading into the house, I held the door open for Alex and he carried it into the living room.

"Where do you want it?" Alex asked.

"We always put it in the corner of the dining room." I said as he followed me into the kitchen/dining room area and he waited until I set the container down for us to try and set the trunk of the tree into it and tightened it to hold the tree still. "Are you sure this will hold it down?" I asked unsure about the whole thing.

"Yeah, fill it with water to keep the tree hydrated and it will add more weight to the bottom." Alex said as I still had that worry that it will fall over like it did once as a child but that tree was much huger than this one. "While you are filling it with water, where are your ornaments and stuff?" Alex asked as he rested his hand on the arch of my back.

"It's the blue and red bins in the far left corner near the front of the garage and it should say x-mas on it." I said as he nodded.

"I'll help!" Xavier said.

"Alright bud, you want a ride?" Alex asked squatting down, Xavier climbed onto Alex's back and Alex gave Xavier a piggy back ride out to the garage as I made trips from the kitchen to the tree filling the container with water and it wasn't an easy task to do, I begun to wonder why I didn't fill it before hand but next time I will learn to do it before hand. Alex came in with one then he went back out and he was pushing the next one in with Xavier sitting on it giggling.

"You want me to turn some holiday music on?" I asked.

"Do you always listen to holiday music while you are doing this?" Alex asked.

"Yep, do you mind?" I asked.

"No…" Alex said smirking.

"Rudolph mommy." Xavier said as I went and found our kids Christmas CD putting it on for us to listen to as we went through the bins pulling out ornaments to hang, I would hand Xavier an ornament and Alex would help Xavier hang it up especially towards the top of the tree by lifting him up to reach. "What about the lights mom?" Xavier asked as I pulled out the strands of lights.

"It may take a while, I got to untangle these." I said.

"I can do it." Alex said as I handed him the lights letting him do it as I looked at the time seeing it was past dinner time.

"Everyone okay with pizza?" I asked.

"Pizza!" Xavier asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that's fine…I got cash to pay for it since I promised I'll pinch in for it." Alex said smirking as he begun working at the lights and I went into the kitchen ordering a pizza over the phone as Xavier went into the other room watching his dinosaur special, I was leaning against the counter watching Alex getting frustrated with the lights trying not to laugh as I ordered the pizza. I hung up with the pizza place hanging the phone on the base walking over sitting beside Alex on the couch grabbing the other end of the lights. "I don't need help." Alex said as he went to pull the lights that I had away.

"Alex, you will be here all night if you did it yourself." I said.

"Then I'll be here all night." Alex said as I rolled my eyes going through rest of the bin pulling out other decorations hanging them up when I pulled out a scrapbook I have been making over the years of Xavier's Christmas's. "What's that?" Alex asked as he undid another knot in the lights.

"I have been making scrapbooks of every Christmas since Xavier has came into my life to kind of remember these precious times, I have some in my room of his birthdays and firsts…is that sad?" I asked kind of embarrassed and felt my face turning red.

"It's not sad, it's kind of cute…my mom did the same thing…I want to see." Alex said as I flipped through the first scrapbook as he worked away at the lights when the doorbell rung.

"Pizza!" Xavier exclaimed from the other room running into the room with us, I stood up being handed Alex's wallet following my son out to the front door paying for the pizza and carried it into the kitchen setting it on the dining room table. I went out to where Alex sat on the couch handing him his wallet back before I went back to where I put the pizza to make the plates for everyone.

"How many slices you want?" I asked looking down at my son.

"One." Xavier said as I put one onto a plate, I went and poured him a glass of milk putting it on the other side of his plate that is on the table for him to eat at.

"What about you Alex? How many slices do you want?" I asked as Alex looked back at me from the lights he was still playing with.

"Two slices please." Alex said as I pulled two slices onto a plate and went to the fridge looking at what I had.

"You want a beer or soda?"

"What's beer?" Xavier asked with his mouth full.

"Xavier, manners." I said.

"Sorry mommy…" Xavier said.

"Beer is a drink for adults." I said as I looked to Alex for his answer.

"I'll have a beer if you have one, if you don't I'll go for a soda." Alex said as I pulled out two beers popping them open and took them to the table, Alex set the lights down joining us at the table. "Do you drink a lot?" Alex asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Once or twice a week I may have a beer but I think we may be up late tonight dealing with this tree." I said smirking.

"Is it almost done?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, it'll be done by tomorrow…but after dinner you need to bathe and get to bed because you got day care tomorrow." I said.

"Do you go to day care every day?" Alex asked looking to my son.

"Yes, except weekends….there is seven days in a week." Xavier said as he went on to list all the days and what days he goes to day care. "Mommy works weekends sometimes." Xavier said, he always hated the fact I did and I hated seeing him upset.

"Why do you work weekends?" Alex asked.

"Weekends are our busy days and they need more people on shift, I'm the resort go-to for EMTs…"

"You do the EMT on weekends?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…" I said shrugging my shoulders as Xavier climbed out of his seat grabbing his paper plate carrying it to the trash can tossing it as he came back to grab his cup finishing his milk, I watched as my son took it to the sink to put in to make sure he didn't drop it this time. "Xavier, will you go grab a pair of pajamas?"

"I want to watch TNA mommy." Xavier said.

"Its not on tonight." Alex said.

"When is it on?" Xavier asked.

"It'll be on tomorrow." I said.

"Is there any wrestling on tonight?" Xavier asked.

"I might have some on the DVR." I said as Xavier went to the other room letting me finish my pizza, I stood up taking care of mine and Alex's plates as Alex grabbed his beer taking it back to his place working on the lights. "You going to be okay as I go help Xavier bathe?" I asked.

"Tara, I'm a grown man, I can handle this…" Alex said smirking as he looked back at the lights confused on where to start and they looked worse off than when he started. I rolled my eyes but let him do his thing as I went to the bathroom starting the bath water and putting the normal suspect toys into the bath for him to play with and poured a little of the bubble bath mix in, he enjoyed popping the bubbles with the toys he had in there. Xavier walked into the bathroom butt naked carrying his new pair of pajamas and fresh pair of underwear, I just had to giggle.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked grabbing the fresh pair of clothes from him.

"I put them in the clothes basket." He said proudly.

"Good boy…" I said as he started to climb into the bath tub and I turned the water off helping into the bath tub. I got up going to go get him a towel listening to him play around in the tub before I came back helping him with his hair and body washing before I let him play more. I rolled my eyes at my son as he was having a blast and laughing but I could hear small yells and growls coming from out in the dining room area of Alex getting frustrated with the lights. Xavier stayed in the bath tub for his normal duration, I helped him out drying him off as much as I could before I helped him get dress so he won't slip on the water that had slipped out of the bath tub from all the splashing he had done.

"May we watch wrestling now?" Xavier asked as I unplugged the tub and begun cleaning up the water.

"Yeah, go grab your dinosaur and meet me at the couch." I said as Xavier ran out excitedly as I finished up cleaning up the mess before heading out to the living room seeing Xavier sitting on the couch Indian style holding his dinosaur plush close in his embrace. I turned the television on going to the DVR replaying last weeks episode of TNA Impact for him, I walked into the other room seeing the lights tangled around Alex. "You sure you don't need help?" I asked.

"No…." He said as he was able to pull the lights off him and continued working at them.

"We are going to watch TNA, you want to join?" I asked, he got up grabbing his beer and brought the lights with him as we sat on the couch with my son re-watching that episode of TNA. Alex continued working at the lights finally getting it all untangled.

"FINALLY!" He said as I looked over and Xavier was already out like a light, I set my beer down picking my son up softly not to wake him.

"I'll help you put them on, let me tuck him in." I said in a whisper as I carried my son back to his room tucking him in, turned the nightlight on and walked out leaving the door slightly open for him. I walked out to where the tree was seeing Alex plugging the lights in and trying to make sure that they were all working. "Are they all working?" I asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it…" Alex said as I helped him wrap the lights around the tree making sure they didn't knock any of the ornaments off the tree or blocking any of them until it got to the top of the tree and ran out of the light rope. "Where's your star?" Alex asked as I went to the bin digging to the bottom.

"Always hide it at the bottom." I said smirking as he was able to stand on his tip toes, I held onto him to hope he didn't fall as he was able to reach over sliding the star onto the top of the tree for it to reflect the lights that were hitting it.

"How does that look?" Alex asked wrapping his arm around me staring at the tree that was now fully decorated.

"It looks quite good." I said smirking as Alex leant over pressing his lips against my head.

"Do you ever put presents under the tree?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I put one or two under there to play the fact I had bought him something then I put the rest under there Eve night to make it seem like Santa came…"

"Is that why you always put the tree next to the useless fireplace?" Alex asked.

"I use it."

"When was the last time?"

"Last Christmas." I said.

"Where are the logs?" Alex asked.

"In the garage."

"Good, we got to take these bins out anyway." Alex said smirking.

"Don't you need to go home?"

"I can't, I have a beer in my system." He said smirking bigger as I grabbed one of the now empty bins carrying it out behind Alex as quiet as we could grabbing a log taking it inside where he put it in the fireplace lighting it. "Why don't you do many logs?"

"I am always afraid that it will catch fire to the house some how or I will fall asleep with it still lit." I said as he came back sitting on the couch that separated the dining room from this mini area I had set up for holidays.

"I won't let it…" Alex said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his embrace, I leant into his embrace resting my head on his shoulder sipping at rest of my beer as we both sat there enjoying the warmth and the sight of watching the burning of the log. I stayed up to make sure it had burnt all the way, Alex got up putting it out rest of the way and he closed the vent to the chimney. "I guess I shall get going…" Alex said as he turned around shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What time is it?" I asked checking my phone seeing it was 1 AM, Xavier walked out rubbing at his eyes.

"Mommy, I wet my bed." He said.

"Can you stay for another 10 15 minutes?" I asked looking to Alex who nodded his head taking care of our empty beer bottles as I took care of Xavier's sheets and making him do another bath as I put those pajamas instantly into the wash. "Why don't you go lay down in mommy's bed?" I asked after I put Xavier into another set of pajamas, he sleepily went into my room and I helped him into my bed worried he will fall due to how tired he was. I walked out to my living room seeing Alex sitting on the couch patiently. "I'm sorry…" I said.

"Don't be…I guess I should go, someone has work in the morning…" Alex said standing up walking over to me resting his hands on my hips holding me close to his embrace.

"Why don't you just stay the night? It's 1 AM and you've had one beer, I can't let you legally drive having alcohol in your system." I said smirking.

"If you wanted me to stay the night, you don't need to come up with an excuse." He said smirking.

"Fine, will you please stay the night?" I asked.

"Since you asked nicely…" He said smiling as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying the kiss before we broke the kiss.

"There's a guest room that shall be set up already for you…" I said as I led him to the guest room that my mom had made up after she had finished using it. "I'm in the next room over, you know where the bathroom is and I'll wake you up in the morning." I said smiling as he looked around the room that he stood in as I leant against the door frame.

"Okay…good night sweetie."

"Good night." I said smirking as he came over giving me one more kiss before I went to my room changing into my pajamas and climbed into bed with my son.


	35. Chapter 35

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I slept until I was shook awake, I slowly open my eyes seeing Alex standing over me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's 7:45, you overslept." He said smiling.

"Shit!" I said jumping up looking over seeing Xavier still asleep.

"Don't worry about him, I can take him to the daycare." Alex said.

"Thanks…he should be buying lunch today so he shouldn't need money and he should be able to tell you where all the stuff is for his breakfast…" I said as I got up walking past him to grab my work uniform and walked past him again to go the bathroom changing real quick since I wasn't able to take a shower this morning.

"Okay, you want breakfast?"

"I don't have time, I'm going to be late as it is…thanks Alex…" I said kissing him lightly before I grabbed my purse heading out of the room hearing him waking my son as I grabbed an apple to take with me out of the door trusting Alex to do this for me, I was worried deep down but I guess this is a big trust test for Alex. I drove to work speeding the whole way getting there at 8 AM exactly and sped walk into my work clocking in ten minutes late and went straight to work, I felt my phone vibrate opening it reading a text from Alex saying that he had just dropped Xavier off at school. I wrote back thanking him for doing that favor for me, I worked until about 2 PM when my lunch break came when Alex walked in carrying Taco Bell and two drinks.

"Hungry?" Alex asked holding it up.

"What are you doing here?"

"You left without breakfast and we didn't have much time to hang out…" Alex said as he grabbed one of the spare chairs pulling it up to my desk setting the drinks and food down, I went and clocked out for lunch as I sat across from him at my desk where he pulled out the food separating it between us.

"Thanks for this morning…I usually never oversleep." I said.

"It was a long night…that beer didn't help any…" Alex said.

"What woke you up?" I asked.

"Chris called asking if I was coming home…"

"Is he always up that early?"

"Sometimes…" Alex said shrugging as we spent my whole lunch period together and it was nice spending time with him without my mom or son there. We had set up what time to meet up the next day for the shopping trip, he left taking the trash with him and I clocked back in finishing my shift before I went home grabbing Xavier and sat next to the fire reminiscing about the night prior with Alex. I woke up the next morning in time to shower and get Xavier ready before my mom or Alex showed up at the house to go to the mall together.

"Are we going to see Santa today?" Xavier asked as I was pulling on his shoes strapping the Velcro.

"Yes, today you get to see Santa, what are you going to ask for?" I asked when the doorbell rung and he ran out to the door with me close behind him when he opened the door seeing both my mom and Alex on the other side. "Do you guys plan this?" I asked as Alex picked up my son flipping him upside down, "Be careful, he just ate." I said.

"Good, if he vomits I'll make sure it goes on you." He said smirking as he flipped Xavier back up right pulling him over his shoulders.

"We just happened to pull in at the same time, we ready to go?" My mom asked.

"Let me grab my purse." I said as I went and grabbed my purse heading back out grabbing the keys locking my house behind me as Alex was making Xavier an airplane all the way over to my car where he put Xavier into his car seat and my mom climbed into the passenger seat and Alex ran around climbing into the back seat with my son. I drove us to the mall, Alex played dinosaurs with Xavier in the backseat when I parked where I could and I climbed out helping my son out holding onto his hand as we got to the entrance of the mall.

"I'll take him to see Santa." My mom said grabbing Xavier's hand leading him to the Santa display area.

"Where are we going to begin?" Alex asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"The toy store…" I said as he followed me to the toy store where I grabbed four toys that Xavier had pointed out to me and was about to head up to the counter.

"That's it?" Alex asked.

"Toy wise, I'm going to grab him one or two more things for his stocking." I said honestly thinking I bought too much.

"Seriously? 4 gifts?" Alex asked.

"That is all I could afford." I said as Alex rolled his eyes, and I became very self conscious about it. Was I spoiling him too much? Was I buying him too little? Alex followed me to another store where I had bought two more gifts for Xavier. I then dragged Alex to another store to find a gift for my mom. I always resort to jewelry with my mom since she has such a big collection of it and she always finds a way to wear every single item of jewelry she has at least one day a year. As I walked in, I found this one bracelet that attracted my attention but it was too much for me to spend plus I'm not shopping for myself. "Look at that bracelet."

"That's pretty…it'll look better around your small wrist." Alex said as he leant against the glass container and wrapped his other arm around my back resting his hand on my hip.

"But I wouldn't be able to wear that anyway…"

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Universal limits the amount of jewelry your allowed to wear plus in my job criteria it is better you don't so you won't get it caught on the machinery used on the patients." I said.

"You can wear it on your off day."

"When's that? Plus, I wouldn't want to take that off…what am I even doing? I'm not supposed be shopping for me….I'm here for my mom…" I said as we slid down that row of glass containers of jewelry when I found a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket at the end of it, it screamed my mom. "What do you think of this?" I asked pointing the gold locket necklace that had a spot for those that wanted to get it engraved, I was tempted to do so.

"That is cute…you can put a picture of me then a picture of Chris in it…you may need a second one for you and Xavier." Alex said leaning against the counter.

"I'm serious Alex." I said giggling as I stopped associate who pulled it out handing it to me and waited patiently as I was still unsure about it.

"Hold it up to yourself." Alex said as I held it up to my neck to make it look like what it would look like if my mom were to wear it.

"So?"

"Looks good, what do you want to get engraved?" Alex asked as I put it down looking at it more closely.

"I don't know…" I said.

"You should put 'With Love, Tara and Xavier.'" Alex said as I gave him a side look, he was looking at the locket in my hand and I smirked, that was such a cute thing for him to say, at least I thought it was cute for some odd reason.

"That is a good idea." I said smiling as an employee in front of us, "How much is this?" I asked.

"That is $140 with engraving up to 10 words." He said.

"Let me think about it." I said as he left.

"What's wrong with that? It was a good deal." Alex said.

"I don't have that much money….what about that bracelet?" I asked seeing a bracelet in the glass container below that looked good but had a price tag of $30, a big difference.

"That is a big difference." Alex said as I looked at the price tag that was attached to the chain of the locket that read it was the same price.

"Well, this locket is $30, I guess I can just get the locket with no engraving." I said as I went to the cashier paying for the necklace, they put it in a fancy necklace box that a lot of jewelry comes in. Alex hung his head low a little as he hung onto my hand as we walked through the mall.

"Will you do me a favor?" Alex asked as we walked out of the store looking at the three bags I held and that was all the shopping I had to do besides pick something up for Alex but didn't know what to get him much less do I think I have the amount of money to purchase him something.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Help me find gifts for Xavier?" Alex asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Alex said as I didn't like this feeling as we went into another store, "What about this? It's a dinosaur." Alex said pointing out a toy.

"No, that is too big for Xavier…it may be broke within a week or two…" I said.

"What about this? I can put this together and that way he can destroy it and re-destroy it over and over again with that dinosaur I just pointed out." Alex said picking up a town that went along with the dinosaur you had to put together.

"Still seems too much."

"It's not too much, would he like it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he'll love it…" I said as Alex grabbed them as we went down another aisle where he was looking at every toy and I gave him my opinion about what Xavier would like and not like. After Alex found the right amount of gifts to get my son, we made a trip out to my car so Xavier won't see them as we went back inside purchasing wrapping items that we would need to wrap the gifts and found my mom and son sitting inside a McDonalds where we sat with them after we had ordered our food eating away before we headed home, Alex spent the day with us at our house playing with Xavier and my mom helped me clean up the mess for the holidays coming up and she started a popcorn garland, Xavier and Alex started helping her thread the popcorn as I started making dinner for us and they wrapped the popcorn garland around the tree. "Would anyone mind if I put a log in?" Alex asked.

"I haven't seen a fire in that fireplace in years." My mom said in exaggeration.

"May we mommy?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"Fine…" I said rolling my eyes as Alex went and grabbed a log lighting it in the fire place and Xavier loved it as we ate our dinner together at the table watching the fire and spent rest of the night around the fireplace sharing stories of our favorite childhood Christmas moments and Xavier loved listening to our stories. Xavier fell asleep in Alex's lap, he stood up carrying Xavier back to his room where he tucked him in and turned on the night light for him and he came out seeing that my mom had already disappeared into her guest room.

"Did mom go to bed?" Alex asked walking into the kitchen where I was doing dishes, I turned around seeing him leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah…you want to help me bring in the things?" I asked as I dried my hands.

"Yeah…come on." Alex said nodding as we headed out grabbing my bags and Alex grabbed some of his carrying them inside before we made another trip grabbing rest of the gifts and the wrapping materials. "I think wrapping is the worst part of this time of year because it's stupid."

"Why is it stupid? To see the faces of your son or younger kids ripping through the wrapping paper racing each other to see what they got is priceless."

"The kids don't like the wrapping paper and we spend our money on it only for it to be thrown away after the kids rip through it." Alex said as he started trying to put the one toy he had bought together but he couldn't figure out how it was to be put together.

"You want me to do it?" I asked putting my mom's box aside to help him.

"No I can do it…forget it, I will put it together on Christmas Eve." Alex said as he got frustrated as he begun putting it aside to do that night.

"Christmas Eve?" I asked.

"I figured I can come over and stay the night Christmas Eve to help put the toys under the tree and be here in the morning when Xavier gets up." Alex said.

"Oh…that sounds good…" I said.

"That okay?"

"That's fine." I said smiling, we sat there Indian style face to face wrapping gift after gift, I couldn't believe how much Alex had bought. "Why did you buy so many gifts?" I asked curiously as I slid two gifts under the tree, one for Xavier and the one for my mom that I put from Xavier and I, the others I had put aside to hide until next week.

"Why not?"

"I feel bad…"

"Don't feel bad, I wanted to do it…" Alex said smiling as I looked at the amount of gifts I had bought with the limited amount of money I had and the amount he had bought made me feel like a bad parent but I can't sit here and tell him that without him getting mad but he signed each gift from Santa besides two that he signed his real name which he put under the tree, he carried some of the gifts to my hiding spot when it was time for Alex to head home. I walked him out to his car and he held me in his embrace enjoying it as much as I could. I hate that I had grown attached to him and feared that any minute he would call this off and realize that I am not as rich as he is or that kids come with prices and sacrifices. "So, we have a Christmas party at my work tomorrow and I can bring a date…."

"And you were wondering if I would go with?" I asked.

"I figured since you are my girlfriend that would be the best person to be my date than saying it's Chris again."

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Not unless if you want to…I mean, it's not dress professional, it's TNA not freaking some high class place and it's a Christmas party not a ball or anything like that…" Alex said sarcastically and chuckling.

"I just wanted to make sure…may I bring Xavier along or I am sure I can get my mom to watch him." I said.

"Bring Xavier, Santa will be there if he wants to go see Santa again." Alex said smirking.

"Who is dressing as Santa?" I asked.

"Eric I believe, he drew the lucky stick."

"You guys draw sticks on who is playing Santa?" I asked chuckling.

"Yeah, we need to take turns somehow."

"What time is the party?"

"At 6 PM, I'll pick you guys up at 5."

"Sounds like a date then." I said smiling.

"It will be fun, I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine before I watched him climb into his car pulling away. I went back inside doing my nightly rituals, I then went to bed after I had received a text that Alex had made it to his apartment safely.


	36. Chapter 36

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I woke up at the normal time knowing I had to leave work early in order to get Xavier and get us both ready to go to Alex's Christmas party. I went home after picking Xavier up and let him in.

"Xavier, can you go grab a new outfit to wear?" I asked as I shut the door behind me locking it instead of dealing with the garage door.

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"You have to go take a bath."

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"We are going to a party with Alex and we need to be clean." I said as Xavier went back to his room as I was doing small rituals as I went back to my room finding an outfit that was casual but yet something that was a little more professional than casual. I grabbed a pair of black slacks and a red blouse, I wanted to look somewhat nice but yet I can clarify it as casual I hoped. I went out seeing Xavier in bathroom trying to turn the bath water on himself but struggling. "Xavier, I got it." I said as I went into the bathroom turning it on for him as he stood up beginning to undress as I looked at the outfit he had chose, a pair of jeans and his grey shirt with three different dinosaurs on it, what else could I expect from him and I didn't bother to change it. I turned the water off when it got full enough for him and helped him into the bathtub let him take his bath without any of his toys because we didn't have much time to joke around. I helped Xavier out drying him off and getting dressed. "I'm going to go shower, do NOT answer the door if anyone comes to it and if you need anything, my door is open." I said as Xavier nodded as he went out to the living room hearing him already playing with toys that we keep in the living room as I went into my room showering and getting dressed into the outfit I had set out before I begun doing my make-up and other things trying to make myself presentable for the party and Alex tonight when I heard the doorbell seeing that my hair was still wrapped up in the towel and I was yet to be ready fully.

"Mommy! Someone is at the door!" Xavier said running into my room.

"I heard it, let's go see who it is." I said pulling the towel off my head letting my hair fall down onto my shoulders, I followed my son out to the door looking through the peep hole seeing Alex on the other side holding flowers and a dinosaur toy, I rolled my eyes as I opened the door.

"Alex!" Xavier said excitedly as Alex squatted down picking him up with one hand.

"Hey buddy, I got you this…hope you don't already have it." Alex said as he handed Xavier the dinosaur toy he had.

"What do you say Xavier?" I asked.

"Thank you Alex." Xavier said smiling as he hugged the big dinosaur as Alex set him down, Xavier slid past me running into the house to sit on the ground in front of the couches playing with his new toy.

"And these are for you…didn't I tell you that it wasn't upscale?" Alex asked as he handed me the beautiful flowers, I smelt them smiling.

"This isn't upscale, it's business casual and coming from the person that is wearing black slacks and a nice shirt." I said as he followed me into my house, he shut the door behind him and I went into the kitchen putting the flowers into a vase and set it on the table.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked.

"Almost, let me just do Xavier and my hair." I said.

"I can do Xavier's hair, you go do yours…" Alex said.

"His comb is in the top drawer on the left side of the sink counters in the bathroom." I said as he grabbed me by the waist pulling me into his embrace giving me a slight kiss.

"Why do I have a weird feeling I just smudged your lipstick?" Alex asked smirking seeing slight red marks on his lips.

"Because you did…" I said wiping at his mouth trying to get it off trying not to laugh as he let me go to my room brushing my hair and came back out seeing Alex sitting on the toilet cover in the bathroom with Xavier standing between his legs in front of him, I saw Alex gelling Xavier's hair up into a faux hawk as best as he could. "What are you doing to my kid's hair?" I asked chuckling.

"He wanted it like mine." Alex said.

"Yes mommy, I want my hair spiky like his." Xavier said playing with his hands smiling as Alex finished his hair, I rolled my eyes as I had to take a picture of it sending it to my mom.

"I draw the line at dying my sons hair." I said.

"What's dying?" Xavier asked.

"Making it a different color." Alex explained as he stood up leaning over the sink washing the gel off his hands putting both the gel and comb away as Xavier walked out to stand in front of me, "We are taking my car this time." Alex said smirking as he stepped in front of me resting his one hand on my waist.

"If you insist." I said smirking not wanting to fight with him as we followed Xavier out to the living room grabbing jackets for Xavier and I before we followed Alex out of the house locking it behind me moving the car seat over to Alex's car buckling it in properly before putting Xavier in it buckling him in and I climbed into the passenger seat buckling up letting Alex drive his car over to Universal and park in the Impact parking lot area seeing a lot more than normal amount of cars there. We climbed out helping Xavier out of the car holding onto his hand, Alex grabbed my other hand leading us into the studio and Xavier was amused with everything there.

"Is the ring here?" Xavier asked looking up at Alex.

"I'll show you that after the party." Alex said smiling which got Xavier excited for after the party to come, Alex pushed the door to catering open seeing almost all the TNA stars already in there and seeing Dixie across the room talking with Jeff who I knew as Alex's boss and hoped that I didn't run into her to bring up what we discussed the other day.

"Who are all these people?" Xavier asked.

"These are my co-workers and other wrestlers." Alex said.

"Is Santa going to be here?" Xavier asked.

"He is coming by later tonight for the little boys and girls." Alex said as Chris rolled up to us, Xavier was excited climbing onto Chris's lap talking his ear off and Chris didn't mind. "Come on Xavier, I got other people you have to go meet." Alex said as Xavier climbed off Chris's lap where Alex grabbed my son's hand walking us around introducing us to his co-workers even though I have met majority of them on the cruise when we got to James and Robert, they were both there with their wives and James brought his daughter that was a year or so older than my kid, she and my son hit it off and they ran off chasing each other around.

"Shall I be worried?" I asked beginning to worry about my son running around the studio.

"Nah, my daughter is pretty smart and knows her way around here like it was our house and she won't let him get lost." James said.

"Not only of that, worried at the fact she is related to you." I said smirking.

"Hey, you never know." James said smirking and I gave him a dirty look as he took a swig of his beer as Alex wrapped his arm around my waist as we had an in-depth conversation with them that took up the whole party pretty much before Alex excused us from the conversation leading us over to Dixie and Jeff which I was dreading all night.

"Hey Dixie, you know Tara right?" Alex asked as I stuck my hand out shaking her hand again.

"Of course I remember Tara, did you think about what I told you?" Dixie asked.

"I haven't really thought about it yet…" I said as Alex gave me a confused look.

"Well, you better give it a good thinking and it's always open." Dixie said before someone else stole her attention.

"What did she say?"

"It's nothing…" I said.

"It's something if she brought it up." Alex said.

"I'll tell you later." I said smiling hoping that he would take that and he did, he nodded as he walked me up to Jeff when Dixie grabbed the microphone and announced that it was time to place Christmas Musical Chairs.

"Come on let's play." Alex said.

"Nah, I remember playing on the cruise, I'm fine with sitting out on this one…" I said as Xavier ran up.

"May I play?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"Yeah, come on buddy." Alex said as he grabbed my son's hand going to the middle of the room as they arranged chairs in the middle of the group of players. I stood aside pouring myself a cup of punch casually sipping it as I watched the grown men, women and kids go around the chairs when the music ended and Alex was left standing there looking down at my son who was giggling in the seat. "Bud, get up!" Alex said.

"No Alex, then I will lose." He said giggling again, Alex picked him up and sat down resting my son on his lap.

"Alex, your out." Dixie said.

"No I'm not, I'm sitting aren't I? And Xavier is sitting, we are both in this game until the end." Alex fought.

"Alex, just get out of this dang game." James said as he stood up pushing his seat aside, Alex stood up setting Xavier down to let him to continue playing, Alex walked over wrapping his arm around my waist watching my son skip, run or walk around the chairs slowly more kids than adults were getting out.

"Your son is good at this game." Alex whispered into my ear as he kissed at my neck.

"I wish he would use this talent for good use, he is never the type of kid that sits still." I said smirking as Xavier was then the last kid left in the game then started beating out all the wrestlers like Robert and James. It got down to Xavier and one of the biggest wrestlers that TNA had, which is Crimson, and my son was giggling and he turned around facing the big man.

"Your going down!" Xavier said.

"What little boy?" Crimson said smiling.

"Xavier, be nice." I said.

"What, let him egg him on…" Alex said shrugging.

"You are a bad influence, you know that." I said looking over to him as Xavier then started running around the chair when the music was playing, Alex, James and Robert stepped closer to the game that was being played when the music stopped, the three men grabbed Crimson pushing him away from the chair holding him back.

"Sit down Xavier!" Alex exclaimed as Xavier ran as fast as he could jumping into the seat giggling as the three men held the big man back.

"No fair!" Crimson said.

"It is fair, he's only a boy." James said as the three men let him go after he seemed a little more calm and went over to my son who was still sitting in the chair happily that he had just won waiting to see what the prize, if there was any prize, was. Crimson picked my son up by his shirt, Xavier was giggling the whole time rather than being scared of the big man when he was raised to be face to face with the red haired man.

"Good game boy." Crimson said.

"Thanks!" Xavier said smiling as Crimson set him back down on the chair extending his hand shaking the tiny hand of my son.

"The winner is this little boy, what is your name son?" Dixie asked squatting down to the seat.

"Xavier Jackson Blaine." He answered.

"Congrats Xavier, you won this gift certificate to Target." Dixie said handing my son the gift certificate.

"That's what he needs, he will end up buying more toys." I said getting Alex to chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me when Xavier ran up to me showing me the gift certificate, I slid it into my purse and Alex kissed my cheek noticing the table of presents to the side. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's the white elephant game we will play later, our gifts are already on there." Alex said.

"I didn't buy any." I said.

"I bought them for you." Alex said smirking when we were told it was table to eat, Alex and I walked through the tables of food with Xavier between us making his plate and went to the table with Chris.

"Come here bud, congrats…" Chris said pulling Xavier onto his lap.

"Thanks…what do you want for Christmas?" Xavier asked as he started to eat the cookie I had put on his plate for dessert rather than the other food.

"I want my boo-boo to be healed." He said.

"When will it be healed fully?" I asked taking a bite of my food.

"I should be getting the cast off after the New Year then I am going to start rehab on it." Chris said.

"What's rehab?" Xavier asked.

"That depends, in his case it is to work with his boo-boo to get strength and get it back up to par." Alex answered.

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"Because since I haven't been using it for almost a year, it has gotten weak so I have to get it strong again." Chris said.

"Strong like this?" Xavier asked as he begun to try to flex the muscles Alex said he had getting all us adults laughing.

"Very strong like that buddy." Chris said as we sat there discussing things when we were each handed a small cup of Egg Nog.

"What's this?" Xavier asked grabbing it and looked at the white contents inside.

"Egg Nog, have you ever had it?" Chris asked.

"No…" Xavier said.

"Who wants to bet on if he will like it?" James asked as he joined the table again after going to grab another beer.

"How much money?" I asked.

"Forget money, if he likes it we all have to take a vodka shot and it he doesn't we all have to down this." James said as I looked at my Egg Nog unsure if I wanted to take this bet.

"Your on." I said as we all agreed to those terms when we talked Xavier into taking a drink.

"Ew, this is nasty." He said making a grossed out face.

"Egg Nog it is." Robert said as we all just downed the Egg Nog, I was trying so hard not to vomit it back up but swallowed it then grabbed the bottle of water that Alex had, I had ended up drinking rest of it.

"What the heck?" Alex asked.

"Sorry, I had to get that taste out of my mouth." I said making a gross face much like Xavier's.

"I'll go get us each another one." Alex said.

"Thanks." I said smirking.

"No problem sweetie." Alex said leant over giving me a kiss tasting the Egg Nog on his lips.

"Ew, you have Egg Nog on your lips…" I said wiping at my mouth to get that taste off my lips as Alex smirked before watching him head over to the cooler filled with drinks.


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

Jeff Jarrett walked up to the table that we were sitting at after Alex had left to get us water holding a container filled with white sheets of paper.

"Draw a number." Jeff said as he went around the table, Xavier reached in drawing a number himself then Jeff got to me. "You can grab one for Alex as well, he said that you would grab him a number." Jeff said as I reached in twice grabbing two numbers putting the one in front of Alex's seat looking at my number seeing I got the last possible number that they had.

"What number do you have Xavier?" I asked.

"34." He said as Alex sat down handing me a bottle of water before he looked at his number.

"35." Alex said.

"Can you take Xavier up there, he's 34." I asked as Alex nodded yes.

"Alright, we are ready for the white elephant game. By now you all should have a number, we are going to go one by one going up to the present table grabbing a present each. Number 1 will go first, they will unwrap what they have and show everyone what they have before number 2 will go. Number 2 then can grab the gift that number 1 has making number 1 go again or number 2 can go to the table to grab a new gift. A gift can only be took twice, after the present has been passed twice it can not be passed anymore." Dixie explained as they started off when they started calling number after number off. It got to number 23 when a girl wrestler, I'm assuming she was a wrestler by what she was wearing and the muscles she had, but I could be wrong. She went to the table grabbing a gift hearing Alex laugh.

"Is that one of ours?" I asked looking to him.

"Maybe." He said smiling.

"It is, it's not embarrassing is it?" I asked.

"No." He said when the girl opened it and immediately looked at our table.

"Alex, really?" She exclaimed.

"What is it? Hold it up for everyone to see." Dixie said.

"It's the High Crusade CD." She said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Alex asked.

"It has your autograph on it." She said as Chris burst out laughing, "No one will exchange with me." She said tossing the CD onto the table in front of her in disappointment.

"Hey, someone here may want it." Alex said.

"And there is another one on that table, so someone else here will get it too." Chris said.

"Oh great." I said as it got to Xavier's turn, Alex stood up going with Xavier to the table where he grabbed his gift and let Xavier carry his own gift back to our table.

"Alex, why did you grab a gift?" Dixie asked.

"I'm 35." Alex answered as she nodded, Xavier climbed back onto Chris's lap and Chris helped Xavier rip the wrapping paper off seeing that he had gotten a jar of chocolate chip cookies and Alex opened his seeing that he had gotten women's undergarments. "Really?" Alex asked staring into the box, I leant over a little bit looking in the box with him just giggling and covered my mouth trying not to laugh too hard.

"What is it?" James asked as Alex then pulled out the matching pink bra and thong.

"Well, isn't that lovely…it matches your eyes." Chris said jokingly.

"I think I can rock this, don't you think?" Alex asked as he then started pulling the bra on and stood up pulling the thong on over his pants. "No one better swap with me, I already fell in love with these." Alex said modeling it and Xavier was giggling even though I'm sure he had no idea why this was hilarious to us adults.

"Oh, that is so you Alex…" Robert said.

"I think so too…" Alex said as he sat down comfortably wearing it and he didn't take it off for rest of the game and no one even dared to ask to switch with him. I just couldn't stop laughing every time I looked at him because he was wearing the set proudly and comfortably. Dixie finally called my number hearing Chris laugh, "That's your gift isn't it?" I asked stopping in my tracks looking to Chris knowing it was because I didn't remember anyone else showing that they had received a High Crusade CD.

"Yes, but I could be lying." Chris said smirking, I looked to the table seeing that the wrapping of the gift was bigger than that of a CD and there wasn't anything else that has been out yet that I would enjoy besides possibly the undergarments that Alex was wearing but he doesn't need a High Crusade CD so I will just deal with it. I went up to the table grabbing the box, I went back to the table unwrapping it, I opened the white box that he had it in and dug through the numerous amounts of newspaper to see the High Crusade CD. "It's an exclusive CD." Chris said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It has my signature and I put a special DVD in there somewhere too of all the clips of making that CD." Chris said.

"Oh great, like I need to see more of you guys." I said rolling my eyes jokingly.

"I'll like it." Xavier said as he was finally able to get the jar lid open grabbing one of the cookies out of it.

"Xavier, close the jar, that is your last cookie." I said as Chris grabbed the jar from him putting it in a place in his wheel chair so he couldn't get it. I didn't know that behind me Eric, who was now dressed as Santa, came into the room.

"Mommy, Santa is here." Xavier said jumping off Chris's lap and he ran around the table.

"I'll take you to see Santa." Alex said as he grabbed my son's hand taking him over to the line waiting with my son as Chris handed me the cookie jar, I held onto those, along with my gift as I walked to the other side watching them go up to Santa.

"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas little boy, what's your name?" Eric asked trying to do his best impersonation of Santa, which didn't help the cause because he sat there with the jacket open exposing his bare chest.

"Your not Santa." I heard Xavier say.

"What you mean I'm not Santa little boy?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, Xavier, that is Santa." Alex said.

"Santa has a big belly and he wears a shirt." Xavier said as I could tell he was about to cry, Alex picked him up carrying him over to me handing him to me and Alex begun to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked following Alex out.

"I want to go home mommy." Xavier said wiping at his eyes.

"Come on, let's go get a brownie…" I said to Xavier.

"You guys go eat a brownie, I'll be right back." Alex said.

"But-" I said as he put his finger to my lips to stop me.

"I'll be right back, you know Robert, James, Chris and Dixie…just trust me and you'll thank me later." Alex said as I let out a sigh, I knew I could trust him and after this whole Dixie thing I would want to trust him and he trusts me.

"Okay…" I said as I carried Xavier over to the dessert table grabbing us each a brownie, even though I didn't want him to have any more sweets but it'll make him feel better and carried him out to the hall where I dragged a chair sitting down so he didn't have to see Eric dressed as Santa, he ate at the brownie which made him happy and hyper so I let him go chase James's daughter again hoping he doesn't get sick from that and he came back because James was leaving.

"Where's Alex?" James asked as he was holding onto his daughter's hand and his wives hand.

"I don't know, he said he'll be back." I said shrugging as Xavier held onto my hand making faces back at James's daughter.

"Well, tell him I said Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, same to you and for you too boy." James said looking down at Xavier.

"Merry Christmas!" Xavier said excitedly as I gave James and his wife a hug, which was awkward and Xavier waved his good-byes to them when we went and tried to find Chris when another Santa begun walking down the hall, it was a full red suit with the jacket, black belt, the beard, the red hat, everything and included the big belly.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" The Santa said, I knew instantly from the voice that it was Alex but I kept my mouth shut, then the moment I saw the big brown eyes of his just confirmed it more.

"SANTA!" Xavier exclaimed running over to Alex hugging his leg and I let him sit down on the chair I had pulled out of the room and Xavier climbed onto the lap.

"Have you been a good boy this year?" Alex asked.

"Yes! Haven't I mommy?" Xavier asked looking to me and Alex's brown eyes looked up to me.

"Yes you have." I said smirking and I just re-fell in love with Alex after this.

"Since you've been such a good boy, what do you want for Christmas?" Alex asked.

"I want the new 3-D dinosaur that is at the Toy Land!" Xavier said excitedly.

"I will see what I can do, what about you little girl?" Alex asked looking up at me as he patted his other leg.

"I'm too big for your lap Santa." I said.

"Never." Alex said as I rolled my eyes sitting on the leg opposing my son when Chris rolled out and he tried so hard not to laugh.

"Let me get this picture." Chris said taking a picture of this to send to me later and I said good bye to him and Chris kept it respective that way he won't give it away that it was Alex.

"So, you never answered my question little girl, what did you want for Christmas?" Alex asked.

"I want my boyfriend, Alex, to spend the holiday's at my house." I said smirking.

"That's it?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir." I said smirking when he pulled out two candy canes handing one to Xavier and then the other to me.

"Well, Santa has to go, he has to get back to the North Pole to help the elves pack the sled." Alex said as he did the 'Ho! Ho! Ho!' one last time heading down the hall as I sat there with Xavier saying good-bye to a few more of the co-workers of his that I was introduced to when Alex came back in his regular attire and Xavier was slowly falling asleep.

"I guess we aren't going to the ring tonight." I said as Alex picked up Xavier, once Xavier's head hit his shoulder he was out and we walked out hand and hand to his car. We buckled Xavier in trying not to wake him as we climbed in driving back to my house. "Thanks for dressing as Santa, hope it wasn't too much." I said.

"Nah, I had a spare one because I was back up for this year so if Eric didn't show I had to do it." Alex said shrugging.

"You did a great Santa." I said smirking.

"You like that don't you? With that long white hair and everything, it turns you on."

"Oh yes, white hair is so sexy."

"Shall I start looking for the hair dye?" Alex asked.

"Your close enough with the blonde streak you have and you have that wig you wore for Santa, simple as that."

"I like my blonde streak, don't you?"

"I do, but I would have to see you without it to see which I like more." I said smirking as he reached over grasping my hand giving me a slight re-comforting squeeze.

"Did you mean what you said when I asked what you wanted for Christmas?" Alex asked as he glanced over at me and I looked over at him.

"Yeah, I meant it…" I said smiling.

"Consider it done…" He said smiling as he drove us to my house, he pulled my son out of his seat resting my sons head on his shoulder as I led him into my house where Alex laid my son in his bed and pulled the blanket over his sleeping body. I walked Alex out to his car where we pulled the car seat out from the back seat and I took it back to my car and figured I would buckle it in the morning but at least it was back in my car. I walked over to Alex's car where he was leaning against the front of his car yet again.

"Thanks for tonight, I really had fun." I said smirking.

"Me too…so…TNA is travelling this weekend and I won't be able to see you until Tuesday…" Alex said and he was looking down at his lap as he was playing with his keychain in a depressed way.

"Where you heading to?"

"Where ever TNA is going, haven't checked my ticket yet…I leave in the morning…are you okay to deal with this?" Alex asked.

"I have to, it's what you have to deal with when you date a famous wrestler, huh?" I said doing a side smirk, I hated the fact that I couldn't spend the weekend with him but I work weekends anyway so it wasn't like we would spend all that much time together.

"Would love for you and Xavier to come with me one weekend or at least go to a show." Alex said.

"I'll think about it…maybe after the New Year when you guys perform back at Universal."

"I'll hold you to that." Alex said smirking.

"Okay…" I said smiling.

"I'll call you tomorrow when I land…don't worry about me, I know that you do when I go out to wrestle…" Alex said running his hand through my hair knowing that I was a worry wart, not only because he was a wrestler but seeing the extent of damage Chris has with his knee right now from performing but the worries of him travelling, I doubt he will have any troubles travelling but you still never know. This is the first guy I have ever dated with such a health risk type career.

"I'll try not to worry, but I make no promises." I said.

"I'll call you after my match so you will know that I am okay." Alex said.

"Please do." I said as he pulled me into his embrace for a hug and he pressed his lips against mine for a soft kiss and we gave each other one more hug not wanting to let him go but knew I had to as I watched him get into his car driving off waving my good-byes before I headed inside when the thought of what Dixie had said about taking the job within the TNA company. I grabbed myself a beer sitting on the couch staring at the tree that was being lit up by the lights I had plugged in with the little above normal gifts under it thinking if I could take that type of job that I was offered, travelling Friday through Tuesday or Saturday through Wednesday. It's about the same amount of days but I am travelling outside of Florida without my son and I don't know if I could leave my son but I have my mom who said she is willing to help take care of him when needed, I will be able to spend more time with my boyfriend who I think I may possibly love now after today and the job offers more money than that I am making now. I stayed up all night and was dreading the whole next day thinking about this dilemma. I also was fighting with myself with telling Alex, but I knew that if I told Alex that he will try to push the job onto me more since he had already brought it up once before Dixie had said anything and he will probably try to talk me into it or he will get mad at me that I hadn't told him sooner.


	38. Chapter 38

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tuesday-**

**Tara's Point of View-**

I sat at my work waiting for my boyfriend and Chris to walk through that door, Alex walked through but Chris was no where to be found.

"Hey!" I said excitedly running around hugging the man and giving him a kiss, I hadn't seen the man in almost five days and I missed him.

"Miss me?" He asked smirking.

"No…" I said smirking feeling my cheeks turning red.

"I missed you…" He said as his hands rested on the arch of my back.

"Where's Chris?"

"We have tonight off, figured come by and see my baby at work…" Alex said smirking.

"Pull up a seat…" I said as he grabbed a seat pulling it up to my desk keeping me company. "Have you figured out if your going home for Christmas this week?" I asked.

"Nah, not going home…I already made plans on going to my hot girlfriends house and spending it with her family, I would of think that my hot girlfriend remember that considering that is what she wanted for Christmas." He said smiling.

"I don't think your girlfriend is that hot...and secondly, your girlfriend didn't know you were seriously considering it since she has all the gifts at her house." I said smirking and felt my face blushing from the comment he had made.

"I think she is hot and is my girlfriend okay with me coming over to spend it with her?." He said leaning over my desk giving me a kiss.

"I am sure your girlfriend doesn't mind…nor does her family." I said smiling.

"You work tomorrow?" Alex asked as I looked at the calendar seeing that it was the 23rd, which is Xavier's last day of daycare before the holiday break and he had to be out of there by noon since it was a minimum day.

"Yes, and crap…"

"What?" Alex asked.

"Xavier has to be picked up by noon tomorrow and I don't have lunch until 2." I said looking at the calendar seeing how I can plan this out, I knew my mom won't be able to make it up before then unless if she comes up tonight.

"I can go pick him up, no problem." Alex said.

"You don't have keys to my house."

"Mom should be home, shouldn't she?"

"No, she won't be here until dinner tomorrow…" I said.

"I'll come over and pick up your house keys before I go grab Xavier…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun…I love playing with Xavier." Alex said as I let out a sigh and that is one of the best options I have when I speculated the options I had when I looked over to Alex who was anxiously excited.

"Fine, will you please pick up Xavier?"

"Absolutely…" Alex said smiling as he spent rest of my work shift with me and walked me to my car seeing me off before my last day of work before my holiday break. I went to Universal checking in the next day setting my house keys out for Alex when he came in to grab them. I told him the rules, what snacks Xavier can have, and what Xavier couldn't watch on the television before he left. I worked the whole day worried about how it was going at home, but I assumed no news is good news. When I clocked out, I went home hoping that my house wasn't too messed up from the antics of Alex and my son. I opened the door seeing the lights off closing the door behind me worried about this.

"Alex? Xavier?" I asked hearing giggles and a 'sh' that accompanied it as my eyes accustomed to the darkness that was in my house when I felt something on the key stand, I picked it up realizing it was a flashlight and I turned it on to read the note that was attached to it, "'Here is your flashlight, we are hidden somewhere in this house. Come find us.'" I said reading it out loud, I rolled my eyes as I begun the hunt for Alex and my son when I found my son hiding under the sink.

"Hi mommy." Xavier said smiling widely and happily, I helped him out from under there.

"Hi buddy, help me find Alex." I said, he tugged my arm trying to get me to squat down and I did.

"He's behind the couch." He whispered giggling and I smirked as I stood up holding onto his hand as we walked through the dining room to the other side of the couch flashing my light on Alex's body.

"No fair, Xavier told you." Alex said getting to his feet.

"No I didn't." Xavier said giggling as Alex begun chasing my son in the dark when I gave Alex the flashlight to be it, we didn't want Xavier to be it since it would be harder on him and I helped my son hide before I found myself a hiding spot nearby as Alex begun to search for us, we took turns hiding and Xavier was having a blast when our game got disturbed when my mom got home.

"Why are the lights off? Is there anyone home?" My mom asked when Xavier came out from his hiding spot that was in the closet.

"Hi grandma!" Xavier exclaimed getting my mom to scream because she didn't expect him to be there.

"Give me a heart attack, Jesus…What the heck are you doing in the closet?" My mom asked.

"We are playing flashlight tag." Xavier answered innocently.

"I got to go, I have last minute things to do before Christmas Eve tomorrow." Alex said as I flicked a pair of lights on.

"Okay, you coming over tomorrow for our festivities then?" I asked.

"Yeah, what time do they begin?" Alex asked.

"Whenever you want to come over is fine." I said smiling.

"I'll come over at 3 and I will cook my lasagna if you guys don't mind." Alex said.

"Not at all…" My mom said as she watched Xavier as I walked Alex out to his car.

"Thanks for today…" I said kind of surprised that Alex was able to take care of Xavier and didn't break anything.

"No problem…if you need any other thing, let me know…" Alex said smirking.

"I will…drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow…" Alex said smiling as he leant forward giving me a kiss before he walked around getting into his car driving away. I went back inside where Xavier was sitting on the couch watching the TNA show that was recorded previously intently when he screamed loudly when Alex came out with Chris this time, Chris was in his wheel chair which was good but I have no idea why the heck Chris was to go out to the ring with Alex if he couldn't wrestle.

"Mom, I want that for Christmas." Xavier said pointing to the television.

"Alex?"

"No, that shirt and I want to dye my hair like Alex." He said pointing to the shirt Alex was wearing and ruffled his hair trying to make his a messy type faux hawk that Alex had. I made mental note of that shirt for next time, there is no way I can get that by Friday. I went into the kitchen washing all the dishes that piled up and going through my cabinets and fridge checking to make sure I had all the stuff for the feast on Friday and see if I had to go pick things up for Alex's lasagna.

"Shit, Alex's gift…" I said as I smacked myself in the forehead leaning onto the edge of the sink.

"What's up?" My mom asked getting me turn around to look at her.

"Nothing, what do you get a boyfriend if you have no money?" I asked as I leant back against the sink.

"A coupon book."

"A what?"

"Coupon book, you write out coupons he could use on you like a simple 'free compliment' or 'free dinner' or something he can use at any given moment." My mom suggested.

"Not a bad idea." I said thinking about what type of coupons I could give Alex for Christmas when my mom looked out at the tree.

"When did you get that?"

"Last week, Alex helped pick it out and decorate it." I said smiling as I stared at the tree that was lit still.

"You guys did a great job."

"And it's a real tree this year like you wanted." I said smiling.

"Good, next year you can do a fake tree if you want to." My mom said when Xavier came in sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alex lost." Xavier said.

"Xavier, you can't always win…." I said.

"Why does he have to lose?"

"Losing comes with living…you know that time you lost in that race?"

"Yes."

"You were sad then, but you cheered up right? Winning isn't everything." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Yes…but it was for a belt…I want a belt mommy so I could give it to Alex…he really wanted one." Xavier said which I thought it was really cute.

"Here, let me get you some crayons and paper, and you can make him his own title." I said as I went to get him some crayons and paper setting it down on the dining room table letting him create his own title for Alex. I worked at the dishes listening him sing some Christmas songs as he continued working on the title and he would yell 'bam!' every time he would drop a crayon to grab a different color, he was becoming so much like Alex and I don't know why I let them spend time together.

"Mom, I finished!" Xavier said as I dried my hands walking out looking at the belt he had made.

"You want me to cut it out to make it like a real belt?" I asked.

"May we?" Xavier asked excitedly as I went and got a pair of scissors cutting it out, "May I wrap it up for him to open on Christmas?" Xavier asked.

"Absolutely." I said as I grabbed some wrapping paper of his choosing and the scratch tape helping him wrap the paper belt he had made for Alex and put a name tag on it.

"I want to do it…" Xavier said as I handed him the pen, I helped spell out Alex and his name as he tried his best to write it, he had his tongue out as he was writing and it was really adorable and hoped he will grow out of it.

"Go put it under the tree." I said as he ran over to the tree putting it under and he counted the presents when he came back telling me how many presents were under the tree. "Why don't you go get ready for bed? We got a long day ahead of us." I said as he excitedly ran to his room to change as I cleaned up the mess that was on the dining room table and worked on the dishes when Xavier came out to the kitchen with his shirt on backwards and I giggled. "You got that on wrong there buddy." I said as I helped him fix it as I led him back to his room where I tucked him in. "What story do you want to hear tonight?" I asked.

"I want to hear the story about how you and Alex met on the boat." Xavier said.

"Well…." I said trying to think of how to tell this story, "Once upon a time, a girl named Tara bought a ticket for a boat ride and she went on the boat for the ride she won't forget. She went to her room when someone knocked on the door that connected the two rooms together, when the door opened it to see who her soon to be prince, Alex. He instantly wanted to be friends and they spent every waking moment together playing games, watching movies, having lunch together and exploring the boat together."

"Why do you call Alex prince? I thought I was your prince?" Xavier asked.

"You are my prince, Alex is my king to be more fact…"

"What is the difference between king and prince?" Xavier asked.

"King is the father and prince or princess is the offspring of the king."

"What is offspring?"

"Kids." I said as he nodded as I begun to finish the story about the boat and Chris until he fell asleep turning on his night light going out to the kitchen cleaning the rest of the dishes that we are going to need tomorrow and possibly Friday. I finished that thinking I should head to bed to get some sleep for the next day, I had trouble falling asleep so I resorted to the television and texting Alex until I fell asleep at 3 AM getting woke up at 8 AM by my son climbing into my bed.

"Mommy! It's Eve!" Xavier said excitedly smiling as he climbed on top of me trying to tickle me.

"You excited?" I asked.

"Yes!" Xavier said.

"Why don't you go get dressed and I will cook breakfast?" I asked as I got up helping him off the bed going out to the kitchen pouring some bowls of cereal seeing my mom sitting at the table reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. "When did you get up?" I asked.

"Not that long ago…" My mom said when I took the bowls over to the table eating mine before I went to get dressed.

"Who is ready to go shopping?" I asked.

"I am!" Xavier exclaimed as I help bundle him up before we drove up to the local grocery story where I picked up last minute items texting Alex if he needed anything at the store for his lasagna but he said he was bringing them over himself so I didn't worry about that. I grabbed the last minute things when I pushed the cart over to the men's section of clothes and jewelry and searching other things in the store trying to think of what Alex would want for Christmas other than a coupon book.

"What do you think Alex would want?" I asked as I found a discount rack in the clothing section flipping through seeing leather jackets much like the one he wears on TNA and I remember he had a similar one on the cruise. "What size does he wear?" I asked myself.

"May I have one?" Xavier asked looking at the jackets as I found one in Xavier's size seeing that it was only $5, so I put it in the cart to get him. "Promise me you won't show Alex yet, okay?"

"Promise." Xavier said giggling as I called Chris hoping he would answer.

"Hello?" Chris asked.

"Hey Chris, sorry to bother you and Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve, what's up?" Chris asked.

"What size does Alex wear?" I asked.

"He wears a Medium to Large, depending on the brand. Why?"

"I am trying to find him a gift and was looking at a jacket."

"Okay, no problem."

"Thanks Chris, I hope Santa brings you whatever you want." I said.

"Me too…" Chris said as we hung up finding his size seeing it was the same price as Xavier's getting it for Alex before heading up checking out at the store going out to the car to get ready to head home.


	39. Chapter 39

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I drove Xavier and I home unloading the car putting the things that I had put aside.

"Mom, I want lunch." Xavier said as he walked into the kitchen with me.

"You want a peanut butter and banana?" I asked.

"Yes! May I try on my jacket?"

"Yes, go show grandma." I said as I handed him his jacket after cutting off the tags and he pulled it on going out to the living room showing my mom, which from what it sounded like she enjoyed the sight of it as I made the sandwich for my son and he ate at it as I collected the dishes that may be needed for Alex's lasagna or cookies that we were to be made today. I pulled down all the cookie ingredients besides the items that needed to be kept cold when I went out to the dining room starting to wrap up Alex's gift and put it under the tree with the other gifts.

"Did you put my name on that?" My mom asked as she walked into the room with me.

"Yeah, unless if you had bought him your own gift." I said smirking as I walked around the couch going back to put a new pot of coffee on watching the clock tick down the minutes to 3 PM when Alex said he will be here. When the door bell rung, I went and opened the door seeing Alex carrying a brown grocery bag with a duffel bag over his shoulder and I stepped aside letting him. "Is there anymore?" I asked.

"No, this is it." He said as he went into the kitchen setting the brown bag onto the counter and he turned around. "Where shall I put the duffel bag?"

"You can put it in my room so it could be out of the way." I said.

"Thanks…" He said as he went down the hall putting the duffel bag up as I begun unpacking the brown grocery bag when he came back into the kitchen.

"You need help making this lasagna?" I asked curiously.

"If you want to help…" Alex said as I smiled.

"What do you need to preheat the oven to?" I asked.

"350." He said as I preheated the oven when Xavier came in climbing onto the breakfast stool. "You want to help buddy?"

"Yes!" Xavier said.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked as I grabbed the anti-bacterial bottle carrying it over spraying some into his hands then some into both Alex and my hands as Alex was letting Xavier and I help him with the lasagna. When the lasagna went into the oven, Alex looked to me and smiled.

"I forgot to say hi to my favorite girl." He said giving me a kiss before he pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Hi." I said smirking.

"Merry Christmas Eve." Alex said smirking at me.

"Merry Christmas Eve." Xavier said smiling.

"You want to help me again?" Alex asked turning to my son.

"Yes!" Xavier said as he asked for a salad bowl and Xavier helped Alex toss the salad and mix the dressing in along with other things that he was cooking with the lasagna. When the lasagna was done, I pulled down the plates when my mom finally emerged from her room.

"I thought I smelt lasagna…Alex, when did you come in?"

"A couple hours ago." Alex said as my mom wrapped him in a hug as I begun cutting the lasagna putting a slice on each plate and put salad on each plate handing them to a new person letting them take it out to the table. I went to the fridge pouring milk for Xavier, then grabbed a can of soda for my mom, Alex and myself going out to the table joining them. "What is left to do tonight?" Alex asked.

"We got to make cookies for Santa and leave carrots or celery out for the reindeer, then we are going to make hot cocoa then go see the lights while singing Christmas carols." Xavier said.

"Sounds fun." Alex said as he took a bite of his lasagna.

"It's our traditions." Mom said.

"What type of cookies are you making for Santa?" Alex asked.

"Sugar cookies but we have green and red sparkly sprinkles to put on it." Xavier said.

"Sounds cool, have you ever made gingerbread houses?" Alex asked.

"In school." Xavier said.

"You never let him make one at home?" Alex asked.

"Never got around to it…" I said shrugging.

"I don't like gingerbread." Xavier said as he bit into his salad, "What is this?" Xavier asked chewing on the piece of lettuce.

"It's a salad which is lettuce and other veggies with dressing." I explained.

"I like the dressing." Xavier said, as long as it got him to eat it and we enjoyed our dinner discussing what Alex's rituals were when he was a kid.

"So, what is your morning ritual for Christmas?" Alex asked.

"We get up, I open my stocking present then we eat cinnamon rolls and then we shower and get dressed then we open rest of our gifts." Xavier said.

"You've never opened your gifts in your pajamas?" Alex asked.

"No, have I mommy?" Xavier asked looking to me.

"No you haven't." I said as I didn't look up from cutting another bite off my lasagna.

"Her dad hated doing it when he was a kid, all the pictures her grandparents had of him of a kid was him in his pajamas on Christmas, he always wanted his kids to be dressed that way they won't look stingy or what was that other word he used?" My mom asked looking at me.

"He just didn't want his kids being in their pajamas on Christmas because he made it look like we were lazy or something…" I said shrugging.

"Maybe I can talk you into letting him wear his pajamas this year." Alex said smirking, "I'll wear mine too." Alex said in a taunting tone.

"Maybe just once, but please don't wear yours because I'm afraid of what yours might be." I said when my mom gave me a dirty look.

"No, your dad wanted it that way and as long as I am around it'll be that way." My mom said getting up leaving the table.

"Where is my grandpa?" Xavier asked.

"In heaven." I answered.

"I didn't know…I'm so sorry, didn't know that it meant that much to her or that he had died.' Alex said.

"It's fine…he died around the holiday so it's rough on her more then it is me." I said.

"How'd he die?" Alex asked as he reached over grasping my hand as I was thinking back to that day.

"What is heaven?" Alex asked.

"Heaven is where good people that turn into angels go when it is their time." Alex answered.

"Grandpa is an angel?" Xavier asked.

"Yes he is." I said.

"Mom, may I go watch wrestling?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, leave your plate and I will take care of it." I said as he climbed out of his chair running out to the living room hearing the television turn on.

"How'd he go?" Alex asked as he looked at me with a concern expression.

"He was driving home from the store with the last minute items for our meal when a drunk driver did a hit and run."

"I'm so sorry."

"That's why I didn't want you to drive after that one beer even though I knew you weren't drunk, we always stay inside around this time of year." I answered.

"Is mom mad at me?"

"No, she won't be mad at you because you didn't know."

"What else can I do tonight besides making mom cry?" Alex asked as I could tell he was beating himself up over it.

"You can help make the cookies, help with the hot cocoa and go with us to see the lights. We may even open a present tonight."

"I love baking cookies, that may cheer me up but first I brought something Xavier would love to play."

"What's that?" I asked curiously

"I brought my game console and video games."

"You couldn't part with that could you?" I joked.

"I thought it'll be fine." Alex said smirking as I rolled my eyes as I got up taking the dishes out to the sink starting to clean up before I called Xavier out to the kitchen where we begun making the cookies, I put the cookie sheet into the oven to cook.

"Do you play video games?" Alex asked ruffling Xavier's hair.

"No." Xavier said.

"Let me go get my console, you must try it." Alex said as he went out to his car bringing in the X-Box Kinect he obviously didn't have in his bag and put in the dance game into the console, who would have known that he would play that type of game? I sat on the couch watching the two men dancing along to the game, Xavier was getting into it and he was giggling the whole time.

"Come on mommy." Xavier said tugging at my arm to try to get me to play when my mom walked out from her room.

"Mom, come play with me…its that dance game you always wanted to play." I said as my mom looked at the screen seeing the game displayed on the screen.

"Okay…" My mom said as Alex sat on the couch pulling Xavier on to his lap, by this time I knew how this Kinect worked choosing Apache since I figured it seemed easy enough and my mom was the one that taught me this dance. "When did they change this dance?" My mom asked when we got a few moves in, Alex and Xavier were giggling behind us as we finished the song and I heard the timer for the cookies going off, I went into the kitchen pulling them out when I heard another song starting and I recognized it as a Katy Perry song that I enjoyed. I rinsed off the cookie sheet, after cleaning it off I put another dozen on after spraying the pan with more Pam and put that dozen into the oven to cook. I walked out when Xavier and my mom finished that song that has been playing.

"Come on." Alex said nodding to me.

"Yeah mom." Xavier said excitedly as I groaned as I took the spot where Xavier was when my mom sat down watching as Alex chose a Britney Spears song that the game had.

"Britney Spears, I'm shocked that you chose this." I said.

"Only cause I know you and your 90s music obsession."

"I do enjoy my 90s music." I said smirking when the first move came up where we had to shake our hips a certain way.

"Why did I choose this?" Alex asked as he tried to shake his hips like that of what was being shown on the screen, I spent most of the song and dance laughing at Alex trying to do these moves that were obviously made for females. "How is it that I beat you?" Alex asked putting his hands on his hips and out of breath.

"Because you have those fancy hips…" I said letting out a sigh from laughter.

"My hips don't lie." He said smirking as he shook his hips a little more. I just had to laugh at him as he shook his hips as he said it, "Are you laughing at me?' Alex asked as I nodded proudly, he grabbed me by the waist as I tried to get away from him but he tossed me onto the ground but he took the blunt of the fall, "Tickle monster!" Alex exclaimed as he climbed onto me to straddle my waist holding me down as Xavier jumped off the couch and joined in the fun and games before Alex grabbed Xavier picking up over his shoulder as he got to his feet helping me up and wrapped his one free hand around my waist holding me in his embrace, our faces were mere inches apart as my son was squirming to get free and laughing. "That didn't hurt did it?" Alex asked concerned as my son continued his laughing.

"Do it to me! Slam me Alex!" Xavier said excitedly.

"Nah, it's fine." I said smiling not hurting that much from the fall.

"Sorry babe." Alex said as he leant forward giving me a peck hearing the timer go off.

"Don't break my son." I said pointing at Alex.

"I won't get hurt mommy." Xavier said looking up at me from his upside down state.

"Honestly, I'm more worried about you hurting Alex." I said kissing my son's forehead as he was looking up from his bent over Alex's shoulder position seeing Alex give me a dirty look as I went into the kitchen taking that batch out and put the last batch in then begun making and filling the thermostat with hot chocolate pulling down three coffee mugs for my mom, Alex and I then a coffee cup with a lid for Xavier so he won't spill it in my car. I walked out to the living room seeing my mom chuckling and snapping pictures of Xavier who was on Alex's back, his tiny arms wrapped around Alex's neck trying to do some kind of submission move.

"What are you two doing?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, I couldn't help but to smile.

"I'm trying to put him to sleep." Xavier said innocently when Alex grabbed Xavier's arms flipping him over his head landing onto the carpeted ground. Xavier just giggled and I let out a gasp of fear that my son would get hurt or that he was going to start crying. In a way I think this is toughing him up by rough housing with Alex, that is the one thing he is lacking and that is testosterone.

"The cookies are ready to be decorated." I said as Xavier got to his feet running into the kitchen and went over to the dining room table where I brought plates out along with the cookies and decorations letting us all decorate equal amounts of the cookies before I pulled out the last batch decorating those.


	40. Chapter 40

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

After we decorated the cookies, we bundled up going to my car driving around town finding the normal neighborhoods to drive down looking at the numerous houses with lights on them nibbling on candy canes or cookies while sipping our hot chocolate.

"Why don't you hang lights on your house?" Alex asked.

"I don't have any spare ones and they'll tangle, Lord knows it'll take forever to untangle them." I said smirking looking back at him through the rearview mirror.

"Go to Wal-Mart right now, we are going to get some lights to hang."

"Alex, it's Christmas Eve, that'll be a nightmare." I said.

"No it won't, just go." Alex said.

"Who's driving this thing?" I asked as my mom was chuckling and Xavier was amused with the lights.

"Don't make me climb up there and do it." Alex threatened.

"You wouldn't." I said glancing back at him, he begun unbuckling his seat belt trying to maneuver his body into the front seat with me but I kept trying to push and nudge him back. "Fine, we'll go, just sit down and buckle up." I said as I did a U-Turn heading to the nearest Wal-Mart I knew of parking as close as I could which wasn't that close as we climbed out of the car walking into the store. "You okay?" I asked wrapping my arm around my mom's shoulders.

"Yeah, just drive safe and be careful on the way home." My mom said.

"We will…I'm here to protect you from these things." Alex said smiling as he grabbed my hand and held Xavier in his embrace as Xavier was held on Alex's hip and Xavier had his arms wrapped around Alex's neck. Xavier looked as if he was about to fall asleep at any moment but he was fighting it. "You tired buddy?" Alex asked.

"No…I want to…" Xavier said as a yawn came out, "Stay up for Santa." Xavier finished rubbing at his one eye knowing it was a sign he will fall fast asleep when we were in the store or the moment we put him in the car seat.

"Is it worth it Alex? Look at that line." I said seeing the long line of those that were doing last minute shopping that are trying to check out.

"Nah, let's get this little one home so Santa could come." Alex said as Xavier was yawning yet again as he zonked out when we put him into his car seat when we got back to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot driving home being as quiet as we could so we won't wake Xavier. When I pulled into the driveway, I woke Xavier up as we went inside where Xavier, Alex and I set out a plate of three cookies, celery and carrots along with a glass of milk for Santa before Alex went to tuck Xavier in for me.

"I'm going to bed, I know Xavier will be waking us up butt crack early." Mom said.

"Did Tara ever wake up early on Christmas?" Alex asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulders.

"God yes, she was like clock work, every Christmas she was up at 6 AM, naps were always a given in our Christmas rituals." Mom said.

"Naps are awesome…6 AM was normal for our family as well." Alex said.

"Not us, we all love sleep." Mom said as she leant over kissing my cheek, "Night…" My mom said giving Alex a hug telling him good-night.

"Time to bring the gifts out…I'll go grab the first batch." I said as I went back to my room grabbing a few gifts that I could grab without getting anything to fall. I walked back down the hall seeing Xavier's door now open, I stopped in the hall looking in seeing Alex standing over Xavier's bed and his hand gently resting on my son's chest, it was adorable but yet I was curious at what he was doing. "What are you doing?" I whispered as I stepped into the room.

"Just checking to make sure he is still breathing." Alex whispered looking back at me before looking back to my son's sleeping body, I could see the slight red coming to his face.

"Is he?" I asked, it kind of melted my heart, it was a cute moment and it showed his real character.

"Yes." Alex said smirking as he walked out of the room following me out to the tree putting those under the tree before we went to grab the rest to put under the tree. "Shall I set these up?" Alex asked seeing the two that weren't wrapped.

"Yeah, lets try to set these up, I got a few bows to put on them." I said as we sat on the ground putting the toys together which took a lot longer than planned.

"Where am I to sleep?" Alex asked as I didn't think that through.

"Um…you could stay in my bed with me…BUT hands to yourself." I said as he smirked and he slithered his arms around my waist resting his hands on the arch of my back kissing me lightly.

"I'll try." He said smiling.

"You ready for bed?" I asked.

"First, we have to take care of those cookies and such." Alex said as we looked to the plate and glass on the tray.

"I'll put the vegetables back, do you want to split the cookies with me?" I asked, he nodded in agreement as we each grabbed a cookie, I put the vegetables up as Alex drunk the milk and we broke the third cookie in half eating it on the way back to my room.

"You want to change into your pajamas?" I asked as I turned around to shut my door behind me leaving just a crack in it.

"I usually sleep in my boxers." Alex said as I rolled my eyes going into the bathroom changing into my Tinker-Bell pajamas before walking out to see Alex laying on the bed under the covers already, his head propped up onto his hand that was resting on top of the one pillow flipping through the channels.

"Don't let me stop you from getting comfortable." I said putting my clothes aside before I climbed into the bed next to him.

"Tinker-Bell, really?"

"If you don't like it, do something about it." I joked as I slid down to lay my head against the pillow getting him to smirk, he found Family Guy and left it on that channel before I leant back turning the lamp off. Alex cuddled close to me wrapping his arms around me holding me tightly to his embrace and he put his other hand under his pillow finding the dinosaur he had given me.

"What the heck?" Alex asked looking at it, I covered half of my face from embarrassment.

"I used to sleep with it to feel comfortable and it's something to cuddle with since you weren't here."

"I could be here more often to cuddle with." Alex said smirking as he put the dinosaur between our pillows running his hand through my hair.

"Maybe I'll allow it."

"Maybe?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, depends on how you are tonight." I said as he ran his hand through my hair before he leant forward pressing his lips to mine.

"Does that help?" Alex asked smirking.

"A tad." I said smirking as I scooted closer to his embrace and he didn't seem to mind, I rested my head against his chest as he rested his chin against the top of my head as his arms tighten around my waist as we fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I woke up when I heard my door open slowly, I broke from Alex's grip looking over my bed seeing Xavier walking through the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Xavier exclaimed excitedly.

"Merry Christmas, Alex wake up." I said shaking Alex to wake him up.

"Why is Alex in your bed?" Xavier asked curiously.

"He had no where else to sleep." I said.

"I get lonely and I'm afraid of the dark, your mom was protecting me." Alex said as we climbed out of the bed.

"Go wake up Grandma." I said as Xavier ran to wake up my mom as I went out of the room as Alex came out pulling his shirt from last night on.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked now scratching the back of his head and leant against the island.

"Making a pot of coffee then going to heat up some cinnamon rolls for breakfast." I said smirking as I looked back at him from the coffee pot.

"Home made or store bought?"

"Bought, why?"

"Just curious." Alex said shrugging.

"Morning mom, Merry Christmas." I said as my mom was dragged in by my son.

"Merry Christmas Tara, Alex." Mom said.

"May I open my stocking?" Xavier asked excitedly as I nodded, Alex went over pulling the stocking off the hook over the fireplace for him and Alex sat on the couch pulling Xavier onto his lap as Xavier pulled out the gift that was wrapped watching from the kitchen. I watched as Alex helped Xavier when needed to pull the paper off exposing the dinosaur influenced gift before digging through rest of his stocking seeing the candy and tiny toys like a top or jacks. Xavier ran over to where mom and I were showing us the gift 'Santa' had put in his stocking as Alex hung the candy filled stocking back up before we sat down eating breakfast and we took turns showering and getting dressed. I refilled Alex, moms and my cup with coffee before I sat down on the couch beside Alex, he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his embrace, I brought my legs up as I leant into his embrace watching my son who sat on the ground pulling out gift after gift opening the ones that were for him, of course myself and my mom were snapping pictures of the process. "This one says Alex." Xavier said as he stood up walking over setting it on Alex's lap and then sat in front of us on the ground watching Alex open the present to expose the leather jacket I had gotten him.

"Thanks Tara, how'd you know I needed a new one?" Alex asked.

"It seemed kind of old." I said smirking.

"May I give him my present?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"Yeah, hand him your present." I said as I got up grabbing gifts for my mom for her to open as well trying not to spill my coffee. I sat aside watching my mom open her gift along with Alex opening his last gift, Xavier was playing with his new toys and mom's face lit up when she saw the necklace I had given her.

"Thanks Tara." My mom said.

"Here, let me help you mom." Alex said as he handed me his coffee cup to hold as he got up going to help her latch the necklace around her neck before he even started opening the wrapping paper of his present.

"Thanks Alex." My mom said as Alex smiled.

"It's pretty." Xavier said smiling.

"Thanks Xavier." My mom said as Alex sat back down setting his gift from Xavier back on his lap and he grabbed his coffee cup back from me.

"Open yours Alex!" Xavier said excitedly.

"I will…" Alex said as he begun pulling the wrapping paper off the present to see the paper belt that Xavier had drawn.

"What's this?" Alex asked looking at it with a shocked and confused expression.

"A title belt, you were upset that you lost and didn't get the belt so I made you one." Xavier explained.

"Aw thanks buddy, I love it…come give me a hug." Alex said as he leant forward wrapping his arms around my son for a hug. I opened the gift in my hand seeing a small jewelry box that resembled that of a ring box, I opened it to see my mom's wedding ring inside the tiny jewelry box.

"Mom, what's with this?" I asked with a shocked and confused look not knowing what to think about it.

"What is it?" Alex asked leaning over to look at the ring.

"Tara, I'm getting older and the ring has ran in our family for generations, I want you to have it." My mom said as I pulled the ring out looking at it closely, I have always loved this ring ever since I was a little girl.

"That is a nice ring…" Alex said as he grabbed it to look at it closely then handed it back to me.

"May we watch Rudolph?" Xavier asked, I thought that would be okay assuming since all the gifts were given out.

"Not yet…" Alex said.

"Not yet? Why?" I asked confused.

"There are more presents." Alex said kissing at my cheek.

"Huh?" I asked looking at Alex who smiled as he stood up.

"I have more presents in my car, stay here." Alex said as he went out to the car and came back with at least five more presents for Xavier then handed my mom a present than one for me.

"Alex, you didn't have to do this." I said shocked and felt kind of bad that he spent this much money on all of us.

"It's no big deal, I wanted to." He said as he leant over giving me a kiss as I watched Xavier open the first present and his face lit up.

"What is it?" I asked as my son pulled out a Motor-City Machine Gun shirt then pulled out a pair of pants that was splitting image of Alex's wrestling pants. "You did not give my son replica attire to yours." I said in an unbelievable tone looking to Alex.

"Oh I did…he is just missing the leather jacket and the boots." Alex said proudly.

"Only the boots…I got him a matching leather jacket to yours…" I said correcting him.

"You did?" Alex asked letting out a chuckle and I nodded.

"May I put it on mommy?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"Open rest of your gifts then you can put it on." I said as Xavier opened the other gifts and it was the 3-D dinosaur set he had asked 'Santa' for.

"How'd you know I wanted this? I only told Santa." Xavier asked looking up at Alex.

"You see what happened was, Santa had such a big load of toys already to deliver for all the boys and girls around the world, I ran into him yesterday as I was packing up to come over here and he asked me to bring these over to give to you. I promised him that I would." Alex explained.

"You know Santa?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"He's on my speed dial." Alex said smirking.

"Now can I go put them on?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, don't forget the jacket." I said as he ran out of the room.

"Shall I go help him?" Alex asked.

"If he needs help, he'll come back…I realized he needs to be more independent and thanks to you I have tried to do so." I said.

"Mom, will you help me?" Xavier asked coming back into the room.

"I'll help you." My mom said putting her wrapped and unwrapped gifts aside as she went with my son leaving Alex and I alone.

"Sorry your gift wasn't much." I said looking down at my lap, the wrapped gift was in my hands, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me tighter to his embrace.

"I love it, the thought is the only thing that counts…you going to open yours?" Alex asked as he pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"I'm scared to." I said not knowing what was underneath the wrapping paper.

"It's not that bad, I promise." Alex said as I let out a deep breath before opening the paper that exposed a picture frame that had a picture of him and I from the cruise and resting on top of the picture was the bracelet that I pointed out at the store. "I know you said you can't wear a lot of jewelry at work but I knew how much you liked it…read the inscriptions." Alex said as I picked it up to see the three hearts that were attached to the bracelet. "You can get more hearts if you want." Alex stated as I read the first one saying 'I love you Mommy!- Xavier' I then tried to hold back tears of happiness as I went to the second one reading one from my mom, then the third one was 'Now you officially own my heart. I love you. –Alex'

"Alex this is…this is…god dang you Alex and making me cry." I said lightly smacking him as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Please say those are tears of joy." Alex said.

"Yes, this is way too much…I can't." I said not even wanting to comprehend what the heart he had wrote on my bracelet said, he rolled his eyes as he gabbed the bracelet and my wrist putting it on for me. "I am having a love hate relationship with you right now." I said looking from my wrist he was hooking the bracelet on up to him making slight eye contact.

"Hoping it is more love than hate." He said smirking as he sat back and I leant over giving him a kiss.

"What do you think?" I asked smiling as we were mere inches apart and he pressed his lips against mine for another kiss.

"I am thinking you love me." Alex said smirking when my mom and Xavier came out wearing the shirt, the pants and the jacket.

"Oh my God, look what you did to my kid." I said covering my mouth, it was adorable none the less but I couldn't believe Alex did it.

"Looking awesome buddy, come on let me help you finish it…" Alex said leading him out of the room.

"Did you open Alex's gift?" My mom asked sitting in the chair she had pulled up earlier.

"Yeah, he got me the picture frame with our picture in it and then he gave us this bracelet." I said jiggling my wrist to show off the bracelet.

"Let me see that, he didn't tell me what it looked like." My mom said as I got up going over to her putting my hand on top of hers so she could look at the bracelet closer reading the hearts that were on it. "That is really cute…" My mom said smiling.

"It is…" I said smiling as well as Alex came back in with his ring attire, he didn't have a shirt on because he said he didn't have a spare one with him, but he had his boots, his hair was in the messy faux hawk and the black paint under his eye, in front of him walked my son in the get up he had, he was now wearing black shoes, Alex had put my sons hair into a faux hawk and put a mark under his eye as well. "Oh my God…I must get a picture of this." I said chuckling as I grabbed my phone taking a picture of it after Alex posed my son to point at a certain point on his palm.

"Mommy, I'm a wrestler like Alex." Xavier said smiling.

"That you are…" I said as Alex sat down next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Mom, you haven't opened your gift." Alex said.

"Grandma, open your gift!" Xavier said as my mom obliged. We watched my mom open the gift from Alex, she opened it seeing a photo book that had pictures already in it of Alex and I from the cruise.

"Conceited much?" I asked.

"I figured she could start keeping pictures in it of her family." Alex said looking at me.

"Your not family." I joked.

"Yet…" Alex said smirking as he leant over pressing his lips to mine.

"Thank you Alex, I love it." My mom said as she flipped through the first few pages that were already made.


	42. Chapter 42

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

My mom got up from the table to go grab her Kodak printer that she always brings on Christmas to print out the pictures she took that day.

"I'm going to start our dinner, Xavier why don't you take care of your toys?" I asked.

"Do I have to? I want to wrestle with Alex." Xavier said.

"Yeah Tara, let him wrestle with me." Alex said giving me a pout getting Xavier to pout along with him.

"Fine, just put the pillows down on the floor." I said rolling my eyes.

"Where are the pillows?" Alex asked.

"There are spares in the supply closet down the hall, Xavier show Alex where it's at." I said as Alex followed his mini me to the supply closet to grab the spare pillows as I begun the cooking for dinner, I would once and a while look out to the living room seeing Alex and Xavier placing pillow next to pillow forming a square kind of like the wrestling ring for them to use. My mom came in setting up her printer on the dining room table and was hooking the stuff up.

"Have you seen what they are doing out there?" My mom asked chuckling.

"Yeah…boys will be boys." I said shrugging.

"Its quite cute how Xavier looks up to that man." My mom said glancing over to me.

"I know…it was cute last night…"

"What happened last night?" My mom asked curiously.

"Oh, I caught Alex in Xavier's room checking on him to make sure he was still breathing…Alex seriously cares about him." I said as I heard a loud scream then giggles, I looked out seeing Xavier laying on the pillows giggling.

"Do it again!" Xavier said excitedly as I saw Alex lightly doing a slam into the pillows, I rolled my eyes and trusted Alex not to hurt my son.

"Do you need help?" My mom asked as I put the ham into the oven for it to be ready by dinner as I did rest of the sides. They wrestled around until dinner was about ready, they were both sweating, and Xavier ran in.

"Is dinner ready? I'm hungry." Xavier said.

"Me too." Alex said resting his hand on the arch of my back looking at the butter I was putting the pot of corn so all the corn would have equal amounts of butter on it.

"Almost, why don't you help Alex set the table?" I asked looking from my son up to Alex.

"Okay." Xavier said.

"Our holiday sets are in the very top shelf in that cabinet." I said pointing to a cabinet they were in, Alex opened it pulling down the four plates and handed them to Xavier.

"Be careful buddy not to drop them." Alex said.

"I won't." Xavier said.

"They won't break, Lord knows he has dropped them before." I said looking over to Alex.

"I still don't suggest that he does it." Alex said smirking.

"Me neither." I said as he grabbed the silverware taking it out to the table.

"Do you have napkins to rest these on?" Alex asked.

"Here." I said grabbing the green napkins taking them out placing them next to the plates that Xavier was setting down on the tables. Alex then put the silverware on top of it as Alex begun helping me move the food out to the table. "Xavier go change out of that attire…"

"But I like it…" He said in a whine.

"I don't want you to spill on them." I said.

"Oh okay." Xavier said as he went back to his room to change when the timer for the ham went off, I pulled it out setting it on top of the oven in the empty spot putting the apple pie in its spot in the oven.

"That looks and smells amazing." Alex said wrapping his arms around my waist after I stood back.

"Ew, your sweating." I said feeling his sweaty chest pressing against my back.

"Sorry, your kid wore me out." Alex said.

"Maybe you should change too so you won't spill on your actual ring attire, I can imagine the wardrobe people along with Dixie and Jeff being pissed." I said.

"I will…" Alex said kissing at my cheek before he left going to change as I moved rest of the stuff over to the table washing my hands in the kitchen sink when Alex came in with Xavier being carried by his feet, of course my son would be laughing at this.

"Where did my mom go?" I asked realizing my mom was now no where to be found since we kicked her off the table.

"I think she is in her room." Xavier said.

"Sit, I'll go get her." I said as I went back to the guest room getting my mom as she joined us at the table for our Christmas dinner. "Dinner is officially ready to be served." I said looking at the table that is now all set with plates and food, I snapped a picture before Xavier moved in his seat to sit on his legs that he maneuvered under his body, Alex was setting down the cans of soda and Xavier's milk.

"That looks delicious." My mom said sitting in the seat designated as hers, "Before we start the dinner, lets say a prayer." My mom said as Alex looked to me and I nodded as we linked hands hearing my mom recite a prayer. "Alex, why don't you cut the ham?" My mom asked after we all said our 'Amen,' my mom was more particular on prayers around the holidays.

"It'll be my honor." Alex said smirking.

"Let me get the carving knife." I said getting up heading to the kitchen grabbing a knife he could use.

"Can I do it?" Xavier asked.

"You can help, come over here." Alex said as he stood up along with my son, my son ran around the table and Alex helped him up onto the empty chair where Xavier stood up. Alex slid the ham closer to the edge for it to be easier to cut as I handed Alex the knife. "Remember, never play with knives and only let adults use knives." Alex said as Xavier nodded excitedly at the fact he could help as Alex handed my son the knife but Alex gripped the knife over Xavier's hands guiding him on how to cut the ham into slices setting slices on all of our plates when they stopped. Both my mom and I snapped pictures of Xavier and Alex cutting the ham together, Alex rested the knife on the plate before helping Xavier down from the chair and Xavier went to his chair proudly as we begun passing the dishes around the table and I helped dish out things onto my sons plate since he couldn't comprehend it without spilling. "Who would have known a girl like you could cook this good." Alex said as he was poking at his mashed potatoes.

"Mommy is a great cook." Xavier said as he sipped at his milk.

"Besides sandwiches, I am impressed." Alex said.

"She learned from the best." My mom said.

"That I did…save room for the apple pie that is cooking in the oven." I said smirking, I stood up taking care of my plate and was followed by Alex.

"I always have room for pie." Alex said setting his empty plate next to mine to clean.

"Are all men endless pits?" I asked jokingly as I leant against the counter.

"We train our bodies for these holidays." Alex said pecking me on the lips.

"I bet." I said as I went back out taking care of Xavier's since he was now done.

"May we dance more?" Xavier asked looking to Alex.

"Absolutely buddy." Alex said as he went into the living room with my son setting his Kinect up again to play the dance game as my mom helped me put the left over food into different containers, I made sure that each food was equally separated into two different containers, one container for us to keep and another for Alex to take home to eat, Lord knows Chris would eat some as well.


	43. Chapter 43

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

We just finished all the dishes, I pulled the pie out turning the oven off when Alex walked out with his one hand in his pocket and the other pointing behind him seeming on edge.

"Xavier is sick." Alex said.

"What do you mean sick?" I asked.

"He is vomiting in the toilet." Alex said as I hurried past him and Alex followed me to the bathroom seeing my son sitting there having gator tears roll down his cheeks and some dribble of his vomit was on his shirt and some dribble on his face.

"My tummy hurts." Xavier said wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"I think next time wait a little longer before dancing." I said as he nodded, I walked him to his room as Alex flushed the toilet. I changed Xavier into his pajamas wiping his face off with a baby wipe grabbing the bucket I keep next to his bed going out to the living room turning Rudolph on for him to watch. Alex sat down beside me and Xavier on the couch, Xavier moved himself over to Alex's lap resting his head against his chest getting comfortable. I could tell Alex was at first uncomfortable with Xavier sitting on his lap, but Alex slowly rested his hand on my son's back rubbing it lightly. "Let me get you some water." I said reaching over rustling my son's hair as I got up going to the kitchen pouring a small paper cup of water taking it out to him as Xavier drunk it slowly like I had taught him.

"My tummy is feeling little better." Xavier said.

"Your probably dehydrated." Alex said as he rubbed at Xavier's shoulder.

"What's that?" Xavier asked.

"You haven't drunk a lot of water and you had too much sugar." I explained.

"Oh." Xavier said as I got him a bottle of water to drink slowly but he had fallen asleep on Alex's lap with his head on Alex's chest. I grabbed the 3/4th full bottle he had from Xavier's grip as Alex stood up not dropping my son and carried the bucket in the other hand taking my son to his room tucking him in. I went into the kitchen putting the bottle up for Xavier to drink when he gets up tomorrow because he will definitely need to drink it.

"Is Xavier okay?" My mom asked as she was going through her now printed photos.

"Just dehydrated, I want to see the photos." I said sitting down next to her going through the photos she had printed out when I had noticed Alex hadn't emerged from Xavier's room. "I'll be back." I said heading to my son's room seeing Alex sitting on the edge of the bed running his hand through Xavier's hair and his hand was on the other side of his small body. "What's wrong?" I asked smirking as I walked into the room.

"Afraid he'll get sick in the middle of the night." Alex said not looking back at me.

"That's why he has a bucket, he is the type of kid that once he's asleep a bomb could go off and he won't wake up." I said walking in resting my hands on his shoulders.

"Do you always have these same worries?" Alex asked.

"Everyday, it comes with being a parent." I said kissing the top of his head, "Come on, mom has pictures." I said as he nodded, he stood up following me out of the room where he stopped turning the light off behind him.

"Good night bud." Alex said before he slowly started closing the door leaving it to a crack before he wrapped an arm around me walking with me to the dining room, he pulled his seat over to sit next to me wrapping his arm around me again as I looked through the pictures again with him as my mom was working on a page in the new scrapbook.

"Didn't you say you had pie?" Alex asked looking over to me.

"Yes I do, you want a slice?" I asked smirking.

"Please." Alex said smiling.

"What do you say mom?" I asked getting up heading to the kitchen to get slices of pie for everyone.

"I'll have a slice." My mom said.

"Coffee or milk?" I asked grabbing three plates from the cabinet.

"I'll make the coffee." Alex offered as he joined me in the kitchen making the pot of coffee as I put slices on each of the three plates.

"I got whip cream and ice cream, any one?" I asked turning to look at my mom then to Alex not sure if they wanted either one.

"Both." Alex said as he leant back against the counter waiting for the coffee to brew.

"Alex knows what is good." My mom said as I pulled both out putting a scoop of ice cream on each plate then sprayed whip cream on the pies.

"OoohhH, spray some into my mouth." Alex said excitedly.

"Lean back." I said as he did so I could spray some whip cream into his mouth before I did it to myself.

"God, you two are the only two people I know that do that." My mom said as I giggled as I sprayed more in Alex's mouth.

"It's amazing." Alex said with his mouth full of whip cream.

"Xavier does it too." I said before I did it again capping it before we would want more, I put it up along with the ice cream taking out two of the plates to the table coming back to the kitchen pulling down three coffee cups pouring the coffee as I showed Alex where the sugars to put in his coffee were and I put creamer into my moms and mine taking the two cups out as Alex grabbed his cup and the plate of pie going to the table eating and drinking, after we finished I played with my bracelet.

"You like it?" Alex asked as he reached over grabbing the bracelet as well, I looked up at him from it making eye contact.

"Love it." I said smiling as he smiled too, "Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Alex said leant over kissing me on the side of my head, "When are you going to do your scrapbook?" Alex asked curiously.

"Why?" I asked looking to him as I twirled my fork on my plate.

"I want to do a page." Alex said.

"My printer is still plugged in." My mom said as I looked over at her, she didn't even look up at us.

"Would you mind if I used it?" I asked.

"Not at all, Alex is welcome to print himself copies if he wants them." My mom said as I set up the printer and plugged my camera into her printer to print out the pictures.

"I may want copies." Alex said as I begun printing one picture at a time of the pictures handing them to Alex for him to look through as I went to grab my scrapbook to put the fresh new pictures in. "I stole these." Alex said flashing the handful of photos he had wanted.

"Alright, let me reprint those and print some from my mom's camera." I said as I printed out copies of those pictures for me then printed out spares of my mom's photos for Alex and I.

"I'm heading to bed, thank you both for the lovely presents and Merry Christmas." My mom said as she closed her book standing up.

"Your welcome mom, Merry Christmas. Good night." Alex said as she gave us each a hug before she headed back to her room for the night. "May I make a page?" Alex asked as I got to the first free page of the book.

"Absolutely." I said smiling as I pulled out the cardstock that was in the sheet along with three photos to try to fit onto the sheet, "Do you ever scrapbook?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I used to help my mom and sister." Alex said smirking as he placed the photos on the sheet before he put photo squares on the back of one of the photos.

"Sister older or younger?" I asked.

"Younger, I also have a younger brother. What about you?"

"I have an older sister but she is out of the picture." I admitted.

"She didn't die did she?" Alex asked fearfully.

"No, well I don't know…she left at age 18 and never looked back."

"Oh, what's the age difference?"

"4 years."

"Not bad…there is 5 between my sister and I, my brother is in the middle." Alex said as he glanced at me as he pressed the photo onto the sheet.

"Who were you closer with?" I asked curiously.

"My brother, it was hard adjusting to having a sister but she had two brothers so she had to accustom too, so we all had to get used to it." Alex said.

"I bet, and let me guess she didn't date anyone either?" I joked.

"We didn't let her date." Alex said sternly as he put the box of photo squares down.

"Did you mean what you said on the heart?" I asked randomly looking down at my bracelet.

"I wouldn't have put it on there if I didn't mean it, that would have been ridiculous." Alex said as I had to chuckle, it went quiet for a little bit when Alex spoke up, "Do you feel the same?" Alex asked as I couldn't even look at him, I kept my focus on the sheets and photos in front of me, but honestly I couldn't help the smile that was creeping on my face.

"I guess I'll keep you." I said looking over at him smiling and he had a half smirk.

"I hope so." Alex said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine, "I'm kind of tired." Alex said as he put the last photo down on the sheet and looked at his work.

"Me too." I said as I begun putting what we had out up, Alex carried his copies of the photos back to my room where he put them in his bag. "Where are you going to put those pictures?" I asked curiously.

"I'll find a place…thinking of making a couple of wallet sizes of these pictures…"

"Wallet sizes?" I asked kind of shocked but yet thought it was cute he would want to do that.

"Yeah so I could show you off to my friends, can you send the pictures you have on your phone to mine?" Alex asked.

"Remind me in the morning." I said as I went into the bathroom changing into the same Tinker-Bell pajamas coming out climbing into bed with Alex.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Depends on how Xavier feels."

"What do you usually do?"

"Nothing really." I said shrugging as Alex ran a hand through my hair.

"How much time do you have off?" Alex asked.

"Until the 2nd, Universal gives those with kids a lot more time off to spend holidays with their kids because they know school and daycares are out until after the New Years."

"So then, what are we going to do until then?"

"We?"

"You think I'm going to be that hard to get away from, especially the girl I love."

"True, we should use this time wisely since neither of us are working. What do you do around the holidays?"

"I go ice skating." Alex said.

"We'll go ice skating then, I've never took Xavier to any rink."

"Then it'll be a first, he may like it…" Alex said as I yawned, "I guess that's a cue that it's time to shut up." Alex said.

"It's not that, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Alex said smirking as he slithered his arm around my waist pulling me close to his embrace, my hand resting on his chest as our foreheads rested against each others. "Good night, I love you." Alex said, it sounded so much better hearing it come from his mouth. I looked into his brown eyes that had a slight sparkle in them, I couldn't help but to smile hearing him say it.

"Night, I love you too." I said not believing I had just said that and the nervousness and fears of saying it, the fears that it was setting me up for failure and pain but Alex hasn't given me a reason yet to believe this.


	44. Chapter 44

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning not seeing Alex beside me, I rolled back seeing my door open so I got up walking out rubbing my face as I got to the living room not seeing anyone but begun to smell bacon and pancakes coming from the kitchen walking into the room seeing Xavier sitting on the island next to the bowl of pancake batter watching Alex who was at the stove multi-tasking. Alex turned around holding the frying pan with a freshly cooked pancake in it.

"Morning sleepy head." Alex said smirking as he slid the pancake on top of the pile of pancakes that were already made.

"Morning mommy." Xavier said turning to look at me with a smile.

"You look like you feel better." I said as I walked around the island running my hand through his hair realizing he needed a hair cut.

"I do, I drunk a whole bottle of water by myself." Xavier said proudly.

"I don't get a morning?" Alex asked stepping beside me to grab the batter.

"Morning Alex." I said leaning over giving him a light kiss, "What is all this?"

"Breakfast." Xavier said and I smirked, "And I helped cook it." He said proudly.

"This is a ritual my family does, figured you wouldn't mind." Alex said as I could tell he was smirking from his spot in front of the stove and I just looked at the back of his head.

"I put my toys up this morning mommy." Xavier said proudly again turning back to my son.

"Good boy, now go get dressed." I said.

"I want to finish help cooking breakfast." Xavier said.

"I'll finish helping Alex." I said.

"It's time for mommy to help me." Alex said.

"But may I flip one more?" Xavier asked.

"Absolutely, come here." Alex said as he walked over picking my son up from the island resting him on his hip taking him over to the stove handing Xavier the spatula to flip it. "Just like how I showed you." Alex said as my son tried to flip it when Alex helped him rest of the way.

"Mom, I flipped that pancake, may I have that one?" Xavier asked.

"We will put it aside just for you." I said as Xavier went to get dressed, "Is my mom up." I asked.

"She left earlier, she said she got called into work for today and tomorrow." Alex said.

"What time is it?" I asked curiously as I put antibacterial on to begin helping him cook what was left.

"9:30, she left no more than a half hour ago." Alex said as he put that pancake onto a different plate that was put onto the island.

"Sorry for sleeping in." I said as I pulled a pancake onto another plate.

"No problem, your not superman...and you need a better definition of sleeping in, because 9:30 is no where near what sleeping in is clarified in my dictionary." He said as he leant over pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Your not superman either." I said smirking because that is all I could think of to say as I put a pancake onto the second and third plate making trips to the table.

"Mom, Alex said we are going ice skating like hockey players." Xavier said as he walked into the room fully dressed properly.

"Are you excited about it?" I asked as he climbed into his seat sitting on his knees.

"Yes, when are we going?" Xavier asked turning around to look at Alex still in the kitchen.

"After breakfast." Alex said as I brought out the last plate with butter and syrup.

"Juice or milk?" I asked.

"Juice." Xavier answered as I went back into the kitchen grabbing silverware taking it out to the table buttering Xavier's pancake and allowed him to do his own syrup but watched over him to make sure he didn't do too much. I went back into the kitchen realizing I could get used to this, it seemed like a standard family smiling at the thought of this being a family. I poured Xavier a glass of orange juice with no pulp just the way Xavier liked it.

"Alex, you want juice?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll have milk." Alex said as he looked back at me smirking, I nodded as I put the juice up grabbing the milk to pour the glasses for Alex and I taking them to the table seeing my son barely have two bites eaten of his pancake and trying to cut it himself.

"You want help?" I asked looking to my son.

"No mommy, I can do it." Xavier said smiling as I went back to the kitchen seeing Alex pour rest of the batter into the pan and I grabbed the plate of bacon taking it to the table putting a couple on my son's plate then some on Alex and my plate leaving the bacon there in case we want more.

"Tara, can you do me a favor?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely." I said smirking as I walked back into the kitchen.

"I have vitamins I take daily in my bag, I missed yesterday so can you go grab them please?" He asked as he flipped the pancake.

"No problem." I said as I went back to my room to his duffel bag shuffling through to find the few bottles of vitamins, each bottle was a different vitamin so I took all of them with me to the kitchen to see Alex take the plate with the pancakes to the table.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"What are those?" Xavier asked as he bit into his bacon.

"Vitamins, they help my body be strong and get things I don't normally get." Alex explained.

"Like what?" Xavier asked.

"Calcium, its in milk and I don't drink a lot of it so I sometimes take a vitamin for calcium to give it to my body." Alex said.

"What does calcium do for the body?" Xavier asked.

"Tara." Alex said looking over to me.

"Calcium helps makes your bones strong so they won't break and helps your teeth too." I said as I put syrup on my pancakes.

"Is that why I drink a lot of milk?" Xavier asked.

"Yep, it also helps your bones to grow." I said.

"So you could be tall like me." Alex said smiling.

"Am I going to be that tall?" Xavier asked.

"Maybe, either taller or shorter, but you will be taller." I said knowing that he'll be at least my height because his mom was my height, so let's hope that won't be sooner than it will be later, I enjoyed watching Xavier grow up and was treasuring these moments with him.

"Why is everyone different heights?" Xavier asked.

"Your mom didn't drink her milk." Alex said as he sipped his milk.

"Did too…girls just have smaller frames and are known to be shorter than guys, but there could be woman that are just as tall. It is known that you will be between the heights of your mom and dad." I said.

"Is there anyone my height?" Xavier asked.

"A few." Alex said as we spent the whole breakfast discussing heights and bone structure, Alex always had a smile n his face. "I think Scooby-Doo is on." Alex said.

"May I go watch?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, channel 64." I said as he went out to the living room, I stood up collecting things to take to the kitchen.

"I'll take care of this, you go get dressed. You want to keep the left over food?" Alex asked as I looked at the stack of five pancakes.

"Nah, have enough from last night." I said as I went back to the room changing and came out pulling my shoes on before going into the kitchen helping Alex. "Thanks." I said as I put the butter back, I looked back to Alex who shut the cabinet after putting the syrup up.

"No problem. I love you." Alex said as he stepped closer to me, resting his hands on my hips pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you too…I think you promised ice skating." I said smirking.

"Well your excited." He said smiling and moved a strand of hair from my face.

"I am, haven't been since I was a kid."

"I go every year, so start training because you are going to start going every year."

"I could deal with that, depending on Xavier."

"I'm sure he'll love it, come on." Alex said as we headed out to the living room getting ready, Alex drove us in his car to the local ice skating rink.

"I like this car…" Xavier said.

"Me too, maybe your mom should get one." Alex said as he reached over grasping my hand with the bracelet still dangling from my wrist.

"May we mom?" Xavier asked.

"I'll see what I can do." I said knowing it will never happen, Alex parked in the parking lot seeing two other cars there. "Is it even open?" I asked climbing out of the car then helped Xavier out of the car walking into the rink not seeing anyone on the ice.

"I guess no one else skates." Xavier said.

"They do, just not today I guess." I said shrugging but was happy at the fact that we got the whole ice to ourselves.


	45. Chapter 45

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

We went to the counter grabbing our rented skates going to a bench pulling our ice skates on, I helped Xavier put his on before Alex helped me to my feet then he carried Xavier to the ice setting him down seeing him wobble, I grabbed Xavier's one hand and Alex grabbed the other holding him up as we skated a lap around the rink with Xavier between us to help him get comfortable on his feet on the ice.

"Alright bud, here is a trick to skating on your own, you know how you drag your feet?" Alex asked as Xavier nodded, "Okay you drag your foot out then step onto the next foot." Alex tried to explain.

"I'm confused." Xavier said looking up to Alex.

"Watch me." Alex said as he let go of my son's hand, I moved him to stand in front of me holding onto both hands.

"You know left and right?" I asked my son and he nodded, "Do as I say." I said as I was teaching him more my way than Alex's way.

"I got it mommy." Xavier said as I let go of his hands slowing down to be a few feet behind him watching him skate by himself when Alex skated up grabbing my hand.

"He is getting the hang of it." Alex said.

"He is, and he seems to like it." I said as Xavier fell, we skated up to him helping him to his feet and he was laughing instead of crying. He did a few more laps by himself in front of Alex and I proudly.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." Alex said.

"Can you get us some water? My money is in my purse." I said.

"No problem." Alex said as he skated to the exit leaving me to play on the ice with my son until Alex returned with a couple of hockey sticks and a puck.

"I said water and I get hockey gear?" I joked.

"They are rentals…Xavier you want to play?" Alex asked.

"May I?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"Be safe with him, he doesn't have padding." I said slightly worried as I went to slide past Alex but he stopped me by wrapping his arm around me holding me there as he gave me a slight kiss.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To sit to take my shoes off to get some water." I said smirking.

"Don't go too far then." Alex said pressing his lips to mine for another kiss.

"Why?"

"So you can watch your son proudly." Alex said smirking as I stepped onto the solid ground going to the bench from earlier taking my skates off watching Alex hand my son the smaller hockey stick. "You know how to play right?"

"I hit the puck into the goal." Xavier said.

"Yes, but you have to get pass me." Alex said as he put the puck down for Xavier to try to push pass Alex but Alex kept stopping him and pushing him back lightly enough to where Xavier won't fall.

"Alex, let me pass." Xavier said giggling.

"No, you got to push back." Alex said as Xavier was pushed a couple more time before Xavier nudge Alex enough to get passed him. "That's how you do it." Alex said as he was proud of him, Xavier just had more fun skating and hitting the puck around. Alex skated up to the half wall in front of me, I stood up walking over to the wall standing in front of him. "You should sign him up for a team, I played at his age." Alex said.

"I'll think about it for next season." I said.

"I would want to go to his games."

"Never said I was going to sign him up." I said as Xavier slid up behind Alex shoving Alex into the wall then skated as fast as he could away giggling.

"What was that about thinking about signing him up?" Alex asked looking at my son then to me.

"You asked for that though." I said.

"Get on the ice and we can have a mini-game, you and Xavier versus I." Alex said.

"Your on." I said as I watched my son as I pulled my skates on and Alex went to the rental place grabbing another hockey stick for me to use. I made my way onto the ice chasing my son around hearing him giggle as he was hitting the puck around the ice when Alex got back onto the ice handing me one of the two sticks he had. "Xavier, you and I are going to be on a team against Alex…" I said as we faced Alex.

"Your going down." Xavier said giggling as he passed the puck to me and I went to pass Alex and Alex went to go after me but Xavier attached himself to Alex's waist trying to hold him back, Alex picked Xavier up and carried him over his shoulder chasing me along the ice and he eventually grabbed me by the waist with his other hand.

"No fair, you just can't pick up my partner." I said.

"It is fair…" Alex said.

"No it's not Alex, it's against the rules." Xavier said.

"What rules?" Alex asked as he set Xavier back down on the ice.

"You can't pick up the other player." Xavier said putting his hands on his hips as Alex leant down to be face to face with Xavier.

"I think I can."

"No you can't."

"Can too." Xavier said as I hit the puck into the spot that the goal would be at.

"GOAL!" I said proudly as I skated around the puck.

"No fair, he distracted me." Alex said as Xavier giggled.

"Fine, you can use the puck now…" I said as Alex skated over and we fought over the puck, I let him get it as Xavier and I chased after him, and poor Xavier couldn't keep up so I practically kept knocking Alex off balance to grab the puck from him lightly hitting the puck to Xavier for him to take with him as I was trying to fight with Alex, our hands were interlocked together. It eventually turned to where Alex was pushing me backwards and I was screaming afraid that I would fall, then Alex picked me up carrying me down the ice making me scream more. "Put me down Alexander!" I exclaimed as he set me onto the edge of the wall.

"Don't go pulling out my full name…"

"I will…Alexander…" I said getting into his face when he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss. "What was the kiss for?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"I get the point, I'll stop calling you Alexander…" I said rolling my eyes when the employee came up to us.

"I am closing the rink early since no one is really here, if that is okay." He said.

"Yeah, that's fine…Xavier off the ice." I said as Alex helped me off the wall as we slid off the ice picking Xavier up since it was hard enough skating on the ice with the skates on didn't want to make it harder on him on the solid ground and went over to the bench where we took our skates off pulling the shoes we had worn there on that we had left under the bench. "I had never got my water." I said now noticing that I had totally forgot about it.

"We'll get you water." Alex said sarcastically as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a light kiss smirking.

"Mom, are you going to sign me up for hockey?" Xavier asked as he strapped his own Velcro shoes.

"I'll see what they have available." I said as my son was excited at the possibility that he could be on a hockey team.

"Have you learned how to tie shoes yet buddy?" Alex asked as Alex was finishing up tying his shoes.

"I've tried…it's a slow process." I said.

"I know how to tie a knot." Xavier said.

"Let me teach him that since you out shined me putting those toys together on Christmas Eve." Alex said when Xavier was out of hearing range, I watched Xavier as he was carrying his skates towards the counter by himself proudly.

"Deal." I said smiling as I stood up grabbing my purse, I grabbed my skates in one hand and held onto Alex's with the other following behind my son to the counter setting our skates down and Xavier reached above his head setting it down on the counter.

"Mom, I have to use the bathroom." Xavier said looking up at me.

"I'll take you, here is money to cover this and your water." Alex said as he handed me cash.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I can handle taking a 4 year old to the bathroom." Alex said as he grabbed my son's hand leading him to the bathroom to do his business as I paid for our rentals and bought a couple of water bottles for us to drink from. I went and stood aside waiting for the two to emerge from the bathroom. When they did I handed Alex a water bottle, we let Xavier walk between us holding onto both our hands as we headed out of the ice skating rink to Alex's car.


	46. Chapter 46

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

Xavier climbed into his car seat buckling himself up and Alex leant in checking it to make sure it was secure and properly put in. Alex climbed into the drivers seat, and buckled up before he looked over to me smiling.

"You guys hungry? There is an awesome buffet place just down the street." Alex said.

"What's a buffet?" Xavier asked as I looked back at him and Xavier was looking out the one window as Alex begun backing up.

"You are making your kid live a sheltered life." Alex said.

"Not anymore now that you're here." I said smiling.

"A buffet is where there is food in carts and you can go through the carts making your own plate with the food that is displayed." Alex tried to explain.

"What type of food is it?" Xavier asked.

"Different kinds, they always have a dessert part too…" Alex said as Xavier was more excited about that, but what child doesn't like sweets and desserts more than healthy foods. Alex reached over grabbing my hand holding onto it as he drove with his other hand to this restaurant he said was awesome. He parked the car yet again, I climbed out of the car helping my son out of the car before we headed inside and purchased the three buffets.

"I'll go get us a table." I said as I went and found a table to hold while I watched Alex walk through carrying both his and Xavier's empty plate helping Xavier put his favorite food on his plate and walked back to the table setting both plates onto the table. Xavier slid into the booth and Alex sat down beside him. "I'll be back." I said getting up going to go through the different carts making my own plate going back to the booth to see our drinks were already brought out to us.

"Are you staying the night again tonight Alex?" Xavier asked.

"Probably not." Alex said.

"May we play the dance game again before you leave?" Xavier asked as he poked at the corn that I am sure Alex made him get.

"Absolutely bud, maybe I will leave it at your house for you to play for a little while longer." Alex said smirking.

"Don't you want it at your place?" I asked.

"We have other consoles plus like Chris can even play those games with him being Gumby." Alex said chuckling.

"When am I going to see Chris again?" Xavier asked.

"Why don't you bring Chris over for New Year's Eve? We usually sit out and watch fireworks our neighbors light." I said.

"That sounds good, but I think he may be at his families for the holidays…" Alex said.

"I'll call him and invite him anyway…" I said smirking.

"Why don't you guys light your own fireworks?" Alex asked.

"Because we just don't." I said shrugging.

"I'll buy some and bring them over so we can light them." Alex said.

"May I light one?" Xavier asked as he begun eating one piece of corn at a time.

"Depends on the firework but you can do the sparklers." Alex said.

"What are those pop ones that you throw on the ground and it does a mini pop?" I asked.

"I don't know what they are called." Alex said as he set his fork down.

"What are they?" Xavier asked.

"They are these little white things that you throw onto the ground and they make a pop sound and explodes." Alex said.

"Explodes like a big firework?" Xavier asked.

"No, just a small one…do you like fireworks?" Alex asked.

"I love them….what's not to love?" Xavier asked as he started to demonstrate what a firework is and what he loves about it.

"When I was younger, neither of my siblings liked them…I don't think I did either…" Alex said.

"I know I didn't, I hated the things with a passion…I can only imagine you like them or are tolerable with them since TNA uses pyrotechnics for some of your entrances, don't they?" I asked.

"What are pyrotechnics?" Xavier asked.

"You watch TNA, you know AJ Styles?" Alex asked, Xavier nodded yes as he put the last piece of corn into his mouth. "You know the dropping lights or flames I should say?"

"Yeah, those are cool." Xavier said.

"That is a form of pyrotechnics." Alex said.

"May we do fireworks?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, we'll go buy some or if Alex wants to grab some since he knows them better." I said looking from my son to Alex making eye contact with him smiling.

"Yay!" Xavier said excitedly as I moved the bracelet on my wrist a little, "May I have dessert?" Xavier asked.

"Sure buddy, come on." Alex said climbing out to let my son get out of the booth grasping his hand looking to me, "You coming?" Alex asked.

"I'll stay to watch our things."

"What things?" Alex asked as I rolled my eyes going with Alex and Xavier, Xavier grabbed a bowl for his ice cream but couldn't reach the lever so Alex picked him up letting Xavier control the lever and how much is poured into his bowl before Alex put him back down. "Cone or bowl?" Alex asked.

"Bowl, cones tend to be messier." I said as I reached past him for a bowl for myself.

"Bowl it is." Alex said smirking.

"Chocolate, vanilla or both?' I asked pulling down the middle lever to get both watching Xavier out of the corner of my eyes seeing him struggle for the toppings. "Hold on Xavier, let me help you." I said as I put my bowl down.

"What toppings do you want bud?" Alex asked as I looked to Alex out of the corner of my eye getting chocolate ice cream.

"I want sprinkles and chocolate syrup." Xavier said as I put the toppings he said in his bowl on top of his ice cream.

"May I go sit?" Xavier asked as he grabbed his bowl.

"Yeah, don't spill." I said as I watched him walk the distance to the table in which he put the bowl on the table before he climbed into the bench and slid in.

"What toppings do you get?" Alex asked as he grabbed a chocolate chip cookie taking a bite of it.

"I'm more of the hot fudge and that's it girl."

"Come on, live life on the edge, do you trust me?"

"That depends."

"Will you let me do your toppings this once."

"Fine, surprise me." I said smiling as I turned to go sit with my son but Alex stopped me turning me to give him a kiss.

"I love you." Alex said smirking.

"Love you too." I said smiling as I went to the table watching my son eating his ice cream slowly, "How is your ice cream?"

"Yummy." Xavier said as he had more around his mouth than he did in it.

"For you and for me." Alex said setting down a bowl in front of me.

"What did you put on top of this?" I asked looking at the ice cream obviously seeing Oreo crumbs and hot fudge.

"Oreos and hot fudge…and some butterscotch and regular chocolate syrup."

"Butterscotch?" Xavier asked.

"It's a syrup on top of ice cream and there are hard candy like it too." Alex said as I nervously took a bite of the ice cream he had prepared for me, oddly it wasn't as bad as I thought. "How is it?" Alex asked.

"Very good, thanks." I said smiling.

"May I try mommy?" Xavier asked as I scooped up another bite reaching it across the table feeding my song, "MMM, that's good, may I go get some of that?" Xavier asked.

"I got it." Alex said taking his ice cream putting new toppings on his ice cream before he came back finishing the rest of it.

"Xavier, wipe your mouth please." I said as Xavier grabbed his napkin wiping his mouth getting most of it, I rolled my eyes as I finished cleaning his mouth from across the table before I looked to Alex who had chocolate syrup on his lips. "Alex, you got some." I said pointing around my lips.

"Does it bother you?" Alex asked.

"Why yes it does." I said.

"Messy is better than cleanliness." Alex joked.

"Cleanliness always leads to good, mom told me I shall present myself in my best look." Xavier said.

"It does, but sometimes messy and having fun is good too." Alex said.

"I like getting messy." Xavier said.

"Me too." Alex said.

"May we go home so I can play the dance game?" Xavier asked.

"Absolutely." Alex said as he climbed out letting Xavier climb out, I stood up grabbing my purse before Alex grasped my hand and Xavier's with his other leading us out to his car. We got to his car driving the distance to my house listening to my son trying to sing along to Alex's High Crusade CD, I hadn't heard these songs but it sounded like Alex's voice.

"Is this a new CD?" I asked.

"The rough cut of the new CD, we all have a copy to listen to when we can listen to it and note any changes we want to make." Alex said as he reached his hand on top of mine.

"I like it"" Xavier said.

"Me too." I said smirking as Alex glanced back at Xavier then to me with a smile.

"Thanks, it means a lot." Alex said with a smile when he parallel parked his car in front of my house.

"It's true." I said as we climbed out moving Xavier's seat to my car before we headed into my house when Alex's phone went off.

"I got to take this." Alex said as I nodded, I watched as he walked down the hall to my bedroom to take the call.

"Mommy, may we dance?" Xavier asked pointing to the console.

"Let's wait until Alex is off the phone to ask him." I said as Xavier nodded as he went to his room coming out with his new toy playing when Alex emerged with his duffel bag on his shoulder.

"You leaving?" Xavier asked getting to his feet going to stand in front of Alex.

"Unfortunately, Chris forgot his key and can't get back into our apartment." Alex explained ruffling his hair.

"When are you coming back?" Xavier asked.

"Tomorrow bud," Alex said picking him up.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, don't make any plans. You guys want to walk me out?" Alex asked tickling Xavier's stomach.

"I made you left over food to take home including the pie for you and Chris." I said as I went out to the kitchen grabbing the food for him walking with him to the car. "What about the game console?"

"I'll come grab it later." Alex said.

"May we play it?" Xavier asked.

"Absolutely, you better be great at the dance game to beat me." Alex said.

"I will." Xavier said as Alex set Xavier down tossing his duffel bag into the back seat before he grabbed the food from me to put into the passenger seat. Alex re-picked Xavier up giving him a hug before tossing him over his shoulder, "You make sure your ready by noon tomorrow?' Alex said resting his free hand on my hip.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Alex said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a kiss. "I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too mommy." Xavier said.

"I love you both." I said as I ruffled my sons hair and gave Alex another kiss, Alex put Xavier back to his feet.

"Practice those moves." Alex said as he walked around the car and I rested my hands on top of Xavier's shoulders.

"I will." Xavier said smiling.

"Drive safe and tell Chris we said hi." I said as he nodded, he got into his car watching him drive off. I followed my son into the house where he played that dance game for rest of the night. I had texted Alex since he texted saying he got to his apartment. I put Xavier to bed stopping at the door turning to look back at him smirking as I walked back in resting my hand on his chest feeling it move up and down with every breath he had took. I smiled as I walked out going back to my room calling my mom making sure she made it home and she told me the news that she is transferring down to Orlando and would love to move in so I knew that would be great. I got off the phone getting a text from Alex saying he was ready for bed and said goodnight with a love you and a heart as well. I smiled as I wrote back saying good-night and I love you. After that messenger sent I received one from Chris saying 'Thanks for the food, I love food…and where is my present?' I rolled my eyes as I couldn't help but to smile and chuckle at him as I wrote back with 'Your welcome, I'll give you a 'present' when you come over on New Years Eve if you want to join us.' I said happy at the fact he may come, I stayed up texting Chris for a little while before falling asleep at 4 AM and woke up at 8 AM by Xavier. I got up leading him to the kitchen where I made us breakfast, this time I let Xavier help make Belgian waffles after I had to dig out the machine from the back of the cabinet, "Do you like cooking?" I asked.

"Yes mommy, is cooking a career?" Xavier asked.

"Absolutely, you can do anything you put your mind to." I said smirking.

"I want to be a lot of things…can I be more than one thing?"

"Yes you can, some people do multiple things."

"I want to wrestle and be a cook."

"You can do that too." I said trying to let that soak in but he's four, he doesn't know what he really wants at that age so we finished cooking the waffles eating a couple each before I put the left over waffles into the refrigerator to eat later.

"When will Alex be here?" Xavier asked.

"In 2 hours." I answered looking at the time.

"I'm going to go get dressed then may we dance more?" Xavier asked.

"Yes we can." I said as I watched my son go down the hall and I was close behind to change myself, I really wanted to shower so I set the console up and game for Xavier before going to shower leaving the door open so I could hear him if he needed me. I got out dressing into a decent outfit not knowing where we are going or what he has planned and I put the bracelet back on to wear today because I couldn't stop wearing it. I went out to the living room watching my son dance to the LMFAO song laughing because my son obviously doesn't get these moves or song lyrics but boy did he enjoy them.

"Mom join me." Xavier said as I did as he selected a song I have never heard before so I tried my best to match the moves being displayed on the screen, I honestly think Xavier just liked dancing and didn't care about the moves on the screen so it may explain why he always asks to play the dance game.


	47. Chapter 47

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

Xavier and I danced until a knock came to the door, I left the game allowing Xavier to continue dancing.

"Hey Alex." I said smiling as I opened the door seeing him on the other side.

"Hey babe." Alex said as he scooped me up into a hug before he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss.

"Alex! You want to play?" Xavier asked as he ran up to the doorway to stand with us, Alex picked him up and set him on his hip.

"Maybe just one...where are your bags?" Alex asked as I stepped aside letting him step in with my son.

"What bags? I need bags?" I asked confused as I shut the door.

"Yeah, go pack." Alex said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" Xavier asked curiously, I was just as curious.

"We are going to Disney World, I got a hotel room and us two day passes, we will be back on the 30th and in time for us to go get fireworks for the next night." Alex said.

"We're going to Disney World?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"Yes we are bud," Alex said.

"I don't know Alex." I said unsure about all of this, it seemed kind of expensive.

"May we mom? Please?" Xavier said.

"Please?" Alex asked as him and Xavier did a pout look, "I already bought the tickets and hotel room." Alex said.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, just have fun." Alex said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a kiss.

"Ew!" Xavier said covering his eyes.

"Ew? Ew?" Alex asked tickling Xavier then he tossed him onto the couch and pinned him to the couch as I went to the bedroom packing my things then zipped that up, I went into Xavier's room packing his superhero bag with his things he would need for the next few days taking the bags out to the living room putting them by the door still unsure about it but if that is what Alex wants to do then I am not going to argue with him and I get to spend the next so many days with my boyfriend that I love and with my son.

"Did you pack your swimsuit?" Alex asked.

"No, it's cold out." I said.

"They have an indoor pool, it'll be fine." Alex said as I took my bag back putting my and Xavier's swimsuit into the bag along with Xavier's arm floaties to wear since he wasn't that tall nor a good swimmer, I figured he won't need his duck floatie that would go around his waist.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Xavier said coming into the room.

"Me too." Alex said as he stopped at the door leaning onto the doorframe.

"Let me heat up some of the left over food before we head out." I said as I took the bag back to the door before I went into the kitchen. "What does everyone want?" I asked looking at the different containers with the different food in it.

"I want ham, yams and cranberries." Xavier said.

"Sounds good, me too." Alex said as I pulled out those containers heating up the contents that needed to be heated up then separated them onto the three plates then we went to the table setting the plates down. "Milk?" Alex asked as Xavier nodded as Alex poured the glasses for us and we carried the glasses to the table where we sat around it to eat. I went back to the kitchen grabbing forks for us since I totally forgot, I went back handing out the forks.

"Have you ever been to Disney World?" Alex asked before he took his first bite.

"No…what is it like?" Xavier asked as Alex and I begun trying to explain the rides and how much fun Disney World will be but I was worried he won't be able to go on a lot of rides. After finishing lunch, Xavier couldn't wait until we left but didn't understand why we needed a hotel since I had lived only a half hour away.

"Go wash up and put your shoes back on." I said as I rinsed the dishes off so it won't mold or harden.

"I'll go put the bags up, may I have your car keys to move the car seat over?" Alex asked.

"Only if you tell me why we need a hotel room." I said turning to face him drying my hands slightly.

"To make it more of a vacation than coming home every night….and you don't have a pool." Alex said smirking.

"It would have been cheaper…" I said when he put his finger to my lips.

"Will you please for the duration of this trip trust me, not worry about money or work and just have fun kind of like on the boat."

"I'll try."

"That is all I ask." Alex said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a small kiss, "The keys?" He asked.

"On the desk." I said as he went out hearing him grabbing the bags and head out the door as I washed the dishes the best I could and made sure I had everything and that everything will be fine for a few days as I found Xavier sitting on the bed getting frustrated with the shoe laces. "What's wrong?" I asked walking into the room.

"I can't get it." He said.

"When Alex comes in, he would love to teach you." I said smiling remembering I made a promise that Alex will teach him how to tie his shoes, I heard the front door open, I carried Xavier out to the living room so he won't trip over his shoe laces. "He's ready to learn to tie his shoes."

"Are you?" Alex asked setting the keys down and put his hands on his hips.

"Will you teach me please?" Xavier asked as Alex smiled as he grabbed my son carrying him to the couch where he sat down putting my son's feet on his lap.

"I was taught by a rhyme about a rabbit…you make a tree, this string is the rabbit, it runs around the tree then hide in the hole due to a storm that is coming." Alex said as he made a loop with one string and continued tying the shoe explaining it in rabbit sense as I snapped picture with my phone to capture his first time tying his shoes. "Why don't you try?" Alex asked as Xavier nodded confidently.

"Tree, rabbit, rabbit hops around the tree, hides in the hole from the storm." Xavier said completing the process of tying his shoe.

"You did it bud, congrats!" Alex said giving my son a high five.

"I did it!" Xavier said as he was nothing but smiles.

"Yes you did, all by yourself, I'm so proud of you." Alex said ruffling his hair before hugging him and kissed the top of his head, "Let's go, we got to go check into the hotel." Alex said as we headed out of the house, I made sure I had my house keys and I sent the pictures of Alex and Xavier tying his shoes to my mom as Alex held my hand on the way to the hotel that was Downtown Disney.

"We at Disney World?" Xavier asked.

"Somewhat, we are at our hotel…we will go to Disney World tomorrow but we have dinner reservations at Downtown Disney tonight." Alex said.

"Huh?" I asked as we got out of the car heading into the hotel.

"Surprise!" Alex said smiling as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine as we got in line checking into the hotel and headed to our room with our bags and our room was across from the pool.

"May we go swimming?" Xavier asked excitedly as he was practically pressing himself against the glass that looked into the pool.

"We have to change first." I said as Alex opened the door leading into the standard room setting our bags down.

"Get your swimsuits on." Alex said.

"When is the reservations?"

"7, we got time." Alex said smirking opening his bag as I did the same handing my son his trunks as I begun trying to blow up the floaties I had brought.

"Here, you have a lot of hot air, you should put it to good use." I said jokingly handing one to Alex, he grabbed it blowing that one up as I worked at the other one getting it filled enough seeing Alex plugging the floatie he had when Xavier came out and he slid them on.

"Do I have my duck floatie?"

"Nope, you're a big boy and you can go without the duck." I said ruffling his hair as I went into the bathroom changing into my swimsuit and slid clothes over it to cover up my body heading out to let Alex go change before we walked the short distance to the pool where we grabbed a few provided towels they had taking it to three chairs setting them down as we slid our shoes off and Alex pulled his shirt off as I begun doing the same.

"Canon ball!" Alex exclaimed as he ran and jumped into the pool doing the perfect cannon ball.

"My turn!" Xavier exclaimed as Alex resurfaced running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face.

"Come on bud, I got you." Alex said waving for Xavier to do it, Xavier looked up at me excitedly as I nodded as I got my camera ready doing the 7 snapshot option my camera had that took 7 snapshots one after the other within 2-3 seconds after the other to capture every moment of the process watching my son running and jumping with all his might into the water grabbing his legs doing his best canon ball into the water and Alex pulled him back to the surface pushing my sons hair out of his face as Xavier was giggling.

"That was fun!" Xavier said as I knew he was doggie paddling like I had taught him and he was having those floaties made me at ease.

"Are you coming?" Alex asked looking to me as I put my camera down pulling rest of my clothes off taking the ladder option in joining in on the splash fight Alex and my son were having and during the fight I was grabbed by Alex who picked me up tossing me into the deep end.

"My turn!" Xavier exclaimed as I emerged catching my breath and pushed hair out of my face.

"Be careful, don't take him into the deep end." I said.

"Trust me." Alex said as he threw my son over his shoulder hearing my son giggling instead of screaming before he made a big splash and I watched as he resurface by himself, I let out the breath I was holding.

"Again!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Alex said as I pulled myself up onto the edge of the pool watching my son having fun being tossed around and Alex was trying to teach him how to flip mid-air and needless to say Xavier had picked it up, "Can you flip?" Alex asked nodding to me.

"When I was younger." I said.

"Will you show me?" Xavier asked.

"Do it!" Alex begun chanting and Xavier joined him as I got up and letting out a deep breath attempting it and unsure if I had succeeded until I resurfaced getting applauded.

"I can do a hand stand." Xavier said as he swam to the edge pulling himself onto the edge showing us his hand stand.

"Very impressive." Alex said as Xavier smiled before he jumped into the pool where we horsed around for a couple more hours before heading back to our room where Alex and I showered quickly letting Xavier slide as we changed back into the clothes we were wearing earlier today as we headed to downtown Disney by shuttle.

"Is this Disney World?" Xavier asked looking up at us.

"No, this is Downtown Disney, it is nothing but shops and restaurants, and for this week only they have a gingerbread house and snow to play in." Alex said.

"May we play in it?" Xavier asked.

"Absolutely." Alex said as we found the spoken place seeing parents playing with their kids and others standing aside. Alex chased Xavier through the snow making a snow ball along the way as I started making one as well throwing it at Alex when he ran past me. "Whose side are you on?" Alex asked when Xavier hit him from behind. "Hey!" Alex said chasing my laughing son as they took turns throwing snow at each other, I went into the gingerbread house looking at the detail that was put into it and reading the interesting facts about gingerbread when Alex walked up holding onto Xavier's hands seeing wet spots from the snow that had hit them.

"Is this real?" Xavier asked going up to the wall touching the gum drop that was placed on it.

"No, it's a replica of what one should be like…but you get free ones at the end of the tour." Alex said.

"Do we?" I asked as Alex nodded, we walked along the house listening to Xavier trying to read aloud what the signs with the interesting facts on it said until we got to the end where we each got a bag of different candy, I put them aside in my purse for dessert as Alex led us to Goofy's kitchen where we were sat at a table and was able to cook our own dinner at the table with the designated character, we got Donald Duck which Xavier loved every minute of and tons of picture were took during that time and other characters came around to meet with the kids and Xavier enjoyed every minute of it, I don't think the smile ever left his face. After dinner, we headed to the gift shop where Alex paid for us all to get matching Mickey ears to wear the next day and Xavier insisted on wearing his back to our hotel but he fell asleep on the way out of the gift shop in Alex's embrace, his head rested on Alex's shoulder but the smile never left his lips even when he slept. "As you couldn't tell, he's very excited." I said chuckling as I snapped a picture of this as we climbed onto the shuttle to head back to the hotel, Xavier was placed on Alex's lap and his head never left Alex's shoulder and Xavier never snarled, I snapped another picture.

"I could tell." Alex said smiling and proudly as we got shuttle back to the hotel, we went back to our room laying Xavier down and slowly slid his hat off and tried not to wake him. "I hope you had fun tonight." Alex said as he rested his hands on my hips after he pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"It is always fun with you…when did I fall for you? You seriously too good for me." I said wrapping my arms around his neck smiling.

"You fell for my good looks then I got under your skin."

"Your kind of like an infection." I said chuckling.

"I've been told." Alex said smirking.

"Obviously I don't mind." I said leaning in pressing my lips to his for a kiss, "We should get to bed so we can get up early to take the youngster to Disney World."

"Yeah." Alex said as we changed into our pajamas sliding into the other bed cuddling under the covers feeling Alex's arms tightly wrapped around me and rested my head against his chest hearing the slight beat of his heart.


	48. Chapter 48

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO DISNEY WORLD BUT HAVE BEEN TO DISNEYLAND IN CALI SO I AM BASING THE THINGS IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE AND WHAT I KNOW SO PLEASE PUT THAT INTO CONSIDERATIONS.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

I woke up to the sound of a song blaring from his phone, I knew it wasn't my phone due to what the song was.

"Crap, my alarm." I heard Alex say as he reached over me turning it off.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing at my face.

"7 AM, the park opens in an hour." Alex said as he ran his hand through my hair, "That little one is still out."

"He needs all the sleep he can get since he may not nap today." I said.

"Very true." Alex said as we both got up and begun getting things ready for the day and when we were just about ready to go I woke up Xavier who was excited and hurriedly got dressed and put his ears on not wanting to take them off as we went to the park getting a map going around the park collecting more characters we had missed the night before and rode small rides like the Winnie the Pooh, Alice in Wonderland and the Snow White ride when we found the Tea Cups.

"What's that?" Xavier asked pointing to them.

"The tea cups, you sit in them and you can spin yourself as fast as you can." Alex explained.

"I want to go." Xavier said, of course he would, we waited in line going in grabbing a purple cup where I sat between the two of them and they were both eagerly holding onto the middle as it begun moving and they spun the middle as fast as they could and I sat there for the ride snapping pictures to capture these moments. Xavier rode it to the end without getting sick surprisingly. We rode a couple more small rides that Xavier was able to ride before we had grabbed a thing of cotton candy and found a spot for the parade. Alex pulled Xavier up onto his shoulders to get a better view over others in front of us. Xavier would get excited about every character that he had saw in the parade, excited in which would be him screaming the character's name and proceeding with frantic waves. "May we go meet Mickey?" Xavier asked.

"Yes we can." I said.

"This trip won't be complete without seeing the mouse." Alex said as he carried Xavier on his shoulders to Mickey's house where we walked through the house taking pictures throughout the house and watched the robotics of a gopher stealing the carrots and other vegetables out of Mickey's garden.

"Stealing isn't nice." Xavier said as he leant against the fake fence.

"No it's not…that is one bad and mean gopher." Alex said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Someone needs to teach him manners." Xavier said.

"Yes they do." Alex said as Alex rested his hand on my sons shoulder as we headed into the other room seeing Mickey standing there waiting for us to come.

"Mickey!" Xavier exclaimed, Mickey squatted down extending his arms out letting my son go up hugging him.

"You want me to snap the picture?' The employee offered.

"Will you?" I asked as the employee nodded taking the camera from me, Alex stood to one side opposing from me and Xavier stood in front of Mickey for the picture and as I collected my camera back I took one more of just Xavier and Mickey and boy was my son a goofball, Alex had his arms wrapped around my waist from where he stood behind me.

"Boy does your boy cheese, much like you." Alex said looking at the picture over my shoulder.

"He is excited, that is his excited face." I said smiling as I looked back at him as Xavier came up to us.

"May we go see Minnie?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah bud, she lives right next door." Alex said. Alex stood between my son and I holding onto both of our hands as we walked out then found the entrance into Minnie's house walking through seeing the differences between her and Mickey's snapping pictures of it. We got to the end of the house snapping pictures with Minnie before we exited the house, we were let out next to this building that was decorated like a jail cell and kids were inside pretending they were in jail. "I think Xavier needs to go to jail…" Alex said.

"May I go?" Xavier asked turning to look at me.

"You both should go to jail." I said jokingly as Alex smirked leading my son into the building putting Xavier onto the ledge to be more behind the bars and I snapped a picture of them behind the bars and made sure it included the sign above that said jail and it was great because they were both smiling and Xavier was able to slide between the plastic and loose poles.

"No fair…you can't escape like that." Alex said as he did the same.

"You did it too." Xavier said.

"It's different…." Alex said as we walked a little further seeing a fake T.N.T machine, Xavier ran up to it and pumped it hearing fireworks and seeing lights coming from inside the building. "Look what you did." Alex said as Xavier giggled doing it again laughing more as we went around the corner seeing a roller coaster coming into sight.

"May we go on that?" Xavier asked pointing at it.

"Yes we can buddy." Alex said.

"You two go ahead, I'll stay off and watch." I said.

"You sure?" Xavier asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, come on." Alex said wrapping his arm around my waist nodding that I was sure, "Okay….come on bud, race you…" Alex said he begun chasing after my son to the end of the line as I stood aside watching cart after cart go through the track until I saw Alex and Xavier finally on one and they had gotten front row. I saw Alex point at me as Xavier turned to look waving at me excited before Alex instructed him to stick his hands up as they went down the small dip and went through rest of the track seeing my son screaming in excitement and his hands raised high proudly until I watched them pull into the loading dock and I went to the exit waiting for them to come out.

"Mom, did you see me?" Xavier asked.

"Yes I did…was it fun?" I asked.

"A blast…I want to go again." Xavier said.

"Let's go ride on something else and we'll come back…." Alex promised as we went and saw the Roger Rabbit ride.

"Roger Rabbit?" Xavier asked.

"You never seen Roger Rabbit?" Alex asked.

"No…" Xavier said.

"That's it, we are watching that when we get back to the hotel…" Alex said as he dragged us onto the ride, Xavier was amazed and enjoyed that ride as well as the roller coaster when he begun yawning.

"I think it's time to head back to the hotel and let you nap…I'm also getting hungry…" I said.

"Me too." Xavier said.

"Let's grab something to eat then we will go back to let you relax and we'll come back tonight for the fireworks." Alex said as we found a restaurant sitting down eating the meal we had just purchased, it was nothing big just hamburgers or a hot dog. After eating, we headed out of the park getting our hands stamped and Xavier was being carried in Alex's embrace where he begun yawning and slowly falling asleep on Alex's shoulder yet again, much like last night. We got back to the hotel where we laid him down to nap leaving Alex and I to lay on the other bed watching whatever was on the television. Alex had his arm wrapped around me holding me tight to his embrace as I rested my head on his shoulder

"So, Alex, why and how did you plan this?" I asked curiously and confused looking up at him the best I could.

"I talked to Chris and he suggested it when we were on the phone, I got home and booked everything."

"So you didn't care to tell me?"

"Nah, wanted it to be a good surprise and fun, do you want some gum drops?" Alex asked as I looked at the candy we hadn't ate yet sitting on the table.

"I could go for some candy." I said as he got up going to grab the candy bringing it to the bed for us to eat.


	49. Chapter 49

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

We sat on the bed eating at the candy Alex just brought to the bed with him when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who can that be?" I asked curiously looking to Alex.

"I don't know, I haven't opened the door yet." Alex said sarcastically as I gave him a dirty look as he went to the door opening it and from where I was I saw him hug the person and I stood up walking into eye sight seeing my mom.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Daughter?" My mom asked as she brought her bag into the room with her.

"Boyfriend?" Alex asked as he shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had work?" I asked.

"I did but I got out early and Alex told me his plans and invited me along." My mom said as I looked over to Alex smirking.

"You guys exchanged numbers?" I asked.

"I got to keep tabs on my son, why are you guys here?" My mom asked.

"Xavier is napping." Alex said.

"Phew, don't worry, I'll stay here with him and you two go have fun." My mom said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." My mom said as Alex grabbed my hand and reached to grab my other hand tugging me out.

"Spare key is on the desk, we'll be back by midnight." Alex said as he walked out the room backwards pulling me with him, we got out into the hall. "Now what do you want to do?" Alex asked as he ran his hand through my hair before he rested it onto my hip where his other hand had landed.

"Well, there are going to be fireworks at nine and it's what?" I asked pulling out my phone seeing it was 6 PM, Xavier lasted longer than I expected.

"Six, you want to head to the park?" I asked.

"Only if you hold me on the Haunted Mansion."

"Why? You get scared?"

"No." He said smirking as he closed the distance between us pressing his lips to mine, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling as I said it, we headed out to catch the next shuttle to the park where we headed back into the park and went straight to the Haunted Mansion. "I haven't rode this ride since I was a teenager." I said.

"Me neither."

"How often did you come to Disney World if you lived in Michigan?" I asked as we walked hand and hand into the giant elevator room with a group of other guests at the park.

"My parents brought me once when I was about Xavier's age and that was a mistake because my brother was a baby, like one or two years old, it wasn't wise on their part so we came back when I was like 13 and my sister was eight and yeah that was a lot better…"

"That wasn't a good move bringing a two year old." I said chuckling when he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around me as we listened to the audio being played along with the picture frames moving to expose the full paintings before the lights went out and they demonstrated lighting and a scream was playing through the speakers hearing Alex let out a fake scream getting me to jump.

"Did I scare you?" Alex asked as he kissed a spot on my neck.

"No." I said smirking as I looked back at him when the door opened to let us wander to the track, we walked through hand and hand taking our time and it got to our turn. "I hate this damn thing." I said as Alex pulled me with him onto the moving sidewalk and tugged me to jump onto the car next to Alex sitting down beside him going to pull the bar down.

"It'll do it itself." Alex said stopping me, I sat back and he wrapped his arm around me, I leant into his embrace as the bar was brought down to rest over our laps as our ride begun jumping closer to his embrace when things startled me and I knew it got him a few times and at the end we got off.

"It was scarier when I was a kid." I said.

"A lot of things are scarier as a kid but we grew up and out of those things." Alex said.

"Thank God for that, huh?" I asked as we took the escalator to the exit.

"But sometimes I wish I was still a kid, it was an easy life." Alex said as he grasped my hand as we climbed off the escalator and took the path to the main walkway.

"It was an easy life…all you worried about was playing outside, if macaroni and cheese was for dinner and trying not to color outside the lines." I said.

"That was exactly how my childhood was, hell that is my life right now." Alex said getting me to chuckle, "What shall we do now?" Alex asked as a canoe with other visitors rowed by, "I am not canoeing."

"Why not?" I asked turning to look at him watching the canoe pass us out of the corner of my eye.

"Last time I went canoeing was with Chris, my brother, sister and Chris's girlfriend and we tipped over into the icy water of Michigan and I went face first into the tree roots."

"Just don't go with them." I said smirking but yet trying not to laugh as I noticed the little island across the lake, "What's that?" I asked.

"Tom Sawyer Island, I think."

"Let's explore that." I said smirking as we walked to the raft boarding it letting the employee row us to the island where we got off going through the trails it had and did a little rock climbing helping each other out to get to the top. I sat down on the edge of the mountain we had climbed letting my legs swing over the edge and Alex sat next to me, he wrapped his arm around me letting it slouch over my shoulder.

"You're beautiful." Alex said as I felt him press his lips to my cheek feeling myself blushing. "You blush a lot…"

"Do you have a challenge on how many times you can make me blush?"

"No, but it's adorable." Alex said as he smirked as we leant our heads together, his forehead rested against my temple.

"This is…" I said stopping looking out over the park, the lake below and with the sun setting with the different colors from that.

"This is what?" Alex asked gently kissing my cheek again, I looked at him smirking as we made eye contact.

"This is perfect." I said getting him to smile as I leant forward pressing my lips to his for a kiss, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Alex said as he got to his feet sticking his hand out to help me to my feet, "We have to go claim a spot for fireworks." Alex said.

"Good idea." I said as he led me to find a way down the mountain as we climbed down and rode the raft back to the main land then found our way through to the castle where we sat on the ground, well I sat between Alex's legs and I leant back into his embrace watching the firework display.

"You want some dessert?" Alex asked as we headed out of the packed area seeing an ice cream cart next to a glow in the dark cart.

"Sure, we should take some back for Xavier and mom." I said.

"For mom yes, but Xavier shouldn't have sugar this late, he will be up all night. I'll buy him a glow toy…I'm slightly tempted to buy that sword to fight with you."

"Sounds fun." I said smirking as we each got an ice cream along with one for my mom than got two light up sabers, I had one and Alex had the other one flinging out the saber turning it on and we both begun a saber fight in the middle of the park, I couldn't help but to laugh after we finished the fight where I stabbed him lightly in the stomach.

"You win, Xavier can't be that good." Alex said.

"Because he is only a young Jedi…you have a dork as a girlfriend." I said as I retracted the saber to make it easier to carry.

"I love having a dork as a girlfriend, because if you haven't noticed, I'm a dork as well…" Alex said smirking as he rested one hand on my hip leaning his forehead against mine smirking.

"Dork a quality you look in a girl?" I asked keeping the eye contact with him smiling.

"Why yes it is, and you have that special quality…" Alex said as he diminished the distance between us to press our lips together for a well wanted kiss. I couldn't help to smile more after the kiss broke, my eyes were still shut as our lips parted and when I opened them they were met with his beautiful hazel ones. "I love you." Alex said as he tried his best to run a hand through my hair.

"I love you too." I responded before he gave me one more small kiss before he slid his hand off my hip to grasp my hand. We then both begun to try to open our ice cream, we ate our ice cream like little kids would all the way back to the hotel going to our room letting ourselves in seeing Xavier still asleep like we left him and my mom was on her laptop.

"We got you ice cream." Alex said as he handed my mom the ice cream he bought her.

"Thanks. I took Xavier swimming and we watched Roger Rabbit until he passed out no more than 15 minutes ago." My mom explained.

"Disney World wears people out, especially those at his age." Alex said.

"That it does. I think I'm tired thinking about tomorrow." My mom said as she shut her laptop down.

"You're coming with us?" I asked.

"I am going to buy her a ticket, it's family time." Alex said as he kissed at my neck from the spot behind me.

"Sounds fun, we should get some sleep." I said.

"You two okay sharing a bed?" My mom asked as she slid her laptop into the bag, I looked back at Alex smirking and looked back to my mom.

"I think I can deal." I said.

"I mean, if your uncomfortable, I can-" Alex begun to say

"Alex, just go wash up." I said rolling my eyes as I plugged my phone in as I then went to grab my own pajamas to change into when Alex got out of the bathroom.

"How was tonight?" My mom asked as she was finally able to get the cord out of the plug from behind the night stand.

"It was fun, unique." I said smiling.

"It's only fun because I was there." Alex said as I turned to see Alex wearing a tank top and pants that were plaid.

"You make the party." I said.

"I do." Alex said as I went into the bathroom changing and washed my face before coming out seeing most of the lights besides the one by the door were off. I quietly joined Alex in bed, the moment I got to a laying position and I didn't even get the chance to roll over by the time Alex's hands had snaked around me pulling me into his embrace, when I got close enough I rolled over facing him smirking.

"New pajama attire, I noticed." I whispered.

"Didn't think mom would appreciate me wandering around in boxers."

"True…"

"But I can rock them right?"

"Totally." I said chuckling.

"Go to bed you two!" My mom said from the other bed getting us to laugh more.

"Good night Tara, I love you." Alex said as he pressed his lips to mine for a small kiss, I smirked as I repeated what he said, I cuddled closer to his embrace where I fell asleep until morning.


	50. Chapter 50

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

Alex and I were woken up by a very awake and excited Xavier, he slithered between our bodies waking up both of us.

"Mommy! Alex! Disney World!" He said excitedly.

"We're up, we're up!" I said ruffling his hair the best I could.

"I'm not but the tickle monster is." Alex said as he wrapped his arms around Xavier tickling my sons body getting him to squirm and laugh and I joined in on tickling my son, my mom came out of the bathroom snapping photos of the scene until I got up going to change into a new outfit before going out seeing Xavier dressed now and showing my mom how he ties his shoes proudly and my mom was proud of her grandson. Alex got up from his sitting position where he stepped beside me wrapping his arm around my waist. "Me and you have a lunch date." Alex whispered.

"What about Xavier and mom?"

"Mom knows, she is going to stay with Xavier in the park until we are done." Alex said.

"Okay Alex." I said as we both leant in for a kiss meeting in the middle, he went into the bathroom changing and he emerged with his hair freshly sprayed and gelled into a faux hawk.

"OOOHHH! Can you do my hair?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"Do what to it?" Alex asked as he put his things on top of his bag.

"My hair like yours." Xavier said as Alex nodded, I handed Alex Xavier's brush as Alex proceeded to brush his hair up and applied gel and hair spray to hold it into a faux hawk.

"You need a hair cut because soon enough it'll be too long to do." Alex said.

"I like getting my hair cut.

"Me too." Alex said as he left our Mickey ears in the hotel room since neither of them wanted to ruin their hair, we took the shuttle to the park where Alex purchased my mom's ticket before we went into the park where Alex dragged us to the Pirates of the Caribbean boarding the boat, I don't like the boat type rides nor a big boat person, I was surprised I did the cruise. I sat down between Alex and my son, Alex wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. "Are you okay? I know you get sea sick and don't like boats." Alex whispered.

"I'll be fine, I got you and it's what, a foot deep and it'll go to mid-calf?" I joked looking to him.

"True." Alex said.

"Are pirates still alive?" Xavier asked.

"There have been reports recently of pirates, but there aren't a lot of them." Alex answered.

"Is Jack Sparrow a real pirate?" Xavier asked.

"No he was made up for the entertainment purpose." I answered.

"Do all pirates want to do is to drink and get treasure?" Xavier asked.

"Yep, pretty much." My mom answered jumping in on answering my son's questions.

"Do the get paid?" Xavier asked.

"By gold and the treasure is their payment." My mom said.

"How much is gold worth?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know, it can certainly weigh a lot though." I said looking to Alex thinking he may know.

"Don't look at me I don't know how much it's worth." Alex said.

"But you have the gold belts in TNA don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, how much are those?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know how much they are worth besides more than my life…but they each weigh about 12 pounds each, at least the lightest belt is 12 pounds…" Alex said.

"12 pounds, wow…that is heavy…" I said.

"How much is 12 pounds?" Xavier asked.

"What is the best way to describe 12 pounds?" I asked trying to think of things that he will know that may be close to that weight but I couldn't think of anything.

"It's a lot, especially for someone your size." Alex said when we went down a drop unexpectedly grabbing onto the bar in front of me and extended my other hand out over Xavier keeping him in his seat.

"Did not see that coming." I said letting out a breath when we got to the bottom and begun the route to the loading dock.

"I thought that was fun!" Xavier said.

"He likes the drops…" I said nonchalantly.

"Like you don't, you used to love them so much as a kid." My mom said.

"Who doesn't love the drops?" Alex asked smirking as he climbed off the boat first sticking his hand out, I grabbed it which helped me climb out and he helped my son out before he helped my mom out of the boat before we walked along the walkway out of the ride that let us out to the George of the Jungle tree house they had.

"May we climb that?" Xavier asked.

"I don't think I can make it up all those steps." My mom said as we looked at the steps that led up to the tree houses that were built hearing the jungle noises that were being played.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the exit." Alex said as we saw Xavier run to the stairs and begun climbing as fast as he could and we weren't that far behind him.

"I am definitely getting my exercise today." I said as we got to the top when Alex let my hand go wrapping it around my waist seeing Xavier looking closely at the display of artifacts they had. They even had a television that played small vignettes of the show that Xavier enjoyed, Alex and I stood behind him watching as well letting out chuckles ourselves before it started repeating the same cartoons. We followed behind Xavier holding hands as we begun crossing the bridge to the other tree house doing the same thing before we begun going down the steps to where they had a couple of tire swings and ropes we could swing on. "I haven't been on a tire swing in ages." I said smiling.

"Now is the perfect time to do it again." Alex said smirking as he glanced back at me.

"How do you swing on a tire?" Xavier asked.

"Like this." Alex said breaking his grip of my hand running and jumping into the tire getting it to swing, Xavier ran and jumped into the tire that was closer to his height giggling as he swung as he rested on his stomach in the tire. Alex climbed out helping Xavier out of his tire and help sit him in the tire where Alex could push him and I ran jumping into the other tire Alex just climbed out of. "I knew you couldn't resist." Alex said smirking as he looked over at me.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Xavier said.

"I'm getting hungry too." My mom said joining us finally, "Xavier, why don't we go over to Mickey's bakery?" My mom asked as Alex helped Xavier out of the tire and Xavier grasped my mom's hand.

"What's a bakery?" Xavier asked as I saw my mom leading him away.

"Where do you want to eat?" Alex asked I climbed out standing up when Alex grasped my hand as we started following where my mom and son went.

"I don't care." I said shrugging.

"We can go to Paris, or we can go to Tokyo…or London…" Alex listed as he was trying to think of the different places Disney World had within their park that we can go to.

"I honestly don't care." I said smiling as we swung our hands slightly as I glanced over to him blushing a little bit, I felt like a teenager about to go on her first date.

"Let's go to Paris, all women love Paris." Alex said.


	51. Chapter 51

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

Alex led us to the Paris street Disney World had in their park, they had stores, restaurants, a small Eiffel tower and décor to make it look like Paris as we walked along the lane. I wrapped my arms around Alex's one arm looking at the things they had soaking it all in knowing I'll never be able to make a real trip to Paris so this was the closest I will ever be to going to Paris.

"Have you ever been to Paris?" I asked curiously.

"No would love to go though. I believe Chris has gone though." Alex stated as we started walking a little slower.

"How is Chris?"

"Same-o, Same-o."

"When is his next doctor's appointment?"

"I don't know." Alex said shrugging.

"I invited him over for the New Years Eve thing we are doing, he said he wants a gift."

"Get him a knee because that is what he needs most." Alex stated sarcastically.

"Alex that isn't funny." I said chuckling.

"Then why are you laughing?" Alex asked chuckling himself.

"I'm not…what does Chris want seriously?" I asked as we got to a restaurant that looked good.

"Chris wants you to have fun and not to talk about him on our date." Alex said opening the door for me as we went into the restaurant and got seated out on the patio where there was only one other group that had sat out there. "Why do I feel none of this food is French?" Alex asked looking over the menu.

"Since Chris has been to Paris, have you ever travelled without him?" I asked.

"Well his trip was a family vacation, I wasn't invited because apparently I'm not part of the family…" Alex said.

"How odd of them not to think of you as a part of their family." I said smirking as water was put down on our table along with bread and butter.

"It was odd…but I don't like travelling alone and haven't been able to convince anyone to go with me besides Chris and I can only deal with him for small doses and we travel enough together."

"You two travel overseas together as well?" I asked.

"Yes, we have done multiple wrestling shows and trips to Japan, Canada and Mexico. You ever travel out of the USA besides on the cruise?"

"No, I don't travel much due to Xavier being in daycare, my work and money, but I don't mind not travelling."

"This has to count for something, you sort of went to Paris." Alex said as he bit into the bread he had just put butter on.

"I'll mark it off my list of places I would like to visit."

"You made a list?"

"What can I say? I'm a list type of girl." I said shrugging

"You have a bucket list too?" Alex asked.

"Don't we all? I think I gave up on it though." I said as the waiter came back ordering our meals that weren't French, they were hamburgers or hot dogs.

"You can't give up on something like that."

"It's not that easy." I said twirling the straw in my glass hearing the clanking of the ice hitting the glass.

"Why did you give up?"

"I have a kid I need to worry about, I can't go jumping from an airplane or any other reckless behavior." I said.

"Because you have a kid doesn't mean you have to give up on it, plus you have how many years left to live?"

"Hopefully I have more years than I do less…others may have less than more especially if you are doing risks like you." I said smirking as I made slight eye contact with him.

"I'm not going to die from wrestling…worse thing I will do is break a bone or something else in my body."

"What's on your bucket list?" I asked curiously as I crossed my legs interested.

"I never made a full list, there is just a list of things I want to do but haven't made a complete bucket list."

"Name a few."

"I want to get married, I want to have kids, I want to scuba dive with sharks and I want to bungee jump."

"Would the first two count as things to be on a bucket list?"

"Yes, I want to do it before I die which is what a bucket list is."

"Got me there." I said smirking as I glanced between him and my glass of water that I was still playing with the straw in, I was oddly nervous because this was the first official type date we have ever been on.

"What about you?" Alex asked taking a drink of his water without using his straw.

"I want to sky dive, and swim with the dolphins, those are the two I have had since I was a kid."

"Swimming with dolphins, that sounds fun."

"I think it does, I have always loved dolphins." I said smirking playing with the bracelet on my wrist.

"It's odd neither of us said anything about travelling around the world to see places."

"What's that one spot you would like to travel to?" I asked as our food was delivered.

"Paris is definitely near the top of that list."

"Well, who doesn't want to go to Paris?"

"Very true…" Alex said as we both smiled as we both reached for the ketchup at the same time, "Go ahead." He said smirking as my cheeks blushed as I picked up the bottle to spray some on the bun before I begun taking toppings off.

"I think I want to go to England or Canada since I had ancestors from there."

"We all want to see where our ancestors came from, it's where our roots are."

"It's that and it's hard to tell how our ancestors really lived because things have changed since then to now so honestly we won't know what it was like for them."

"Yeah, we grew and adapted…I am kind of thankful for that."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously as I picked up half of my cheeseburger after I had cut it in half.

"I'm not as barbaric as I look."

"You don't say." I said jokingly smiling.

"I know it's shocking as I bite into this big cheeseburger." Alex said as we both let out chuckles before he bit into his cheeseburger than wiped his face with a napkin.

"I think then it was either live or be killed, you did what you had to do to survive…" I said.

"But then if you didn't get killed by a lot of animals, I'm sure it happened but we hunted the shit out of those animals but it was the lack of medicine we had for things like TB or chicken pox…"

"True, thank god medicine has grown since then…even today we can say medicine still has a lot of increasing that needs to be done because there are some illnesses we don't have cures for that we wish we did that are killing people."

"But it is a lot better than it was, if anyone here knows that better than anyone it should be you considering you work in that industry…what made you decide the field you are in?" Alex asked.

"It is hard to explain…"

"We have time." Alex said smirking.

"Well, I honestly didn't want to be what I am today…."

"Then why are you doing it if you don't want to do it?"

"Because that is what my mom wanted me to do and it is sufficing for now…" I said shrugging as I munched on another fry.

"Then what did you want to be?" Alex asked curiously.

"It's stupid…how much training did you have to do for wrestling?" I asked changing the subject.

"I bet it isn't stupid…what did you want to be?"

"I wanted to act or sing…" I said giving in and felt myself blushing.

"See it wasn't that hard…why didn't you follow through with it?"

"Have you not noticed we are in Florida and not in Los Angeles? It is harder to come by a place that will hire someone to sing or act here…." I said realistically.

"Doesn't mean you still can't pursue it…"

"How do you suggest that?" I asked curiously as I ate another fry not even wanting to start the other half of my cheeseburger.

"TNA and my band…" Alex said as I almost started choking on my fry when he mentioned TNA knowing instantly what he was getting at with it about trying to get me a job and I can't let him know about Dixie's offer quite yet.

"I can't do that…there isn't much acting done in TNA and I can't ruin what you, Chris and the others already put into your band." I said.

"Just one track? I won't push TNA because that will be harder to do, but I want to help cross this off your bucket list because I know it's on your bucket list isn't it?" Alex asked as all I could do was blush, "Please?"

"I'll think about it Alex…now let me help you with something on your bucket list, what else you have?" I asked.

"I have always wanted to be fed by my girlfriend."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, the men always feed their girls the food, sexual or none-sexual, I want it the other way around." Alex said as I smirked and rolled my eyes as I picked up a fry reaching across the table feeding him the fry and he smirked. "That is crossed off…" Alex said smiling.

"How much training did you do to become the wrestler you are today?" I asked.

"6-12 months of hard work….plus before I got into TNA I had to do a lot of the indy leagues."

"Indy leagues?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know the wrestling lingo…indy leagues are the slang for the independent circuits, I still do some independent shows but they are low class promotions that are city owned or self promoted by wrestlers to get their talent work until they get brought up to either higher promotions like TNA or WWE."

"WWE your competition then?" I asked.

"Yes, if you want to say that…"

"Are there a lot of these indy leagues?" I asked.

"More than you would think."

"Name a few." I said smirking as I took one last bite of the half of the cheeseburger I told myself I didn't want to eat.

"You ready to go? We can walk and talk?"

"Sure, where we going?" I asked as I took another bite into the cheeseburger even though I still had some in my mouth and grabbed a few more fries before we got up heading to the front to pay our bill.

"We are going to the Eiffel Tower and going to the top…" Alex said.

"We can do that?" I asked.

"Obviously if I'm taking you there." Alex said smirking as we walked out of the restaurant after paying the bill.


	52. Chapter 52

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I KNOW I CUT IT OFF AT AN ODD SPOT IN THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO DO IT FOR SAKE OF THE LENGTH.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

We got out to the main road heading down it to go to the Eiffel Tower that they had for visitors to go in.

"As for the independent shows, there are a few here in Florida, but most of the TNA talent doesn't touch those circuits because a lot of the FCW stars hit them…" Alex said.

"FCW?" I asked.

"Future Champions of Wrestling, it's WWE's training grounds and they do shows once or twice a week, that is where they send their talent until they are ready to be brought up or if they have characters ready for them."

"You know a lot of your competition."

"You kind of know a lot of who you are competing against especially if you grow up watching wrestling your whole life." Alex said as he grasped my hand interlacing our fingers.

"You got a point…would you ever consider going to WWE if they offered?" I asked.

"I don't know…it will depend…"

"On what?" I asked.

"Well, WWE they travel a whole lot more than TNA, they travel 4 days a week including their filming days and they travel across America almost twice a year and go overseas to numerous countries which I would love…"

"But?" I asked smirking knowing there was a but in there somewhere.

"I have been loyal to TNA, it is like my baby since I have been there for so long and worked so hard to get where I am now…plus, I can't leave Chris behind because he is like a brother to me, my tag partner and I don't think I could make it that far in WWE in the solo career, hell I don't have much of a solo career in TNA and have a better tag team career with Chris…plus I got my girlfriend I need to worry about as well because I will miss her beautiful face, her amazing personality, her awesome son and mom, and her generosity, and who will take care of me if I get injured?" Alex said.

"What about pay?"

"I don't care much about pay, I am pretty well off as it is now and the money won't be the final nail in the coffin." Alex said.

"Why doesn't TNA give you that good of a solo run especially now when Chris is injured to keep you in wrestling shape?" I asked curiously as we got to the Eiffel Tower seeing the stairs we had to start climbing to get to the elevator that would take us to the top. We begun our venture up the multiple stairs.

"I guess it is kind of the same way with Chris."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I was injured last year, the night I returned or the following week Chris got injured with his current injury…"

"That was bad timing."

"Your telling me…but when I was out on injury Chris barely got any as well…they are going to give me a push here in a little bit to feud with Austin Aries who I have worked with before because they have no one else to really work with him." Alex said.

"You work with him in the independent leagues?"

"I am sure I have, I have competed against a lot of people but I remember working with him the most years ago before I was teamed with Chris when we were doing these ridiculous competitions that they had Kevin run…"

"Shall I see these at some point?" I asked absolutely sure that these had to be great if Alex was even saying they were ridiculous.

"You might get a kick out of it…if you go to YouTube, I'm sure you will be able to find it…" Alex said as we got to the proper level for the elevator where we climbed on with fellow visitors to the park.

"What kind of ridiculous stuff did you do?"

"It wasn't that bad…I'm always down for doing those crazy things because I feel you only live once…"

"That we do, might as well do what you can huh? You never know when it's your last day."

"Exactly…it wasn't that bad, we did like a pogo stick contest, push up contests, musical chairs, and limbo from what I remember right now…"

"Sounds fun…you guys always have that much fun?"

"You know those moments at your family reunion where it may seem crazy but you continue doing it because it is fun and everyone is laughing?"

"Yes." I said.

"That is what it is like to work with TNA, the crew, the wrestlers, the whole production at our show is like a family…even down to the fans and we love being crazy together…hell we add to the madness…"

"How do you add to the madness?"

"Like if I say 'oh it'll be great if we did such and such' someone will say 'oh, you got to also do this…' which make whatever it is we are doing ten times worse but yet hilarious at the same time." Alex said as we got to the top and we filed out of the elevator heading straight ahead of us to the railing next to the window that looked out over the park, I rested my hands against the railing and Alex rested his hand on top of one of my hands as he stood beside me. "Hope you're not afraid of heights…" Alex said as I looked over to him smirking.

"It is kind of late to worry about that." I said chuckling.

"Yeah…can you imagine how much higher up we would be if we were in the real Eiffel Tower?" Alex asked as he moved his hand snaking it around my waist as he stepped closer to my embrace.

"I can only imagine…I also want to go to the top of the Statue of Liberty, that is on my bucket list."

"That has to be just as tall or between this height and the Eiffel Tower…"

"We won't know until we go one time." I said.

"Is that an invite to go with you?"

"I'm not going alone." I said smirking as I grabbed his hand where I interlaced our fingers together and moved it to be near my back as I begun tugging him as I walked around the Eiffel Tower reading the small facts about this Eiffel Tower they had built and the real Eiffel Tower in France before we found a door that led outside, we walked out onto the small platform walkway they had, that was when I really freaked out most, I think Alex knew how much I was freaked out because he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back into his embrace where I folded into his solid frame and he kissed at my neck making me feel comfortable.

"You won't fall, I got you." Alex said in a whisper as he gave my neck another kiss.

"What if you fall?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I won't fall…I never fall." Alex said as I rolled my eyes as we turned to head back inside when he tripped over the door frame catching himself.

"What was that about you never falling?" I asked jokingly.

"Once…" Alex said as I could tell he was sheepish about it as he grabbed my hand tugging me with him as we found our way back to the elevator taking us back down to the sets of stairs that we climbed down.

"Now to find out where my mom and son are." I said as I pulled out my phone to call my mom.

"No need, I know where they are." Alex said.

"Did you install a GPS in my son's mind?" I asked sarcastically and curious on how he knew.

"Your mom told me she wanted to take your son to the Aladdin show today…she said something about how Aladdin is someone's favorite Disney movie and Xavier's name wasn't mentioned."

"Yes, Aladdin was my favorite Disney movie growing up…not afraid to admit that."

"You probably just thought Aladdin was hot."

"If he was a real person, heck yes he would be…like you never thought any of the princesses were hot…" I said.

"I always thought that Belle would be hot."

"Belle from Beauty and the Beast?"

"How many other princesses were named Belle?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I had a brain fart…" I said as Alex just let out a chuckle after I said 'fart' which I wouldn't expect any less because Lord knows I laugh at that word too.

"You're the first girl that openly used that term to me."

"What about ODB?" I asked.

"She is different…the first girl that I was dating that used it openly, there we go." Alex said as we found our way to the Aladdin show where we slid in and stood in the back watching rest of the show and my son who sat second row on the ground sitting Indian style watching the show intently much like anyone else in the audience.

"I think we need to come back and catch the first part of this." I said.

"So you can see more of your stud muffin?"

"Is it wrong for me to want to get his number?" I joked.

"Work it sweetie." Alex said smiling as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling as we stood in the back until Xavier got up and ran up to us.

"Mom! Alex! Did you see the part where Aladdin did the sword fight?" Xavier asked when he begun reciting what the whole show was making sure we had saw it before we got in line to go on the bob sleds in which it was decided I had to sit in Alex's lap and Xavier was to sit on my mom's lap, it was fun but it shouldn't have been because it was more funny than fun because by the way I was sitting and how compact it was in those sleds that every time we went up a hill of sorts or went over a bump I will bump or hit Alex's junk causing him pain, I was trying so hard not to laugh at the noises that he had made but it was humorous nonetheless. After the bob sleds, we headed over to the Star Wars ride which Xavier enjoyed the most then we went on the Buzz Lightyear ride which I think Xavier enjoyed more because he sat with Alex in which they were shooting their laser guns at the targets trying to beat each others score, it was great that Xavier was getting into the gaming systems and I hope that he becomes more active than wanting to stay home and play video games instead. After that ride, Xavier seemed pretty beat and was already being carried by Alex, Xavier was yawning but was trying to stay as awake as possible but after a few laps around the same things he was fast asleep on Alex's shoulder.

"I think it's time we head back to the hotel to put the little one down for a nap." My mom said.

"Yeah, he is exhausted….maybe we will wake him up and bring him back for the firework display." I said.

"He can't go on this trip without seeing the fireworks." Alex said as he willingly carried him all the way, I think he liked carrying him because it made him feel like a dad and he said he loved my son, I couldn't help but to smile at the sight every time it had occurred. We made sure they stamped Xavier's hand along with all of ours before we found the proper shuttle going back to our hotel room laying him down to take a nap.

"I think I can also go for a nap, two people kept me up last night." My mom said smirking and gave as much of a dirty look as she could.

"Sorry." We both said in unison but we couldn't help the smiles that crept onto our faces.


	53. Chapter 53

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tara's Point of View-**

We stood in the hotel room after laying Xavier down to take his nap, my mom sat onto the edge of the bed and started pulling her laptop out considering there wasn't much else to do.

"Why don't we go by the pool and dip our feet in?" Alex asked.

"Sounds good, mom we'll be back." I said smirking as we made sure we had a room key before we headed out of the room down to the empty pool where we took our socks and shoes off before rolling our pant legs up where we dipped our legs in. "Please don't push me in this time."

"I won't if you don't push me in." Alex said smirking.

"Deal…" I said smiling.

"When was the last time you took a family vacation?" Alex asked.

"Never…I never had the time nor money to take one…this was a very nice surprise…" I said smirking glancing over to him seeing him look down at his feet in the pool and was kicking them back and forth.

"You think Xavier is having fun?" Alex asked.

"He is having the most fun…you can tell by the big smile across his face." I said.

"So, I won him over?" Alex asked.

"You didn't have to win him over…he likes you Alex, probably more than me sometimes…" I joked as he gave me this look, "I'm serious Alex, he loves it when you come around and you didn't even have to bring him to Disney World and he would have had a blast hanging with you…you never have to win him over, he's 4 years old not a teenager." I said.

"Yeah, but I just want him to like me."

"Which he does…why do you think he doesn't?"

"I don't know…I love you, and I think I worry that Xavier nor your mom have adopted me into the family or like me."

"They have, the moment they met you it was instant love." I said smiling.

"So they truly like me?"

"Yes, you never had to do any of this and they would have continued liking you…" I said feeling bad that he felt like he had to do all of this in a way to get my sons love or my mom's love.

"Well good…"

"You should be more worried about me loving you, you'll grow on them." I said smirking bumping into him.

"I already got you to love me…if you didn't, you wouldn't be wearing that bracelet as much as you are." Alex said smirking as he wrapped his arm around me as I leant into his embrace resting my head on his shoulder. "So, I was thinking after the New Year, I will help you begin looking at schools for Xavier."

"If you want…you can be my plus one when scoping them out." I said.

"It'll be a date then…we can go share a juice box and play with some Lego's."

"I used to love Lego's when I was a kid…"

"You used to make the tall buildings or the cities." Alex said.

"Yes, that is all you could really build with those dang things, who could seriously build the things that were in the commercials…those had to be fake…" I said.

"Especially those that were in the Star Wars type Lego commercials. Much less do I think we had enough patience as a kid to make all those, we always would go to our parents and be like 'mom or dad can you build this?' And they could never do it either."

"I swear it was digitally inserted in…I have yet been able to build anything like that with Lego's."

"You have Lego's at your house?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I bought Xavier some for his birthday last year that was the 'dinosaur' type where they showed in the commercial that you can build dinosaurs with it and I have yet been able to build one."

"We will build one, with the power of you, myself, and Xavier, it could be done."

"And my mom."

"Your mom?" Alex asked.

"Did I not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"My mom is moving in with me." I said.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good…it means that I will have a live-in babysitter that will help with Xavier and my mom will probably threaten me to go out with you more often."

"Oh, then it is definitely better." Alex said smirking as we sat there chatting until my stomach started grumbling from being hungry. We got up heading back to the hotel room seeing Xavier just getting up from his nap, Xavier got to his feet running and jumping off the bed into Alex's embrace and luckily Alex caught him and spun my son around a tad before setting him back down. "You hungry? We can order some room service." Alex said.

"Do they have peanut butter and jelly?" Xavier asked.

"Maybe, let's check." Alex said as they went to the table pulling Xavier onto his lap as they opened the menu that the hotel had flipping through it hearing Xavier reading a lot of the items, I was always proud of my son in whatever he did and he always gave 110% when he wanted to learn something and doing the things he learns to get better at them.

"I didn't see any peanut butter and jelly." Xavier said looking up to Alex from the spot on his lap.

"Me neither, why don't we head to the store and buy some things to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Alex asked.

"May we?" Xavier asked.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can use it for now and lunch for tomorrow." Alex said smirking.

"Sounds good to me." My mom said as Xavier got excited as he climbed off Alex's lap going to pull his shoes back on from us taking it off earlier when he went to nap proudly tying his shoes like he was taught as we grabbed the things we needed to head to the store. We decided to take my mom's car since it will be a better fit for everyone than his car, we loaded in and Alex sat in the back seat with my son willingly, it was great watching Alex in the backseat playing dinosaurs with my son. "Where is the nearest store to here?" My mom asked as she turned down a street going in one direction.

"So you just turn a random direction? Where is your GPS?" I asked pulling her glove box open seeing it.

"That's a safe spot." Alex said from the back seat before he put the dinosaurs mouth over my son's arm playfully making a biting sound as he glanced up to make eye contact with me when I looked back there seeing a smirk coming to his mouth as I plugged it in and played with the gadget finding the nearest store telling my mom the directions on how to get to the store in which we climbed out heading into the store where we bought snacks and stuff to make sandwiches along with silverware and plates to use, we carried the bags back to the car and Xavier was the proudest carrying the bag that contained the bread only so we won't have to worry about him dropping the bag that held the glass jelly jar. We put the bags in the trunk and climbed into our seats before we drove back to the hotel loading the stuff back into the hotel room where we made sandwiches for us to eat along with chips to go with the sandwiches that we had made watching the Disney channel that was playing a Phineas and Ferb marathon, and I didn't understand why everyone loved it but yet I was chuckling. I sat on the bed next to Alex with my pillow behind me to rest back against the pillow instead of the hard headboard, Alex slid his arm around me resting it on my shoulder after he had finished eating his sandwich and was now munching on his chips glancing over at him smirking and felt a tiny blush come to my face as I hoped he didn't notice when I saw his hand reach over snatching a chip off my plate and I followed the hand looking to him as he now chewed the chip. "What?" He asked stupidly.

"You just stole a chip." I said.

"Did not…" Alex said as he stole another one.

"Uh! Unfair, I'll steal one of yours!" I said reaching over grabbing one of his sticking half of it in my mouth and the other stuck out doing the teasingly "Na-na-na-na-na" type hum until he leant over wrapping his mouth around the half of the chip that stuck out but our lips met in a somewhat kiss, it was what resembled the Lady and the Trampmovie with the spaghetti. The chip broke and he leant back chewing on his half of the chip now, and he smirked proudly and cockily.

"May we go back to Disney World?" Xavier asked as he stood next to our bed looking at Alex and I.

"Sure buddy, we'll make it way before the fireworks." Alex said.


	54. Chapter 54

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

Alex put his plate aside as I grabbed a few more chips eating them quickly as I slid my shoes back on and grabbed a few snacks shoving them into my purse to take with us to the park so we didn't have to buy any snacks there. We rode the shuttle over to the park heading inside where Alex held onto Xavier's hand so he won't get lost in the shuffle with the crowds of people going in or out of the park, or the amounts of people in the park for that matter. We walked around the park until we saw Big Thunder Mountain Railroad seeing the train going through the tracks.

"Train? May we ride the train?" Xavier asked pointing to it.

"Let's go on that then." Alex said as we waited in line going up, I climbed into the row with my mom and Alex sat with my son, I was worried about my son being on this ride but I am sure he will be fine since Alex always has good reflexes. We rode the ride, it was a lot of fun and I could hear my son screaming from where I was sitting which was adorable. After that ride, we went back to Toon Town so he could ride that roller coaster again then went to Mr. Toad's Wild Ride that Alex had mentioned then found the Merry-Go-Round. When the gate opened, Alex ran with my son holding onto his hand hearing his giggles as they ran and I walked close behind as my mom was behind me but she wanted to stay off or stand next to a pole to snap pictures seeing Alex pick Xavier up and setting him down onto the ride before he stepped up onto the Merry-Go-Round and I climbed up behind him when Xavier went up to a purple horse. "You want this horse?" Alex asked.

"No, I want my mom to have this horse, I want the tiger!" He said pointing to the tiger next to it.

"Oh, my bad." Alex said turning to look at me as I let out a chuckle.

"Yeah your bad." Xavier retorted, it kind of shocked me but yet Alex just burst into laughter as he stuck his hand out.

"High five buddy." Alex said as Xavier gave him a high five before Alex pulled him up onto the tiger that was at Alex's shoulders helping strapping the seat belt around Xavier as I begun climbing onto the purple horse that Xavier picked out for me as I strapped myself in. "Where should I sit Xavier?" Alex asked.

"The kangaroo next to mommy." Xavier said giggling letting out a smile.

"Awesome." Alex said turning around as he rolled his eyes as he walked around the horse I was on tugging at the belt I had making sure it was okay before he got onto the kangaroo buckling himself up. "Get ready to bounce, mate." Alex said in an Australian accent, I just burst out laughing as my mom was snapping pictures of all of this and my son was so excited riding the tiger as the ride started, and the animals were going up and down as the actual thing went in circles for so many times listening to that dreadful music until the ride ended. I undid my belt going to climb off realizing that my horse was at the very top and it was far down. "I got you." Alex said as he stepped in front of me sticking his arms up to help me down.

"I don't trust you to hold all my weight." I said.

"Tara, I am 99% sure that Chris probably weighs more than you and look what I do for a living, I need strength…" Alex said as I thought about it realizing that he was right as I rested my hands on his shoulders as I swung my foot over the horse as he put his hands on my hips before I slid off and he helped me onto the ground, "Told you I got you." He said as he gave a cocky smile as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a slight kiss.

"Christmas cards next year." My mom said as we looked over seeing my mom standing there realizing she just snapped a picture of us kissing.

"I can't get this undone." Xavier said as I could tell he was tugging at the belt that was around his waist having troubles getting it undone, Alex walked over helping Xavier with the belt and picked him up off the tiger and moved him to sit on his shoulders.

"Are we ready for some fireworks?" Alex asked excitedly trying to get us pumped up as we climbed off the Merry-Go-Around.

"Yes!" Xavier said as he played a little bit with Alex's hair as we headed towards the castle where we got a spot in the back where we stood, Alex held Xavier's feet with one hand as Xavier held onto Alex by resting his hands on his head or on his shoulders, Alex wrapped his free arm around me resting it on my waist pulling me to his embrace kissing the top of my head watching as the castle turned a different color symbolizing that the fireworks were about to begin seeing the fireworks start hearing Xavier going 'oh' or 'ah' after every firework, it was quite entertaining. My mom was snapping picture after picture of the fireworks that were being displayed. After the firework display, we waited until the crowd dispersed until we try to figure out what to do, Xavier was still wide awake so we went and got in line for Indiana Jones which Xavier was excited for and I pulled out a snack for us to eat because Xavier was hungry. We got up there getting the second row, we put Xavier in the middle so it went my mom, me, Xavier then Alex as we started the ride and Xavier screamed and laughed the whole ride until we got to the bugs in which he did not like that one bit or when the snake moved to try to snap at the car like it was going to bite someone. After the ride, Xavier had tears rolling out his eyes and Alex picked him up into his embrace before I even got a chance to grab him resting Xavier's head on his shoulders running his hand through his short hair trying to calm him down as we climbed through the ride and go back out the way we came then decided we should head out of the ride, Xavier was much more calm down by that time so Alex put him down on the ground to walk and we couldn't think of much more to do so we headed out of the park which was probably for the best. We took the shuttle back to the hotel, I made Xavier shower before he laid onto the bed, Alex ordered a movie off the menu that was on the television, the movie was called 'Hotel for Dogs,' Xavier sat Indian style on the bed watching the movie intently as my mom was on her laptop doing work I'm assuming as I laid beside Alex, he had his arm wrapped around me leaning back resting my head on his shoulders looking up at him, he was watching the television intently smiling as I grabbed that hand that slouched over my shoulder bringing his hand to my mouth giving it a light kiss. Alex looked down at me smirking as we continued watching it as he kissed at the top of my head when the movie ended seeing Xavier yawn.

"I think it's time for bed." I said.

"I'm not tired…" Xavier said yawning and stretching.

"I'm tired…" Alex said pretending to yawn and stretch out a little bit.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Xavier asked as he crawled up the bed to get under the covers as I got up from Alex's embrace walking around the bed to help tuck him in.

"We are going to the beach then going home." Alex said.

"The beach?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"You can't go until you go to sleep." I said as he nodded as he laid down covering himself up.

"Where's Dino?" Xavier asked.

"He's in your bag." I said as I went to the bag grabbing the dinosaur bringing it to him as he wrapped his arms around the plush dinosaur cuddling with it as he rolled over as I begun turning the lights off besides one for him to help him sleep as I went back climbing into the bed with Alex as he flipped through the channels finding the Nick channel stopping it there seeing it play Family Matters. "I haven't watched this since I was a kid." I said as I cuddled closer to his embrace resting a hand on his chest as I put my head on his shoulder when his arm snaked around me pulling me closer.

"Me neither…Urkel's antics make me laugh…no one ever has that much bad luck in history." Alex said as he let out a chuckle.

"Seriously…I have never done some of this stuff in my life." I said.

"Bull crap, you were a little hellion." My mom jumped in.

"Was not." I fought back.

"You were always getting into anything that was everything…you broke a whole watermelon because you wanted to know what was inside." My mom said as I just let out a few chuckles knowing that it was true.

"I must hear this whole story." Alex said intrigued as he gave my fore head a light kiss as I rolled to face him more scooting closer to his embrace feeling my eyes getting slightly tired as he rested his chin against the top of my head as I felt his fingers playing with the tips of my hair.

"A four year old Tara wanted to know what was inside the watermelon, instead of waiting the so many minutes for me to finish what I was doing, this little daredevil climbed her short self onto the washing machine and pushed the watermelon off the machine to a big splat and I can hear her laughing as hard as possible trying to repeat the sounds. I came around the corner and she was standing there covering her mouth as she saw me. I asked her what she did and her answer was 'I wanted to know what was inside.' She did it again with a jelly jar but she learned her lesson after that because she got glass stuck in her heal that led to us being in the emergency room for hours for them to pull that tiny glass out." My mom said.

"Beats any story I have about me." Alex said chuckling and smiling.

"None that you would care to share, I'm sure if your mom was here she would share the same type of stories." I said as I leant my head against the arch of his neck getting comfortable as his arms tightening around me.

"You cold?" Alex asked as he kissed at the top of my head looking down at me.

"Yes…I'm a cold person…I swear I am a vampire and have cold blood." I said as Alex helped me pull the blanket over us to cover us up and we got comfortable in each other's embrace again.

"Tara said you're moving down here, when does that take affect?" Alex asked.

"After the New Year, I got to pack up and start moving things." Mom said.

"I know a few guys that would help if you want it…just cook them a good home cooked meal and cookies to take home, they will be happy…" Alex said.

"Your wrestling friends are that cheap?" I asked.

"Yes we are, and we love our food." Alex said smirking.

"I may take you up on that offer." Mom said as I heard her shut the laptop behind me as I heard her shuffling about before I could tell she was finally laying down with my son.

"You asleep yet?" Alex asked as he scooted down to get comfortable on the pillow.

"No…thinking…tired but yet can't stop thinking." I said smirking nervously having the thought of taking Dixie's offer was on my mind because the last two days with Alex and Xavier, my mom even was great knowing if I signed with Dixie we could do more crazy trips like this and with us touring I know my mom will watch Xavier and sometimes Xavier can come with and explore the United States or other countries that I wished I could have done when I was a kid.

"About what? Didn't I tell you not to think on this trip?"

"You said not to worry, not think…so there." I said smirking.

"What are you thinking about? Maybe I can help." Alex said as I swallowed it and smiled anyway.

"It's nothing honestly…" I said nodding.

"You sure?" Alex asked as he ran a hand through my hair hating the fact that I didn't have the guts to tell him but I had a fear of signing a contract and working with him at the fact that I feared all of this was too good to be true, but why not think that? Nothing this good has ever worked out this good in my whole life, why now? "Just get some sleep, I love you." Alex said as he kissed me lightly on the lips, to my surprise I let out a light moan from how good the kiss was, it got him to smile. "Did I just hear you moan?" Alex asked making the red in my cheeks more dominant.

"It better stay to just one moan, because if it gets more than that or louder I am taking Xavier and we are leaving." My mom said in the other bed laughing as I smiled rolling my eyes as Alex was just as much laughing as I was.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it-" I begun to say when he pressed his lips to mine to get me to shut up trying not to let another one out when he broke the kiss leaning his forehead against mine.

"Don't ever be sorry about it…I thought it was extremely…sexy." He said doing a side smirk.

"I need ear plugs." My mom said.

"Good night, I love you." I said letting out a chuckle as Alex kissed the top of my head feeling his lips still pressed against the top of my head as we stayed in that position falling asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I was woken up by a knock at the door, I slowly sat up scratching at the top of my head as my sight was coming more clearer from the blur vision of just waking up. A hotel attendant came in putting four plates onto the table before walking out hearing the door shut behind him.

"Yay! Pancakes are here!" Xavier exclaimed running out of the bathroom.

"Did you wash your hands?" Alex asked as I rubbed my eyes seeing Alex walking over from the door area.

"Yes Alex." Xavier said nodding knowing he was lying.

"Liar, go back in there and wash them." I said getting them both to jump.

"Morning…listen to your mom…" Alex said as he smirked looking between Xavier and I.

"Fine…" Xavier said going back to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Where's my mom?" I asked scratching the top of my head again just noticing she was nowhere to be found.

"She went to the store, she said she needed to buy some kind of medicine or something." Alex said as he walked over to the bed with his hands now being shoved in his pockets.

"Is she okay?" I asked concerned standing up to be face to face with him.

"Yes, she said she had a headache…morning." He said pressing his lips to mine for a kiss, "Care to tell me why you called Chris's name out in your sleep last night?" Alex asked smirking as our faces were still mere inches together as he leant forward pressing our lips together again.

"I said that? Oh god…sorry…I had a dream that Chris was doing something stupid with his leg still in his cast…my work has took too much of my life." I said slightly embarrassed covering half of my face with my hand that broke the distance between our faces.

"It's fine…come on, I ordered you a special round of pancakes." Alex said as he grabbed both my hands pulling me with him but he made sure we got closer than we were previously, we were pelvis to pelvis and chest to chest and he wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his on my waist. "I can get used to this…" Alex said smirking as we stopped right at the edge of the beds closer to the table.

"You already are used to it." I said smiling as I pressed my lips to his.

"See mom! I washed them this time." Xavier said coming out of the bathroom and up to me showing me his hands inspecting them.

"Good…" I said smirking as I ruffled my son's hair.

"How did you know he didn't wash his hands?" Alex asked.

"By the tone of voice he used when he answered you." I said smiling.

"Mom always knows when I'm lying." Xavier said smiling.

"It better stay like that when you get to puberty." I said.

"What's puberty?" Xavier asked.

"Something that you will learn when you get older and Alex will discuss it with you." I said glancing to Alex who rolled his eyes.

"Well that will be a joyous conversation." Alex said.

"Who better to learn it from than a man." I said smirking as the door opened seeing my mom coming in with a CVS bag. "Morning mom." I said as she let out a deep breath.

"Morning." She said.

"Breakfast?" Alex asked as he wrapped his arms around me as I tried to walk away but he pulled me back to his embrace giggling as he kissed at my neck.

"Nah, not that hungry." My mom said knowing she probably had a migraine by now if she was denying food.

"Take some medicine and lay down mom." I said as she nodded laying down doing just that.

"She okay?" Alex whispered.

"She probably has a migraine, we got to keep it quiet." I said.

"Hey Xavier, why don't we take our breakfast out by the pool?" Alex asked.

"We can do that?" Xavier asked as he looked up from the spot he was at kneeling on the one chair.

"Absolutely." Alex said shrugging as he grabbed two plates and I grabbed another one along with a room key following behind the two men. We walked out to the pool side claiming one of the tables that was there sitting around it, "Does she get migraines often?" Alex asked.

"Just as much as I do…once every two months or so…nothing too serious and it's hereditary…" I said shrugging as Alex pulled the covers off the plates seeing that Xavier had bananas on his pancakes along with a few syrup cartons to pour on top of his pancakes, the bananas were in a shape of a smiley face.

"A smiley face, that is so cool." Xavier said happily as he pulled one of the banana slices off the pancake eating it. "What'd you guys get?" Xavier asked as he reached for another slice of banana as Alex pulled off his seeing the same thing and I did mine but mine had hair on it with strawberries instead of bananas. "Why did you get strawberries?" Xavier asked.

"Girls have long hair." I said.

"May I have a strawberry, please?" Xavier asked as I picked the fork up from the napkin that wrapped it picking a strawberry up onto it feeding it to him getting him to smile as he ate the strawberry.

"May I have one too, please?" Alex asked as I looked across the table at him, he just smiled at me and I rolled my eyes as I poked another strawberry onto my fork handing the fork across the table for him to feed himself but he shook his head 'no.' "You got to feed me like you did him." Alex said as he nodded towards Xavier who covered his mouth giggling as Alex opened his mouth.

"Are you serious?" I asked lowering the fork a little.

"Dead serious, come on." Alex said as he opened his mouth again, I rolled my eyes as I let out a chuckle going along with it. "It wasn't that hard." He said as he smirked as he chewed on the strawberry then I ate one myself, I ate rest of the fruit off before I begun pouring syrup onto my pancakes seeing Alex help pull the cover off the syrup cartons for Xavier. "Is your mom going to be okay? Does she get migraines often?"

"Not often, like I said before, but when she does get it, it'll be best to let her be and let it take care of itself…the worst case scenario is her stomach will be upset until stuff comes up…" I said as I tried to say it in the least gross ways.

"You get it too?" Alex asked.

"Yep…luckily he hasn't gotten them and probably won't, I hope." I said nodding towards my son.

"Get what?" Xavier asked.

"Migraines…" I said.

"What's that?" Xavier asked.

"It's when your head hurts super bad…" I said trying to explain it.

"Ouch…that is not normal, right mom?" Xavier asked.

"Nope…that is why you take medicine to make things normal." I said as he nodded his head yes.

"You excited for the beach?" Alex asked.

"Yes! Are we going to go into the ocean?" Xavier asked.

"Nah, I think it might be too cold for that." I said.

"Then may we go swimming before we go?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know if we have time." Alex said.

"Why is that?" Xavier asked.

"We have to leave by noon and it's 10 AM." Alex said.

"Is it?" I asked not knowing it was that late.

"Yes, well around there…" Alex said, "Did you have fun this weekend Xavier?" Alex asked as I saw the hopeful look in his eye as he glanced to my son as he was taking bites into his pancakes.

"I had fun! When are we going again?" Xavier asked excitedly, "May I take my Mickey ears to day care next time I go mommy?" Xavier asked looking to me.

"Yes, if you promise not to lose them." I said.

"I won't lose them, I love the ears." He said happily.

"We will go again during summer…" Alex said.

"When's that?" Xavier asked.

"In 6 months, can you wait that long?" Alex asked as he took a bite of his pancake.

"How many days is that?" Xavier asked.

"Well, let's figure this out…jump start on your math skills…" Alex said as he pulled a sharpie from his pocket.

"Why do you have a sharpie in your pocket?" I asked curiously.

"As a wrestler, you tend to carry one because you never know when you will get stopped by fans to sign something." Alex said smirking.

"Oh yeah, that came in handy this weekend." I said chuckling.

"It is now…" Alex said sarcastically as I got a dead serious face. "Okay so how many days are in one month?" Alex asked.

"30 or 31…not sure which is which." Xavier said as he put his fork down and started eating with his hands, but I didn't bother to get after him, figured let him make a mess this one time since we were on vacation of sorts.

"January has 31, February isn't an average month, it only has 28 unless if it is leap year then it is 29, this year it has 29." Alex said.

"Why is that?" Xavier asked.

"Scientifically, they say that it comes down to how many times the earth spins and how many times it rotates around the sun…every four years is leap year, it is when we get an extra day due to such rotation." Alex tried to explain.

"I don't understand." Xavier said.

"I'll demonstrate it later when we have fruit." Alex said as Xavier nodded, "March has 31, right?" Alex asked looking up to me questionably.

"Yeah…then April has 30." I said.

"Leaving May to have 31." Alex said.

"So, every other month it is 31?" Xavier asked.

"Sort of." I said.

"Okay, so 31 + 28 + 31 + 30 +31 will equal what?" Alex asked as he flipped his napkin to show the numbers along a lined up in a downward column.

"Um…1 + 8 is…" Xavier said using his fingers to count as we watched him count his syrup and pancake crumb fingers as he counted, "9. Then 9 + 1 is 10…" He said adding his last finger to stand up. "Then there is a 0 next, 10 + 0 is 10, right?" He asked looking to Alex then to I.

"Yes, so you're at 10…" Alex said.

"Then plus 1 is…" He said as Alex reached over adding his finger to it, "11?" Xavier asked questionably.

"Yep…" Alex said nodding as Alex slid the napkin over to sit in front of him where he wrote 1 below the line he had drawn below all the numbers then put the other 1 above the first 3.

"Where is the other 1?" Xavier asked.

"It was carried over here, it is to be added to this column…" Alex said as he started to try to explain it, my son really understood or was trying to understand what Alex was saying which means he is going to take after his real mom and be a math genius. During so I had pulled out my camera recording him doing this type of math, figured it won't hurt to see this for future use and it made me proud.

"3 + 1 is 4…4 + 2 is 6…6 + 3 is 9…9 + 3 is…" Xavier asked looking at his now empty hand when Alex reached over adding his two fingers, "10, 11, 12…" Xavier said counting the fingers Alex had now added. "12 + 3 is…" Xavier said as Alex added the last three fingers on his hand, "13, 14 15…12 + 3 is 15…so the answer is 15." Xavier said as Alex nodded as Alex slid the napkin in front of him writing 15 down.

"So 31 + 28 +31 + 30 + 31 equals 151." Alex recited back, "Good job buddy." Alex said as he gave my son a high five and my son was so proud and he was nothing but smiles as Alex rubbed his hands with my clean napkin from the syrup he had gotten from my son's hand.

"That's hard and a lot of work…" Xavier said as he put a slice of his pancake into his mouth.

"It'll get easier…" I said.

"And when you get our age, you will have a calculator." Alex said.

"Calculator?" Xavier asked.

"It's a device that you use to do math." I said.

"Why didn't we use that in the first place?" Xavier asked getting us both to laugh.

"You need to practice." Alex said chuckling as we finished our breakfast before we cleaned up our mess heading back to our room trying to be as quiet as possible as we made trips out to his and my mom's car loading up our things, I did the liberty of packing my mom's things so we didn't have to bother her until we checked out through the television.

"You can check out through the television?" Xavier asked.

"Yep, technology huh?" Alex asked as he ruffled my sons hair as he put the remote back on top of the television like where it was when we had arrived.

"Mom, it's time to leave." I said softly as I gave my mom a light shake, "You feeling any better?" I asked.

"Yeah, my head isn't feeling as bad as it was…you guys won't be mad at me if I just meet you guys at home?" My mom asked as she sat up.

"No, not at all…we won't be here much longer, I think we were just going to walk along the beach then head back…but we totally understand if you want to head home." I said nodding as I looked to Alex who had flung Xavier over his shoulders by request and Xavier was laughing.

"Go home mom, we don't want to make you sicker…go home and sleep…" Alex said.

"Yeah grandma, I want you to feel better." Xavier said as he looked at his grandma smiling which caused my mom to smile.

"Alright, you guys have fun for me then." My mom said.

"We will, trust us." Alex said winking.

"I'm scared." I said as I helped my mom to her feet as we headed out of the room with Xavier sitting on Alex's shoulders giggling and had fun running his hands along the ceiling since he hadn't been able to do so before hand. We watched my mom climb into her car, she rolled down her window, "Drive safe, text us when you get home and feel better please…" I said.

"Will do, love you both…" My mom said.

"Love you." I said as Alex and Xavier were chasing each other around the parking lot until Alex grabbed Xavier's hands spinning him around by his hands hearing Xavier laugh, "Ignore them…" I said turning back to my mom laughing myself.

"They are just having fun…relax a tad." My mom said.

"I'm more relaxed than usual." I said smirking.

"I can tell." My mom said smirking before I smiled too backing up letting her back out watching her pull away worried about her capability to drive, but knew she will be fine.


	56. Chapter 56

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I turned around from watching my mom pull out of the parking lot seeing Alex slowly pulling Xavier off his shoulders.

"We ready for the beach?" Alex asked as he gently let Xavier down onto his feet.

"Yes!" Xavier said jumping up and down a little excitedly.

"Come on, race you to the car…" Alex said as Xavier begun to run, Alex grabbed my hand dragging me with him making me run to keep up with him hearing Xavier giggling as I did so too, it was fun nonetheless to be in these little antics that shouldn't be fun but they were. We climbed into the car letting Alex drive us towards the beach seeing the ocean in front of us, Alex parked in a nearly empty parking lot where we climbed out looking across the beach that met the ocean that spread out, it was truly beautiful. "Who wants to make a sand castle?" Alex asked pulling out toy shovels and buckets from the trunk.

"You brought those with you?" I asked turning to look at him as he slammed the trunk.

"Why not?" Alex asked smirking as Xavier was excited.

"May I carry one?" Xavier asked.

"Sure, here." Alex said handing my son a bucket and shovel to carry as Xavier walked up to where I stood and continued past me as Alex walked up beside me grabbing my hand interlacing our fingers together, I looked down at our hands smiling as I looked back at him making eye contact with his brown ones feeling myself blush and smile a tad more of how much I was in love with this man, and how good he was for this family.

"Mom, may I take my shoes off?" Xavier asked tugging at my other hand, I looked down at my son.

"Yeah, and your socks…we just got to wash our feet off later…" I said.

"Well, then I'm taking mine off too." Alex said.

"By all means." I said smirking as Alex leant against his car after setting the buckets and shovels down taking his socks and shoes off as I watched Xavier do his before I did my own. I carried Xavier and my shoes in my free hand as Alex and my other hand got reattached the moment we begun walking behind my son in the sand towards the water to build a sand castle with the moister sand. "Right here Xavier." I said stopping at the edge of the wetter sand, Xavier turned around walking back up to us setting down his bucket and shovel.

"How do we make a sand castle?" Xavier asked as he fell to his knees as Alex and I slowly got down to our knees as well.

"I'll teach you…first we got to fill these buckets with moist water like this that has recently gotten wet." Alex said as he used a shovel to scoop out some of the wet sand putting it into the bucket, Xavier begun doing the same process with his bucket as I was scooping up other sand to build the walls between those two towers when I jumped a tad with every tide that was coming in afraid that it will make it all the way up to us but it had yet to do so. I pulled out my phone snapping pictures of Xavier who was proudly filling his bucket and laughing at what Alex was saying, sometimes it will lead to Alex chasing Xavier along the beach and Alex was truly too good with kids.

"It's full." Xavier said.

"Now pat it down as much as you can." Alex said as he put his aside as he got to his feet walking the small distance to squat beside Xavier helping him pat down the moist sand into the bucket, "Now we tip it over in the perfect spot to start building rest of the castle." Alex said as he stood up to stand behind my son squatting down putting his hands over the small hands of my sons helping him flip the bucket and sliding the sand out properly in the right spot to get the perfect tower and shape from the bucket.

"Like that?" Xavier asked.

"Exactly like that, you want to help me finish my bucket?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Xavier said as he left his bucket where it was before he went over to Alex's bucket helping him finish it up, they did the last of the towers and begun helping me finish the walls, I snapped a picture of Xavier with it then Alex decided to jump in it with him and it was such an adorable picture because Alex wrapped his arms around Xavier's small waist tickling him and making this wacky face and Xavier was plain out laughing. Alex snapped a picture of Xavier and I with the castle before Alex asked another beach patron if they would snap a picture of us three with the castle, after we finished snapping all these pictures we decided to walk along the beach hand and hand to find a stick for each of us to use to draw on our castle before we walked back to our sand castle to put the last minute touches on it when we saw a wave roll in taking our castle out. "OUR CASTLE!" Xavier exclaimed breaking from our hands running over to the now pile of sand.

"That sucks buddy, it happens…you want to make another one?" Alex asked squatting down next to him.

"No…I'm done with this stupid sand." Xavier said kicking the sand.

"Xavier, you know not to use the word stupid…it's not a nice word." I said.

"Sorry mommy..." Xavier said.

"I'm sorry that it got ruined…it happens…that just means we can make another one and next time not to do it in that position." Alex said.

"Yeah…what else is there to do?" Xavier asked, I understood his frustrations because we did work hard on that sand castle and it does suck that the water waited until now to take it out.

"There is the pier with games and rides…" Alex stated.

"Games and rides?" Xavier asked smiling.

"See, knew that will cheer you up." Alex said pointing at him.

"Let's go wash our feet off and put our socks and shoes back on…don't need us getting splinters on our feet." I said.

"We will, but figured we can walk along the wet sand to get our feet little wet." Alex said smirking as he stood up to be face to face with me smiling.

"We can do that too." I said as Alex smirked grasping my sons hand as I grasped the other carrying the toys and socks and shoes in our other hands walking along the beach getting our feet wet whenever the tide came in.

"What rides do they have?" Xavier asked.

"They have a ferries wheel, a roller coaster, bumper cars, a pirate ship that rocks, and other spinning type rides that I think you may or may not like." Alex said.

"What type of games do they have?" Xavier asked.

"Carnival type games…have you ever been to a carnival?" Alex asked.

"I went to one at my school for Halloween, I was a dinosaur…" Xavier said.

"Of course you were…" Alex said chuckling, "It is much like those games…maybe we will play a few to win a prize or two." Alex said.

"I am good at the balloon popping ones." I said.

"That game is too simple." Alex said.

"That is why I am good at it…" I said smirking as we walked along the beach and up it to the showers where we turned on the shower head, Alex held Xavier up in his embrace and Xavier stuck his feet out giggling due to the tickling of his feet as I tried to wash the sand off his feet.

"You have ticklish feet?" Alex asked.

"Yes, so does my mommy." Xavier said as Alex looked from Xavier to me.

"Oh does she?" He asked smirking.

"No, and you will have to find out for yourself the hard way." I said.

"Challenge accepted." Alex said as I walked past them going into the bathroom nearby grabbing paper towels walking back out drying Xavier's feet with the paper towels as he sat on the cement brick wall Alex had set him on, Xavier just sat there happily swinging his feet as Alex was trying to wash off his feet but was having a difficult time.

"You need help?" I asked glancing over to him as I helped Xavier a little bit with sliding his socks and shoes on.

"I got it mommy." Xavier said.

"Okay…" I said stopping letting him finish it as I walked over to the shower area that Alex was standing in, "Need help?" I asked.

"No…" He said as he let out a huff and I could tell he was trying to figure this out, I rolled my eyes going into the bathroom coming back out with more paper towels for myself and Alex. I leant against the wall next to Xavier watching him tie his shoes as Alex finally walked over to stand in front of me, "What's your idea?" Alex asked.

"Stay here Xavier." I said as I smirked, Xavier nodded I pushed myself off the wall walking over to the outside shower thing, "Here are your paper towels, lean against the pole, push the button for the water to come on, lean back stick your foot out washing it then bring it back to dry off like this then slide your sock and shoe for this foot on." I said demonstrating it as I said it.

"Sounds simple…" Alex said as I stepped out of the way letting him do his thing before he walked over with his feet now having socks and shoes on.

"It work?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, thanks." He said smiling as he had a foot on either side of mine leaning into my embrace with his hands resting on the wall on either side of me pressing his lips to mine for a small kiss.

"Why do you two kiss?" Xavier asked.

"Because that is what people at our age do when they love each other." I said turning to look at my son then looked back at Alex smiling.

"Do you love my mom Alex?" Xavier asked.

"Very much." Alex answered making eye contact with me smirking.

"Don't grown-ups get married? Mom never told me about my daddy…will you marry my mom and be my daddy?" Xavier asked cocking his head.

"Xavier, that is a conversation for a later time…" I said getting uncomfortable talking about it as I stood up being mere inches to Alex to where my hands rested on his chest, his arms instinctively wrapping around me before he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'll talk to him." He whispered, I nodded as I looked to my son slipping from Alex's grip going to the shower washing my feet looking over at the two boys that were talking not knowing what Alex was saying or said about what Xavier had asked. I walked back over joining them shoving my hands in my pockets nervously.

"Mom, Alex said that he will be my non-biology dad and that means that you don't have to get married." Xavier said.

"Huh?" I asked looking to Alex.

"I'll tell you on the car ride home when he's napping." Alex said smirking as he stood up and picked my son off the wall setting him down grabbing the toys, Alex grasped my hand as we let Xavier walk in front of us along the sidewalk that led to the wooden pier which we paid a closer attention to Xavier when we got closer to the booths and rides, then I grabbed my sons hand to keep him nearby.


	57. Chapter 57

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

We approached the commotion of the booths, street performers, food carts and booths, and rides with other patrons amongst all of them. I skimmed my eyes over everything taking it all in along with keeping an eye on my son.

"You want to play this game?" Alex asked as we stopped in front of the balloon dart game, I shrugged.

"I don't care." I said smirking as I looked over to him.

"I'll win you something…come on." Alex said as we walked across the pier to it, I picked Xavier up to where he stood up on the booth so he can take a shot at the balloons. Alex paid for three darts. "Here Xavier, aim for a balloon and throw…" Alex said handing Xavier the blue dart.

"How do I throw this?" Xavier asked, he had never played darts in his life and Alex reached over helping him and taught him how to do it and Xavier threw the dart seeing a pink balloon pop. "I popped it!" Xavier said excitedly jumping up and down in victory.

"Now let's see if your mom can…" Alex said smirking as he handed me the red dart, Alex helped Xavier to stand in front of him so I won't injure my son in the process of doing my turn and I popped a red balloon.

"Prove me wrong." I said smirking as Xavier moved back in front of me when Alex picked up the last dart tossing it and he missed all the balloons, I leant my head into my sons back laughing but tried not to laugh too hard at him but I had to laugh.

"That is so unfair." Alex said as even Xavier was now letting out laughs, but he covered his mouth with his hand.

"$1.00 for one dart." The employee said.

"One more dart." Alex said paying for one more dart, this time around he finally popped a yellow balloon.

"Congratulations, you can choose one of these lucky prizes." The employee said pointing to a section of prizes.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"I want the dinosaur." Xavier said as he pointed at the dinosaur toy that I haven't seen ever being sold in stores.

"Dinosaur it is." Alex said as the employee obliged and grabbed the dinosaur toy as she handed it to Xavier to carry, poor thing was almost the same size as him but Xavier wanted to carry it and didn't want help. We walked along rest of the booths seeing food and other games, the next game we saw that Alex wanted to play was the one where you shoot water into the clowns mouth to fill up a water balloon. Alex paid for two instead of three and Alex pulled Xavier onto his lap letting Xavier to play with him. Alex rested his hands over Xavier's tiny ones and Xavier was making laser sounds when the water started to squirt out of the gun and we raced and Xavier was laughing and had more fun making the noises and Alex was more into the game and wanting to beat me but I won that round, he paid for a second round where he won which led to playing a third round and I won. "You win…what do you want?" Alex asked as the employee showed us what I could choose from seeing a bull dog that wore a leather jacket that had a skull on the back that reminded me of what he wore in TNA so I chose that. "Why this?" Alex asked as he held it looking at it.

"It reminds me of you…" I said innocently.

"I look like a pit bull?" Alex asked as Xavier started laughing as Alex held the stuffed animal up next to him.

"No, but it is wearing a leather jacket like you and has a skull much like your video thing and shirt…doesn't it?" I asked.

"True…you are slowly learning things." Alex said as he wrapped his arm around me as we got in line to buy tickets to go on the rides, we bought 40 tickets which I thought was too many but oh well, we waited in line getting our own cart for the ferries wheel. Alex and I sat on one side with his arm wrapped around me as our prizes and the toys was across from us and Xavier sat next to me on his knees trying to look over the side of the cart over the ocean.

"That is a long way down." Xavier said as we got to the top stopping to let others onto the circular ride.

"Yes we are, but look how far that ocean goes." Alex stated as I looked out into the ocean blue smiling.

"It reminds me of the cruise." I said smirking as I glanced to him making slight eye contact seeing a smile growing on his face, he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a small kiss.

"He went on the cruise too?" Xavier asked.

"Yep, he was in the pictures I showed you." I said.

"May I go next year, please?" Xavier asked in a begging manner.

"Absolutely…you will have fun." Alex said as he pulled me into his embrace more as I leant in resting my head against his shoulder and my hand rested on his chest enjoying the slight shore breeze as Xavier finally sat down properly scooting to my embrace cuddling with my arm and Alex ruffled his hair from where his hand had rested. When the ride started going, it went around a good few times without stops before it started stopping to let people off so we started gathering our things as our cart approached the unloading deck and we climbed off.

"Roller coaster?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"Yes, come on…." Alex said as he led us to the roller coaster.

"I'll stay off with the things…" I said smirking.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said smiling as he gave me a quick peck on the lips before he led my son onto the ride and I waited for them to get onto the ride then watched them ride the cart through the metal ride, Xavier was having so much fun and when they came off we found the Tilt O Whirl where we all were able to ride with our things and Xavier enjoyed that one the most which led to Alex taking him a couple more times before we found the bumper cars.

"Who do you want to ride with, mom or me?" Alex asked as we were waiting to be let into the ride to claim our cars.

"You…sorry mom." Xavier said giggling as he grabbed Alex's hand.

"No worries…" I said as I looked from my son up to Alex, "You're going down." I said smiling as he rolled his eyes.

"You drive like a girl, I don't think you can even bump me once." Alex said.

"Is that a bet?" I asked.

"I bet mom can bump you more than we can her." Xavier said.

"Why are you riding with me then?" Alex asked.

"I like you." Xavier said.

"Aw, that melts my heart…" Alex said.

"But he is still rooting for me though." I said jokingly as he gave me a dirty look. We were let in, we ran separate ways and I claimed a red car getting settled in where I buckled up and made sure our items were safe where they were in the car before I put my hands on the wheel looking around finding them across the designated area in a blue car and kept my eye on them as the ride started and I drove my car around trying to avoid as many other cars on my mission hitting them, it was quite equal on how many times we had hit the other and when the game ended my car was literally right behind theirs about to bump them.

"So close." I said as Alex turned around burst out laughing.

"That sucks." Alex said as he climbed out helping Xavier out of the car before he came over helping me out and helped grab the things in my car before we headed out of the designated area when Xavier saw the Scrambler.

"What's that?" Xavier asked pointing at it tugging at Alex's hand.

"The Scrambler, you want to ride?" Alex asked, "We have just enough to ride that, but no more after that." Alex said.

"Yes!" Xavier said, plus it helped some that it had practically no line for it so we were able to get on the next round of carts setting our things aside near the fencing before Alex helped Xavier into the cart.

"Scoot all the way in buddy, smallest person on the inside." Alex said.

"Then it'll be you next." I said as I looked to him knowing exactly what would happen on this ride, and that is that the person on the outside is going to get squished by the people on the inside.

"You got to be kidding me, you weigh less than me and don't you dare argue, just get your pretty little self into the cart before I pick you up and carry you into this cart." Alex said trying not to laugh himself.

"I would like to see you try." I said putting my hands on my hips trying not to let out a chuckle and tried to be serious.

"That's it." Alex said as he picked me up bridal style carrying me up into the cart screaming for him to put me down, Xavier was giggling as he sat there and Alex set me down. "Now sit." Alex said as I grumbled giving him dirty looks as I adjusted my shirt sitting beside my son and Alex sat on the other side of me as he pulled out that seatbelt end.

"We need this?" Xavier asked pulling out the other end of the seatbelt.

"Yes we do, so we can be safe." Alex said as he buckled the belt and we tightened it amongst us as we pulled the door shut and the employee came around locking the doors before he went to the controllers to start the ride. Alex wrapped his arm around me and got comfortable for the squishing that is about to take place.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." I said looking to him.

"You won't hurt me, for God's sake I have wrestled Samoa Joe where he has done a frog splash onto me, that is literally squash type move." Alex said.

"Which one is Samoa Joe?" I asked.

"I'll show you when we get home." Alex said as we slowly started moving in the circular motions where we are swung to the outside feeling myself sliding slowly inch by inch closer to Alex as the speed increased and my son sliding closer to me, I didn't worry much about my son because he was like 40-90 pounds if that. We went through the ride hearing Xavier laugh with every time that Alex made a weird but yet funny noise making me feel subconscious about my weight and if I was truly hurting him but didn't want to ruin the fun that they were having. After the ride, we climbed off the cart when the employee unlocked our cart for us and we grabbed our things. Alex wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to his embrace. "You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah fine…" I said shaking it off.

"I'm fine, you know I was joking on that ride right?" Alex asked.

"I know…" I said nodding as we followed my son out of the fencing.

"I'm hungry." Xavier said.

"I bet you are…why don't we grab some corn dogs?" Alex asked.

"Corn dogs are my favorite." Xavier said.

"Mine too." Alex said as went to a cart that sold corn dogs and drinks buying our lunch, Alex led us from the cart to the edge of the wooden pier where we set our stuff down before we sat down hanging our feet over the edge to look out over the ocean that was still clear and the sun was still reflecting its brightness on it.

"I had fun today…may we come to the beach and pier more?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, maybe we will make it a monthly trip." Alex said.

"I'll like that." Xavier said as he bit into his corn dog, "Ow, my tooth!" He said.

"Let me see." I said as he turned to me looking in his mouth, "Which one?" I asked as he pointed to it, I poked at it seeing that it was beginning to get loose but nowhere near to being loose enough to fall out.

"Is it falling out?" Alex asked.

"Nope, it's starting to get loose though…" I said.

"Tooth fairy will come again?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, the tooth fairy will come for any tooth that you have that falls out." I said.

"Why don't you lose your teeth mom?" Xavier asked.

"When your adult teeth come in, they are to stay there until you get older than grandma." I said.

"Your adult teeth are a lot stronger than your baby teeth." Alex said.

"Why do we have baby teeth then?" Xavier asked as he bit into his corn dog a new way so it wouldn't hurt his tooth.

"So you can eat like you are now, if you didn't have your teeth you will be eating food like apple sauce all the time…without teeth you can't really rip your food or smash it into smaller pieces that you are able to swallow." Alex said.

"Does this ocean have sharks?" Xavier asked looking down at the water below us changing the entire subject, but I'm sure in his mind that teeth and shark were connected.

"Yes, but not here. Sharks and other wildlife are usually further into the ocean but when you get to our height and walk out further to your waist or higher you may be able to find fish or jellyfish." Alex said.

"What was the green stuff that washed up onto the beach we saw earlier?" Xavier asked.

"That was seaweed." I said.

"Seaweed?" Xavier asked.

"It's the water's version of grass." Alex said knowing that is probably true but yet a lie, it will do for now and it sufficed for Xavier. We sat there eating our corn dogs happily, Xavier had his juice that he was sipping on after he finished his corn dog and Alex and I shared a drink to limit the cost. "I guess we should head home, we got to buy those fireworks yet." Alex said.

"I'm tired…" Xavier said yawning.

"Me too…let's head back to the car and we can go home to play that dancing game." Alex said smirking which excited Xavier. Xavier was able to walk to the car without passing out from exhaustion, Alex put our prizes and other belongings into the trunk as I put Xavier into his car seat buckling him in, his eyes barely open but he was trying to keep them open to keep himself up.

"Mom…" Xavier said in an almost whisper.

"Yes, honey." I said.

"I like Alex…" Xavier said when his eyes gave up trying to open again knowing he was out for the count. I smiled hearing him say that even though he was falling asleep and was more asleep than awake, Alex opened the driver's door and climbed into the seat looking back at my son as I adjusted my seat sitting down buckling up.

"He's out like a light." Alex said as he started the car and adjusted his mirrors.

"Which will make this car ride easy as pie." I said smiling as Alex begun pulling out of the parking lot.


	58. Chapter 58

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**T****ara's Point of View-**

We begun the route home checking my phone seeing the text from my mom saying she was home and was going to take a nap, I texted her saying that we were heading home and was going to stop to grab some fireworks for the following night.

"So, what'd you say to Xavier about being a dad?" I asked curiously.

"I said that some children have just moms and just dads but they adopt those that like to be their mom or dad and they are non-biological parents and parents don't have to be married to raise a child…but in simpler terms." Alex said.

"Oh…would you ever adopt a child?" I asked.

"Absolutely…" Alex said as he glanced over to me before he reached over grasping my hand and held it after giving it a tight squeeze. "Would you?"

"In a heartbeat…" I said smirking, "I was actually surprised of how good you are with kids." I said.

"Why is that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know…just the persona you had given me with the way you dress and your hair…just screams rocker type but I'm pleasantly impressed…I mean, I didn't think you were going to be a jerk to them but just didn't expect you to be this good." I said.

"I got nieces and nephews about his age…always want kids of my own so I consider it practice." Alex said.

"Practice?"

"Not like that, but I heard raising kids are hard…is it?" Alex asked as he glanced over at me.

"Has it thus far?" I asked him as I scooted in my seat to look at him better, he just shrugged a tad and he reached over trying to find my hand but I grabbed his before he was able to grab mine.

"Not as hard as I thought it has been…still learning but learning from the best because what is it that they always say? Mom's know best?" Alex asked glancing to me making me smile and felt my cheeks get a little red.

"I'm not that good…but my mom is certainly a better mother than I am…" I said as I looked down at our hands that were connected lightly tracing my fingers over the top of his as I looked at it.

"Don't say that…I've seen how good you are as a mom, that boy adores you…you can't really judge how good a mom is because every parenting style is different and times are different between when we grew up and now…" Alex said.

"You're just saying that…I just fear that I mess up a lot…"

"We all mess up, it's a part of living but thus far I don't think you have messed up…he's not dead and he hasn't ran away…" Alex said.

"What makes you say run away?"

"If you were a bad parent, it would cross their minds…"

"Why would you say that? You're going to make me worried…" I said.

"I'm sorry…don't worry about it, he won't run away and if he does it'll be to stay with me or Chris…but you're a great parent…you ever thought about having another kid? You know, one that is biologically yours?" Alex asked as I looked into the backseat at the sleeping body of my son.

"I would love to when the opportunity arises and I feel that my life has gotten better financially and I find Mr. Right." I said honestly.

"Who am I?"

"Mr. Right Now…you haven't put a ring on it." I said jokingly.

"Touché…"

"But can you imagine our kids? I thought Xavier was crazy, our kids will be psychotic." I joked letting out a chuckle.

"But yet they will be pretty dang adorable, I am not even going to lie."

"You think anything that involves you is adorable."

"Well, I am pretty adorable so it automatically makes everything else adorable…but I am nowhere near as adorable as you…" Alex said smirking as he brought my hand up to his lips giving the back of it a light kiss getting me to smirk.

"If we ever got serious enough to where we marry, would you adopt Xavier?"

"In a heartbeat…" Alex said which made me smile knowing he would do it, he drove us to the store where he parked the car and Xavier was slowly coming out of his unconscious state of being asleep. Alex carried him until he was awake enough to walk, then Alex set him down holding his hand as we went up to the firework booth buying so much fireworks, mainly however many Alex wanted to buy then we went back to the car putting those in the trunk before we went into the store where we bought a box of the child friendly type fireworks like the sparklers, the pop fireworks that popped when you threw them on the ground and the canister poppers that you pulled the string on and they popped streamers, things like that that Xavier could do without worrying he will get injured. We went back to Alex's car where we put it in the trunk with the other fireworks before he drove the short distance to my house parking next to the curb, Xavier grabbed his rolling superhero bag that had his clothes in it along with the big dinosaur toy he had won before he had begun wandering up the grass towards the door.

"It doesn't matter how many times I tell him to go up the driveway he always goes through the dang grass." I said rolling my eyes as I pulled out my bag and the bull dog as Alex grabbed the fireworks.

"Going through the grass is the fast way, you know how kids always finds the fast and easy ways…" Alex said.

"Because that is the slacker side of us…hope he doesn't become worse when it comes to homework." I said.

"Maybe…if he becomes like me, yes…" Alex said as he slammed his trunk resting his free hand on my back as we walked side by side up the path that was made by the wheels in the grass of Xavier's bag to the front door where I unlocked it letting us in. My mom sat on the couch cuddled with a book and the television was playing some Lifetime movie that she often watches. "You look much better mom." Alex said.

"Yeah I feel much better…what'd you get?" My mom asked as Xavier left his bag where he was as he walked towards the couch to show my mom.

"Where do you want these?" Alex asked.

"We can put those in the other room…" I said putting my bag aside leading him into the dining room setting them on the couch that we sat on Christmas day.

"We got to take that tree down yet." Alex said as he stood up putting his hands on his hips, I slid my arms around his waist above his hands kissing at his shoulder blades before I rested my chin on his shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"It can wait…" I said smirking.

"It's got to come down on the New Year though…" Alex said.

"You're one of those people aren't you?" I asked as he turned around wrapping my arms around him yet again, and he put his hands on my waist.

"What kind?"

"That put it up at a certain time and has to take it down by New Years…"

"That is the way my mom was…it's just an old habit…old habits die hard…" Alex said.

"That they do…" I said.

"Alex, may we play the dancing game?" Xavier asked coming into the room, Alex looked over my shoulder at my son then back to me.

"Absolutely." He said smiling before he leant down pressing his lips to mine for a kiss before he broke from my embrace following my son out to the living room to play the game as I slowly followed them a few minutes later seeing that they were going through the songs until Xavier got excited about a specific song letting Alex choose it hearing the song begin smiling knowing what song it was after the first so many beats. I grabbed the two bags taking them to the proper rooms before I begun pulling out the dirty clothes that needed to be washed when Xavier came into my room screaming and laughing as Alex came in a few minutes after him playing a game where they were running around me and I had my hands above me.

"Guys…guys…" I said laughing as Alex finally was able to grab Xavier picking up and flipped him upside down.

"I got you…" Alex said then put him in a carrying position ticking him a little.

"Shoot…mom…can you and Alex show me how to dance?" Xavier asked as he looked up at Alex and I.

"What kind of dance you want to learn?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"I don't know…" He said shrugging.

"We know a few moves." Alex said smirking.

"Do we?" I asked.

"Follow me." Alex said smirking and giving me a wink, this can't be good. Alex set Xavier down as I followed them out to the living room scared of what was to take place when I followed Alex's lead in the salsa.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" I asked.

"I have a sister, she did dance lessons and she needed someone to drive her…" He said as he twirled me before he went to dip me.

"I stop at the dip." I said.

"I figured after today you have learned I can hold your weight."

"Still doesn't mean that you won't drop me." I said.

"I won't drop you." Alex said.

"Dip me then!" Xavier said.

"Come here bud." Alex said as Xavier excitedly took the spot dipping him and begun showing my son moves from standing on his knees to be my son's height. I sat on the arm of my couch watching Alex teach my son some dance moves, it was cute but yet I had to chuckle at the sight in front of me and at one point Xavier tried to dip Alex which was the most hysterical because Xavier dropped Alex but he was fine. Alex stayed entertaining Xavier while I cooked dinner and got the table set, Alex came in with Xavier hanging on his back by his neck.

"What's for dinner mommy?" Xavier asked.

"We are having hot dogs and macaroni and cheese…you okay with that?" I asked.

"What about left overs?" Xavier asked.

"They can wait another day…" I said smirking.

"I love hot dogs and macaroni and cheese." Alex said as he jumped lifting Xavier further up his back.

"Me too…" Xavier said.

"Let's go wash up…" Alex said spinning a tad before he carried my son back to the bathroom where they were to wash up for dinner. My mom walked in and leant against the island as I was making the plates for us, I took two plates out at a time setting them down onto the table.

"How was the beach?" My mom asked.

"It was fun…" I said smiling.

"Wish I went…"

"I took pictures…here…" I said pulling out my phone handing it to my mom to look at them.

"Oh Alex…" My mom said as I could tell what photo she was smirking at as I pulled the condiments from the fridge.

"What about me?" Alex asked as he came in with Xavier still on his back that was giggling.

"This picture, you have the best facial reactions…" My mom said.

"Thank you?" He said looking to me unsure what to say to that when he walked over setting Xavier down in the one chair.

"What does everyone want to drink?" I asked as I set the condiments down.

"Water for me." My mom said as she pulled a bottle of water out for herself.

"Water sounds good." Alex said as I pulled the fridge back open before it shut all the way grabbing more water for myself and Alex.

"What about you kiddo?" I asked looking out to the dining room seeing Xavier looking over the back of his chair.

"Water too mommy." Xavier said as I grabbed another bottle carrying it out setting them around the table for us to drink, I slid into my seat and Alex came over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss smirking afterwards before he slid into his seat smiling. "Mom, is Alex staying the night?" Xavier asked as he looked to me.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" I asked looking to Alex smirking wondering the same thing.

"Not tonight bud, but tomorrow night." Alex said.

"Okay…" Xavier said as Alex grabbed the ketchup putting some on his hot dog then squirted some over his macaroni and cheese.

"You put ketchup on your macaroni and cheese?" I asked.

"Ew." Xavier said.

"It actually tastes pretty good." Alex said smirking.

"Does it?" I asked curiously as I pulled a leg under the other to get comfortable.

"You want to try?" Alex asked scooping some up onto his fork.

"Why not?" I asked shrugging as I opened my mouth letting him feed me this time, in which he did and it didn't taste that bad.

"How is it mom?" Xavier asked with his mouth full of the bite of the hot dog he just took.

"It's pretty good…and you know better than to speak with your mouth full." I said.

"I don't get why it's a big deal speaking with your mouth full." Alex said doing the same thing.

"Boys will be boys." My mom said rolling her eyes as she sipped at her water.

"May I try it Alex?" Xavier asked looking across the table at him.

"Sure bud…" Alex said feeding him a fork full of macaroni that had ketchup on it, I heard Xavier say 'mmm' after he finished swallowing it.

"It is good…" Xavier said as he reached for the ketchup putting it on his macaroni now.

"When Tara was a kid, she used to put pepper on her macaroni." My mom said.

"Still do sometimes." I said as I took a bite of my macaroni off my fork smirking as I chewed.

"What does that taste like?" Alex asked looking to me.

"It gives it a little kick." I said.

"Where's your pepper?" Alex asked as he went to stand up, I stopped him standing up myself going into the kitchen grabbing the pepper bringing it out to the table sprinkling some onto my macaroni trying to remember what it tasted like since I hadn't had it like that for a while. Alex reached over picking up his own amount of macaroni from my plate taking a bite. "Tastes pretty good." Alex said smirking.

"May I have some too mommy?" Xavier asked as I nodded feeding him some, "I liked ketchup better." Xavier said.

"Me too, but it wasn't horrible." Alex said as I sat down to enjoy rest of our meal, "I heard you have Lego's." Alex said looking across the table at Xavier.

"Yes, I don't play with them much…" Xavier said.

"Isn't that the dinosaur set you got for Christmas?" My mom asked as Xavier nodded.

"May I play with them after dinner?" Alex asked.

"You play with Lego's?" Xavier asked.

"I love Lego's." Alex said.

"Me too…" Xavier said as I smirked as we ate our dinner happily, after dinner was done being ate I picked up the plates as Alex followed my son to his room where Alex was to grab the Lego's from the shelf it was on, my mom helped me wash the dishes and putting them up when they were done being dried.


	59. Chapter 59

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I walked out seeing Alex and Xavier sitting on the ground playing with the Lego's that were dumped out onto the floor. I sat on the couch pulling my legs onto it with me as I watched them build whatever they were building.

"What are you guys building?" I asked curiously.

"I'm building a building…" Xavier said.

"I guess that is what I'm building too." Alex said as he looked at the different colored squares that was in his building.

"Told you that it's impossible." I said.

"Did it come with instructions?" Alex asked.

"Why would Lego's come with instructions? You build from your imagination." Xavier said as I let out a chuckle.

"He got you there Alex." I said.

"Well, let's try this again…we will build a dinosaur." Alex said.

"You're going to build a dinosaur?" Xavier asked excitedly.

"I'm going to try…I don't even know if this is enough Lego's." Alex said as he looked at the amount of Lego's that they had.

"May I help?" Xavier asked.

"Sure…let's begin, tear apart your building…" Alex said as Xavier did just that as Alex did the same, I watched as Alex and Xavier were putting Lego after Lego together and they were able to get the two legs but when they went to build the body was when they got stuck.

"What do we do now?" Xavier asked as he then yawned.

"Go to bed…." Alex said noticing the yawning.

"No, I'm not tired…" Xavier said.

"I am bud…it will let our creative juices get some rest…" Alex said.

"Creative juices?" Xavier asked confused.

"Your brain needs rest and that is where your imagination and creativeness comes from …" Alex said.

"Okay, are you going to bed too?" Xavier asked.

"I'm going home after I put you to bed, climb on." Alex asked getting to his knees and held his hands behind his back as Xavier climbed onto his back and Alex held onto Xavier's legs as he stood up carrying him back to his room, I stood up following them back to the room as Xavier changed into his pajamas that he had pulled out from the drawer that was a little taller than himself and climbed into bed.

"Alex, can you read me a bed time story?" Xavier asked.

"What stories do you have?" Alex asked as he scanned over the books that he had.

"The three pigs." Xavier said, he sure did love that book.

"It's the one on the edge." I said as I pushed myself off the doorframe walking into the room as Alex found it pulling it off the shelf and sat on the edge of the bed opening the book as I plugged in the nightlight and fixed the blanket that covered my son before I kissed the top of my sons head. "Night Xavier, I love you."

"Night mommy, I love you too." Xavier said smiling as I stood up walking around Alex's legs.

"I don't get a kiss?" Alex asked.

"You'll get one later." I said looking back at him from the doorway smirking and he smiled too as I headed out to the living room.

"Did you guys buy the fireworks?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, they are in the other room…tomorrow Chris is coming over as well and I got to get him a present yet." I said as I sat down next to her turning the television on.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know…might just make him something from around here…" I said looking around knowing what I could make.

"What time they coming over?"

"I'll have to ask Alex…" I said as I found a movie on the Lifetime channel pushing the button to play even though I knew I wasn't going to watch the whole thing because I was beat and knew that tomorrow will be another long day. "When you looking at bringing your stuff over?" I asked.

"Well, that depends, when are you ready for me to begin moving the stuff over?" My mom asked.

"What about next weekend?" I asked.

"That soon?" My mom asked.

"Well, they film the shows on Monday and Tuesdays I believe, that way they can get their work-out in and your moved in, I'm sure Alex is going to drag us to the tapings now that you'll be up here." I said.

"Yeah, that sounds good and I can make some phone calls to get a U-Haul and you can help clean out things, we can have a garage sale as well…" My mom said.

"We can't do both mom." I said.

"Well, we can do the garage sale after I went through everything." My mom said.

"Okay…" I said nodding as Alex walked out running his hand through his hair then scratching at the back of his head letting out a yawn. "I think it's time you head home…your probably just as tired as I am." I said knowing how exhausted I am from the trip.

"Yeah…I'm pretty beat plus tomorrow is going to be a long night…" Alex said.

"It is…let me walk you out so I can grab the car seat." I said as I got up walking over to him, he wrapped his arm around me resting his hand flat on my back letting me lead him out of the house.

"Alex, before you leave…next weekend I am planning on moving, can you get your strong guy friends to help?" My mom asked as I opened the door, I turned around leaning against the door slightly looking from my mom to Alex who looked from my mom to me then back to my mom.

"Absolutely…only if this pretty lady is going to be there and there is a home cooked meal involved." Alex said smiling.

"Well, she will most definitely be there and I will make sure there will be a meal provided." My mom said smiling.

"Then I will make sure I'll be there with some friends to help, just send me an address and time and we'll be there ma'am." Alex said smiling.

"It's a date then." My mom said.

"Night mom." Alex said.

"Night Alex…" My mom said as I stepped out onto the porch and he pulled the door shut behind him, he grasped my hand and reached for my other making me have to walk backwards. He pulled me close to him letting his hands wrap around my waist interlocking behind my back as we stopped in the middle of the sidewalk where he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a slight kiss and I snaked my arms around his neck grasping his hair holding him there for a deeper kiss. Our lips broke and I pressed mine against his again a little more aggressively getting embarrassed pulling myself back putting a hand to my mouth shocked as I sheepishly looked the other way.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I felt him push his hand through my hair.

"I can't believe I just did that…I'm sorry…" I said.

"It's fine…I liked it…"Alex said smirking when the porch light flicked on and we looked over seeing my mom looking through the window holding the curtains open smiling.

"She is such a creeper…" I said letting out a chuckle.

"Not a creeper, she is just a protective mom is all…" Alex said.

"Does she have a reason to be protective?" I asked curiously as I leant back against his arms resting mine on his chest.

"Nope…all she needs to do is protect you from is me showing you too much love." Alex said smiling as he leant forward giving me another small kiss before we walked the short distance to his car pulling the car seat out and he walked with me to my truck where I put it into the back seat shutting the door then turned to leant against it.

"I guess this is good night." I said looking down at my feet.

"Yep…" Alex said as he ran a hand through my hair.

"I had fun today, the last few days more like it…" I said smiling looking up making eye contact with him smirking.

"Me too…tomorrow will be fun too…I should get going…I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too." I said as I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug and he wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him feeling him press his lips to my neck before I leant back pressing mine to his lips for a slight kiss. "See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"There is no question about it…" Alex said.

"Is Chris staying the night as well?" I asked as I walked with him the short distance to his car.

"If you don't mind…figured you and I can share the bed and he can get the couch…"

"We can do it that way…" I said smirking as I moved a strand of hair behind my ear nervously.

"Well good night, and I'll text you when I get home, of course before I leave tomorrow…we'll bring dinner so you don't have to bother to cook." Alex said.

"Thanks for that…night Alex, I love you." I said as I leant forward over the door that separated us pressing our lips together for a quick kiss before he climbed in and I helped close his door, I walked around the car standing on the sidewalk watching him pull away before I walked through the grass up to the front door letting myself in seeing that my mom had turned it in for the night. I did a few small things before turning lights off along the way back to Xavier's room looking in on him before I made my way to my room unpacking my bag and moved the bag off my bed snuggling into my bed for the night, I didn't even bother to change as I wrapped my arms around the bull dog that I had won earlier that day thinking about the last few days events smiling and fell asleep thinking of the fond memories.


	60. Chapter 60

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning by my phone ringing rather than my son waking me up, I rolled over pulling my phone to my ear after answering the call.

"Good morning…did I wake you?" Alex asked.

"No…why?" I asked rolling over to sit on the edge of my bed rubbing at my face when my door opened and Alex was leaning against the door frame.

"Because I'm already here and caught you sleeping…" Alex said smirking shutting his phone.

"You're such a jerk…" I said as I closed my phone setting it on the bed next to me.

"Nah…I brought you something…"

"Chris?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's not something…that's a someone…" Alex said.

"Okay…my bad…" I said as I stood up stretching a little before Alex pushed the door open rest of the way walking in pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "How'd you carry those along with opening the door and holding the phone?" I asked curiously.

"I had some help." Alex said as he looked down the hall smirking knowing that my son must have ran down it.

"Thanks…let me go shower up and I'll be right out." I said as I smelt the flowers quickly.

"Okay…I'll go put these in a vase…" Alex said.

"My mom knows where they are…" I said.

"I don't want to bother her, she is cooking breakfast."

"Okay…morning." I said leaning forward pressing my lips to his for a quick kiss before I watched him walk down the hall smelling the flowers he had bought me as I shut the door locking it taking a quick shower and changing into a new outfit before I blew dry my hair so there won't be any wet stains on my shirt. I made my way out of the room seeing Chris sitting on the couch with a controller in his hands that were wrapped around Xavier who was sitting on his lap. "How's the leg?" I asked as I sat across from them on the couch to put on my socks and shoes.

"It's attached." He said smirking.

"What you guys playing?" I asked.

"Jurassic Park…we get to catch the dinosaurs…we got a T-Rex." Xavier said proudly.

"Awesome…" I said as I watched them play when Alex walked out leaning against the half wall.

"You're out of milk." Alex said getting me to turn and look at him smirking.

"I'll head up to the store then…does anyone want to come with?" I asked as no one volunteered, "Well, I'll go alone…anything else we need?" I asked as I stood up walking to the little shelf that had the car keys.

"Nah, I'll walk you out though." Alex said as he followed me out to my car.

"I thought you were coming over later." I said after he had shut the door behind him.

"Was going to but it was boring at our apartment and I missed my baby." Alex said as he grasped my hand as we walked along the sidewalk to the driveway.

"Glad you came though…just don't know what to do for the whole day…" I said.

"Chris and I can entertain ourselves, plus Chris and Xavier are having the most fun playing that dang game." Alex said.

"Whose game is that anyway?" I asked.

"Chris's, he just got it for Christmas and he knew how much Xavier liked his dinosaurs."

"He got that right…anything else we need at the store, you promised to bring dinner." I said.

"I know, I brought all the ingredients for it so no worries about buying anything for it tonight…" Alex said smirking as I nodded, he pulled open the car door for me as I climbed in and he shut it, I rolled down the window after starting the car.

"I love you." I said leaning through the now open window giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you too…drive safe." Alex said as he backed up letting me drive to the nearest store picking up some milk, I grabbed a present for Chris and wasn't really able to wrap it as I drove back to the house walking in going straight to the kitchen handing my mom the milk to finish whatever she was cooking as I went out to the living room watching them play the video game until breakfast was ready. We ate breakfast and I handed Chris his present which he liked, I assumed he liked it and then we pretty much took turns at playing the video game until lunch and well into the night time where Alex cooked dinner which was a nice surprise. After dinner, we moved out to the living room watching Dick Clark's New York City New Years Eve show until it started the 10 second countdown where I handed out the apple cider for everyone to drink. Xavier, who was still on Chris's lap, along with Chris and Alex were yelling the numbers as it appeared until the ball had reached the end and it was now officially midnight. Alex leant over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss when it stroke midnight and after the kiss I smirked.

"May we do the fireworks now?" Xavier asked.

"Yes buddy, come on." Alex said as we got up gathering the fireworks heading outside where they put one by one in the middle of the street, Alex and Chris took turns lighting them seeing them shoot of. My mom didn't want to do fireworks so she stayed inside to continue watching the New Years Eve show or whatever else she wanted to do.

"May I light one?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, come here bud." Alex said.

"Be careful." I said worried about my son doing it, Alex gave me a re-assuring look as he squatted down behind my son lighting the lighter and handed it to my son seeing the flame didn't let go and Alex pointed to what he needed to light and Xavier lit it, Xavier ran away with Alex and nothing happened.

"It's a dud." Xavier said as he started walking towards it hearing some noises come from it.

"Xavier!" I exclaimed scared knowing at any second it was going to explode, Alex ran over picking him up by the arms and ran a step as it just burst, Alex took the bump flipping to his back to save Xavier letting him land on his stomach. "Oh my god, you okay?" I asked running over from my spot at the top of the driveway squatting down beside them seeing how close both of them were to getting caught on fire from the popping of the firework.

"That was awesome." Xavier said.

"Never do that again, you hear me?" I asked pointing at Xavier as I pulled him up to his feet.

"But-"

"No, you almost got killed and you almost got Alex killed…apologize." I said scared and pissed.

"I'm sorry Alex…" Xavier said.

"Now thank him for doing what he did."

"Thank you Alex." Xavier said as Alex nodded dusting off his legs and got to his feet, I stood up being face to face with Alex.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I reached out dusting at his arms seeing a few scrapes on his elbows from the cement and blood slowly emerging to the surface.

"It's nothing too bad…I'll be fine…" Alex said shrugging.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what gotten into him." I said as I looked over seeing Xavier now sitting on Chris's lap as Chris was opening the sparklers now. "At least he is going to play with the sparklers."

"That was the last firework for the night, the others could wait until July." Alex said.

"You're probably right…" I said smirking, "Thanks." I said.

"No worries…" Alex said as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his embrace, I wrapped my arms around his waist feeling him kiss at the top of my head and he held me tight for a few minutes before we walked over grabbing our own sparklers making weird designs. "A-L-E-X." Alex said as he spelt it out with the sparklers, I did it with my name as well.

"You know how to spell your name bud?" Chris asked as he handed Xavier a new sparkler.

"Yes…see…" Xavier said as he begun spelling it out but the sparkler died before he finished. "Aw…" He said as he tossed it into the bucket of water before he was handed another sparkler. We went through all the sparklers before we each got a box of the poppers that popped when you threw them on the ground, we chased each other around throwing them at each other's feet, Xavier had the most fun with that laughing each time we almost got him and every time he had gotten us. After going through all the fun firework things that Alex had purchased, we had headed inside seeing that my mom had went to bed already during our little celebration on the front lawn.

"Well, I think it's bed time." I said looking to Xavier.

"But I'm not tired." Xavier said.

"We are all tired, we're going to bed." Alex said wrapping his arms around my waist kissing at my neck.

"What about you Chris?" Xavier asked.

"I'm going to bed…" Chris said yawning.

"Okay…." Xavier said as I walked with my son to the bedroom letting him change as I was getting things ready for him to go to bed.

"You want a bed time story?" I asked.

"No mommy, I don't need one…" Xavier said as I nodded.

"Night Xavier, I love you." I said as I leant over pressing my lips to his forehead.

"I love you too mommy...I'm sorry about earlier." Xavier said.

"You know what mistake you made?" I asked as he nodded, "Good, get some sleep buddy." I said smiling as I ran a hand through his short hair before he rolled over and I got up heading out of the room turning the main light off shutting the door leaving a crack in it as I went to the linen closet grabbing a blanket and a few pillows for Chris, one for his head and a few spare for his leg.

"Sorry about this Chris." I said as he was already sitting on the couch going through the channels on the television.

"No worries, I sleep on the couch enough where I can sleep anywhere." Chris said smirking.

"Good night…where's Alex?" I asked.

"He's getting a midnight snack, I believe." Chris said.

"Alright…night." I said turning the light off going into the kitchen seeing Alex standing in front of the fridge, "Anything catch your eye?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Beside you?" He asked smirking as he stood up looking at me smirking before he walked around the island heading towards me.

"You can't get me…" I said smirking as I led him to the bedroom.

"I better not hear anything." Chris said jokingly.

"You will…" Alex said smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"I think she is classier than that…" Chris said.

"Not by much." Alex joked as he slid his arms around my waist as we made it down the hall to my bedroom. Alex shut the door behind me, I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his.

"Thank you for earlier…" I said smiling as I leant my forehead against his.

"No worries…go change into your sexy pajamas and we can cuddle until we fall asleep." Alex said smirking.

"I don't have any sexy pajamas…hope your okay with happy bunny…"

"I love bunnies." Alex said smirking as I rolled my eyes going into my bathroom with my happy bunny set of pajamas changing into my set of pajamas coming out to see Alex laying on my bed under the blanket and the two stuff animals were off the bed and he smirked as I walked across the room sliding into the bed with him cuddling close to him. "I love you." Alex said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said smiling as I kissed where I could as I fell asleep in his embrace.


	61. Chapter 61

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday-**

**Tara's Point of View-**

Alex was able to collect a few guys to go with us to my mom's house to pack up her things and load up a U-Haul to drive to my house, I promised I will cook them a home cooked meal and I don't know what to cook as of yet and I need to figure it out soon. There weren't a lot of them, it was James, his wife, Robbie, his wife, Eric, Chris (who probably couldn't help much but boy was he trying his hardest to move around but now he had a walk able boot to use), and Alex to help so I didn't have to cook for that many more people. Alex volunteered to drive the U-Haul for us since he claims he has driven one before and he followed my mom and I up to her house where the others were already there waiting. We climbed out of the car heading into my mom's house where us girls, with little help from Xavier walked around putting things into boxes and Xavier had more fun with the guys. All the guys and girls were real good with him, they would flip them onto their shoulders, give him rides on the dolly, chase him around the nearly empty house or execute wrestling moves on him but not enough to get him hurt. I just had to laugh at the scenes, we were able to get it all packed up but by that time it was practically 8 PM because that was a lot of work and a big house to do.

"Everyone okay with pizza?" I asked as we gathered around at the trunk of the U-Haul.

"PIZZA!" Xavier exclaimed as he woke up from his nap in Alex's arms scaring Alex a tad.

"Well, the little guy answered for us." Eric said smirking.

"Pepperoni okay with everyone?" I asked clapping my hands together.

"Yes ma'am." James said.

"I'll do two pepperoni and one cheese, if there are leftovers I will send you all home with some…with that being said, follow the big U-Haul to my house, I would say follow me but I'm going to pick up the pizza." I said smirking as everyone chuckled. "Mom, you want to ride with Alex in the U-Haul?" I asked knowing she had a set of keys to my house.

"Yeah, we'll see you at home." Mom said.

"I'll ride with you." Chris said.

"Sure…" I said kind of shocked but yet happy with him wanting to ride with me, Chris climbed into my car with me and we talked the whole trip, I actually liked Chris and he was a great guy. I think I really did need to get to know him more if Alex and I got any more serious, I drove by Universal on the way to the pizza place reminding me about Dixie's offer and I figured to ask Chris about it, of course hypothetically. "So Chris, hypothetically if I were to go to TNA to work, what will be different? I mean, are they kid friendly?" I asked as Chris smirked and he looked to me.

"I think you'll like it…you get to travel, very light travel and you get to choose when you travel if you want to travel because since I'm not a trainer or medic person I don't know how they deal with the travelling side of this company but you choose if you want to go or not as talent. They love kids and they understand that we all have our own families and loved ones we need to think about…you considering it?" Chris asked.

"No, just wanted your opinion…" I said.

"I think it'll be great…what are your doubts?" Chris asked.

"One, that there isn't a job there and two, what if Alex and I end up breaking up? Wouldn't it be weird?" I asked thinking that is the biggest thing right now is Alex and my relationship that is scaring me the most because I feel myself growing so attached to him as of late.

"If you and Alex have lasted this long, you will last a lot longer…it won't be too weird, it'll only be weird if you make it weird…I think you should do it personally…" Chris said.

"Thanks Chris…can you keep this between us?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Chris said smiling as I picked up the pizzas and we went back to my house already seeing them unloading the U-Haul, they even had my son carrying boxes, probably the lighter boxes into the garage or into the house. I went into the house setting the pizza down in the kitchen and begun pulling down plates and napkins for everyone taking it out to the table setting them up along with grabbing soda for everyone except for my son who had gotten milk.

"Dinner is ready." I said as everyone stopped what they were doing, we all sat around the table eating away at the pizza that was bought and it was nothing but laughter, sharing stories and memories along with wrestling.

"When is this little guy going to come by the show?" James asked as he ruffled my son's hair as he slid behind him to go into the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom, when are we going?" Xavier asked.

"What about Tuesday?" Alex asked.

"May we mom?" Xavier asked.

"We'll see." I said.

"What kind of answer is that?" Eric asked.

"Fine, we'll go Tuesday…" I said smiling nervously as Alex reached over grasping my hand pulling it to rest on his lap as we continued talking letting the time slip on by, when I realized what time it was I immediately made Xavier go to bed as rest of us adults finished unloading the U-Haul thanking them for helping us for the day and said we'll see them Tuesday.

"Chris and I are heading home, I'll see you Tuesday?" Alex asked as I stood outside on the sidewalk in front of his car where Chris sat in the car waiting for Alex.

"Yeah, I'll bring mom and Xavier…what time would you like us there?" I asked.

"Be there at 6, we'll have dinner in catering." Alex said as Chris honked the horn, Alex turned around giving him the finger before he turned around, "He's getting grumpy, I'll see you Tuesday." He said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss before he headed to the driver's side. "I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too!" I said smiling as I headed up the driveway heading into the house exhausted from the day events going straight to bed.

**Tuesday-**

**Tara's Point of View-**

I took the day off work to be with Xavier rather than taking him to daycare and helped my mom unpack, figured it was just one day and I was nervous about tonight. We spent the day together and I got ready, Xavier insisted on wearing the leather jacket and the shirt that Alex had given him for Christmas, I put his hair into a mo-hawk before we went to the park parking near the studio where they filmed seeing Alex standing outside waiting for our arrival and I had butterflies in my stomach nervous about tonight as we approached him, he pulled me into a hug and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey beautiful." Alex whispered as he gave me another kiss.

"Hey yourself." I said smirking.

"Look at you buddy, your all decked out…what about the pants?" Alex asked.

"Didn't want him to ruin them." I said as Alex picked Xavier up to carry him throughout the back.

"Next time then…hey mom."Alex said giving my mom a hug, "Follow me guys." Alex said as he led us through the studio introducing us to a few other people that I hadn't met when we got to catering heading into the room with a few of the talent. Alex helped make Xavier's plate along with his own as my mom and I made our own before we found a table sitting down.

"Is this how a taping always goes?" My mom asked.

"Majority of the time, there is a lot of down time before a show…" Alex said.

"Why do you have to be here so early?" Xavier asked as he took a bite into his peas.

"So I can get change, stretch, and talk with the other stars…" Alex said.

"There is a lot of work that goes into the show than what you see." I said smirking as we ate our meal meeting a few more people before Alex walked us to our seats kind of glad we hadn't ran into Dixie yet but knew it would be a matter of time until that happened, we watched the show and Xavier had the most fun watching it than my mom and I combined. After the show, we sat there until Alex came out walking us through the back.

"Mom, I have to potty." Xavier said.

"Okay, Alex we have to take a potty break." I said.

"Okay, follow me…" Alex said as we followed him when Dixie walked out of a room making me gasp before swallowing a breath. "Hey Dixie, you remember Tara right?" Alex asked starting the conversation getting nervous about what she may say.

"Tara, how nice to see you…I have that job description for you." She said.

"Excuse me, what?" Alex asked.

"The bathroom?" My mom asked grabbing my son's hand who was doing his potty dance, which meant he really had to go.

"It's around the corner." Alex pointed out before he turned to me as I looked to my feet.

"She didn't tell you?" Dixie asked looking to me then back to Alex.

"Obviously not…" Alex said as I couldn't tell how he felt when Dixie went back into her office and she came back out handing me the application along with the description. "What is this?" Alex asked.

"It's nothing…she just told me you guys had a job opening and I said I'll think about it, she said she was going to give it to you and I wasn't actually going to do it." I said as he grabbed my hand dragging me outside knowing that we were going to have our first fight.

"What the hell Tara? I have been trying to get you to work with TNA since the moment I had met you and the moment Dixie offers you a job you go around my back and do it?" Alex asked.

"I didn't say I was going to take it, she offered it but I wasn't going to take it…it wasn't going around your back either because honestly if I was actually considering to do it I would have came to you."  
>"But I can't believe you would listen to Dixie than listening to me, I'm your boyfriend…but that doesn't really matter does it? You never trusted me, huh? You have lied to me this whole relationship…you never told me about Xavier until I found out for myself because I wanted to see you, you couldn't even tell me that wish you made even though I told you my wish and then you couldn't even tell me that you were considering a job at my place of employment…what do I have to do to prove to you that I love you and you can trust me? You know what? Forget it…your fine living your life without me and obviously you don't need anyone other than yourself because you don't trust them…you never wanted me to be close, you never told me any of your secrets because you were always afraid. So good luck because I'm done…" Alex said backing up heading back inside.<p>

"Alex!" I said going to grab his arm and he pulled it away from me having tears coming to my eyes.

"Bye Tara." Alex said knowing he was pissed as I looked into his brown ones knowing that he was serious and pissed as my mom and Xavier walked out wiping at my eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked sucking it up trying to be strong.

"What's wrong sweetie?" My mom asked.

"It's nothing." I said as I headed to my car climbing in driving us home kicking myself, when we got home I went straight to my room laying in my bed cuddling with the bull dog staring at the picture of Alex and I from the cruise where we were nothing but smiles thinking about what he had said and how he was right. I felt pain, hurt, and frustrations all mixed in one but there was so much going through my mind that it was hard to even think straight.


	62. Chapter 62

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**A Week Later-**

**Alex's Point of View-**

I couldn't believe what I had done to Tara and my relationship the week earlier at TNA, I was just frustrated giving 110% but she was always so secretive and didn't trust me with anything, she was always cautious. I don't know what happened to her before I had met her but I tried to work with her, I loved her so much but sometimes I saw her loving me back but there were other times where she was eerie about what she said to me or did. I laid in my bed looking over seeing the framed picture of her and me picking it up bringing it to be in front of me staring at it rolling my eyes as I put it back on the nightstand. 'Why can't I get her out of my head though?' I asked myself knowing the answer to that, and that being that I loved the girl. I loved the mystery, I loved her son, and I loved her mom like they were my own family. I loved being with her even if it was sitting at her house watching television, and loved just being with her even if it felt like she didn't trust me. I got up the next morning knowing I had to go to work that night, I got up getting ready and doing my daily routines before driving to the park. I parked across the way so I had to walk by the fountain seeing Tara standing there. I stood from afar staring at her beautifulness not wanting to ruin her moment when she turned around to look at me and she made an 'oh' face when she saw me, she sheepishly looked down pushing a strand of her long shiny blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey." She said as she pushed her hands into her pockets.

"Hey." I said as it went quiet, she walked passed me watching her turning to watch her walk away and she looked back at me as she kept walking. I walked up to the fountain pulling out a penny setting it on my thumb not sure what to wish this time around when I thought of the perfect wish. 'I wish that I stop being an idiot and everything works out.' I thought to myself before I tossed it in watching it flip a few times before dropping into the water floating down to the bottom staring at the one coin I had tossed in amongst the multiple coins that had filled the bottom of the fountain shoving my hands into my pockets before I continued along my way to the arena arriving late going to the locker room seeing Chris sitting there gearing up. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Escorting you to the ring, almost thought you weren't going to make it…what has gotten into you?" Chris asked.

"It's nothing." I said setting my bag down beginning to change.

"You could have fooled me, you have been moping around like you lost your play doll and from what I can tell you have…" Chris said.

"Shut up Chris, I'm not in the mood."

"Why don't you grow a pair of balls and realize that you made a mistake, we all know that you are missing her and hell I'm missing her…do something about it than just ruining your life more." Chris said as he hobbled out of the room staring at the door he had walked out of, I sat down putting my face into my hands slowly sliding them along my face dragging my features down. I did the match tonight after a lot of talking myself into it, I walked back to my car letting the cool air trying to do its work to clear my mind. I drove the long way home making a quick drive by her house slowly driving by seeing that her and her son were on the couch reading a story and her mom was on her laptop slightly smiling before I headed home going into my room pulling out the scrapbook I had begun to make with pictures of her, Xavier, and I, I looked over the photos remembering all the fun times we had together realizing that it was one mistake that we had both made and it honestly wasn't that big of a deal, or was it? Over the next week, I was trying to decide if I should go to her work and try to make it up to her but I could never figure out what to say to her. I would practice in front of the mirror but I couldn't find the perfect thing to say. I got so frustrated with myself that I just grabbed my keys driving up to the park thinking I'll come up with it on the fly. I headed into the park and to where she works not seeing her at her desk nor seeing her desk have anything on it, which was weird because her desk was always full with paperwork or frames or pictures.

"May I help you?" Stephanie, her co-worker I have met before, asked.

"Where is Tara?"

"Are you related to her?" Stephanie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, look last time I lied to you about being her brother and this time I want to be honest with you and tell you that I am not related to her what so ever, but will you please tell me where she is? I need to talk to her." I said.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't share that information about our workers with you if you're not related to them." Stephanie said smirking as I let out a breath.

"Then, can you just tell me where I could at least begin to find her?" I asked, "You're her best friend, aren't you?"

"So…sorry sir, I got to ask you to leave…" She said as I noticed the clock knowing I had to leave soon anyway due to the show and even if she did tell me I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Thanks anyway." I said walking out kind of defeated at the fact that my plan to finally talk to her now without her running away failed as I headed down to the Impact Zone kicking myself as I went to the locker room focusing on getting ready and Chris escorted me to the ring doing my normal routine as I got to the bottom of the ramp looking around at the audience with a forced smile on my face when I saw Xavier dressed head to toe like me, he had his hair spiked into a mo-hawk in which had a blonde spot, he was wearing the tights, he now had boots, the leather jacket and the shirt, he was seriously my mini-me and he sat next to Tara's mom. I instantly gravitated over to them reaching over the railing hugging the boy picking him up into my embrace and mom stood up and I gave her a one handed hug. "Where's your mom?" I asked Xavier tickling his stomach.

"At work." Xavier.

"No she's not, I just went to her work." I said looking from him to Tara's mom.

"She quit Universal, she works as a trainer here now…haven't you seen her wandering around?" Mom asked.

"You serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just started today." Mom said.

"Excuse me." I said setting Xavier back down heading back up the ramp not even caring about the match leaving Chris to stand at the bottom of the ramp near the apron.

"Alex!" Chris exclaimed up at me.

"You got it Chris!" I said as I went backstage storming through trying to find her and when I did, I turned her around bringing her into a much wanted kiss and after it broke we leant our foreheads together.

"Whoa…" She said.

"I've missed you…I'm so sorry for what I said…I can't take not being with you anymore…I love you so much…" I said running my hand through her hair that I have missed touching pressing my lips against hers for another kiss.

"I've missed you too…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the job offer sooner, it's just I was nervous and scared about our relationship because…I was in love with you but was always afraid that you were going to hurt me, but worse, I thought you were going to hurt Xavier. Now I realized that you won't, I was just hurting myself…" She said.

"Tara, I will never hurt you purposefully. I love you." I said.

"I love you too, hell I haven't took this bracelet off since…" She said showing the bracelet I had given her smiling as I grasped her hand.

"Apology accepted then?" I asked.

"If you accept mine."

"How is this for an answer?" I asked as I pulled her in for another kiss cupping her face smiling afterwards.

"Good enough…now can you get out to that ring and wrestle, we can talk more later but I don't need Chris killing himself on my watch." Tara said as I looked over to the monitor she pointed at seeing Chris in the ring swinging his crutches ninja style.

"I'll be back…" I said as she let out a chuckle.

"Be safe!" She yelled after me, I slowed down my pace turning around walking backwards smiling at her.

"Always." I said smirking as I made my way back out to the stage running down the ramp sliding in.

"What was that about?" Chris asked angrily looking at me.

"Sorry, I had to take care of something." I said looking over to Xavier who was sitting on his grandma's lap leaning forward hanging onto the railing watching intently smiling. I looked back to my opponents fighting the match winning and I got my arm raised in victory momentarily before I rolled out of the ring going over to Xavier picking him up over the railing setting him down and helped him up the steel steps before I rolled into the ring under the bottom rope pulling the middle rope up and pushed the bottom rope down for him to climb through and he did so. I held his hand up in victory as I got down onto one knee to be his height and he smiled as I instructed him to point to the certain part on his palm and how to do the gun and wink at the camera before I stood up picking him up resting him on my hip as I ran around the ring in victory and he was giggling before I set him back down. I let him stand there, I knew we were at commercial so I knew I could goof off so I took a bump getting the ring to bounce and Xavier giggled at that before I went over talking to Chris to lay down to let Xavier jump on him. Chris laid down as I lifted Xavier onto the top turnbuckle. "Jump buddy." I said as Xavier jumped landing on top of Chris and he laughed as Chris pretended he got hurt lifting Xavier up and I picked Xavier up by the back of his jacket lifting him up over my shoulders letting him sit there.

"I would like to let everyone know that we do not support kidnapping children from fans in the audience, I am well informed that this is one of our crew member's son so do not be concerned." Christy announced into the microphone, I walked over grabbing the microphone from her.

"Correction, this is my son…" I said handing it back to her before I set Xavier down helping him out of the ring before I climbed out helping him off the apron. "You want to sit out here with grandma or go in the back with me?" I asked squatting down in front of him fixing his jacket.

"May I watch rest of the show with grandma?" Xavier asked.

"Sure buddy." I said smiling as I picked him up and lifted him over the railing setting him down in front of his seat. "Enjoy the show buddy." I said smiling ruffling his hair before I walked up the ramp to the stage turning around raising my hands in victory before running down the steps to the backstage area feeling like a billion bucks. I was pretty much tackled the moment I got down the steps by Tara and I spun her around before setting her down and she pressed her lips to mine.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"I don't say something unless if I mean." I said smiling.

"You still want to talk?" She asked.

"Of course, let me shower and change real quick…this isn't flattering." I said wiping at my sweaty forehead.

"I'll meet you in catering in 15?"

"See you there." I said giving her a quick kiss.


	63. Chapter 63

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Tara's Point of View-**

After seeing Alex at the fountain where I made the wish that I would get a sign to help make the important decision on if I should join TNA and Alex was certainly the sign that I needed to see. The next day I went into Universal quitting my job, I know it was wrong on my part without giving a two week notice but they understood and they didn't have any hard feelings. I went into TNA's offices that Monday knowing Dixie will be there bringing in the application not seeing many people there which I enjoyed.

"Tara, how nice to see you…Alex isn't here." Dixie said.

"I know…I came to see you ma'am." I said.

"Oh…what can I help you with?" Dixie asked.

"I wanted to take that position you had offered me as the trainer." I said handing her the paperwork, she looked it over.

"Do I really need to look at this paperwork? You got it…can you start tomorrow?" Dixie asked.

"Absolutely." I said nervously knowing that I will finally see Alex again after our fight and that we will actually have to have a conversation other than just a 'hey' as we walked past each other.

"Good…see you then and welcome aboard…" She said as I shook her hand, "You have any questions?"

"The travelling, I have a son and I can't travel a lot unless if he comes with me, I would rather not have him travel too much since he is still pretty young." I explained.

"I understand, there is plenty of other medics and trainers that we have on call that are specifically for the travel duties, so no worries there sweetie." Dixie said.

"Okay, phew…but I can travel if I want to right?"

"Absolutely…if there is a weekend you can do, sign up for it…you'll know a month or two in advance of where we are travelling and you can sign up for where you want to travel if you want to." She explained.

"Oh okay…thanks…." I said smiling as I shook her hand heading out of the Impact Zone trying to get used to it knowing that this is now my place of employment heading home to my son and mom telling them the good news and of course Xavier HAD to go to the show the following night because he wanted the see Alex, of course I wanted to see Alex myself and I couldn't tell him no. The next day, I got up getting dressed casually and dressed Xavier into his Alex's costume before I drove him, my mom and I to Universal heading to the Impact Zone sitting them in their front row seats before I headed to the back hanging around learning the ropes of what needed to be done. I turned around seeing Alex walking down the hall, I let out a breath and he still looked so good but yet he looked so unfocused and distraught like he hasn't been himself lately and so miserable much like myself. I did my duties until I heard Alex and Chris being introduced finding my way to a monitor watching them walk down the ramp, I was more worried about Chris considering he now had his boot off and was using crutches to help limit the weight on his leg and wanted to see what Alex would do when he saw Xavier in the front row. Alex got to the bottom of the ramp, I knew he spotted them and he walked over to them seeing him begin talking to them, I couldn't make out what was being exchanged but obviously something because Alex put Xavier back in his seat before he turned around heading back up the ramp to the backstage area.

"Alex!" Chris exclaimed, I heard the camera pick that up.

'What is he doing?' I thought to myself not knowing what the heck was going on.

"You got it Chris!" Alex said as he turned back around heading backstage, I knew I had to act busy so I put my back to the gorilla position, which I learned what they called it in wrestling lingo, as I was trying to focus on the supplies on the cart when I felt him grasp my arm turning me around putting his hand on the back of my head bringing me in a much anticipated kiss before our foreheads started resting against each other.

"Whoa…" Was all I could say afterwards.

"I've missed you…I'm so sorry for what I said…I can't take not being with you anymore…I love you so much…" Alex said running his hand through my hair pressing his lips against mine for another kiss.

"I've missed you too…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the job offer sooner, it's just I was nervous and scared about our relationship because…I was in love with you but was always afraid that you were going to hurt me, but worse, I thought you were going to hurt Xavier. Now I realized that you won't, I was just hurting myself…" I said.

"Tara, I will never hurt you purposefully. I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too, hell I haven't took this bracelet off since…" I said showing the bracelet he had given me, he grasped my hand to look at it better and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Apology accepted then?" Alex asked.

"If you accept mine."

"How is this for an answer?" Alex asked as he pulled me in for another kiss cupping my face smiling afterwards.

"Good enough…now can you get out to that ring and wrestle, we can talk more later but I don't need Chris killing himself on my watch." I said as he looked over to the monitor I pointed at seeing Chris in the ring swinging his crutches ninja style.

"I'll be back…" Alex said as I let out a chuckle.

"Be safe!" I yelled after him, he slowed down his jogging pace turning around walking backwards smiling at me.

"Always." He said smirking as he made his way back out to the stage running down the ramp sliding into the ring to do the match. I stood in the back with my arms crossed over my chest to watch the match to wait for the 'x' symbol if it is given worried about Chris most because he is already injured but still worried about the others in the match. Alex won the match, his arm got raised in victory before he rolled out going to my son picking him up over the railing setting him down and helped him up the steps before Alex rolled into the ring holding the ropes for him. Now I couldn't turn away from what was taking place in the ring knowing my son was involved. Alex kneeled down onto his knees to be my son's height holding up my son's arm in victory before instructing him on how to point to the part on his palm and do the gun yet again from Christmas night, I just rolled my eyes but thought it was incredibly cute. I saw Alex get up picking Xavier up to rest on his hip as he ran around the ring in a victory lap, Xavier was just giggling having the time of his life before Alex set him down taking a bump getting Xavier to jump and laugh more. Alex walked over to Chris whispering to him realizing that them whispering can't be good, Chris laid down and Alex lifted Xavier to the top turn buckle knowing that he was going to let him jump in which Xavier did, Chris pretended to get hurt lifting Xavier up and Alex picked him up by the back of his leather jacket and put him on his shoulders to let him sit there.

"I would like to let everyone know that we do not support kidnapping children from fans in the audience, I am well informed that this is one of our crew member's son so do not be concerned." Christy announced into the microphone, I watched as Alex walk over to Christy grabbing the microphone from her.

"Correction, this is my son…" Alex said sternly, my mouth dropped and I covered it with my hand not believing he had just said that, tears stung at my eyes knowing that he truly loved me and my son, because he has accepted him as his son. Alex helped Xavier out of the ring and he squatted in front of him to talk to him momentarily before I watched him pick him up and over the railing before he headed up the ramp. I headed to the gorilla position seeing him walking down the few steps running and jumping on him almost tackling him as he spun me a little pressing my lips to his happily and proudly.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked, I had to know if he meant it.

"I don't say something unless if I mean." Alex said smiling.

"You still want to talk?" I asked.

"Of course, let me shower and change real quick…this isn't flattering." Alex said wiping at his sweaty forehead, it wasn't flattering and gross.

"I'll meet you in catering in 15?" I said knowing that I had work to get done as well before I could speak with him.

"See you there." Alex said giving me a quick kiss, I watched him head to the men's locker room as I returned to work not being able to go chat with him and I went to catering when it was about time sitting down at a table playing with a bottle of water I had grabbed for myself and there was one that I had set in front of a seat for him when he walked in with his bag on his shoulder, I smiled and his face lit up when he saw me. I stood up as he approached the table and we both sat down. "So, you work here now?" Alex asked as he grabbed the bottle holding it between his hands as he leant forward against the table.

"You can say that…" I said nodding smirking, "I think it was the right decision…wish I would have trusted a certain someone sooner." I said honestly.

"You should have….are you going to travel too?" Alex asked.

"Only when I want to, they already know I can't travel all the time with Xavier but they are willing to work with me."

"That's awesome…what about Universal?"

"I quit that job…"

"That was a big risk…"

"Life comes with risks…"

"That they do…" Alex said nodding.

"May we forget this whole thing and start over?" I asked.

"I've already forgot about it." Alex said smiling as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss smiling after the kiss broke when the catering doors open seeing Xavier run in.

"Mom! Grandma bought us Churro's!" Xavier said running up to Alex and I, Alex pulled him onto his lap.

"Where are they?" I asked as Xavier opened his pockets and begun pulling out tiny pieces of the churro's, well crumbs that once formed a churro.

"Let's go buy new ones…" Alex said as I nodded, Alex stood up carrying Xavier on his hip and his bag on the opposing shoulder as we walked through the hallways running into the talent saying good-night and introducing Xavier to the different talent's in which he wanted to take a picture with all of them, I guess it is kind of like his mom is working for his hero's of sort. The last person we had ran into was James and Robbie, Xavier was excited to meet them the most because they had the cooler scooter that James rides on during the shows and Xavier wanted to ride it.

"Oh god, he's reproducing." James said as we got closer.

"Not yet…he's just my mini-me." Alex said as he bounced Xavier a little to make him jump further up his hip.

"I want to be like Alex when I grow up." Xavier said.

"You need better heroes…" Robbie said.

"Hey, I can be a hero to someone…" Alex said offensively.

"May I ride your scooter?" Xavier asked as Alex set him down on his feet.

"Absolutely, you can ride it out of the building." James said as Xavier excitedly got onto the scooter and James followed close behind as Xavier rode the scooter out of the building. Alex and I walked behind James and Robbie who were watching Xavier on the scooter carefully, Alex reached over grasping my hand interlacing our fingers together as we approached outside and James stopped the scooter. "This is the end of the ride buddy, I'll let you ride it more next week…" James said as Xavier climbed off.

"Thank you James." Xavier said as he yawned.

"No problem." James said ruffling Xavier's hair.

"We are going to get churro's." Xavier said proudly.

"Sounds yummy, enjoy it for me." Robbie said.

"I will." Xavier said as Alex picked him up into his embrace as we said good night to Robbie and James before we headed towards the nearest churro stand hoping that my mom knew where we would be. By the time we got to the churro stand to get new churro's, Xavier was already fast asleep on Alex's shoulder so we decided just to head out to our cars, I texted my mom we were heading to our car and coincidently Alex parked across the lot as well, which led us to walk by the fountain. "Shall we make a wish?" Alex asked.

"What did you wish for last time?" I asked curiously as I put a hand on my hip.

"I wished for a churro, never got one unfortunately."

"How sad." I said.

"Do you guys always stop to make wishes?" My mom asked as she caught up with us, she had to make a potty break and she said she'll meet us at the car, and guess that never happened.

"Yeah, you want to make a wish?" Alex asked turning to look at my mom who approached us.

"Sure." My mom said as Alex handed each of us a penny and he woke Xavier up.

"You want to make a wish?" Alex asked my son.

"I wish I can go to sleep." Xavier said as he snuggled back into Alex's shoulder falling back asleep.

"Well, he got his wish." I said chuckling as Alex ran his hand through my sons hair smiling, I tried to think of a good wish before I tossed it. 'I wish that I won't fuck this relationship up again, Alex truly loves me.' I thought before tossing it into the fountain seeing Alex toss his in at the same time. "You wish for another churro didn't you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Maybe…" Alex said smirking.

"We'll get you a churro tomorrow." I said.

"Is that an invite to go to the park?" Alex asked.

"If your down." I said smiling.

"It's on." Alex said smirking, "What was your wish?" Alex asked curiously as I looked into the little fountain trying to find the coin I had tossed in but it was hard to tell which coin was mine.

"I wished that I don't mess this relationship up again and that I realized how much you truly loved me." I said honestly seeing Alex smile.

"You won't mess it up, trust me." Alex said reaching out grasping my hand pulling me into his embrace wrapping his arm around my body holding me there kissing the top of my head not even asking my mom what she wished for as we headed to our cars.


	64. Epilogue

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Epilogue:**

**Tara's Point of View-**

Today was the day, February 14th, Valentines of all days was the day that we had chose to have our wedding and it happened to be a few days after my son's 6th birthday. I stood in the hallway watching the selected members of our wedding party head into the opened doors to the chapel to get this wedding started. I nervously awaited stepping closer to the door and unfortunately I didn't have anyone to walk me down the aisle nor give me away but that wasn't important to either of us. When the last two made it to the end of the aisle, I knew it was my turn to make the walk hoping that Alex was there and feared of what if he wasn't there when the music for me to go hit, the doors opened again for me to make my entrance. I let out a deep breath walking around the doors seeing inside the chapel through my veil seeing numerous men and women now standing along the pews on either side of me that was friends or family of Alex or I, or both to see us get married. I began slowly walking along the aisle looking down at my feet seeing the tiny rose petals that were dropped along the tiny aisle slowly looking up seeing Alex standing at the end of the aisle next to the pastor. Alex looked amazingly handsome in his tux, next to him was his best man Chris who stood behind my son and Chris had his hands resting on my son's shoulders holding him there as Xavier held the pillow that carried the two ring but instead of the pillow being the generic white or black we got dinosaur fabric, that was the touch Xavier added to the wedding and it was better than the dinosaur fabric dress he wanted me to wear. I approached the front pews that held our parents and immediate family smiling wider knowing this was it, Alex stepped down the couple of steps grasping my hand helping me up the steps and I turned to face Stephanie who was my Maid of Honor handing her my bouquet to hold turning back to face Alex and he held onto both our hands smiling ear to ear and I was smiling just as wide.

"You look absolutely stunning." Alex said smiling.

"You look so handsome in your tux…" I said smiling as I felt tears of happiness come to my eyes, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry but they are already coming." I said I reached up rubbing at my eyes, and Alex smiled after letting out a chuckle.

"Please don't cry…I can't stand girls when they cry…" Alex said.

"Sorry." I said as we went through the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The pastor said as we looked from him to each other, Alex lifted the veil over my head and he brought me in for a kiss, Xavier smiled goofily covering his mouth with his hands and Chris squeezed at my sons shoulder happily knowing that this was meant to be. After the kiss, we turned to those that attended smiling before I reached for bouquet heading down the aisle together hand and hand going to the right to a room to sign the marriage certificate along with the adoption paperwork for Alex to officially adopt Xavier as his son. My mom, Chris, the pastor and Xavier had walked into the room moments later with the stuff, my mom and Chris were the witnesses and Xavier came with them. Alex picked Xavier up resting him on his left hip so he could sign with his right hand, we both signed all the proper paperwork and Chris along with my mom signed as witnesses for the wedding certificate.

"Before you all leave…" I said as Alex stopped turning around.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked setting Xavier down holding onto our son's hand now.

"I'm pregnant." I said nervously playing with my hands together, Alex's face lit up and he smiled knowing that it was his. He broke from Xavier's grip running over picking me up and spun me around a little bit and he knew when it happened since we have only had done it once, he pressed his lips against mine passionately and he rested his hands on my hips.

"I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too." I said smirking.

"What does pregnant mean?" Xavier asked looking up to my mom, Alex broke from my grip going over to Xavier squatting down and smirked.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister." Alex said.

"I am?" Xavier asked excitedly, Alex nodded and Xavier was just as excited as we were before Alex picked him up and Alex reached back grasping my hand as we headed out to go to our reception.

**A/N: THIS CONCLUDES THIS STORY, I'M SORRY IT HAS ENDED KIND OF WEIRDLY AND QUICKLY BUT THIS WAS THE BEST WAY TO WRITE IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID.**


End file.
